Hacia un Futuro incierto
by crystal23
Summary: La presion comienza... el final del la historia... capitulo 19 ... el final gracias por el apoyo pero esperen el prox. fic... R
1. Default Chapter

**"Hacía Un Futuro Incierto"**

**Por crystal**

Nota: para entender parte de esta historia, hay que leerse: Destino de la misma autora.

**Capitulo 1:  Inmerso en el mundo real.-**

"Para Sirius, el haber visto eso durante la clase de Adivinación, le ha dejado un sabor muy amargo en sus labios.   Nunca tuvo suerte como mi querido amigo James en adivinación o como el decía: acertar en las respuestas.  Las respuesta hacia en destino que nos llevaba a cada uno en ese momento, de regreso a casa, y después de un año de muchas contrariedades, vicisitudes y peligros, nos pone a pensar ¿qué nos espera en vacaciones o en todo caso, el próximo y ultimo año en Hogwarts?"

"Hemos pasado por tanto, que casi no puedo creer que han pasado ya seis años.  Conocí a James y a Sirius mientras ellos buscaban un vagón disponible.  Un vagón como este mismo- observando a su alrededor y a sus amigos, inmersos cada uno en lo que le atraía.- Recuerdo que ese día Sirius había conocido antes de conocerme a mi, a Susan March....- sonriendo sutilmente ante los recuerdos- y a Emely y también a Lily- observando a su amiga del brazo de James y sentados uno al lado del otro.- Recuerdo que estaba acomodándome en el vagón cuando la cabeza de James se asomó por la puerta".- 

**-----Flash back-------  6 años atrás….**

_-Deja de estar peleando por lo que te dijo esa niña- decía James mientras buscaba un sitio disponible.  Aun no se había percatado que en un extremo, Remus estaba terminando de acomodar sus cosas. –Cuando saltaste de esa manera, era de imaginarse que respondería así._

_-Lo que te pasa querido amigo es que  tu no fuiste el blanco- dijo Sirius- si no fueras tan amable, te pasaría lo mismo que a mi._

_-Es por eso entonces que te conviene ser un poquito como yo ¿No?- observándole como quien tiene la razón  y si la tenía._

_-¡¡Esa chica sabrá con quien se ha metido!!- observándole con ira- y sus amiguitas también._

_-¿Qué te hicieron Lily Evans y ella para hacerles algo?- observándole-_

_-¿por qué preguntas eso?- dijo Sirius- ¿Cuándo para hacer bromas, tienen que habernos hecho algo?- observando a James.  En ese momento se fija en Remus quien escuchaba la conversación. Sirius dirige su mirada a aquel muchacho y dice- ¿Hay chicas aquí?_

_Remus observa de un lado a otro y dice- ¿las ves por aquí?_

_-Entonces aquí nos quedaremos- dijo a James y luego al muchacho- ¿no te molesta, cierto?_

_-Para nada- dice el chico- ya temía hacer el viaje solo.- extendiendo su mano- Soy Remus, Remus Lupin._

_-Soy Sirius Black- respondiendo al saludo._

_-James Potter.- dijo el otro.  Pudo percatarse que el segundo era mas tranquilo que el primero.  Aunque el primero si tenía cuerpo atlético. Posiblemente practicaba deportes.  Remus en esos momentos, se veía pálido y algo cansado.  Se sentía algo cansado.- ¿TE encuentras bien?- preguntó James._

_-Si- dijo Remus sentándose- lo que pasa es que no dormí anoche.  La emoción de entrar en Hogwarts._

_-Nosotros tampoco dormimos- dijo Sirius- preparando nuestra estrategia de ataque..._

_-No de nuevo...-decía James exhalando y observando a Sirius dijo – Es que Sirius ha declarado la guerra..._

_-¿?-_

_-A un grupo de chicas que va a Hogwarts también- dijo Sirius- me ha desafiado...ya verá de lo que soy capaz._

_-¿A que casa quieres ir?.—preguntó James._

_-Tiene que ser gryffindor claro- dijo Sirius esperando la respuesta de Remus._

_-No se- dijo Remus-. Cualquiera estará bien..._

_-¿Bromeas, cierto?.- preguntaba James- ¿no querrás ir a parar a Slyterin , verdad?_

_-No- dijo Remus.- se su reputación pero no eres tu que eliges.  Es en la selección._

_-Pues yo no quisiera que me mandarán a Slyterin- dijo Sirius.-  No quisiera separarme de mi amigo aquí presente, que sin duda irá a Gryffindor._

_-Nada es seguro.- respondió James._

_-Pero no imposible- dijo Sirius._

_-Entonces creo que me gustaría Gryffindor- dijo Remus.- si es de chicos como ustedes, claro que si._

_-Venga esa mano- dijo Sirius estrechándola y preguntó- ¿Te gustan las bromas, cierto?_

_-Jamás he hecho bromas- dijo Remus siendo observando con curiosidad por los otros dos._

_-¿Bromeas, cierto?- preguntó Sirius.  No se creía que nadie en su vida, haya hecho una broma,  por mas pequeña que sea._

_-No- dijo el aludido.-_

_-Tenemos mucho que enseñarte.- dijo Sirius- pero no eres un caso perdido.  Suerte que estarás con nosotros, Remus Lupin. Cuando salgas de Hogwarts y bajo nuestra guía, serás una leyenda._

_-Otra vez con lo de leyenda- se escuchó una voz de chica que provenía de la puerta.- ¿Acaso no te cansas? Que no te escuche Susan._

_-¿Evans?-preguntó Sirius- ¿qué quieres?- de mala gana._

_-Ay Black- dijo Lily.- solo vine porque en nuestro vagón se te quedó esto- mostrándole un paquete envuelto en papel y cinta adhesiva- ¿Es tuyo no?_

_-Si- dijo el - ¿ya te vas?- botándola del vagón.-_

_-Hola- dijo ella observando a Remus.- ¿Eres amigo de ellos?- señalando a James y Sirius._

_-Acabo de conocerlos- dijo Remus- ¿Tu eres?_

_-Lily Evans-_

_-mucho gusto, Remus Lupin- dijo el dándole la mano._

_-Remus Lupin- dijo ella observándole con cuidado.- recordaré ese nombre Remus- en ese momento James pone cara de sorpresa ante tal declaración- adiós Black  adiós Potter.-Retirándose por la puerta._

_-Es una chica muy agradable- dijo Remus observando por donde se fue- ¿es con ella el problema que discutían cuando llegaron?_

_-Con su amiguita- dijo Sirius de mala gana- Susan "lo se todo" March-_

**_------------------Durante la selección------------------_**

_Estábamos todos de pie, en fila y observábamos la mesa con los profesores y todos los alumnos.  Habían algunos, que sus nombres significaban mucho en el mundo de magos y brujas.  Viendo el viejo sombrero que esa profesora de nombre McGonagall colocaba en cada una de las cabezas de los nuevos alumnos.  Recuerdo que no llegaba a algunos a ponérselo..._

_-Malfoy, Lucius- dijo ella.  Cuando llegó al taburete, no llegó a colocárselo bien, cuando este gritó "Slyterin". Después dijo- Snape, Severus, quien estaba momentos antes del lado de dos estudiantes regordetes y observaba con desprecio a la chica que se apellidaba Evans y a sus dos amigas, pero desconocía las circunstancias.  Con Severus, sombrero tardó mas... al final se decidió por Slyterin también.  Así continuaron.  Una de las que siguió después fue Emely Watson... al final, el sombrero después de pasar 15 alumnos a las diversas casas, gritó Gryffindor.  Susan, la amiga de Sirius, (observando ante la mención por parte de Macgonagall  del nombre de Susan como Sirius se erguía), segundos después escucharon Gryffindor._

_-Ay no- gritó Sirius- Vamos a tener que ir a Ravenclaw con tal de estar alejados de ella._

_-¿Qué te pasa Blackie?- dijo Susan cuando pasó a su lado- ¿no puedes manejar la competencia?_

_Reí.  Tenia que reírme y James también se rió. Recuerdo que los demás, una noche hablando, me dijeron lo que el sombrero decía a sus oídos, como me dijo a mi.  Podíamos escuchar los comentarios de aquel sombrero remendado aunque los demás no escucharan._

_-Black Sirius- dijo la profesora.  Dio unos pasos adelante y se sentó en el banquillo.  Recuerdo como si fuera ayer lo que el sombrero le dijo a Sirius.  Él también lo recuerda:_

_"Interesante...bastante interesante ¡¡Ja!! Que sorpresa....um....vaya que contigo es difícil...no quieres Slyterin...no.  no eres material de Slyterin. Tampoco de Ravenclaw...eres algo mas...mucho mas...y el destino te servirá de guía ¿por qué no Gryffindor? Una chica ¿qué? Vaya esto está interesante...hará los años de Hogwarts en definitiva bastante interesantes...una competencia ¿Eh? Mejor que seas ¡¡Gryffindor!!"- esto ultimo siendo escuchado por todos los  presentes._

_-Ahora si es verdad que la situación se ha puesto interesante- dijo James mientras aplaudía.  Recuerdo estar al lado de él y Lily al otro lado.  era  muy linda... pensando en esto estaba cuando mandaron a 5 chicos mas y terminaron dos en Hufflepuff, dos en Ravenclaw y uno en Slyterin cuando..._

_-Remus Lupin- dijo la profesora Macgonagall._

_Colocándome en el banquillo y el sombrero sobre mi cabeza cuando- "Señor Lupin...vaya que si eres especial....ah conocimientos profundos...deseos de aprender....pero su secreto....¿Dónde he de colocarlo?  ¿Licántropo eh?  No se preocupe, donde lo tengo destinado lo apreciará. Veo que ha hecho amigos...¿Eh? um....fieles....Black...ah si ya recuerdo.  Si el va para Gryffindor, ´¿por qué usted no? ¡¡Que sea Gryffindor!!-  el salón irrumpió en aplausos._

_-Me senté al lado de Sirius y recuerdo que a mi llegada a la mesa, muchos me saludaron.. solo faltaba James.   Recuerdo que un tipo bajito llamado Peter, también fue a dar a Gryffindor...era muy distraído y algo torpe.  Pero nos imaginábamos Sirius y yo que era nuestro compañero de habitación... Sirius cortésmente me ofreció instalarme con James y con él una vez terminada la selección.  Después fue James.  Recuerdo que esa noche le pregunté que le había dicho el sombrero.  Esto fue lo que me respondió:_

_-"James Potter, bienvenido a Hogwarts....um....¿Con que eres el cómplice de Sirius Black? ¿y mejor amigo? ¿Sabes que podrías hacer grandes cosas fuera de Gryffindor? En Slyterin por ejemplo...lo tienes todo aquí en tu cabeza...Slyterin sacará de ti tus mejores cualidades...serás imprescindible allí...ah Godric Gryffindor; su sangre corre por tus venas...mucho mejor...me gusta Slyterin para ti chico ¿No? No quieres....pues bien ¿Quién soy yo para ir en contra de tus deseos? ¡¡Buena suerte!! ¡¡Que sea en Gryffindor!!- esto ultimo escuchado por todo el salón._

_Siguió la selección, cuando tocó el turno de Lily este dijo- "Esto si que es fácil....eres Muggle...mucho mejor...necesitamos mas como tu ¿Sabes? Tienes todo aquí....pero veo que impresionaste en unas cuantas cabezas que ya han pasado por aquí...todo esto es nuevo para ti; lo se.  No te preocupes tienes la madera para esto y para ser alguien importante...muy importante...que seas ¡¡Gryffindor!!_

**---------------Fin del Flash back-----------------**__

_Creo que después de haber pasado seis años juntos,  llenos de bromas, alegrías, tristezas, desalientos y romance- observando a Emely sentada a su lado –es difícil volver a casa, con estos conocimientos y mas aun sabiendo que una de nuestras queridas amigas, está en las puertas de una de las peores y mas horribles experiencias...ser una de las seguidoras de Voldemort.  Aunque Sirius me ha prometido que no dejará que eso pase... es que no va a pasar.  Hay algo muy extraño en esa premonición de Sirius. Recuerdo la noche  que nos quedamos con las chicas hasta tarde, en la sala común.  Fue en los días que Lily estaba desaparecida....todos nos culpábamos por su desaparición pero quienes la tenían mas mal eran Susan, Sirius y James..._

**-----Flash back-----**

_-Muchos simpatizantes, y mas de Voldemort, han salido hasta de otras casas-dijo James- no solamente de Slyterin._

_-No digas ese nombre- dijo Emely alarmada- ¿Cómo es que ninguno de ustedes tres le tienen miedo a nombrarlo?-señalando a Potter, Lupin y Black._

_-¿Qué?- dijo Sirius- Voldemort ¿Crees que con pronunciar su nombre se aparecerá aquí? ¿Delante de nosotros?-en ese momento Peter acomodó su cabeza en el sillón y comenzó a dormitar._

_-No digo eso.—dijo Emely- solo que no debe de mencionarse..._

_-Voldemort- dijo Sirius colocándose a centímetros del rostro de Emely podía observar en sus ojos el temor al mencionar ese nombre- uhhh.....Voldemort._

_-Ya basta-Decía Emely- no tiene gracia._

_-Entonces dilo- dijo Sirius- vamos, no te pasará nada...._

_-Jamás lo diré- dijo ella- ese nombre está maldito. _

_-Entonces todos los que se llamen Tom lo están- dijo James observándola._

_-Mi padre se llama Tom- dijo Emely mirándole con recelo y con las piernas juntas -¿por qué Tom?_

_-Muy pocas personas saben que el verdadero nombre de Voldemort es Tom- dijo James mirándole._

_-¿cómo sabes eso?- preguntó Susan._

_-James sabe muchas cosas acerca de Voldemort.- dijo Sirius- sus padres tienen bastante relaciones con el Ministerio de Magia y es una de las familias mas respetadas del mundo mágico._

_-No tanto como la de Malfoy...-les hizo ver James._

_-Ojalá los Malfoy parecerse a ustedes- le hizo ver Remus- es decir, pueden ser de gran renombre pero eso es con el dinero.  No dudaría por un segundo que a la primera oportunidad de Malfoy, se va al lado de Voldemort._

_-¡¡Que no digas ese nombre!!- dijo Emely cubriéndose los oídos._

_ -¿No tienes miedo de Voldemort, Susan?- le preguntó Sirius, al ver la indiferencia de la joven en el tema, a diferencia de su amiga._

_-No- dijo ella sentándose a su lado en la alfombra- yo digo que son mas que rumores...debe de ser al final, un sujeto tan feo y flacucho como Peter- dirigiendo su mirada a su compañero que dormitaba en un sillón.  El sueño, finalmente le había vencido. Se rieron sigilosamente ante el comentario de la chica._

_-Muchos Muggles han desaparecido- le hizo ver James- siempre en la zonas donde se rumorea que está.  También magos renombrados del Ministerio y quienes no apoyan su rebelión.  Es peligroso.  No son solamente rumores._

_-He escuchado de eso- dijo Emely- mi padre lo ha contado a mi hermano que trabaja para Gringgots en Alemania- mirando el fuego-dicen que tiene un conjuro mortal y totalmente de ciencias oscuras: Abra Kedabra o algo así. _

_-Exactamente- dijo James- lo extraño es que nadie a podido derrotarle- dijo mirando el fuego nuevamente- todos aquellos que se le han enfrentado, han terminado muertos...- el fuego de la chimenea crispaba y mas con el silencio que había provocado James con ese comentario._

_-¿Creen que alguna vez nos tocará enfrentarlo?- preguntó Emely a los demás._

_-Quienes se enfrentan mueren...pero le llegará el día- dijo Sirius- alguien o alguno de nosotros lo hará._

_-¿se imaginan a nosotros enfrentando a Voldemort?-dijo Susan._

_-Sus-dijo Emely -¿Tu también?_

_-Bravo Susan-dijo Sirius arrojando su brazo en los hombros de la joven- Ahora faltas tu Em..._

_-No me llames Em- dijo Emely- no me agradas tanto Black..._

_-¿por qué no?- preguntaba el acusado._

_-No me gustan los de tu tipo.—dijo ella volteando la mirada._

_-Pero si Remus es tu tipo-Dijo Sirius haciéndola sonrojar._

_-Canuto- dijo Remus mirándole. –Ya basta- al ver en el estado abochornado de la joven._

_-No me imagino enfrentando a Voldemort- dijo James mirándolos y haciéndolos guardar nuevamente silencio- no es cobardía pero no me veo en un futuro enfrentándolo...no en uno muy cercano de todas maneras..._

_-¿Pero no lo apoyas, verdad?- dijo Emely._

_-Por supuesto que no- dijo James- mi familia encabeza la lista junto a Dumbledore de aquellos en contra de Voldemort.  No estamos solos, somos muchos..._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*/-*-*-/-/*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Comentarios, dudas tomatazos a Sakura_journal@yahoo.com**

**Ay se me olvida: Este fic y los personajes pertenecen a la serie de Libros Harry Potter... se ha realizado con fines de entretenimiento y tienen su Copyrights...no quiero demandas...no tengo un centavo ¿OK?**


	2. ¿razon o Amor?

**"Hacia un futuro incierto."**

Por Crystal23 

**Capitulo 2: "¿Por pasión o por Razón?."**

"Todos nos encontrábamos en nuestros propios pensamientos una vez el tren dio marcha desde la plataforma cerca de Hogwarts con destino a casa.  James y Lily estaban en silencio.  La cabeza de la pelirroja estaba apoyada en el brazo de mi mejor amigo..de vez en cuando podía observarlos juguetear con sus dedos.  Se notaba el gran amor que ambos se profetizaban... incluso en la noche de la cena de despedida, sin que nos diéramos cuenta, ambos se escaparon de la cena. Aun no se como lo hicieron.  Ni Sirius y mucho menos Peter, se dieron cuenta.  

Cuando yo regresé con Emely a la torre aun no había nadie allí...recuerdo que deseaba hablar con ella.  Escuché antes de salir del comedor como Sirius le proponía a Susan que se fueran a pasear a los jardines ya que era la ultima noche y estaba estrellada... yo se que, conociendo a Sirius lo ultimo que harían sería hablar...aunque él dice que solo son ¿Amigos?"- sonriendo mientras pensaba todo ello.  Vio a Emely leyendo a su lado.  Era un libro sobre los muggles y los aparatos que ellos utilizan al no tener magia volvió a pensar en lo que pasó aquella noche, mientras veía el rostro de Emely inmersa en su lectura.

**----------Flash back--------**

_Todo estaba en silencio.  El fuego estaba encendido.  Cuando ingresaron a la sala común, no dijeron nada. De un momento a otro Emely dijo- Dumbledore se veía preocupado esta noche ¿lo notaste?_

_-¿También lo notaste tu?-preguntó el joven sorprendido- Si. Me di cuenta.  James también se dio cuenta. _

_-¿Qué será lo que le preocupará?- preguntaba ella para consolarse a si misma y darse una respuesta ante la inminente pregunta y dijo- Gracias por acompañarme aquí..._

_-Aun no comprendo porque no quisiste que fuéramos a los jardines como lo hicieron Susan y Sirius..._

_-Conociendo a Sirius, lo ultimo que harán será hablar...- dijo ella sonriéndose- el jardín está hermoso por ser verano y la atmósfera es perfecta... ahora mismo estarán por así decirlo, en mas que besos...-sonrojándose ante el comentárselo de esa forma a Remus._

_-Ah...- dijo el mirándole.- me encanta cuando te sonrojas- acercándose a ella._

_-Gracias- dijo ella mirándole.- aunque no soy la única sonrojada aquí.- tomando los brazos del joven y colocándolos en su cintura y de un momento a otro, comenzó a besarle.  Al principio muy delicadamente y después presionando sus labios con mas intensidad contra los de él. En un momento que se separaron dijo- No puedo detenerme..._

_-Y tu no me dejas a mi, Em- dijo el besándola nuevamente. De un momento a otro, terminaron en el sofá delante de la chimenea.  Ella encima de el, aun besándose._

-Deberíamos---dijo el tomando aire y analizando las cosas- separarnos.  Últimamente Macgonagall tiene una manía un tanto extraña de subir aquí...creo que causada por nuestras reuniones incógnitas...

_-¿Cuáles son las probabilidades- dijo ella levantándose un poco- de que nos descubran ahora?- con una sonrisa picara.- la sala está vacía y todos están en la despedida.-buscando sus labios nuevamente pero Remus se le escapa para decirle algo._

_-Las mismas- dijo él señalando a las escaleras de los chicos- que James y Lily estén en las escaleras besándose.  Mirando a donde Remus le indicaba, esos dos tan ocupados, estaban que ni cuenta se dieron que no estaban solos.  Emely y Remus se pusieron de pie y caminaron a donde ellos.  Ellos aun ni se percataban que tenían espectadores._

_-¿Otra vez tratando de sacarle las amígdalas?-preguntó Emely de brazos cruzados.  Ahí si fue cuando ellos se separaron y ambos miraron a sus dos amigos, de pie, delate de ellos mientras James con un brazo impedía que Lily se le escapara y con otro se mantenía apoyado a la pared.  Lily apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del joven, una vez se vio descubierta._

_-¿Em?- dijo Lily roja como un tomate, escapándose de James- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Probablemente, lo mismo que ustedes.- mirando a James que estaba rojito._

_-¿lo mismo que ustedes?-preguntó James mirando a Remus.- ah si....Sirius me había comentado lo del armario..._

_-¡¡Que vergüenza James Potter!!- dijo Emely golpeándolo ligeramente en el hombro pero con voz reprochadora- Aprovechándote de Lily de esa manera..._

_-¿Aprovechándome? ¿Y que me dices de Remus?-señalando a su amigo- ¿Acaso no se estaba aprovechando de ti?_

_-¿Quién? ¿yo?-preguntó el aludido señalándose a si mismo.-- ¿Em?_

_-Para tu informacion.- dijo ella toda confiada.- Fui yo....bueno- enrojeciéndose- ya sabes...ay no me hagan explicarlo...-. en ese momento escuchan una voz familiar que proviene del retrato de la señora gorda._

_-¿No se darán cuenta?-preguntó la voz de Susan mirando hacía atrás._

_-Claro que no- dijo el otro que venía detrás de ella.  Supusieron que era Sirius por la voz.- están abajo ¿Quién se dará cuenta?- mientras terminaba de entrar, la tomaba por sus brazos y comenzaba a besarla mientras ella le correspondía._

_Tosiendo fuertemente James mientras Remus se cruzaba de brazos para encontrarse ellos con los cuatro pares de ojos de sus amigos que le observaban. Susan, de un impulso, empujó a Sirius quien dio a caer al suelo._

_-Ouch—dijo el joven ante el impacto- Mujer ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?_

_-Lily...Emely- dijo la chica acercándose y dejando a Sirius en el suelo- ¿Qué....Que hacen aquí?-mirando tanto a una como a la otra._

_-Hemos tenido demasiados años juntas- dijo Lily mientras Emely se pasaba su mano por la frente.- parece que aquí estos jóvenes- señalando a Remus y James quienes fueron ayudar a ponerse de pie a Sirius quien estaba aun en el suelo- Tuvieron la misma idea..._

_-Pues no fue mi idea- dijo Remus defendiéndose- ¿o si?-mirando a Emely la cual se sonrojaba ligeramente.  Susan estaba sorprendida._

_-Pues debimos quedarnos  cerca del lago-dijo Sirius pasándose la mano por el trasero.- era mejor...aquí habemos demasiadas personas..._

_-Será mejor que nos separemos- dijo James.—no soy ningún aprovechado..._

_-Tengo que recordarte lo del armario...-dijo Sirius por lo bajito y dándole un codazo._

_-¿Armario?- preguntó Lily mas roja que un tomate- ¿le contaste eso?_

_-Lily ...no te enojes...- dijo James viendo el rostro de su novia..- no es lo que crees._

_-Entonces dime...que no le dijiste a Sirius lo del armario...y no te servirá negarlo... se que le dijiste pues el lo mencionó._

_-No se de que te enojas- dijo Susan defendiendo a James- tu nos lo dijiste a nosotras...- _

_-¿En serio?- dijo James alzando una ceja y observando ahora seriamente a Lily._

_-Pues tienen suerte que nos dimos cuenta- dijo Emely observándoles- mira que tu- señalando a Potter- no tienes tu túnica puesta...que está allí-señalando donde estaban ellos de pie cuando fueron encontrados.- ¿Y donde están tus gafas?_

_Era cierto.  Ninguno de los presentes y mucho menos James, se percató que no tenía las gafas puestas.  _

_Tanto James como Lily se pusieron mas rojos de lo que estaban.  No podían soportar las miradas de sus amigos.  Lily en unos momentos dijo- Creo que me iré a tomar un baño al baño de los prefectos...necesito refrescarme.- saliendo por el retrato._

_Emely y Susan se miraron y luego a los chicos. La primera dijo- Iremos a dormir...antes de que algo mas pase...- despidiéndose de los chicos y subiendo las escaleras._

_-Bueno- dijo Emely besando a Remus en los labios- fue divertido mientras duró.- sacando su lengua de manera traviesa- hasta mañana chicos.—yéndose por las escaleras._

_-Creo que ...no podemos con esas chicas...- dijo Remus tomando asiento._

_-Creo que secundo eso- dijo Sirius también sentándose. James solo se les quedaba viendo y Sirius dijo -¿Qué?_

_-Tienes del labial rosa de march hasta en el cuello- dijo el señalándole a su amigo- ¿no que eran amigos? – pasándole su pañuelo para que se limpiara._

_Remus se reía ante lo sonrojado de Sirius mientras se limpiaba y dijo- Somos ...algo....no se que..._

_-Admítelo- dijo James- la quieres._

_-Bueno...si- dijo Sirius mirándoles- somos muy felices juntos lo admito..._

_-Pues no es en lo único, por lo que veo que son juntos..- dijo Remus riéndose aun._

_-Mira quien habla-dijo James—Tienes el pelo todo despeinado- señalando la cabeza de su amigo.  El siempre estaba bien peinado, caso contrario a ese momento._

_-¿Dónde están tus gafas?-preguntó Remus como quien dice" Tu comenzaste" _

**-------------------Fin del flash back------------**

-Pero me pregunto ¿Que habrá en realidad pasado esa noche?- observando a James y a Lily.-

-¿Qué piensas Remus?-preguntó Emely.

-No. En nada- mirándole - ¿quieres una partida de Snap explosivo?

-Claro que si. –dijo ella mirándole.

-Chicos- dijo James levantando la edición del profeta de esa mañana.  Sirius conversaba en esos momentos con Peter y Susan cuando James llamó su atención- miren esto.

-"Dumbledore se niega a acuerdo"- leyó Sirius- ¿Qué acuerdo?

-Parece que el Ministerio está  muy ocupado con lo de Voldemort- dijo James- parece que planean algo...por lo que parece, necesitan del apoyo de Dumbledore.

-Ah- dijo Emely- seguro tiene que ver con lo de eliminación de Sexto y séptimo  y lo de los campamentos...

-¿Qué?-preguntaba Remus- ¿Qué es todo eso? 

-Escuché a Macgonagall discutir con Dumbledore esta mañana, antes del desayuno...discutían camino al gran comedor, parece que el Ministerio de Magia quiere que Dumbledore elimine el sexto y séptimo curso para que sea un solo año de entrenamiento para los mejores alumnos en Artes oscuras para derrotar a Voldemort...algo así.

-¿Estas segura?- preguntó James.

-Claro que si- dijo ella- lo escuché muy bien...y sabes que puedo hacerlo.

-Pues mira que eso era de esperarse...- dijo James- con todo lo que ha pasado...Dumbledore no creo que acepte...

-Pues yo espero que no- dijo Remus—soy algo bueno en defensas contra las artes oscuras pero James: tu y Sirius son los mejores...de seguro los instalarían inmediatamente como aurores.

-¿de que hablas?- dijo Peter al fin- Tu eres tan bueno como ellos.

-Si pero Dumbledore sabe que mi caso es especial....hasta que no aparezca una cura para mi "problema" no soy de ayuda a nadie....- después de esto, se guardó silencio inmediatamente.

-Bueno- dijo James rompiendo el silencio.- será mejor que pensemos en otra cosa- mirando el preocupado rostro de Lily- Dumbledore no aceptará y todos cursaremos el ultimo grado...no hay por que preocuparse.

-Es cierto- dijo Peter- será mejor que nos olvidemos de todo eso...- volviendo a su discusión con Sirius.

-Si- dijo Susan- que tontería...Dumbledore jamás aceptará...además con tanto mortífagos sueltos en Hogwarts...creo que no lo harán- ante este comentario, Sirius, Lily y James se observan entre ellos.

-Dentro de unas horas estaremos en casa- dijo Remus volviendo a acomodarse en su asiento.

-Que extraño- dijo James, llamando la atención de Lily y Emely.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Emely.

-Siempre he sentido a Hogwarts como mi casa...-sonriendo sutilmente.

-Que coincidencia- dijo Lily- Con mi hermana ....me pasa lo mismo...Hogwarts es mi casa...no donde vivo...- aferrándose nuevamente del brazo de James...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*

**Comentarios de la autora:**

Hola a todo el mundo...quienes se dieron cuenta...Como es el caso de Aiko, Kitty y dani Lupin sip he regresado...después de tomarme un tiempecito en mis otras historias y en nuevos proyectos, finalmente pude terminar este capitulo...¿Qué les parece el titulo? ¿ o en todo caso este capitulo "Pasión o razón" se me ocurrió después de unos momentos de pensarlo....este no era el capitulo que tenía planeado pero quise darle un punto de vista mas ingenuo de los personajes.,..¿Dónde estaban las gafas de James? ya lo sabrán...y de que manera...no mencionó nada para....bueno esperen el próximo capitulo y lo sabrán aunque claro, en el momento de hablando en el vagón ya los tenía.  Espero que los capítulos les esté gustando aunque claro, no todo será felicidad como podrá verse mas adelante...

Aclarando algunas cosas:  Informo lo mismo que he colocado como notas en las otras historias que llevo haciendo por capítulos.... , tengo para bien informar que debido a una serie de compromisos contraídos, la entrega de estos capítulos de esta historia y otras , se retrasarán dos semanas máximo (suelo colocarlos semanalmente)...los que son fanáticos de historias como yo,  y navegan Fanfiction y otras paginas de fics, se habrán percatado de las serie de compromisos en los cuales he incurrido....y lo que me hace mas difícil la publicación de las historias una por semana. ...además de dos adorables hermanas con las cuales comparto la computadora...para evitar la guerra que se arma cada semana y mi presión cardiaca no soporta tanto berrinche (por parte de ellas) solo publicaré martes y viernes, aunque la publicación en esos días no significa que sea precisamente con esta historia...puede ser cualquiera de las otras...por eso digo que ...cada capitulo puede subir cada 10 o 15 días...Agradezco tu comprensión. 

**Comentarios, dudas tomatazos a Sakura_journal@yahoo.com**

**Ay se me olvida: Este fic y los personajes pertenecen a la serie de Libros Harry Potter... se ha realizado con fines de entretenimiento y tienen su Copyrights...no quiero demandas...no tengo un centavo ¿OK?**


	3. 3 Hogar dulce hogar

**"Hacia un futuro incierto."**

Por Crystal23 

**Capitulo 3: "Hogar, dulce hogar"**

"Mis intenciones al comentarles a mis amigos acerca de mi viaje a Australia, bajó un poco los ánimos.  Emely tenía la loca idea de que como sus padres se van para Hawai de aniversario de bodas (una costumbre algo Muggle) yo fuese a su casa... esa chica algunas veces sale con unas ideas...aunque la tentación por poco me inclina a aceptar...pero Emely es demasiado ...como explicarlo... creo que no existe palabra que la describa...la situación de mi viaje a Australia, desilusionó mucho a Sirius quien supuestamente quería que lo acompañara a un centro de comercio muggle a adquirir algo,  no me dijo el que.  Pero al poco momento, Susan le hizo una señal y ella salió; detrás de ella, salió él.  Esos chicos, no se como es que están vivos hasta ahora.  

Donde quiera que se van a solas, regresan con la túnica de Sirius mal puesta y envuelto todo sus labios y su cuello del brillo de labios que ella usa.   Se nota que es amiga de Emely.  Lily en todo caso es la mas tranquila...- observando a su amiga- bueno, ni tanto.  Aun no se donde estaban los lentes de James aquella noche- sonriendo al ver a Lily durmiendo con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de James.  Emely se disculpó para ir a hablar con la chica Patil que estaba en otro vagón y Peter salió buscando la mujer de la comida y las golosinas.  Aproveché mi momento a solas con James para preguntarle acerca de sus gafas.  Lily aun seguía dormida y James solo se conformaba con mirarla dormir y su mirada girarla a la ventana del tren en movimiento.

-¿En que piensas?- le pregunté.

-En todo y en nada, al mismo tiempo.- me respondió.

-¿Cómo así?- pregunté.

-¿Sabes que es tener todo lo que has querido en la vida, pero por un momento sientes el temor que todo se vaya? ¿qué se aleje de ti?

-Algunas veces- dije y para levantar sus ánimos, agregué- cuando Mac Gonagall nos descubrió aquella noche, me sentí como dices...- ambos nos reímos sigilosamente para no despertar a Lily.

-No es a lo que me refiero exactamente- dijo el serio nuevamente y observándome a través de las gafas.  En seis años no había cambiado nada.- me refiero a que ahora mismo siento una felicidad tan grande que no me cabe en mi cuerpo y siento que no quiero que  vaya pero que tarde o temprano siento que lo perderé.  Es como un presentimiento en lo mas profundo de mi corazón...

-¿Sientes que algo ocurrirá?

-Algo que cambiará el curso de nuestras vidas Lunático.- dijo James- pero algo que no puedo describir...

-Creo que no te puedo decir que comprendo porque no te mentiré- dijo su amigo y observándole- veo que encontraste las gafas...

Tocándola con sus dedos dijo- eh...Emely las encontró por mi...- sonrojándose.

-¿Dónde estaban?

-No se si decirte.- dijo el joven.

-somos amigos- dije para entusiasmarlo a que me dijera- ¿dónde estaban?

**-------------Flash back-------------**

_-James- dijo Emely quien bajó las escaleras una vez los demás dejaron la sala común para irse a sus habitaciones.- tengo algo tuyo...-_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Esto- dijo ella enseñándole- lo dejaste en la cama de Lily-  mirándole fijamente- aunque realmente no quiero saber que pasó allí- señalando el lado de las chicas- pero estaban solos en la torre- viendo que James se ponía rojo como tomate.-- ¿ustedes no..._

_-No- dijo el mirándole- bueno...no...solo nos besábamos y accidentalmente mis gafas se quedaron allá – extendiendo su mano- muchas gracias por dármelas. _

_-Que graciosos se veían ustedes allí- señalando las escaleras. Algunos alumnos comenzaban a regresar a la torre. Con esos pensamientos dejó a James a solas sentado observando a los demás ingresar._

**-----------------Fin del Flash back------------**

No le dije nada, ni siquiera reí. James y Lily estaban llegando a una etapa donde su relación se estaba poniendo muy seria.  Creo que esa es la ventaja cuando tienes tu alma gemela.  En mi caso, con Emely es diferente. Creo que siempre nos hemos atraído pero en diferentes niveles.  Aunque debo decir que lo que no me esperaba era que ella tomara tan bien el hecho de que era un licántropo...y de que manera lo tomó. Era lo ultimo que me esperaba de ella.

**-------------Flash back-------------**

_-Es ahora o nunca- dijo Remus en su mente,  observando a Emely viendo por el pasillo y buscando si alguna de las parejas llegaban y tomando una decisión, dijo en voz alta- Em ¿puedo hablar contigo?_

_-¿Ahora?-preguntó la joven._

_-Tiene que ser ahora...no se cuando tendré el valor de decirte...lo que te voy a decir._

_-Está bien.- dijo ella._

_-pero no en el pasillo- dijo Remus tomándola por un brazo._

_-Espera... mi mochila.- dijo Emely. _

_-No le pasará nada- dijo el joven arrastrando a Emely hasta un armario cercano y dejando la mochila en un lado del pasillo._

_-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó ella mientras él decía Lumus y su varita se encendía._

_-No puedo decirte lo que te voy a decir en el pasillo- dijo Remus- tengo algo que confesar..._

_Riendo dijo-no es por nada¿ pero me ves cara de confesionario?_

_-¿De que?- preguntó el joven._

_-No importa- dijo ella pensando que tendría mucho que explicar acerca de lo que era un confesionario dada la situación que Remus era de familia de brujos pero la hermana de Emely se había casado con un Muggle.  Sabía lo que era un confesionario o en todo caso, una iglesia- ¿qué es lo que me tienes que decir?_

_-Quiero explicarte porque es ....como.... porque me ausento tanto a clases y por que nunca te he pedido que seas mi novia..._

_-¿Disculpa?- dijo ella roja e incrédula a lo ultimo- ¿Sabes bien lo que dices? Me refiero a lo ultimo ¿Qué sea tu novia??_

_-No creas que entramos aquí para ser un aprovechado- dijo el . – eso me distingue de James o de Sirius- mirándole- no entro a chicas en armarios._

_-¡Espera un segundo!!- dijo ella sorprendida- ¿A quien han entrado ellos en armarios?_

_-No vinimos a hablar de eso..._

_-¿James y Lily?- observándole- ¿Sirius y Susan?_

_-Ellos no- dijo Remus- no Sirius y Susan. Pero conoces a Sirius.  Conoce todos los labios femeninos (exceptuando a las profesoras) de Hogwarts.- rectificando- pero nos salimos de tema._

_-¿Entonces?- preguntó ella volteando boca abajo uno de los cubos que habían en el armario y sentándose._

_Exhalando fuertemente dijo conteniendo su respiración  - yo no soy normal...soy ...bueno siempre salgo de aquí en ciertos días del mes para no hacer daño a los demás... los demás (Sirius, James y Peter) lo saben; lo que soy y me aceptan tal y como soy.  Si no puedes o no entiendes, lo comprenderé. pero lo primero que te pido es que no me tengas miedo...no puedo...jamás te haría daño..._

_-¿De que hablas?- preguntó la joven  manteniendo la calma--  ¿qué?_

_-Soy...- reuniendo fuerzas- soy un licántropo. Soy un hombre lobo. –bajando el rostro y Evadiendo la mirada de Emely._

_Un par de minutos en silencio pasaron, ella se puso de pie y caminó hasta Remus (quien era por unos centímetros mas alta que ella), y tomando su rostro con su mano derecha para verle los ojos, - ¿y que?_

_-¿Qué?-observó la calma de l a joven ante la declaración.  Por un momento, pensó que ella no había comprendido lo que el le dijo._

_-No veo que tenga nada de malo- dijo ella sonriéndole sutilmente y aun con su mano en el mentón de él- yo soy una chismosa compulsiva y Hagrid es un semi gigante.  ¿Sabes lo que dicen de los gigantes? Que son seres despiadados y asesinos.  Hagrid no lo es ¿crees que me llevaría de lo que dicen?_

_-No comprendo- dijo Remus observándole y hablando bajito casi en susurro- la mayoría huye de los que son licántropos. ¿por qué eres diferente?_

_-¿Te gustaría que lo fuese?- preguntó ella decepcionada- ¿qué saliera huyendo de aquí? ¿Y lo dijera por los cuatro puntos? Claro que no- sonriéndole sutilmente de nuevo- ¿ese es tu gran secreto? ¿el por que de tanto misterio?  A mi no me importa quien seas... eres Remus Lupin...licántropo o no; eres la persona mas dulce que he conocido y amable. Eres listo y apuesto- sonrojándose- lo escuchaste aquel día. _

_-Entonces ¿no te importa?- dijo el mirándole y tomándole la mano._

_  - A ver si con esto te convenzo- poniéndose de puntillas, besó al joven en los labios, sutilmente y rozándole pero ella le siguió besando mas profundamente, rodeando con sus manos el cuello del joven y ella rodeando con los suyos la espalda de ella. En ese momento, Remus se percató que todos sus temores eran ajenos e insignificantes ante los verdaderos sentimientos y el amor de Emely por él. _

****

**-----------------Fin del Flash back------------              **

Horas después, me desperté. Me había dormido con estos pensamientos, en lo que el final del sexto año nos había hecho pasar.  Cuando abrí mis ojos, ya mis demás compañeros estaban vestido como muggles.   El tren disminuía la marcha.  También me quité la túnica de Hogwarts y la guardé.   Noté como James tenía las manos de Lily agarrada de la suya y se disponían a salir del compartimiento juntos.  Es cierto. James y Lily viven lejos uno del otro. Lily en un vecindario Muggle.  James al otro lado de Londres, a quien tengo de vecino por una diferencia de doce cuadras. Nunca nos conocimos antes de Hogwarts. Todos o la mayoría de los que vivimos allí somos magos.  

-Te voy a extrañar- dijo Lily .

-Yo te extrañaré mas- dijo James.

-no. Yo mas- decía ella.

-No. creo que yo mas.- decía él.

Para nosotros después de la tercera repetición de cada uno de ellos, nos cansamos.  Los dejamos solos en el compartimiento.  El tren se detuvo por completo y los alumnos empezaron a bajar.

-Prométeme que me escribirás.- dijo Emely abrazando a Remus una vez bajaron del tren.

-Dos veces por día- le dije .

-Lunático: las australianas son lindas- dijo Sirius- y les fascinan ir a la playa en trajes de baño...- guiñándole el ojo. Emely lo observó como si fuera a matarlo.

-¿piensas instruirle en algo Blackie?- preguntó Emely mirándole desafiadoramente- suerte para él, teniéndome a mi, no necesita mirar a otras chicas.

-Si tu lo dices Andrews.- dijo Sirius mirándole mientras abrazaba a Susan.

-Damas- dije cortésmente- ha sido un placer.

-Pásala bien en Australia- me dijo Lily abrazándome.

-Pórtate bien- dijo Susan también despidiéndose.

-Gracias chicas- dije.  Pronto y días después sabría que me arrepentiría el haberme ido...

-Vamos- dijo Emely jalándole por un brazo mientras por el otro empujaba su carrito.- te voy a presentar a mi madre. 

-Que mala suerte- dijo Sirius para que le escuchara- Conocer a los suegros....

-Jajaja Canuto- dije- suerte a ti con March... y límpiate la pintura de labios antes de que sus padres te vean.- ante este comentario, muchos de los que pasaban cerca observaron al par. No recuerdo haber visto a Sirius tan rojo en tan poco tiempo. Susan estaba roja también.

-¿nos vamos?- preguntó Sirius una vez vieron desaparecer a la pareja entre la multitud y recobrando la cordura.

-Mamá- dijo Susan de repente viendo una señora entre la multitud.  Se veía bastante joven para ser madre.  Tenia el pelo negro y ojos azules intensos.  Ella saludó muy fríamente y cortésmente a su hija. Apenas la abrazó. -¡¡que gusto verte!!

-Si, si- dijo ella fríamente- tenemos que irnos Sus...- mirando a todas partes. – tenemos que cruzar la barrera y tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de regresar a casa- observando nerviosamente a todo que pasaba cerca.-

-¿qué te pasa? ¿a quien buscas?- mirando por donde su madre dirigía su mirada- mira quiero presentarte a unos  amigos...

-¿Amigos? ¿Qué amigos?-. observando donde estaban los demás de pie.  James observó el estado de nerviosismo de la señora March.

-Mira- dijo acercándola al grupo.- este es Peter Pettigrew, James Potter y....- tomando a Sirius por el brazo- El es Sirius Black....—pero La Señora March apenas ponía atención a lo que Susan le decía.- mamá...

-¿Qué?-preguntó ella observando nuevamente a su hija.

-Nada- dijo ella algo enojada y besando a Sirius en los labios dijo- Nos veremos por ahí chicos.  –acción que dejó a la señora March algo confundida. Que decir de Sirius.  solo observaba por donde se habían ido madre e hija.

-Susan tiene una madre un tanto extraña- dijo Peter.

-Pues a mi me recuerda a ti – dijo Lily observándole- además estaba demasiado nerviosa ¿Lo notaron?

-No hay que ser detective para no notarlo- dijo Sirius- ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Ella no es así- dijo Lily mirándoles- no lo es chicos...ella era muy dulce, amable, atenta...

-Pues parece que un bicho le ha picado...- dijo Peter mirándole.- Tengo que irme...- desapareciendo con sus cosas entre la multitud.

-Tenemos que irnos James- dijo Sirius mirando a su amigo, pero este estaba demasiado ocupado abrazando a Lily- James, vámonos....

-No quiero- dijo el – no quiero separarme de ti...- diciéndole a Lily.

-Pues la vamos a acompañar hasta cruzar la barrera ¿Vale?-preguntó Sirius.

-Esta bien.- dijo James conformándose.

Haciendo lo indicado la acompañaron hasta el final de la barrera.  De ahí tomaron destinos separados.  James a donde sus padres y los de Sirius.  Lily al otro lado, donde se podía observar a los señores Evans a quienes conocieron durante la desaparición de Lily.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Mamá-. Ingresaba una joven de 18 años a la casa de los Evans de pelo negro, cuello largo y una nariz fina. -¿a que no adivinas que me pasó?¡-depositando en la mesa de la entrada su cartera y unas llaves.

-Hola hermana- dijo Lily muy alegre desde el tope de las escaleras y descendiendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Petunia dando unos pasos para atrás.

-¿cómo que que hago? ¿Es mi casa, no?

-Ah ya recuerdo- dijo ella colocando una mala cara- apareciste...

-Que bromista eres Petunia- dijo ella observándole.- ¿Cuáles son las buenas noticias?

-Se me olvidó.- dijo ella sin mirarle el rostro.

-Mentira ¿por qué no me la dices?

-No quiero- dijo ella dirigiéndose a la cocina y cerrando la puerta de esta.

-Que temperamento.- dijo ella subiendo de nuevo a su habitación para terminar de desempacar.

-Cinamon – dijo Lily observando a su gato dormitar en un sillón cerca de la ventana que tenía un pequeño balconcillo superpuesto al marco de la ventana donde tenía unos maceteros con capullos de flores.- ¿Adivina que? Ya que de por si, no puedo decirle estas cosas a Petunia.  James...y yo...somos novios ¿No es emocionante?

El gato solo puso cara de fastidio y maulló.-

-Tanta emoción de parte tuya me alegra- dijo ella sarcásticamente y observando el gato.  Recordando lo que pasó la noche que estaban a solas en la sala común, después de la cena de despedida. 

**--------------------Flash back---------------------**

_-Otro premio para Gryffindor- dijo Lily ingresando con James. – Gracias a ti, obtenemos todos los premios todos los años..._

_-Gracias a todos, todos ponemos de nuestra parte.- dijo el mirándole- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?_

_-Iré a empacar ahora- dijo ella mirándole- no quiero que mañana se nos coja la hora....siempre Emely y Susan lo dejan para ultimo y tengo que ayudarles...si dejo lo mío también, Será un desastre._

_-Entiendo- dijo el algo decepcionado. Miró la chimenea._

_-¿Te pasa algo?-preguntó ella._

_-Solo que no te veré posiblemente hasta finales del verano cuando regresemos al colegio...no quiero pasar las ultimas horas que tenemos, de regreso al banquete..._

_-Nos escapamos del banquete- dijo ella mirándole- pensé que me acompañarías a empacar..._

_-Pero ese es el dormitorio de chicas- dijo él mirándole._

_-¿Acaso te burlas de mi?_

_-¿qué?_

_-Eres el jefe de los Merodeadores....a peores lugares han ido ustedes...y no creo que sea la primera vez que vas al dormitorio de chicas...._

_-No- dijo el – pero es una situación totalmente distinta._

_-¿por qué?_

_-Porque las veces que Sirius y yo hemos entrado, tenemos la capa invisible encima de nosotros.  Es distinto..._

_-No hay nadie aquí que te vaya a acusar- dijo ella tomándole de la mano- ¿Qué puede pasar?-en pocos momentos se encontraban en el dormitorio de las chicas.  En algunas de las paredes habían afiches de estrellas de rock...en otros, cuadros de muñequitas.  Y apuntes, listones..._

_-Es distinto aquí- dijo James mirándole- cuanto color- mientras ayudaba a jalar el baúl al frente de un armario...._

_-Es que nosotras le hemos añadido un poco de color- dijo ella – cuando llegamos era tan oscuro...ahora es mas alegre..._

_-¿Tenía esas cortinas?- señalando las cortinas de la habitación que eran color lavanda y rosa._

_-No- dijo ella- idea de Emely...dijo que parecía de tumba.- mirándole- invocó un hechizo...cuando nos vayamos, los cambiará con el otro... el primero._

_-Me doy cuenta ahora- tomando un marco de foto en el que estaban todos ellos juntos.- que no tengo una foto tuya..._

_-Siempre te he dado fotos tuyas con Remus, Sirius y Peter- tomando el marco de sus manos y sentándose a su lado- ahora es que somos lo que somos James...no tenías por que tener fotos mías..._

_-me refiero es que en ninguna de las fotos apareces...ninguna ¿Por qué?_

_-no me gusta ser el centro de atención- dijo ella mirándole y pasando a su baúl dijo- mira – tomando un paquete de fotos mágicas que había en una caja- toma la que mas te guste de aquí.- volviendo a recoger sus cosas._

_James estuvo cinco minutos viendo todas las fotos de su amiga.  Habían con Emely, con Susan, había incluso una con Remus en una fiesta en Homeasgde en quinto año.  Cuando por fin, encontró una que estaba ella sola. Pero esta no era mágica._

_-¿Qué tal esta? .- dijo él enseñándole la foto.- sales en ella hermosa._

_-¿Cuál?-preguntó ella mirándola y sonrojándose ante el cumplido,  dijo- ah ..esa me la tomaron en casa, en las vacaciones pasadas...¿cómo se mezclaría en estas?-observando el paquete que James tenía en las manos._

_-¿Me puedo quedar con ella?-preguntó el joven mirando la foto nuevamente._

_-Claro – dijo ella- es tuya. Pero  quiero una tuya..._

_-Tienes muchas ...._

_-No.- dijo ella -una tuya solamente..._

_-No creo tener una aquí en Hogwarts._

_-Creo que Emely entre sus cosas tiene una cámara. –caminando hasta el baúl se su compañera y encontrando lo que buscaba.- aquí está._

_-¿Pero tiene para sacar la foto?_

_-Tiene para seis fotos...haré que las prepare mañana mismo...-observándole- ahora.- señalándole con el dedo y con la cámara en la otra mano- Ponte de pie allí- señalando una esquina de la habitación._

_-¿Aquí?-. dijo él._

_-Ahí mismo- dijo ella.  Momentos después tomó la foto.  Se tomaron tres mas juntos y cuando había una de ellos sentados en la cama de ella, se suponía que la manejaría ella. Cuando disparó la foto, en ese momento James le besó en los labios.  _

_Olvidándose de que tenía cámara en mano, le respondía a los besos.  Colocó la cámara a un lado de la cama y dejándose llevar por los besos de James, ella quedó acostada en su cama con James encima de ella.   Se dejaba envolver en los besos de James.  no podía evitarlo.  Sus besos eran hipnotizantes.  Eran drogas de las cuales no podía vivir.  Jamás había sentido una cosa así.  El acariciaba todo su brazo, bajaba y pasaba a su espalda y su cintura con su mano.  Le emocionaba la sensación de tener a Lily cerca de él.  _

_De un momento a otro, ella tomó sus gafas de su rostro y las puso a un lado. Él,  siguió, dejando sus labios y besando su frente, sus ojos y bajando a su cuello.  No estaban en esos momentos conscientes de lo que pasaba.   Solo se dejaban llevar por la sensación que les producía el estar para ellos, y para nadie mas.  De un momento a otro, James separándose, observó el rostro de Lily quien estaba deseando que continuara con lo que estaban haciendo. No quería que se detuviera. No deseaba que se detuviera._

_-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Lily mirándole preocupada- ¿James?_

_-No creo....créeme que yo si quiero, pero no se, Lily. no se..._

_-¿Qué no sabes? – mirándole despegarse de ella y sentándose en la cama a su lado. Ella se incorporó._

_-Eres lo mas importante en mi vida...- dijo mirándole- y créeme que te amo... pero no creo...._

_-Está bien James- dijo ella sonriéndole- ya creo yo que íbamos un poquito rápido- sonriendo nerviosamente. _

_-Será mejor que bajemos.—dijo el mirándole y enderezándose la túnica la cual estaba media abierta.   Lily se arregló su ropa y tomando su mano comenzaron a bajar a la sala común.  _

_-James- dijo Lily mientras bajaban._

_-Dime- dijo el .- ¿Qué pasa?_

_-No se si te pasa lo mismo que a mi...- dijo ella roja como tomate- pero cuando te beso...es como....no se como explicarlo.- se detuvieron al final de la escaleras._

_-Inténtalo- -le dijo acorralándola. Colocó una de sus manos en la pared y otra en la cintura de ella. Besándole nuevamente, pero en cada beso que se daban, nuevas y emocionantes cosas pasaban por ellos.   Lily estaba consciente de ello, y en su ser, sabía que James también lo sentía._

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-Fin del Flash Back*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-James ¿Cuando será que te volveré a ver?- se preguntaba ella observando las fotos que Emely le ayudó a revelar mágicamente.  Claro que ella se estaba riendo mucho cuando supo por fin el porque de las gafas de James en su dormitorio y cuando revelaron la ultima foto, no había duda el porque de los acontecimientos que le siguieron a los del dormitorio.

Vio el reloj de su escritorio. Marcaba la hora de la cena.  Se puso de pie y bajó las escaleras.  La ventana estaba abierta. La brisa del anochecer cruzaba al interior de la habitación por ella.  

***-*-*-*-*-*-***

Horas después estaba dormida. Soñaba.  Pero no era un sueño común.  Era demasiado real.  Lo que sentía era totalmente distinto a un sueño apacible de los que acostumbra a tener.  Este sueño le perturbaba.  Lloraba.  Alguien mas estaba con ella en esos momentos. Sentía su calor.  Su calidez en el habla aunque algo distinto a lo de siempre.  Alguien le decía adiós. Pero ella, no quería dejarlo ir.  No lo iba a dejar ir. Sentía la lluvia mojar su rostro.  Sentía un respirar cálido en su hombro.  No quería dejarlo ir.  ¿pero quien era? ¿Qué quería? ¿por qué quería irse? ¿Sin ella? No lo iba a permitir.  No iba a dejar que eso pasara.

-¿James???- dijo ella despertándose alterada de aquel sueño.  Cuando se incorporó se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación.  El cielo mostraba unas estrellas.  Encendió su lámpara.  Se vio en su habitación.  Su lechuza estaba en su jaula ya.  La había dejado salir cuando se iba a dormir.  Vio a Cinnamon aun dormido en su canasto.  Pero¿que era ese sentimiento de tristeza que le invadía? ¿Por qué a ella? ¿por qué ahora, que pensaba que su felicidad no podría ser mas plena?

Sabía que no volvería a dormir.  era difícil dormir cuando un sueño tan negativo se hace presente.  Pero era solo un sueño ¿o no? Eso era, un sueño , se repetía a si misma...un sueño.  Un simple sueño.

Pero en otro lugar, alguien mas despertaba impaciente y nervioso.  Sabía que algo se avecinaba. Podía sentirlo así como sintió que todo de un momento a otro, se podía ir.  Cuando encendió la luz de su habitación se encontró aun dormido con su ropa con la que había llegado de la estación. 

Observó a su alrededor y todo estaba normal. Estaba en su habitación pero aun había algo que lo preocupaba.  Viendo encima de su pecho se percató que se había quedado dormido observando la fotografía de una pelirroja y dijo- El sueño- cerrando sus ojos. – Lily estaba en ese sueño ...

******************************************************************

Comentarios de la autora:  me di la tarea de terminar este episodio...agradezco todos los reviews recibidos...me emociona que les esté gustando esta historia...alguien me pidió que dijera lo que había pasado en el susodicho armario mostrado en el capitulo anterior...aquí esta lo que pasó entre Remus y Emely (cosa que le fascinó a ciertas admiradoras de Remus que andan por ahí) mostrado en uno de los recuerdos de Remus.... si quieres recordar lo del armario entre James y Lily, está en el capitulo 18 de "Destino". volviendo a este capitulo: ¿Lo de Lily y James? vaya ellos si necesitan tiempo aparte para que se calmen aunque la pareja de Amigos mas explosiva son Susan y Sirius... no se pueden controlar....

**Ok....les dije que habría emoción, drama y lagrimas... ya están por llegar... a quienes no les gusten los capítulos románticos, entonces que no lean este jajaja debí de haber puesto esa advertencia al principio ¿no? Este será una historia un tanto larga, asi que no quiero quejas despues**

  Debí de decir esto a partir del primer capitulo o de la historia anterior, pero que mas da: Esta nota es para recomendar ciertas historias que he leído en Fanfiction.net que están geniales...  Algunas no son recomendadas para los llorones como yo pero que mas da.

**Primera historia: **

**Jajaja me dirán mercadologa pero tengo que decirlo: otra historia de los Merodeadores que trabajo junto a mi cuatacha Naiko Li...se titula " Siempre a tu lado" tenemos dos versiones, en español que está bajo su nombre en el buscador...y en ingles "Always on your side" si no la has leído ¿Qué esperas??'**

**Otra historia es:  "yo siempre estaré contigo" de Mimi Kinomoto....genial historia. me tiene los pelos de punta....la sigo constantemente y es una de mis favoritas...**

**¿Otra mas? tengo dos...de mi querida amiga Maika Yugi: una es la de "tienes una cita" jajaja Es de Remus Lupin y un nuevo personaje cortesía de mi amiga,  llamada Kano, muy buena....  La otra, trata de Ginny y ¿Draco, Seamus y Harry? Es toda una confusión de sentimientos diversificado hacía cada uno de estos personajes.  Es como los críticos llaman "Una visión sicológica de diversos sentimientos en distintas maneras por las cuales su personaje se encuentra atraída de diversa manera por cada uno de los chicos y como estos la ven a ella" pero el nombre se me ha ido de la cabeza....(discúlpame si lees esto Tomodachi Maika) **

**En el renglón de las lagrimas hasta mas no poder me voy a la sección de Anime, en especial a mi favorita de Sakura Card Captor.**

**Está "Power of two hearts" de Kayjuli. Va por el capitulo 22 ya pero quien sabe ingles disfrutará de esta historia muchísimo...la chica tiene talento... en español se llama "El poder de dos corazones" pero va un poco mas de siete capítulos hasta ahora...**

**Otra historia es "Hijo de la Luna" de Hibari Zhang....dios mío, quien es admirador de Yue, Touya y les encanta el par de Tomoyo y Touya, llorará hasta mas no poder.... yo, como fanática de CCS en realidad me puse histérica hasta lloré ... pero les recomiendo que la lean...esta es de capitulo único.**

**Otra de CCS: Cazadores de dragones...esa es muy buena...hay otra de Sakura que es ambientado en el siglo XV o XVI muy buena... ¡Ah si! Se llama "Dos Corazones" bastante interesante ...me encanta.     Hasta aquí llegaré pues seguiré escribiendo hasta mañana.**

**Casi se me olvida....Mi amiga (y co-autora) Naiko Li, tiene dos historias independientes y de su propiedad...les recomiendo que las lean en FF.net.  son muy buenas.**

Nota: estas son las historias de las cuales me acuerdo y que siguen la metodología de capítulos, no son episodios únicos(exceptuando la de Hibari Zhang)... hay muchas otras historias que son buenísimas de Harry Potter pero como vivo escribiendo y tengo otros compromisos, tengo que disminuir mi lectura pues si no, no podría avanzar nada.  Los que se me quedaron sin mencionar, no se preocupen, les dedicaré un espacio en el próximo capitulo.

**Ahora si, si no queda nada mas que decir (ese sería un verdadero milagro), l****a Rutina de siempre:**

** comentarios, dudas, felicitaciones, tomatazos, declaraciones, lechuga, goma de mascar, lápices, estacas, ajo, agua bendita, crucifijos y demás (excepto viruses) a mi correo en Sakura_journal@yahoo.com**


	4. 4 los temores de James

**"Hacia un futuro incierto."**

Por Crystal23 

**Capitulo 4: "Desesperado, asustado o acorralado:  el temor de James."**

-Buenos días querido James!!!- decía una voz burlándose desde el otro lado de la habitación.  Podía escucharlo hablándole- ¡¡James!! ¡Despierta!!- decía la voz conocida de su mejor amigo.

-Déjame dormir Canuto- decía volteándose al otro lado.

-Vamos James- decía su amigo zarandeándolo en la cama con el propósito de despertarle- ¿piensas quedarte el resto de las vacaciones en cama?

-Por lo menos hasta las nueve de la mañana- dijo James sin observarle y cubriéndose con las cobijas- es demasiado temprano.

-¿Acaso te estás volviendo loco, cierto? – decía Sirius enseriando por un momento su tono de voz- Son las once de la mañana James.

-¿Qué locuras dices?- dijo el finalmente observándole- ¿Acaso le tomaste de la hidromiel que esconde tu tío en el ático, Sirius?

-Debería yo preguntarte si estas bien.-sentándose en el lecho de su amigo...- no te ves nada bien.- observando el rostro de su amigo quien en esos momentos ya le devolvía la mirada.

-Solo estoy...- bostezando- demasiado cansado Sirius ¿Y como es eso que son las once de la mañana?

-Es que son las once, James- dijo mostrándole un reloj de mesa que estaba cerca de él.- James llevas alrededor de dos semanas desde que salimos de Hogwarts en lo mismo ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿No estarás enfermo, cierto?

Tratando de incorporarse y observó a su amigo.  Era una de las pocas veces que veía a Sirius con rostro preocupado.  No era costumbre en Canuto estar serio mucho tiempo al menos que tuviese una razón muy importante casi de "Vida o muerte" para colocar tal rostro. 

-No me pasa nada- dijo James- solo pasé una mala noche....

-Pues ya son 15 días de mala noches, James- dijo Sirius seriamente- ¿Qué es lo que te perturba tanto que te toma la noche completa para conciliar el sueño? Mira que hasta tu madre se ha dado cuenta....

Sonriendo dijo- ¿A que ella te llamó?

-No respondías James.- dijo Sirius.-se preocupó- James se puso de pie y caminó hasta el cuarto de baño.  Pasaron un par de minutos ahí dentro.  Sirius caminó toda la habitación y revisando minuciosamente las cosas de su amigo, tal vez buscando el que le provocaba que no durmiese.   

Observó algo entre las cobijas de James.  era una fotografía.  No había que mirarla mucho para ver de quien se trataba.  Sonrió ante la imagen. Pero lo extraño que encontró era que la foto no se movía.  Estaba estática.  No era una foto mágica.  Cuando escuchó que la puerta del baño se abrió dijo- ¿No tenían formula para moverla?- mostrándole la foto de Lily- tengo que admitirlo James, se ve lindísima...

-No te...- tomando la foto de las manos- hagas ilusiones Canuto....- sonriéndole a su amigo.- fue tomada por su padre...- en ese momento, la mente de James viaja a otro lugar.  Un frío intenso se apodera de todo su cuerpo.  Escucha voces en la distancia... una de ellas la reconoce...es de Sirius este le dice "Vete James, llévatela y vete" ...- en ese momento vuelve a la realidad y se encuentra sentado en una silla.  Sirius estaba enfrente de él.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo preocupado observando a James con el rostro pálido- parece que has visto un ...un howler de tu padre.

-Eso...creo- dijo James tomando sus gafas de la mesa- ¿Qué acaba de pasarme?

-Te pusiste pálido de un momento a otro- dijo Sirius preocupado- ¿Estas seguro que estás bien?

-Si-dijo él- era como si me durmiera de nuevo...

-Es estar encerrado en esta casa que te va a volver loco.- dijo Sirius tratando de no preocupar a su amigo y no dándole mayor importancia a la situación.-¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?-observando a su amigo.

-Creo que organizaré los cromos de los 1000 jugadores de quiddicht  de la historia – dijo su amigo sin mirarle- voy por la p.

-No lo harás- dijo Sirius observándole- me acompañarás...

-¿Adonde?- preguntó James.

-Pues a un centro comercial ...

-¿A uno de los lugares muggles? ¿A que? ¿Qué vamos a hacer allá?

-A comprar algo...o a ver algo que quiero comprar...era Remus quien me acompañaría pero creo que contigo tendré que conformarme...- de manera burlona y despectiva.

-pues muchas gracias- dijo James siguiéndole el juego.- ¿qué iras a ver?

-Una motocicleta- dijo Sirius con los ojos brillantes.- mi padre finalmente me ha dado el dinero suficiente- mostrándole la bolsa suponía que llevaba llena de galeones...

-Apenas cumplirás 17 años ¿Qué vas a hacer con una motocicleta? Es un vehículo Muggle...

-No con las propias modificaciones.... que le haré después que la compre.- moviendo su bolsa de dinero delante de su amigo- Claro, que primero tendremos que pasar por Gringgotts a cambiar el dinero...

James sonrió ante el gesto de niño de 10 años que tenía Sirius cuando se daba la oportunidad de comprar un nuevo juguete... y dijo- ¿Cómo sabes que te gustará? ¿o que de todas maneras utilizarás? No me hagas recordarte lo de la escoba...

Colocando cara de fastidio Sirius dijo- Si que sabes arruinar un buen momento.  Además lo de la escoba fue un inocente error estando en tercero...¿Te la regalé en navidad de ese año, no?

-Pues mira que para nada servía – dijo James- después de esa mega caída tuya de ella en otoño, era normal que no sirviera...

-Pues mira que una motocicleta, puedes andar con ella entre los muggles y jamás sospecharían de ti...incluso si vistieras de la manera mas extraña...- dijo Sirius mirándole..-además llegarías a invitar a salir a Lily...

James abrió los ojos de repente y dijo- ¿¿a que te refieres???

-Bueno, en los vecindarios Muggles, no es muy frecuente el vuelo en escobas...pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas visitar a Lily en motocicleta...

-me gusta como piensas Canuto- dijo James observándole- hagámoslo- en ese momento alguien ingresa a la habitación...

-Hasta que por fin despiertas – dijo la señora Potter observándole.- tu padre quería hablarte de algo muy importante- cambiando su mirada de Sirius a James- a ambos...

-¿Ambos?- preguntó Sirius mirando a James- ¿Ahora que yo hice? Mire señora Potter, los de los tulipanes el verano pasado, no fue mi culpa...tampoco lo del libro que se escondía solo...o de las llaves... o lo de la vajilla.

-Sirius- dijo la señora Potter- cálmate...es para algo mas importante...mucho mas importante.... pero no se puede hablar ahora...tiene que estar el señor Black y mi esposo para ser discutido...

-Que alivio- dijo Sirius- pensé que ya estaba en problemas.- y mirando a la Señora Potter- ¿no le molesta que salgamos? Volveremos al atardecer...

-Supongo que no- dijo ella mirando a ambos chicos.-

-Bien- dijo Sirius- vamos James- dijo Sirius- vístete.  Así me dará tiempo a pasar a saludar a Susan...

-¿Susan?-preguntó la señora Potter- ¿Qué Susan? ¿Tienes novia Sirius?

-Es mi amiga- dijo mirando a la señora Potter.- solo amiga...

-Sigue insistiendo...-dijo James sutilmente.

-¿Qué dices con eso?-preguntó Siirus.

-¿Yo? Nada.- dijo James sacando ropa del armario- pero que sigues insistiendo con que son solo "amigos" ¿Qué clase de amigos son esos?

-La misma clase que son Lily y Tu...- dijo Sirius.

-¿James?- preguntó la Señora Potter observándole- ¿De quien eres amigo? ¿Quién es Lily?

-A diferencia de Sirius- dijo James- Lily es mi novia...se llama Lily Evans.

-No creo conocerla...

-Es porque no es de familia de brujos- dijo Sirius.

-¿Qué¡?-preguntó La señora Potter, observándole a ambos- ¿Es de familia muggle?- observando sorprendida a su hijo.

-si...- dijo el observando el rostro de su madre.  Era un rostro confundido.  Sorprendido, admirado y finalmente sonriente.

-¿Por qué no la invitas a cenar un día de estos?- dijo sonriéndole- nos encantaría conocerla...

-¿En serio?- preguntó James- pero ella vive lejos...

-Eso no es inconveniente- dijo Sirius observándole- puedes llevarla y traerla aquí en mi motocicleta... yo te la prestaré con gusto...

-¿Desde cuando tienes un vehículo muggle?-preguntaba la señora Potter cruzando sus brazos.

-Mi padre acaba de completarme el dinero necesario para comprarla...

-Puedes comprarte una escoba.- dijo la señora Potter- como cualquier muchacho normal...

-Ay señora Potter.- dijo poniéndose de pie y cruzando su brazo por el hombro de la señora- no es por nada, pero esta convirtiéndose en alguien anticuado...las escobas son para magos cerrados de nuevas e innovadoras ideas... 

-Sirius: espera a James abajo- dijo la señora Potter mientras retiraba el brazo del joven de su hombro.- bajará en un momento.- mirando a su hijo.

-Si señora- dijo Sirius extrañado ante la actitud de la señora Potter.  Salió de la habitación y descendió las escaleras ágilmente. Era normal que Sirius cuando quería tomarle el pelo a su madre o a la señora Potter, utilizara sus encantos de esa forma.  Era conocido para ella el trato del joven de esa manera.

-James- dijo la señora Potter observándole- no hemos hablado de que harás cuando termines la escuela...

-¿A que te refieres?

-Bueno- dijo ella aclarando su voz- tenía pensado que ingresarías al ministerio para trabajar con tu padre...pero escuché a la señora Black decir que Sirius planeaba trabajar en el ministerio también... pero tu padre, en el otro lado, tiene esta loca idea de que seas Auror...-dudando terminar la frase- como él...

-¿Cómo él?-preguntaba el joven sorprendido.- ¿Mi padre es auror?-preguntaba sorprendido.  Sabía que su padre, tenía muchos conocimientos de Lord Voldemort.  Que sabía quien fue en el pasado.  Quien se rumorea que en realidad es y que su familia no apoya su locura...pero de ahí, a que su padre sea Auror...la situación sale de sus manos...

-Así es- dijo ella mirándole- lo conocí siendo aurora también James- dijo mientras su madre le observaba sorprendido- dejé el empleo como aurora cuando estaba esperándote a ti...después decidimos que era mejor que yo no regresara. Pero ese no es el punto-  observando nuevamente a su hijo- por supuesto, tu debes estar enterado de los rumores de que el Ministerio quiere que alumnos de sexto y séptimo de Hogwarts se vuelvan aurores...

-Si, lo leímos en el profeta.- dijo James- pero Dumbledore no está de acuerdo...

-Por supuesto nosotros tampoco..- dijo la señora Potter- antes de que las clases concluyeran, tu padre estuvo con Dumbledore...

-¿por qué? ¿Para que?

-Asegurando tu futuro...- dijo la señora Potter- si algo nos pasa a nosotros... quisiéramos que no se te ocurriera seguirlo...

-¿A que te refieres?-dijo él levantándose y exaltándose.  Sirius escuchaba las voces que discutían arriba.  Comenzó poco a poco a subir los escalones.-¿Cómo que si algo les pasa a ustedes? ¿Qué puede pasarles a ustedes?? ¿Qué es lo que no me han dicho?

-James cálmate- decía su madre.- no es secreto que Voldemort tiene cada día mas seguidores...la situación con aquellos que no son aceptados por los magos como es el caso, de hombres lobos y gigantes o semi-gigantes, se complica... el Ministerio cree que de un momento a otro, aceptarán todo lo que Voldemort les ofrece si aceptan... hay temor cada vez mas creciente. Muggles y magos están muriendo James.  eso no es secreto para ti...pero sabes que nuestra familia desde los días del mismo Salazar, desde entonces se opone a sus creencias, como las creencias las cultiva Voldemort...las creencias de Salazar Slyterin....ahora, que me has mencionado lo de tu amiga Lily, quise decírtelo.

-¿Todo esto es por Lily?-preguntaba James. 

-Por mucho mas- dijo la señora Potter.- James te conozco.  Se que has estado en relaciones con otras chicas...que jamás he conocido y en otros casos que si he conocido y no duran mucho.- observándole- pero la fotografía por primera vez de una pelirroja en la habitación de mi único hijo, me hace creer que tus intenciones con esta chica son duraderas...

-¿La has visto?.- tomando la foto de donde la colocó antes del incidente.

-Si- dijo ella- la dejaste aquí entre las cobijas.  El día que tu padre te pidió que salieras con él, subí a arreglar un poco tu habitación y la vi...es muy hermosa..- haciendo sonrojar a su hijo- debe de ser alguien especial... –mirando a James- solo te preparo en parte, de lo que su padre quiere comunicarles a ti y a Sirius esta noche...solo les pido que estén en casa antes del anochecer...Voldemort no quiere a ninguno de los Potter cerca de arruinarle sus planes. Dumbledore lo sabe, por eso es que no acepto lo del Ministerio...sabe lo especial que somos y lo fácil que sería para Voldemort llegar a nosotros o en todo caso, a ti para derrotar a los Gryffindor ¿Entiendes, no?

-Eso creo- dijo James aturdido ante lo dicho por su madre- ¿pero que significa todo esto?

-Por eso, y observando la foto de esa chica, me doy cuenta que si algo nos llega a pasar, a tu padre y a mi, sigas con tu vida...sigas con todo aquello que quieres para ti...y que no se te ocurra el seguir a Voldemort en un acto de venganza...estamos muy cerca James, muy cerca...

-Amo a Lily- dijo James mirando sonreír a su madre- la amo demasiado...si voy a trabajar en el Ministerio pero el camino que siga, al final será mi decisión. No la de papá.  No la tuya, solo mía...

-Cuídate mucho James- dijo la Señora Potter- tienes un futuro por delante y Voldemort no quiere a nadie de los Potter con vida... ni tampoco a Dumbledore...en el colegio estarás seguro... sigue y termina el séptimo y haz lo que tu corazón te dicte. ¿Entendido?

-Eso haré-dijo abrazándole.

-Espera a que tu padre te lo diga- besando su cabeza- ahora, vístete y sal con Sirius....-caminando a la puerta- y explícale mas detenidamente, seguro escuchando desde las escaleras, no habrá entendido mucho- mirando a su hijo- ¿Cierto Sirius?

-Si señora- dijo Sirius desde la escalera.  Esa mujer lo conocía mejor que su propia madre.

**************En otro lugar******************

-¿Cuál es tu problema?-decía una mujer observándole- deberías sentirte feliz que el se interese en ti...-era una discusión entre madre e hija que llevaba alrededor de media hora produciéndose.

-¡¡Pensaba que estábamos en siglo XX!! ¡que podíamos tomar nuestras propias decisiones!!!

-Es mejor estar de su lado, que en su contra Susan, Compréndelo...

-¡¡NO!!- decía ella alarmada ante lo dicho momentos antes por su madre- ¿Por eso era el extraño comportamiento en la estación? ¡Esa era la razón!! ¿Cierto? ¿tu nerviosismo?

-No se cual es el gran asunto- dijo su madre observándole- alguien tan importante como su padre, le interesa que estés con su hijo...con todos ellos...

-Es que no comprendo- dijo ella bajando el tono de su voz -¿desde cuando ustedes... ¿mis hermanas también....- dudando preguntar...

-Comenzando tu Hogwarts...- dijo la Señora March- ahora no tengo porque darte explicaciones...harás lo que te digamos... y lo de tus hermanas, sabes que Cristine y Alexandra no viven con nosotros....tampoco les gustó la idea...decidimos ingresarlas cuando finalizó Hogwarts pero tu vives con nosotros y eres menor de edad...tienes que obedecer Susan. 

-¡¡NO!!.- gritó ella- no lo voy a hacer...¡¡Soy Gryffindor!! ¡¡soy de Gryffindor!! Eso es lo que importa ...Mi casa es gryffindor...

-No importa la casa, Susan- dijo su madre perdiendo la paciencia y observando a su hija- No quiero que nos lleves la contraria...¿Te quedó claro? Ni tampoco quiero que te juntes con Lily Evans...

-¿Qué?? ¿Y desde cuando?? Desde que empecé el colegio, Lily ha venido a esta casa...desde el verano del segundo curso...jamás te has opuesto ¿por qué ahora?

-Por que el señor tenebroso dice que los Muggles son viruses, querida....compréndelo...me agrada Lily...se que si todos los muggles fuesen como ella, opinión diferente tendría, pero no es así ¿Acaso no comprendes???  Si el señor tan siquiera se entera que esa Sangre Sucia- aquí los ojos de Susan se abren de la impresión-ha estado en nuestra casa, la desgracia caerá y su vida correrá peligro ¿No lo comprendes?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?

-Que te acerques a aquellos chicos que no se oponen al señor tenebroso...busques amistad con ellos...

-¡¡me pides lo imposible!!- dijo ella observándole- ¿Qué quieres lograr con esto?

- Conseguir que abras los ojos hija  y al final, seas una mortífaga...

-No- dijo ella decidida.- no puedes obligarme a lo que no quiero.... –observándole- Amo a Sirius madre..- viendo como abría los ojos como platos.- podrás hacer lo que quieras, pero no podrás cambiar quien soy....Lily, James, Peter, Emely y Remus son mis amigos...míos y Sirius y yo nos queremos mucho.  Cosa que no podrás cambiar...no podrás- saliendo de la sala donde conversaban y corriendo a su habitación, se sentó en su cama.  

Todo lo que pensaba que era su familia era una mentira.  Su padrastro y su madre, apoyaban a ¿Voldemort? – _me pregunto_- dirigiéndose a su escritorio- _si Dumbledore lo sabe...no quiero que me lleven, con el. No quiero_- inundándosele los ojos de lagrimas, comenzó a escribir apresuradamente.- tengo que impedirlo....

"Sirius: nos veremos en callejón Diagon, mañana al medio día...ve solo. Susan"

Tomando la lechuza de su jaula dijo- llévale esto a Sirius...lo mas rápido que puedas.- viendo la lechuza alzar el vuelo y perderse en los cielos.

Pero lo que ella no sabía, era que no llegaría a verse con Sirius al otro día.  El destino de todos ellos estaba sellado y ese sería un año escolar en Hogwarts como ninguno otro...

**-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*---*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**comentarios, dudas, felicitaciones, tomatazos, declaraciones, lechuga, goma de mascar, lápices, estacas, ajo, agua bendita, crucifijos y demás (excepto viruses) a mi correo en Sakura_journal@yahoo.com**


	5. 5Una brusca realidad: viviendo y sufrien...

**"Hacia un futuro incierto."**

Por Crystal23 

Capitulo 5: " Una brusca realidad: viviendo y sufriendo de los recuerdos I " 

***-*-*-*-* Dos meses después **-*-*-*-**-**

"_Ciertos acontecimientos que recuerdo ahora mismo, me hacen pensar que algo muy feo ocurrió durante mi ausencia...tomando nuevamente el auto de mi padre, con él en el volante,  todo ha cambiado.... mi padre guarda silencio en todo el camino a la estación.  Mi madre decidió quedarse en casa... dos meses pasan muy rápido, pero en otros casos, duran toda una eternidad.  No he sabido nada de ninguno de los chicos...todo me pareció muy extraño... Supe en ultima lechuza de Sirius que James y él compraron una motocicleta y que le enseñaba a James a conducirla para buscar a Lily...y presentársela a sus padres.  Sirius no supo nada de Peter, o de Susan en todo caso.  Me escribió diciéndome que la buscaría para invitarla a salir.   Estuve ausente demasiado tiempo. Tampoco supe mucho de Emely....el correo de lechuzas estuvo algo extraño."  _

_"Llegamos a la estación.  Lo primero que noto algo extraño es la presencia sospechosa de varias personas allí.  Ahora que lo recuerdo, en Diagon, todo estaba muy extraño también.  Recuerdo que mis padres, eran detenidos constantemente por conocidos de ellos y hablaban por lo bajo.  La situación era algo sospechosa, pero nada del otro mundo para que me preocupara.  En unos momentos, atravesaría la barrera y me iría a Hogwarts.  Encontraría a mis amigos y a mi Emely esperándome en un vagón.  Vería  a James y a Lily abrazados y juntos sonriendo.  Vería a Peter discutir con Emely.  A Sirius y a Susan con su interminable y extraña relación.  -  Todo estará bien.- Me repetía a mi mismo. " _

_"Detuvieron nuevamente a mi padre.  Caminábamos al andén y nos detuvieron.  Vi aquellos sujetos.  Eran sin mucho que investigar, brujos. Mi padre me indicó que me quedara atrás.  Preguntaban a mi padre por alguien, seguro alguien que era prófugo de la justicia..  Parecía que no quería que escuchase."  _

-¿Señor Lupin?- me dijo uno de los oficiales acercándose a mi  – soy del ministerio de Magia, tengo unas preguntas que hacerle...

-Señor Mattews- dijo mi padre- el muchacho no sabe nada- adelantándose y colocando sus manos en mis hombros- recién llegamos de Australia y no ha sabido nada de sus compañeros de clase... no hay necesidad de hacerle preguntas...- dándole fin al asunto.

-Muy bien señor Lupin- dirigiéndose a mi padre- esta bien.  Puede irse.- su amigo también se quitó del camino, dejándonos pasar.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?.- le pregunté una vez ingresamos a la estación- ¿Qué querían preguntarme?

-Algo acerca del Señor tenebroso- dijo mi padre escoltándome hasta la barrera- Remus: hay algunas cosas de las que nos hemos enterado los últimos días tu madre y yo, pero no hemos sabido como decirte...tus amigos, confío en que ellos te pongan al tanto...de todas formas, es mejor que te enteres por ellos, que por mi.—abrazándome- cuídate y nos veremos en navidad.  Si sientes miedo o necesidad de volver a casa antes, no encontrarás impedimento por parte del director de que regreses...pero cuídate. 

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-pregunté- dímelo ...algo extraño pasa... 

-mejor...no- dijo el mirándole- ve que de seguro te estarán esperando-. Despidiéndose de mi.  

_"Ahora estaba seguro de que algo horrible debió de haber pasado.  Tan terrible que no me podía decir.. ahora estaba mas seguro de querer ver a los chicos y a ¡¡Emely!! De pronto se me ocurrió algo....Emely algo pasaba con ella.  Algo tan terrible que no me pudieron decir...ahora bien, mis padres no conocen que Emely y yo tenemos algo... atravesé la barrera y lo primero que vi eran algunas miradas se dirigían a mi.  Algo de silencio se respiraba.  En algunos casos, era solo el sonido de la locomotora_." 

"_Veía los alumnos que nos conocían señalándome mientras caminaba.  Otros susurraban pero las miradas no disminuían"._

-Remus- escuché detrás de mi.  Era muy fácil reconocer a la pelirroja.  Era ella.  La novia de mi mejor amigo.  Me abrazó.  Pero había algo distinto.  Escuché sollozos que provenían de ella.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Lily? ¿Qué pasa?- me preocupé.  Lily no era del tipo de chica que lloraba fácil.  Mirando a mi alrededor pude observar que le lanzaban miradas de compasión.  Solo dirigidas a ella.  A nosotros.  

-Es James- dijo ella llorando en mis brazos- dime por favor que se ha comunicado contigo...

-¿James? no- dije mirándole- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Lily?

-No saber de él es bueno o malo-dijo ella tratando de componerse.- pero...

-Vamos a buscar una cabina- dije empujando mi carrito.

-Encontré una- dijo ella- estaba afuera esperando verle...pero no ha aparecido hasta ahora...

No quise decirle de las miradas que nos lanzaban los demás alumnos. Tal vez su preocupación la habían vuelto ciega ante ciertas cosas. En pocos momentos estábamos en la cabina.  Se sentó en la ventana, mirando al exterior.  Momentos después de un largo silencio entre ambos, la puerta se abrió.  Dirigió su mirada a ella, esperando ver a alguien, pero sus ánimos se fueron al suelo.  No quien ella esperaba. Ingresó y se dirigió a ella, abrazándole como un hermano.  

Vi su rostro.  El de ambos.  Abrazándose como si uno al otro se consolaran.  De algo que perdieran y que fuese valioso.  Al fin Sirius dijo- tampoco he sabido de él.- tomando asiento mientras consolaba a Lily- eso es bueno...además de que nadie mas sabe donde está...

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-.pregunté finalmente.  Tanto misterio me consumía.  Consumía todo mi ser.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió nuevamente.  Eran Peter y Emely.  Emely me besó como si me fuera a morir y abrazándome por el cuello.  Peter saludó a Sirius y a Lily.  podía ver que en sus ojos también había tristeza.  Ahora si estaba asustado.  Se sabía que era de James por la reacción de Lily ...podía también ser Susan.  Pero algo que ¿Mis padres supieran? ¿Y que el ministerio estuviese investigando? Estaba demasiado extraño.

Tomamos asiento.  Vi que Susan no llegaba. Sonó el silbato de primera llamada.  Todos guardábamos silencio.  En nuestros lugares.  El segundo silbato sonó y el tren comenzó la marcha.  

-Estará bien- dijo Emely mirando a Lily- de seguro que está en un lugar seguro...

-No vino tampoco- dijo Sirius mirando- ¿No creerán que ella.... –temiendo decir algo..

-No- dijo Emely- de seguro llegó de ultimo. Estará buscándonos por todo el tren...

Sirius me miró y le devolví la mirada.  Exhaló profundamente y me dijo- ¿Aun no lo sabes, cierto?- todas las miradas se dirigieron a mi.

-¿Saber que?-pregunté mirándole.  Es cierto.  Tanto misterio. Tanto rodeo. Me invadía.  Tenía un nudo en el estomago. Incluso, podía sentir mi desayuno en mi garganta.  Temía lo peor. Pero nada que me dijesen, incluso mis padres, me prepararía para lo que iba a pasar...o de lo que había pasado.

-¿Hace cuanto regresaste?- me preguntó.

-Hace dos semanas- dije- pero les he mandado lechuzas a todos,  cartas...¿dónde han estado metidos?

-No sabes nada- dijo Emely- yo recibí tu lechuza pero no te la devolví...prefería no decir nada a mentir.- tomando mi mano entre la suya y apretándola con fuerza.

-Hay que decirle Canuto- habló Peter al fin mirándome.  Peter estaba muy serio.  Y sin miedo.  Eso si me asustaba. Peter no se veía temeroso como era costumbre en él.

-Lo que estoy a punto de decir, no debe salir de aquí...-empezó a decir Sirius, pero en ese momento, la puerta se abre.

-La pandilla de perdedores- dijo una voz proveniente de un chico de cabello rubio.  No había que mirar mucho para saber de quien se trataba.  Lucius Malfoy pero con él, habían mas personas ...mas rostros.  Incluso, fuera de los que pertenecían a Slyterin.  No podía creerlo.  Verla allí entre los demás.- estoy aquí para advertirle a uno de ustedes- tomando a una de las chicas por su mano- que se mantenga lejos de lo que es mío...- y besándole su mano y no dejándola ir.  Se veía pálida.  Carente de expresión alguna.  Triste- dada la condición de que, estando ella en otra casa distinta a la mía, pueda ocurrírsele a uno de ustedes tomar de lo que es mío... 

-Hijo de....- dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie.  Observó el rostro de Susan y esta le devolvió la mirada.  Entre Peter, Lily y Yo lo detuvimos.

-No lo intentes- dijo Lucius mirándole- es mía...al final se decidió por el bando correcto pero supongo que no lo sabías ¿o si?- mirándole con rencor.- claro que no lo sabías...no podías saberlo...al final, nosotros salimos victoriosos.- volteándose a la puerta- y no hay nada que tu pandilla pueda hacer y mas ahora, que Potter ....bueno, no hay que ser genio ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?- dije haciéndole que me mirara.  Estaba harto.  Estaba cansado de todo aquel silencio y todo el misterio que existía. 

-¿Dónde has estado?.- dijo con sonrisa de satisfacción.  Vi que Snape tenía el rostro serio.  No reflejaba confusión o en todo caso, odio como era común en él. Cuando se hablaba de James o si James estaba ahí.  No reflejaba nada.-Los Potter están muertos... –esas palabras retumbaron en mi ser.  Comencé a sentirme mareado.   Cuando reaccioné ya Lucius y los demás avían abandonado la cabina.

-¿estas bien?-preguntó Peter. No lo estaba.  Claro que no estaba bien.  ¿aquello que dijo ese idiota era cierto? ¿Los Potter muertos? ¿Todos ellos? Miré el rostro de mis amigos buscando esperanza, buscando consuelo o buscando tan siquiera algo de mentira en lo dicho por Malfoy.

-¿Qué tanto tiempo me he ido? ¿estaré en alguna dimensión paralela? –dije finalmente cuando las palabras llegaron a mi mente  y de ahí a mi voz.- ¿Sirius? ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?. – mirándole.

-¿Quién comenzará?- preguntó Peter mirando a Lily y a Sirius.  este le devolvió la mirada y dijo-¿Quién?

-Yo comenzaré-dijo Sirius.  todos nos sentamos a su alrededor.  Bueno, ya yo ocupaba el asiento delante de él.  Todos nos acomodamos como pudimos.   Para quedar uno frente a otros. –hace dos meses atrás, exactamente en la mañana que te mandé la lechuza...

-¿Si?- dije para entusiasmarle a que me contara...

-Algo pasó en casa de James:  Se reveló que sus padres son Aurores...

-Son Potter- dije para que entendiera que comprendía lo que me decía.- James siempre dijo que los Potter, junto a Dumbledore y otros mas, no apoyan a Voldemort.

-Si- dijo Sirius- pero date cuenta que James lo ultimo que se imaginaba era que ellos eran Aurores... no podía creerlo.  Y yo menos.  Pero James estaba muy atento a lo que su madre le reveló ese día.  Supuestamente en la hora de la cena, mi padre y el suyo nos revelarían los detalles de todo lo que pasaba... lo que ellos pensaban.  Por lo que escuché, los padres de James sospechaban que su fin estaba cerca...  Firmaron a Dumbledore para que si algo les ocurría, James cayera en su tutela...

-No te has enterado de nada de esto- dijo Emely- ni yo tengo conocimiento de algunas cosas, pues cuando los hechos fueron dados, el correo de lechuzas para el extranjero fue detenido...teníamos incluso, toque de queda.  El día que ocurrió lo que Sirius te dirá, estaba yo sola en casa, debido a las vacaciones que tomaron mis padres...

Sirius tomó una bocanada de aire.  Fue ahí cuando me percaté: se notaba cansado, talvez de muchas noches sin conciliar el sueño o simplemente, no se estaba alimentando bien.  Entonces fue que me di cuenta: todos estaban distintos...algo que cambió el curso de sus vidas para siempre, ocurrió en aquel verano y el único verano de esos siete años, en que me encontraba fuera del país.  Me maldecía.  Maldecía a mi mismo, por no poder haberme quedado.  Maldecía por la tristeza de mis amigos.  De todo ese tiempo en Hogwarts ¿por qué ese año? No lo comprendía.  Sirius continuó con la historia,  tal y como recordaba los hechos....

_-------------Flash back----------_

_-YA deja de quejarte- decía Sirius a James- no se que tienes en contra de los transportes muggles._

_-Esa chica estaba coqueteando conmigo Sirius- dijo James de mala gana- no le importó que le dijera que tenía novia...- rojito de la vergüenza- me besó y hasta  me dio su numero..._

_-Deja de quejarte- dijo Sirius – por lo menos tienes admiradoras...yo conseguí tres- entrando por una puerta giratoria- mira llegamos..._

_-Muy bien- dijo James – solo una pregunta ¿No se necesita ser mayor de edad para tener una moto o en todo caso, comprarla?_

_-Si- dijo el contento y mirando a todas partes- tengo en mi bolsillo una carta de mi padre firmada, entre otros documentos, incluyendo- sacando una tarjeta laminada- esto._

_-¿Una licencia de conducir?- dijo James sorprendido - -¿dónde has conseguido esto?  
  
_

_-James, somos los Merodeadores- dijo sonriéndole- hay formas y tu lo sabes..._

_-¿Cuanto te costó?_

_-¿En dinero muggle? Alrededor de 20 libras..._

_James se rió. Cuando Sirius se proponía algo, lo cumplía.  Ese era su temperamento. Canuto era un caballero cuando se lo proponía.  También era un tonto si quería._

_-¿Y tu madre, que dijo?- preguntó James._

_-Que mientras no me rompa el cuello, que la tenga- dijo – ahí es- deteniéndose en la vidriera que decía "Deportes y Hobbies Extremos"- es aquí. –ingresaron y en menos de cuarenta minutos, salían del almacén de atrás con una enorme motocicleta de doble pasajero, color negra.  Hagrid podía sentarse en esa motocicleta de tan grande que era._

_En pocos momentos, se encontraban en la calle.  Las chicas los miraban mientras pasaban en la motocicleta.  Sirius se sentía feliz y James aterrado.  En realidad prefería mas su escoba.  De un momento a otro llegaron a casa de Susan.  Estacionándose en la acera, Sirius bajó de ella y tocó el timbre._

_-¿Si?- dijo una mujer mirándole.-_

_-¿Señora March?- observándole- ¿Soy Sirius Black? Nos conocimos en la estación.._

_-Si por supuesto- dijo la mujer- el amigo de Susan.  Ella no se encuentra, se fue de vacaciones al norte con sus tías... no volverá hasta el inicio del año escolar- de manera cortante- buen día._

_-Que extraño- dijo Sirius cuando se acercó a James. el también escuchó el comentario de la señora March- ella no dijo nada de viajar ¿o si?._

_-Tal vez estabas tan ocupado besándola que no escuchaste ¿por qué eso es todo lo que han hecho? Cierto??- mientras su amigo encendía la moto._

_-¡¡Cornamenta!! – dijo Sirius mirándole- claro que si...-en ese momento, alguien se acerca por la acera.  Sirius pensó, por el gran parecido que se trataba de Susan. Pero esta tenía el pelo mas corto y sus facciones al acercarse, eran un poco mas diferente y usaba gafas._

_-¿A quien buscan?-preguntó la chica._

_-A Susan March ¿la conoces?-preguntó Sirius._

_-Si- dijo la chica- Soy su hermana Alexandra.- dijo ella mirándoles- ¿Ella no está en casa? _

_-Su madre nos dijo que estaba en el norte con unos familiares..._

_-Ah comprendo- dijo Alexandra mirando su casa y a los chicos- le diré a Sus que viniste por aquí._

_-Te lo agradeceré...-dijo Sirius._

_-¿Eres acaso...-mirandole- no no puede ser._

_-¿Qué cosa?-.preguntó James._

_-¿Son ustedes James Potter y Sirius Black?_

_-Si- dijeron ambos._

_-Ya sabía yo que me parecían conocidos- ambos se miraron- salí un año antes que ustedes...-mirándoles- fui el premio anual en cuarto, junto a Lily que estaba en tercero en esos tiempos... además tu y yo salimos cuando estabas en quinto- señalando a James- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?_

_-Ya si- dijo James recordando a la chica- es cierto. Lamento no haberte reconocido..._

_-Es que ha pasado mas de un año James- dijo ella mirándoles- están hechos unos encantos...¿Por qué buscan a Susan? pensé que se odiaban...-señalando a Sirius.  _

_-Yo siempre me llevé bien con Susan- dijo James mirándole- pero este que está aquí, es el novio de Susan._

_-¿Tu? ¿Sirius Black? ¿Y es en serio? Mira que conozco tu reputación..._

_-Si es en serio-dijo sonrojado- dile a Susan que me mande una lechuza ¿Quieres?_

_-Si claro- viéndoles encender la moto- gusto en verlos- y viéndolos marcharse.  _

_Borrando la sonrisa de su rostro, miró por donde se habían marchado los chicos, e ingresó a la casa.  Entrando a la cocina dijo- ¿Está arriba?_

_-Si- dijo la señora March sin mirarle._

_-¿Le dijiste cierto?_

_-Que te hace decir eso?- preguntó sin mirarle._

_-Susan está arriba, dos de gryffindor vienen por ella y tu dices que ella no está...otra cosa mas obvia no puede ser.- mirándole con rencor- lastima que no quieras reivindicarte...pero te digo, si estuviese en mi poder, me la llevara a Rumania conmigo..._

_-Pero no puedes porque soy su madre y ella es menor de edad- Alexandra caminó hasta su madre y tomando su brazo derecho, le quitó la manga de la túnica que tenía puesta en su brazo._

_-¿Y esto si te manda?.- dejando ver la marca de una carabela.- ¿El si te manda?_

_-¡¡Basta Alexandra!!- dijo la mujer alarmada y quitando el brazo del alcance de su hija- No te dejaré verla..._

_-Ese es el asunto madre- dijo Alexandra –que no tienes poder sobre mi...- caminando y dirigiéndose a las escaleras a la habitación de su hermana..._

_---------------Fin del Flash back------------_

-¿Que pasó?-. pregunté.

-la historia sigue una secuencia que debes de enterarte poco a poco- dijo Sirius mirando a Lily- te contamos como ocurrieron los hechos...

-¿pero por que sabes de la conversación entre la hermana de Susan y de su madre?

-porque la hermana de Susan me buscó mas tarde para decirme un mensaje de Susan y de todo lo que estaba pasando. Susan le dijo de la relación que teníamos y que nos amamos.... que la amaba y que nada de lo que pasara entre nosotros, nos mantendría separados...

-¿pero Susan y Malfoy?- refiriéndome a lo que pasó mas temprano en la cabina.

-Eso tiene otra explicación aun mas larga- dijo Emely viéndome- y mas complicada aun...-y observando a Sirius dijo- Conociendo a Susan, aprovechará un momento de ustedes a solas, para decirte...

-Pero otra cosa es...- dijo Sirius- Que no siempre estaremos a solas.  Va a ser muy difícil.  Su grupo tiene contactos en las demás casas...

-¿Su grupo?-pregunté.

-¿Te recuerdas de mi premención?.-preguntó Sirius. asentí con el rostro- se hizo realidad....

-¿De que estas hablando Canuto? – le miré y le pregunté, temeroso de la verdad.  Emely sostuvo mi mano aun con mas fuerza.  Vi que Lily una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla pero no nos miraba a nosotros.  Se conformaba con mirar a la ventana.  Probablemente pensando en el único que no estaba presente en esos momentos, en James.

-Susan es mortifaga...- Por eso está con Malfoy...es uno de ellos...

Abrí mis ojos sorprendido.  ¿Cómo y cuando había pasado todo aquello? estaba muy confundido.  Aturdido también.  Estaba en alguna clase de pesadilla.  De la cual, quería despertar pronto.

-¿cómo sabes todo eso?-pregunté.

-Alexandra es la responsable de todo el conocimiento acerca de lo que está pasando- por eso lo encontraba calmado. Si cuando Susan no era nada de él, se ponía como fiera cuando Malfoy se le acercaba, estaba demasiado tranquilo en estos momentos.- además, según su hermana, según Susana le dijo, conoció a Voldemort... este dijo que Malfoy y ella eran una excelente pareja...desde entonces ambos padres, se han prometido sus hijos...

-lo que quiere decir que...

-Susan y Malfoy están en una especie de compromiso...- completó mi querida Em, la idea de Sirius...

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-pregunté calmadamente...

-Dejar que las cosas sigan su curso.- me dijo tranquilamente, demasiado tranquilo diría yo. 

-¿Dejar que las cosas...- dije a mi mismo- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Hay cosas mas importantes ocurriendo- dijo Sirius calmadamente mirándome. – pero para que comprendas todo lo que te haremos, a ti y a Emely participes, es necesario que escuchen la historia por parte...ahora le toca a Lily...- mirando a nuestra amiga.

Tratando de controlar su tristeza, comenzó diciendo- ese día había transcurrido como cualquier otro.  Estaba en mi habitación después de haber hecho mis quehaceres.  Mis padres estarían toda la semana ausentes de casa.  Petunia estaba a cargo lo que significaba que Petunia huiría de mi y a mi me correspondería hacer todo en la casa...además que se ha involucrado con su nuevo novio de nombre Vernon Dursley...  esa tarde, escuché una moto estacionarse frente de mi casa.- sonriendo sutilmente a Sirius- Petunia conquistadora como siempre comenzó a coquetear con los dos chicos de las motos sin imaginarse que eran su peor pesadilla, observé de mi ventana en el piso superior, pero no pude distinguirlos debido a que llevaban cascos de seguridad.....

*********************

**comentarios, dudas, felicitaciones, tomatazos, declaraciones, lechuga, goma de mascar, lápices, estacas, ajo, agua bendita, crucifijos y demás (excepto viruses) a mi correo en Sakura_journal@yahoo.com**


	6. Capitulo 6: “ Una brusca realidad: vivie...

**"Hacia un futuro incierto."**

Por Crystal23 

Capitulo 6: " Una brusca realidad: viviendo y sufriendo de los recuerdos II (adiós, mi Amor) " 

Tratando de controlar su tristeza, Lily comenzó  a narrar parte de su historia, diciendo- ese día había transcurrido como cualquier otro.  Estaba en mi habitación después de haber hecho mis quehaceres.  Mis padres estarían toda la semana ausentes de casa.  Petunia estaba a cargo, lo que significaba que Petunia huiría de mi y a mi me correspondería hacer todo en la casa...además que se ha involucrado con su nuevo novio de nombre Vernon Dursley...  esa tarde, escuché una moto estacionarse frente de mi casa.- sonriendo sutilmente a Sirius- Petunia, conquistadora como siempre, comenzó a coquetear con los dos chicos de las motos sin imaginarse que eran su peor pesadilla, observé de mi ventana en el piso superior, pero no pude distinguirlos debido a que llevaban cascos de seguridad.....

**-------FlashBack--------**

Una motocicleta con dos ocupantes, se había estacionado enfrente de la casa de los Evans.  Los chicos,  aun no se despojaban de los cascos de seguridad por lo que no se podían distinguir...

_-¿Pero quienes serán?- se preguntó Lily observándoles atentamente y a su hermana. Petunia los observaba encantada.  En ese momento, llegaba a la casa..._

_-Disculpa- dijo uno de los chicos (el que iba atrás)- ¿aquí viven los Evans?_

_-si...- dijo ella fascinada.  Eran dos chicos probablemente de su vieja escuela o de la universidad...se daba a ella mucho el conocer chicos de allá.  Por lo que podía ver eran chicos de buenos recursos porque el primero manejaba una moto nueva.  Se notaba que era acabada de comprar.  Ellos podían ser perfectos para darles celos a todas aquellas perdedoras del vecindario.  Algunas chicas de por ahí les llamó la atención que esa moto con dos chicos estuviese estacionada donde los Evans.  Cuando se retiraron los cascos pudo ver que se trataba de dos chicos guapísimos...altos, atléticos, el segundo tenía porte de inteligente mientras que el primero tenia el Look de chico malo con cara de ángel. -¿Buscan a Petunia Evans?_

_-No-dijo uno de ellos mirándole- ¿Esta Liliana?_

_-¿Quién?- dijo ella borrando la sonrisa- ¿por quien?_

_-Se llama Liliana ¿No?-dijo Sirius- Aunque se le conoce como Lily...._

_-¿Lily? ¿Acaso no lo saben?- dijo ella mirándoles- Lily se fue de viaje con mis padres.  No volverá hasta el inicio del año escolar...ella va en un internado..._

_-¿En serio?-preguntó Sirius.  entonces recordó lo que Susan le había dicho de Petunia, la hermana de Lily.  trataba a su hermana como basura,  no gustaba de la idea qué Lily fuese bruja, o en todo caso, de Hogwarts...  _

_-Si...- dijo ella acercándoseles ellos aun en la moto..- Si quieren pueden salir conmigo...- y pensándolo dos veces dijo-¿Cómo conocen a Lily?_

_-Bueno ella...- comenzó a decir James pero Sirius le interrumpió._

_-La conocimos hace ya un tiempo...-dijo Sirius- andábamos por el vecindario y decidimos visitarla...- _

_-Pues para su información, Lily es muy problemática- dijo Petunia-ella va al internado de chicos con problemas....yo fuera ustedes y me alejara de ella._

_-¿Eres su hermana?_

_-Si_

_-¿Y no te apenas decir todo esto de tu hermana?_

_-Ella no está aquí....y yo si estoy disponible...- cuando escuchó una voz detrás de ella, que provenía de la puerta._

_-¿James? ¿Sirius?- dijo sonriéndose y acercándose a donde estaban ellos tres._

_-¿Sorprendida?.-preguntó Sirius sonriendo._

_James se bajó de la motocicleta y besó a Lily en los labios.- vinimos a buscarte...- dijo abrazándole..._

_-¿A buscarme?-preguntó ella._

_-¿Los conoces?-preguntó finalmente Petunia mirando a ambos chicos.._

_-¿Ellos no se han presentado?-preguntó Lily- ¿Cómo pudieron estar tanto tiempo conversando con ella, o tu por lo menos, conversando con un par de desconocidos y no pedir sus nombres si quiera?-observando a su hermana._

_-Pues yo en mi caso, no saludo a un par de desconocidos en los labios con tanta confianza..._

_-¿Par de desconocidos?.- preguntó Sirius mirando a Lily.- ¿Pero si prácticamente nos solicitaste a los dos que saliéramos contigo?_

_-¡¡Petunia!!.- dijo Lily alarmada._

_-¡¡Claro!!- Dijo Petunia alarmada- ahora volteas las cartas en mi contra...como siempre. ¿cómo se sentirá mamá sabiendo que te besas con un par de desconocidos? ¿enfrente de los vecinos?_

_-¿Enfrente de los vecinos? ¿desconocidos? ¿a los dos?- dijo Lily observando a su hermana Absorta- aclaremos unas cuantas cosillas "hermanita"_

_-Primero- dijo Sirius pidiendo la palabra- no nos besa a los dos, solo a James (para que besarme; tengo a mi novia).- mirando de mala gana la intención de Petunia.  Se notaba que no quería a su hermana._

_-Segundo- dijo James- puedo besar a tu hermana porque tu hermana es mi novia- dijo James abrazándola aun mas.    Petunia estaba sorprendida ¿en que momento, Lily tuvo oportunidad de tener novio? Si solo tiene algo de 15 días en casa._

_-Tercero- dijo ella mirándole- Mamá sabe de James... bueno- meditando mejor- no todo lo de James...- mirando a James con complicidad- Mamá lo conoció a  él y a Sirius en el colegio... conmigo..._

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Son...como tu? ¿Son fenómenos?- señalándolos con repulsión..._

_-No somos fenómenos-dijo Sirius mirándole- No somos como ustedes tontos Muggles o discriminadores como tu...tu eres el fenómeno..._

_-¿Cómo te atreves? –observando a Lily dijo- ¿Vas a dejar que me traten de esta forma?_

_-Tu te lo buscaste – dijo ella mirándole. – me tienes cansada con tus prejuicios..._

_-Lily ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Mamá te invita a cenar- dijo James mirándole- ¿Vienes?_

_-¿Hay espacio en la moto?  
  
_

_-¿no te atreves?- dijo Petunia alarmada- ¿no te subirás con estos dos fenómenos, verdad? '¿y en una moto? Si te vas, le diré a madre..._

_-Adelante- dijo Lily mirándole- dile que si quiere localizarme hoy estaré donde James.  mándame una lechuza cuando le des aviso- a sabiendas que Petunia no se acerca a su habitación, muchos menos, mandará una lechuza. _

_Subiéndose en el medio de los dos chicos, James le cedió su casco.  y en pocos momentos, se alejaba de la casa de los Evans._

_-No pensé que aceptarías- dijo James en su oído.-  solo vinimos a enseñarte la moto..._

_-Claro que lo se- dijo ella mirando al frente por donde Sirius conducía.-pero no podía aguantar su temperamento...he soportado seis años con el mismo temperamento..._

_-Tal vez no tengas que hacerlo mucho tiempo mas- dijo James una vez doblaron una esquina- cuando nos casemos, no tendrás que hacerlo nunca mas._

_El calor se subió a las mejillas a Lily.  James le había dicho "cuando nos casemos".  Había sido una propuesta de que, al terminar Hogwarts, probablemente se casaría. Sería de James.  él sería de ella.  No había pensado en eso desde la noche que regresó de Hogwarts.  Su calor, su forma de besarle, de seducirla. si él no se hubiera detenido aquella noche ¿Hasta donde habrían llegado? Estaba roja.  Pero la idea de ser su esposa era algo con que ella soñaba desde que le salvó en la casa de los gritos y supo lo que significaba para ella. Para ambos._

_     Llegaron a los Potter, al anochecer.  Sirius estacionó la motocicleta enfrente del jardín de James.  Los tres ingresaron a casa de James.   _

_-Llegamos- dijo James con Lily de la mano -¿hola?-_

_-Por aquí- dijo una voz masculina.  Sirius se adelantó al par.  Lily no se movía.  James le sonrió._

_-Vamos- dijo el susurrándole- no es nada; vamos._

_-¿Y si yo...- señalándose a si misma y después al salón-  es decir..._

_-Les caerás bien- dijo James sonriéndole.  Esa sonrisa convencía a cualquiera.  Ella aceptó y comenzó a caminar._

_Al ingresar se encontró con cuatro adultos sentados uno frente a los otros.  Sirius estaba sentado en un banquillo de piano.  Había un sillón desocupado aun, mientras los cuatro adultos ocupaban dos sofás.  La señora Potter sonrió al reconocer a la invitada.  No tenía que hacer mucha memoria para saber quien era._

_-Buenas noches- dijo ella respetuosamente.  Miró los rostros de los cuatro adultos.  Pudo reconocer al señor Potter debido al parecido con James. este se mantenía serio ante la presencia de la joven.  Por lo que parecía jugaba ajedrez mágico con su contrincante sentado frente a el.  De su lado, estaba de seguro su esposa, pero esta estaba menos rígido y contorsionado su rostro.  Parecía mas tranquila y le sonreía sutilmente.  Al otro lado de la mesa de té  estaba otra mujer.  Se veía bastante joven y a su lado un hombre con el pelo lacio y con una larga coleta de color negro. La otra mujer la observaba cuidadosamente como si la inspeccionara._

_-¿James?- dijo el Señor Potter- ¿no nos presentarás a tu invitada inesperada?_

_-No es inesperada- dijo la señora Potter observando a su hijo y a la chica-. En verdad, James y yo hablamos de esta visita esta mañana ¿Cierto cariño?-sonriéndoles a ambos sutilmente._

_-Si...mamá- dijo James mirándole.  Habían hablado de Lily y que posiblemente le invitaría a que cenara en la casa, pero nunca dijeron fecha.  No se la esperaba en casa.  Aunque por el otro lado, su madre era en cierta forma, síquica,  era hábil para la adivinación. Probablemente si al final, lo había visto venir. Volviendo al asunto en esa sala dijo- Mamá, Papá, esta es Lily Evans, mi novia..._

_-¿Evans?-preguntó el señor Potter estrechando la mano de Lily.- encantado de conocerte- dijo muy formalmente- ¿Existen Evans como magos?_

_-Eh...no- dijo ella – Soy la única de mi familia..._

_Hubo silencio en la sala.  Los cuatro adultos observaron a Lily con detenimiento.  Estuvieron varios segundos en silencio, lo que pareció para Sirius, James y la misma Lily, siglos. Ellos sabían que ninguno de los cuatro eran discriminadores de los muggles.  No eran de ese tipo._

_-¿Lily Evans?- dijo el otro hombre presente.- soy Elmer Black.  Pero puedes llamarme señor Sirius..._

_-Mucho gusto- dijo ella estrechando su mano.- Disculpe ¿Por qué quiere que le llame Sirius?_

_-Porque ese es mi sobrenombre...Sirius también se llama Elmer..._

_-No es cierto- dijo Sirius mirándole- no escuches a mi papá...es un bromista de primera.  Ella es mi madre._

_-Como estas?- dijo la mujer estrechando su mano._

_-Bien gracias.- dijo ella correspondiendo al saludo._

_-Ella es mi madre- dijo James señalando a la mujer que habló cuando ella ingresó a la sala.  _

_-Mucho gusto señora Potter- dijo Lily.- es un placer conocerles a todos..._

_-El gusto es nuestro jovencita- dijo el señor Potter sonriéndoles a ambos- así que ¿Por eso era que no te he visto salir de tu habitación como en veranos anteriores, eh James? de seguro pensando en ¿Lily?_

_-Padre- dijo James rojo.  Ocasionó la risa de los adultos._

_-Pues yo espero que Sirius tome cabeza y se decida a asentarse finalmente._

_-Mamá- dijo Sirius- no digas esas cosas..._

_-Nunca te decides por una chica- dijo la señora Black- te veo cambiar de novias como comes en el día... y solo en verano; me pregunto ¿Qué pasará en Hogwarts?_

_-No se preocupe señora Black- dijo James interviniendo-. Creo que Canuto, ya se decidió por alguien..._

_-eso espero..—dijo la señora Black mirando a su hijo._

_-Voy a preparar la cena-dijo la señora Potter y observando a Lily dijo- Quédate sentada aquí con James.- tomando ambos chicos por los hombros y sentándolos en uno de los sofás que fueron desocupados durante la presentación de la chica- y te avisaremos cuando la cena esté lista..._

_-¿No tengo que poner los platos?-preguntó James._

_-no es necesario. – intervino la señora Black- Sirius pondrá la mesa..._

_-¿yo por que? ¿no soy invitado?- dijo imitando ofensa._

_-pero no te veo con alguna chica que tengamos que conocer ¿verdad?-dijo la Señora Black observando a Sirius-  Deja de quejarte- y observando a la señora Potter dijo.- te ayudo con la cena- señalando a James y a Lily..._

_-Si, claro-dijo la señora Potter.  En un momento, los tres se habían dirigido a la cocina._

_-Eh...Elmer- dijo el señor Potter- tengo algo que enseñarte en la biblioteca, acompáñame  por favor..._

_-Si claro – dijo retirándose cortésmente detrás del anfitrión._

_-¿Ves que no tenías nada de que preocuparte?-preguntó James una vez los dejaron a solas. _

_-Creo que si- dijo ella por fin respirando- tus padres son muy amables...y los de Sirius también..._

_-Si- dijo el mirándole- y oportunos también- mirándole._

_-¿oportunos?- preguntó Lily._

_-Claro que si- dijo él con un brillo especial en los ojos- eso quiere decir que te aprueban...Sirius fue llevado a la cocina para saber que piensa él de ti, de nosotros y como eres tu...y mi padre y el de Sirius dejándonos a solas..._

_-¿para que?_

_-Para esto- en ese momento, toma a Lily por el mentón y comienza a besarle, sutil y dulcemente en los labios, para evitar problemas si comienza a besarle de otra manera._

**_-------En la cocina--------_**

_-¿me hicieron venir para este interrogatorio?-decía Sirius sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina con cada mujer a un lado- ¿no tengo derechos?_

_-Solo queremos saber que significa para James esa chica- dijo la señora Potter mirándole.- dímelo..._

_-Bueno, digamos que ellos dos están muy serios....conocen a James...yo lo conozco y Lily es diferente...les digo la verdad...es premio anual, prefecta, excelente en casi todas las materias excepto adivinación (ella y la profesora Trelawney tienen sus diferencias acerca de la adivinación) y James la ama en serio..._

_-¿Y ella?-preguntó la Señora Potter- ¿lo ama?_

_-Es fácil de decir- dijo Sirius mirándoles- soy amigos de ambos y Susan es amiga de Lily...y Lily ama a James desde hace mucho tiempo...de que se diera cuenta de que todo lo que hacía por nosotros, era por amor a James, no le se asegurar..._

_-¿Y tu que opinas?-preguntaba la Señora Black..._

_-Que si Lily me hubiera echo caso en segundo año... tal vez sería yo el que se estuviera besando ahí afuera con mi novia- señalando la puerta._

_-¿Cómo sabes que se besan?_

_-Se los digo- dijo Sirius- esos dos se viven besando cada vez que esta a solas...uh oh no debí decir eso... (n a.: Miren quien habla)..._

_-¿Entonces?-preguntó la señora Black ignorando el comentario de su hijo  y observando a la señora Potter.-¿Es ella?- Sirius no tenía idea de que hablaban._

_-Si- dijo ella mirándole complacida- era una pelirroja.  Es una pelirroja.  Cuando descubrí esa foto supe que el día se acercaba. Ella es pelirroja._

_-¿Vas a decir algo?-_

_-No.- dijo ella- dejaré que las cosas sigan su curso...para finales del séptimo año James y Lily estarán casados._

_-¿Queeee???-decía Sirius comprendiendo esto ultimo- pero...pero...pero..._

_-No digas una palabra de esto Sirius- dijo su madre.- o te mato..._

_-¿Acaso se están las dos volviendo locas?-dijo Sirius alzando la voz._

_-Shhhhhhhhhh- dijeron ambas mujeres al mismo tiempo._

_-Amo a Lily; amo a james- dijo mirándoles- ¿pero para finales de séptimo? ¿no estarán adelantándose mucho?- preguntó Sirius._

_-Sirius- dijo la señora Potter mirándole- recuerda lo de esta mañana...uno no sabe hasta cuando...pero me agrada Lily y miraba a James en una forma de que ciertamente se aman.  James tiene la fortuna de los Potter de su lado, y la tutela de Dumbledore si algo falta.  Te tendrá a ti y a tus padres..._

_-¿por qué ustedes no pueden ser los tutores de ambos?- preguntó Sirius señalando a su madre._

_-por el simple hecho de que Voldemort si quiere encontrar a James una vez nos pase algo a nosotros...lo podrá localizar con ustedes...sería demasiado sencillo... Con Dumbledore, ambos estarán a salvo..._

_-¿Están seguras?-preguntaba viendo a ambas mujeres._

_-Si- dijo la señora Potter- ahora ve a colocar la mesa para comer..._

"esa noche, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía que encajaba.  James me miraba a veces con tanta dulzura.  Yo le respondía la mirada.  En un momento, tenía yo mi mano izquierda encima de la mesa, y colocó su mano sobre la mía.  Me sentía segura, a salvo y que nada ni nadie me arruinaría aquella felicidad.  Todo iba bien, hasta después de la cena, cuando...."

_-Íbamos a aprovechar esta noche- comenzó el señor Potter- para decirle unas cosas a ustedes dos- mirando a James y Sirius- pero en honor a nuestra invitada lo dejaremos..._

_-Lily puede escuchar- dijo la Señora Evans- ella es parte de esta familia..._

_Sirius se ahogó con un trago de café. James que estaba a su lado, tuvo que darle unos golpes en la espalda._

_-¿estas bien?-preguntaba James._

_-Si- dijo Sirius- me comí una galleta de almendra.-  mintiendo y  señalando la bandeja.- no me gustan las de almendras- observando a la señora Potter y a su madre. _

_El señor Potter observó a su esposa.  Era un comentario poco común, pero aun así accedió a su idea.  Lily se podía ver que era una chica buena y muy educada.  Lo que buscaban que su hijo eligiera.  Tomando un sorbo de té que el bebía.  Sirius, James y la señora Potter bebían café los demás té. continuó._

_-Ha habido rumores circulando que cada día, hay mas partidarios de Voldemort... incluso, se rumorea que tiene partidarios en el ministerio..._

_-¿No saben quienes son?-preguntó Sirius._

_-No.  Es muy difícil. La mayor parte son personas demasiado tranquilas, apacibles, que pasan desapercibidas.  Donde menos te imaginas, allí están..._

_-Siempre pensaba que los de Voldemort salían de Slyterin.- Dijo Sirius- pero ahora, no estoy tan seguro.._

_-Porque Salazar Slyterin creó aquella teoría de sangre sucia y limpieza de la sangre de magos,  Voldemort va mas allá..._

_-Lo que nos trae al punto principal de esta reunión- dijo el Señor Potter- nosotros- señalando a los señores Black a su esposa y a su mismo- somos aurores...._

_-Mas que todo- dijo la Señora Potter- somos los herederos de Godric Gryffindor. .._

_-¿Godric Gryffindor?-dijo Lily Sorprendida- ¿El fundador de Hogwarts? ¿No era un mito entonces?_

_-¿Qué cosa querida?- preguntó la señora Black._

_-Ah perdón- dijo Lily sonrojándose- no debí..._

_-No te preocupes cariño- dijo la señora Potter- dime lo que ibas a decir._

_-Iba a decir que he escuchado esos rumores...según otras chicas del colegio que siempre...bueno...- señalando a James- es decir..._

_-Rumores de aquellas chicas que perseguían a James- dijo Sirius mirando a sus amigos y luego a la señora Potter._

_-Pues es verdad- dijo la señora Potter- y James lo sabía. Claro que no te dijo nada..._

_-Por las circunstancias- dijo James- solo los sabemos los demás (hablando de Susan, Remus y Peter) ahora, también lo sabes tu..._

_-Pero Voldermort, se rumora que es el heredero de Slyterin... entonces que..._

_-De cada casa, hay un heredero- dijo Sirius mirando a su amigo- hay de Hufflepuff y hay de Ravenclaw..._

_-Que pueden derrotar a Voldemort...- dijo James analizándolo._

_-No solo eso- dijo el señor Potter. – se dice que el descendiente de uno de las cuatro casas, será quien traerá consigo la ruina del heredero..._

_-Esa es la leyenda de Hogwarts...tan mezquino e implacable era Salazar que ellos crearon aquella leyenda..._

_-O posiblemente vieron el futuro- dijo La señora Potter.- es por eso que hemos dicho James, que debes de ir a Hogwarts si algo nos pasa..._

_-¿soy el heredero de Ravenclaw tal vez? –dijo Sirius con fuego en los ojos y entusiasmado ante la idea.  _

_-No. Lamento decepcionarte pero no lo eres.- dijo el señor Potter. –James te pedimos que si nosotros nos ocurre algo...no trates de vengarte de Voldemort queremos que vivas y que estés sano y salvo...esa será su caída..._

_"Otras preguntas siguieron este ultimo comentario del padre de James. el futuro, su futuro estaba en las manos de James, pero ¿Dónde estaban los demás herederos? ¿Los de Hufflepuff y los de Ravenclaw? No mencionaban acerca de quienes eran, donde estaban, absolutamente nada.   La noche continuó como cualquier otra. Cuando dieron las nueve y media, la señora Potter indicó a James que era hora que me llevara a casa, si queríamos llegar antes de la media noche.  La distancia entre los Potter y mi casa, es enorme.   Bien acertada, Sirius le prestó a James la moto,  colocó y embrujó la licencia para que la foto se pareciera a la de James por si tenía problemas llevándome a casa.  Pero ¿por qué no temían por la vida de James en esos momentos? Es decir, volvería solo a casa, en una moto muggle ¿Que ellos sabían que nosotros o en todo caso, yo no sabía?_

_Despidiéndome de todos ellos, la señora Potter me despidió como una mas de la familia.  Subí a la parte trasera de la moto mientras Sirius le indicaba como conducirla.  James reclamaba que prefería su escoba, pero la Señora Potter le hizo ver que los dos en una escoba, era demasiado peligroso.  El aceptó y momentos después, iba abrazada de James camino a mi casa."_

_"Llegue un poco antes de la media noche.  Vi la luz de la sala encendida desde la acera.  Le devolví el casco a James y le dije que me había divertido como nunca.  El se percató, como me hizo ver, que Petunia estaba observando desde la ventana.  Duré dos minutos mas con James mientras el jugaba con unos mechones de mi pelo que se soltaron en mi rostro.  De un momento a otro, nos besamos.  Me besaba  sutilmente, pero yo a sabiendas que Petunia estaba observándonos, busqué mas profundo en los labios de James y nos perdimos en un beso apasionado e intenso.  Tres minutos después, lo vi irse en la moto.  Ingresé a la casa.  Sentía que flotaba.  Incluso Petunia me dijo algo de haberle dicho a Mamá de que me fui con unos motoristas a pasear.  Petunia buscaba cualquier pretexto para hacerme ver mal delante de nuestros padres...."_

_"Pasaron cinco días desde la cena. esa mañana, me sentí como cualquier día. Pasado mañana regresaban mis padres.  Ver a James cinco días antes,  me dio un alivio inmenso,  aunque no puedo negar que tuve de nuevo un extraño sueño.  Estaba de pie en un lugar donde caía mucho agua.  Llovía.  Consolaba a alguien quien se apoyaba abrazado a mi.  Conocía quien era.  De quien se trataba.   Pero la sensación de conocimiento, se esparcía.  Era como una niebla enfrente de un conocimiento presente en esos momentos. Pero ¿Qué conocimientos eran esos?  Por un momento, hace un tiempo, cuando comenzaron esos extraños sueños, pensé que era James; ahora no estoy tan segura que se trate de él". _

_"Bajé a desayunar y ahí estaba en la cocina, Petunia.  Estaba en esos momentos, bebiendo café y viendo la pagina de sociales y eventos y el resto del diario sin tocar"._

_-Buenos días- dijo Lily._

_-...días- se escuchó sutilmente._

_"Tomé otra parte del diario.  En una parte decía acerca de una terrible fuga de gas que hubo en un sector de Londres.  Dos muertos.   Una pareja de esposos.  Del otro lado, un articulo acerca de un incremento del combustible en Europa.  En otro, acerca del incremento de los precios en los productos de primera necesidad.  Bostezaba constantemente.  Petunia, sacaba cada medio minuto, sus ojos del diario.  Era como si quisiera preguntarme algo, pero no se atrevía."_

_"Diez minutos después y cuando yo tomaba una manzana del centro de la mesa, dijo- ¿Con que ese perdedor es tu novio?- por poco y me corto el dedo."_

_-¿Disculpa?-_

_-Sabía yo que, con tu "anormalidad" con algo mejor no podías terminar... perdedora...los dos lo son._

_-Según recuerdo, antes de que enteraras quienes eran ¿Quién era la que coqueteaba con ellos?  _

_-Esto no tiene que ver nada conmigo...solo espero que con esa clase de colegio que ustedes tienen, no termines embarazada..._

_-¿Qué?- dijo Lily sorprendida._

_-Ya me escuchaste...sabrá que es lo que  harán en ese colegio de fenómenos...y tu sola con ese perdedor._

_-¡¡James no es ningún perdedor!!-gritó dejando caer con fuerza en la mesa el cuchillo.- Tu no lo conoces para decir que es perdedor..._

_-¿Y supongo que tu si? De seguro es un vago bueno para nada...-_

_Lily se aguantó hasta donde pudo... y no pudo mas.  Era la gota que colmaba el vaso.  Subió las escaleras ágilmente y segundos después, bajó con vara mágica en mano. Petunia estaba inmóvil en su asiento._

_-¿Qué piensas hacer?-temerosa ante lo que la joven tenía en sus manos- ¿Lily? no te atreverías...¡¡eres mi hermana!!-saliendo huyendo por la puerta y dos minutos después, escuchó la puerta del recibidor cerrarse con fuerza.  Lily comenzó a reírse.  Sabía que no volvería a verla probablemente hasta pasada la media noche.  De seguro, se iría con sus amigotes de la universidad o con Vernon..._

_El día pasó tranquilamente.  Cuando dieron las cinco de la tarde, comenzó a llover.  Miró por la ventana del salón y se le ocurrió sentarse a ver televisión.  Ya era tanto el tiempo.  Desde el verano pasado que no veía televisión.  Lo encendió.  Pasó varios canales cuando una en particular le llamó la atención.  En la televisión presentaban lo del incidente con el gas, que ocurrió a la una de la madrugada en un sector de Londres.  Muy lejos de donde estaba. Pero lo que llamó mas su atención era ver una señora entre la multitud.  Se le hacía conocida.  Pero inmediatamente, se perdió en la multitud._

_-Debe de ser mi imaginación –dijo ella.  Como a las ocho preparó su cena.  Estaba a punto de comer, cuando escuchó un ligero llamado en la puerta.  Aun llovía.  -¿A esta hora?- se preguntó.  Podía ser Petunia pero tampoco lo afirmaba.  Cuando se dirigía a la puerta un rayo cayó en esos momentos.   Prácticamente, llovía perros y gatos afuera.  _

_Cuando abrió la puerta, no había nadie allí. Incluso salió a la lluvia para ver quien pudo ser. Si veía a alguien en la calle o en el jardín pero era imposible ante la tormenta.  Cuando ingresó a la casa y cerró la puerta, vio marcas de pasos de algo.  Alguien estaba en la casa.  Se dirigían a la cocina.   Caminó lentamente hasta ella.  Temía que hubiese sido un ladrón, pero nada la tenía preparada para lo que veía.  _

_Era un ciervo color café con unos cuernos magníficos.  Comía de su plato.   Se sorprendió pero después- ¿Qué hace un ciervo en la ciudad de Londres? Estaba muy extraña la situación.  Fue cuando recordó algo, de cuando estaba en la casa de los gritos.  Estaba el perro, la rata, el licántropo,  que era Remus según James le había dicho._

_-¿James?- dijo ella viendo el ciervo comer.   Parecía hambriento pero mas que todo, se veía ¿Triste? Pero como ella ¿Podía distinguir un ciervo triste de uno alegre? _

_Ante sus ojos el ciervo mirándole aun, se transformó, dando paso a James Potter.  Estaba sucio sin sus gafas y vestido sin ninguna ropa a excepción de sus pantalones y una camisa de mangas cortas.  Ni siquiera un suéter.  A través de su pelo mojado que se pegaba a su rostro, sus ojos estaban rojos.  Lily se acercó con cuidado mientras él le miraba fijamente, cuando ella le abrazó, fue cuando pudo sentir un exhalo de respiración.,  como si fuese en ese momento que volvía a respirar. Sentía algo tibio que se deslizaba por la blusa de Lily.  llovía afuera.  Ella estaba algo mojada pero no como James._

_Ella no preguntó nada.  Solo hizo lo que se le ocurrió. Después de diez minutos, el dejó de llorar.  Lily lo condujo hasta los pisos superiores y lo llevó hasta su habitación.  Cerrando la puerta para evitar de que Petunia llegara en ese momento,  desabotonó la camisa de James. estaba empapado de pies a cabeza.  El solo se conformaba con mirarle en los ojos.  Ella corrió y saliendo de su habitación, volvió con varias toallas y con ropa de hombre seca.  Pasó la toalla por alrededor de los hombros del joven.  _

_-Ve y date un baño con agua caliente- dijo ella sin esperar  respuesta del joven lo llevó hasta la puerta del baño y la cerró detrás del joven. Desde afuera escuchaba el agua de la ducha caer.  Estuvo ahí casi por media hora cuando escuchó cerrar la ducha.  Cuando James salió envuelto en una toalla con el torso al descubierto, no pudo evitar  pensar ciertas cosas; de verdad que su novio tenía un cuerpo envidiable.  De seguro era toda esa practica de quiddicht.  Le dio la ropa que pertenecía a su padre que era un poco mas esbelto que James pero aun así le servirían.  Cuando le dejó en su habitación vistiéndose, ella bajó, tomo una de las latas de sopa en conserva y la preparó.  Notó que el cuerpo de James estaba bastante frío.  La calentó y en poco tiempo, con bandeja en mano, estaba dirigiéndose a su habitación.  Aquello a ella le parecía muy extraño.  James llega en tales condiciones en la noche, en forma de ciervo.  Era un animago, claro estaba. ¿pero cual era la razón de todo aquello?    _

_-¿James?- dijo al ingresar con bandeja en mano.  El chico estaba viendo una foto que estaba entre las cosas de Lily.  eran parte de aquellas fotos que se tomaron la ultima noche en Hogwarts. –te traje esto...te sentirás mejor después de que comas algo..._

_Mostrándole que era sopa, tomó la cuchara y la probó. Observaba el rostro de Lily quien tenía la bandeja en sus piernas mientras el comía.  Cuando iba por la mitad, puso la cuchara a un lado. _

_-¿No quieres comer mas?- ella preguntó.  El no respondió nada.  – Bien- colocándola en su tocador.  Le miró unos instantes y dijo- ¿me quieres decir que pasa?_

_El se puso de pie, caminó dos vueltas en la habitación.  Miró por la ventana.  Aun la lluvia caía. Se dirigió hasta ella y le abrazó. Comenzó Lily a sentir como su blusa volvía a estar mojada pero esta vez eran lagrimas.  Abrazó a James.  podía sentir como temblaba. A pesar de haberle secado.  Dijo finalmente- Están...muertos..._

_-¿Quienes? – dijo ella en un susurro.- ¿Quiénes James?_

-Mis padres- aquellas palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fría para Lily- mis padres están muertos...él los mató.

_"Lo ultimo que recuerdo era que consolaba a James. Perder a sus padres ¿De que forma? ¿Cuándo? Las preguntas inundaban mi cabeza pero no estaba en disposición de responderme.  No se que se siente perder a tus padres; no se lo que se siente perder a nadie querido para ti.  Quería preguntarle, pero temía preguntarle.  ¿Qué pasaría si le preguntaba? ¿Que me respondería? ¿cómo lo tomaría? De un momento a otro, estaba a su lado mientras el miraba el techo de mi habitación.  Eran las tres de la mañana.  Le eché llave a mi puerta nuevamente, cuando sentí que Petunia estaba en casa.  Se fue a dormir después de la una.  Estábamos echados en mi cama. El miraba el techo y yo lo miraba a él"...  _

_Cuando el reloj marcaba las tres y diez, dijo- Voldermort._

_"Con esa frase, mis dudas acerca de sus muertes,  fueron aclaradas.  Pero lo que me asustaba es que no estaba como en horas antes,  se notaba cierta calma en el tono de su voz y decisión. Me asustaba su tono de voz.  Fue Voldemort.  Sus padres se lo habían dicho: -"si algo les pasaba, Dumbledore se encargaría de él"- pero ¿James estaba de acuerdo con ello? ¿Iría a donde Dumbledore? ¿Y si tenía que ir a donde Dumbledore, que estaba haciendo allí, conmigo?"_

_"Volteó su mirada y que se encontró con la mía y dijo susurrando a pocos centímetros de mi rostro"- tengo que irme.._

_-¿Adonde? –preguntó Lily._

_-Adonde lo encuentre o él me encuentre..._

_-¿Qué piensas hacer?_

_-Vengar a mis padres-" me dijo calmadamente, mientras pasaba el contorno de su mano en mi rostro"._

_-No puedes hacerme eso, James- dijo Lily- no puedes...él mató a tus padres, no te culpo pero ¿Qué puede hacer un chico de séptimo, contra Voldemort cuando mató a sus padres, dos experimentados aurores?_

_-Aun no se- simplemente dijo dándole la razón a lo dicho por Lily- pero ni tu, ni Sirius pueden saber donde estoy..._

_-No quiero que te vayas..._

_-No me perderás- susurró. Aun pasaba su mano en el rostro de Lily.  ella guardó silencio pero un temor se apoderó de su corazón.  James no podía hacerle eso.  No ahora.  No en esos momentos que tenía la perfecta felicidad.  – Prometo que me verás pronto..._

_-No.- dijo Lily decidida- ¿adonde vas?_

_-Aun...no lo se- dijo James mirándole- pero no puede ser en casa... a casa...ni tampoco a donde Sirius, pero estaré cerca, lo prometo._

_-¿No iras a Hogwarts? Se lo prometiste a ellos...- dijo Lily en un susurro._

_-aun no lo decido...pero tampoco se, si iré allá..._

_-En Hogwarts, estarás a salvo, podrás terminar el séptimo año, ser auror y pelear a Voldermort...junto con Sirius, junto conmigo..._

_-No permitiré que seas aurora... no permitiré que te mate como mató a mis padres...como a mi madre, no podré pasar por eso de nuevo._

_-No puedes detenerme y te digo lo mismo: no voy a permitir perderte..._

_Se miraron fijamente durante mucho tiempo.  Los ojos de Lily comenzaron a pesarle.  Estaba cansada.  Cerró sus ojos una vez vio que parecía que James dormía.  Antes del amanecer miró una vez mas el apacible rostro de la chica.  Le besó en la mejilla, se puso de pie y caminó saliendo sin hacer ruido de la habitación._

_"Desperté cuando sentí el ruido de la mañana.  Abrí mis ojos y por instinto miré a mi lado.  La almohada y ese lado de mi cama, estaba vacía.  Pensé al principio que había sido un sueño, cuando vi algo: las ropas que llevaba James cuando le quité la camisa, estaban en una silla de mi habitación.  Me acerqué y inhale profundamente.  Era de James.  No se, pero lo próximo que supe, era que mis piernas me fallaban,  caí de rodillas con la camisa en mis manos, comencé a llorar.  No podía evitarlo.  Creo que era la primera, no, la segunda vez que lloraba. No acostumbro a llorar pero desde ese día... Una lagrima escapa de mi mejilla a veces, desde aquel día."_

_"Mis padres, por supuesto, llegaron al otro día; por cortesía de Petunia, estuvieron al tanto (gracias a su versión altamente exagerada) de mi supuesta fuga con dos motociclistas... mi madre me miró fijamente por unos instantes.  Vio mi tristeza, mi sufrimiento en mis ojos.  Cuando hablamos en mi habitación, no vio la ropa de James.  el día antes, no se que me dio, pero la puse en el secador, la doblé y la introduje en el fondo del baúl de Hogwarts, esperando, tal vez, que lo volviese a ver algún día. Mi madre le dije de quienes se trataban: que eran Sirius y James.  supo inmediatamente que decía la verdad.  Petunia estaba incontrolable.  Según ella, lo había hecho de nuevo: me había librado de un castigo.  Mi madre se percató de mi inminente tristeza.  Escribía a Sirius dos veces al día para que me dijera algo de James. Sirius no supo nada de James.  cuando los brujos del Ministerio llegaron a la casa de James, fue que supo que los Potter estaban muertos, pero ¿Cómo James se libró del mismo destino? Ni Sirius lo sabía.  Sirius no lo había visto.  Pensó que estaba muerto.  Nos reunimos en el caldero chorreante al otro día de la llegada de mis padres.  Los Potter fueron enterrados con el mas alto honor, estuve presente.  Se lo debía: a los Potter, a James y a mi misma; esa noche, en su casa, me sentí que pertenecía a algún lugar.  Que estaba en casa".  _

_"El servicio funerario fue según las costumbres de los hechiceros, según Sirius me describía en la ceremonia.  Emely estaba y también Peter.  Pero Susan no estaba en ninguna parte aunque si vimos a Alexandra March de pie, enfrente de nosotros durante la ceremonia..   Dumbledore estaba allí.  Macgonagall y un gran grupo de estudiantes y profesorado  de Hogwarts estaba presente, pero James, estaba ausente.  ¿Para el funeral de sus propios padres? Si no había sido el ¿quién lo organizó? Dumbledore nos observaba a nosotros dos: a Sirius y a mi. Recuerdo que yo estaba del brazo de Sirius.  Mis padres no me preguntaron esa mañana a donde yo iba.  Recuerdo que tenía un sencillo vestido negro, llevaba un paraguas en mis manos.  Amaneció lloviendo.  Con el paraguas, nos cubríamos Sirius y Yo. Sus padres (en especial su madre, lloraba desconsoladamente).  Recuerdo que Macgonagall secreteó algo con Dumbledore y este miró a Alexandra March (supe que era Alexandra porque Sirius me lo dijo discretamente).  Ella constantemente nos miraba a ambos.  La ceremonia terminó. Sirius se ofreció llevarme a casa. Recuerdo que al llegar a ella, saludó a mis padres.  Diez minutos después, se ponía de pie y le abracé. El me devolvió el abrazo.  Me dijo "todo estará bien, ya lo verás"._

_-¿Crees que está vivo?- me atreví a preguntar._

_-Si- dijo Sirius- es Cornamenta.  El cumple todas sus promesas..._

_-¿Todas?_

_-Si-dijo Sirius- ten fe...está a salvo..._

_-Temo tanto por él... lo amo Sirius..._

_-Y el te ama a ti- dijo separándose de mi y limpiando una lagrima que pasaba por mi mejilla. – todo estará bien...el está bien._

_"Espero y confío que todo aquello que me dijo Sirius fuese cierto,  aunque conociendo a James, el siempre cumple todas sus promesas. Me prometió que estaríamos juntos,  que me amaba.  Pero también prometió que iría a Dumbledore si algo le pasaba a sus padres.  Mi esperanza late en que cumpla su promesa y esté en Hogwarts, porque sino, se que, me volvería loca...no. no me volvería loca, todo mi ser morirá del momento que a él le pase algo...solo tal vez, entonces, estaremos al fin juntos.  Aunque, confío en James y en que tomará la decisión correcta y al final estaremos juntos.  No estoy lista para decir adiós, aun no". _

**-------FlashBack--------**

-¿Eso pasó?- le pregunté a Lily.  mis ojos tenían lagrimas.  Lily asintió con el rostro.  Todo lo que ellos habían vivido solos, me sorprendía.  Toda la historia.  Era bastante triste.  Pero esperaba, al igual que todos, que James estuviese bien.

-Lo mas importante- dijo Lily observándome- que el rostro de la mujer que apareció entre muchos observadores de lo que ocurrió en casa de James, era Macgonagall- le miré sorprendido-. Cuando la vi en el funeral supe inmediatamente que era ella aquella mujer que apareció en televisión y desaparecía entre la multitud.  Tal vez buscando a James. tal vez, no reaccioné que era ella, porque era el ultimo lugar que imaginaría verla...

Sirius interrumpió diciendo- Voldemort si mató a los padres de James- le miré. – esta información me la dio Alexandra March...el día del funeral de los Potter, acordamos vernos en las tres escobas...tenía algo importante que decirme...

-¿Acerca de que?- pregunté.

-Acerca de...Susan...y lo que les pasó a los Potter... todo tiene relación... y un mensaje de Susan.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Comentarios de la autora****.**

**Pues la verdad que la historia a acaparado la atención...muchisisisisismas gracias por los reviews y los comentarios al correo.  De verdad es que estoy inspiradísima.  Este ha sido el capitulo mas largo (y miren que las entregas se suponían que iban a ser cortas) pero simplemente eran ciertos detallitos que no podían quedarse en el misterio.  pero, ¿Qué hacía la hermana de Susan en el funeral de los Potter? ¿De donde los conocía? ¿Qué pasó con Susan? ¿Qué pasará con ella y con Sirius?  recuerden que esta es mi versión de la vida en Hogwarts de los merodeadores y que pudo haber pasado que dio marcha a los acontecimientos que son de conocimiento mundial entre todos los brujos y los Muggles....**

**Agradecimientos especiales:**

**Lawlen de Black: en cada capitulo recibo Review tuyo,  esos nunca faltan, muchas gracias por tu apoyo...**

**A Naiko: esa si que nunca falta...**

**Hibari...tampoco falta (hasta está de mas escribir el porque)**

**Myrtle: ¿Quién? ¿Maldita? ¿Yo? Nada que ver...aunque creo que el misterio llena de curiosidad y te hace escribir cosas (pregúntale a Naiko Li si quieres...)**

**Kitty: una de las fieles...gracias infinitas.**

**Aiko:  gracias chica (castigada o no, buscas la manera de leer las historias)**

**Lisa: espero saber de ti pronto....**

**A los demás:  espero los reviews Me tomo el tiempo para leerlos y respondo en la mayoría de los casos (si no lo he hecho, mil disculpas)**

**comentarios, dudas, felicitaciones, tomatazos, declaraciones, lechuga, goma de mascar, lápices, estacas, ajo, agua bendita, crucifijos y demás (excepto viruses) a mi correo en Sakura_journal@yahoo.com**


	7. capitulo 7 Una maestra inusual Locura d...

**"Hacia un futuro incierto."**

Por Crystal23 

Capitulo 7: " Una brusca realidad: viviendo y sufriendo de los recuerdos III:  La hermana especial"

"Después de lo narrado por Lily, Sirius interrumpió pocos momentos después."

dijo- Voldemort si mató a los padres de James- le miré. – esta información me la dio Alexandra March...el día del funeral de los Potter, acordamos vernos en las tres escobas...tenía algo importante que decirme...

-¿Acerca de que?- pregunté.

-Acerca de...Susan...y lo que les pasó a los Potter... todo tiene relación... y un mensaje de Susan.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Alexandra March en todo esto...

-Te lo explicaré.- dijo Sirius mirándome seriamente- Alexandra al ser la hermana de Susan, también sus padres, trataron de hacerla mortifaga pero fue después que ella cumplir los 18 años. Cuando cumples 18 eres considerada en el mundo de los magos, independiente. Alexandra se fue a vivir a Rumania.  Pero no pudo salvar a Susan.  Cuando supo que Susan iba a cursar el séptimo año, regresó para llevársela antes, pero no contaba con algo:  los padres de Susan decidieron que para evitar la negación de Susan, como hicieron sus hermanas, la propusieron antes de cumplir los 18.  decidieron después de su regreso de Hogwarts...

**---------Flash Back--------**

_"Salía de la casa de los Evans.  Aun llovía. Vi al cruzar la calle, alguien vestido de muggle a quien reconocí.  De seguro, nos había seguido hasta allá.  Esperé que se acercara. Así lo hizo..."_

_-Hola Sirius- dijo Alexandra._

_-Hola- dijo el mirándole- ¿Qué haces vigilándome?_

_-Quería hablar contigo- dijo ella mirándole- pero no podía hacerlo delante de Lily ..._

_-¿de que?_

_-Acerca de Susan, mi hermana...-comenzando a caminar a mi lado- pero te lo diré cuando lleguemos al Caldero Chorreante- mirándole- ven- comenzamos a caminar.  Ella llevaba consigo un paraguas.  Sirius un abrigo pero el agua de la lluvia caía sobre él. _

_"Llevábamos un largo rato caminando en la lluvia.  Yo pensaba en la presencia de esta chica en el funeral de los Potter.  Pensaba en Lily y lo preocupada que estaba por James.  pensaba en James ¿En donde podría encontrarse en esos momentos? Y Susan ¿Por qué no regresó por el funeral de los padres de James? ya se sabía en todo Londres, la muerte de los Potter..."_

_-llegamos- dijo ella despertándole de sus pensamientos.  Ambos ingresaron al Caldero Chorreante.  Había muy pocas personas allí-_

_-¿Qué les sirvo?- dijo el tabernero una vez se acercó a la mesa que ocuparon ambos en un rincón, lejos de miradas y oídos indiscretos._

_-Hola señor Humels.- dijo Alexandra._

_-¿Alex?- dijo el sonriéndole- hace mucho tiempo que no te veía.  ¿No estabas fuera de Londres?_

_-En Rumania- dijo ella sonriéndole sutilmente- por supuesto, conoce a mi amigo- señalando a su acompañante -¿Sirius Black?_

_El rostro del hombre se entristeció y dijo- por supuesto- bajando el tono de su voz- lamento mucho lo de los Potter...eran una grandes personas ¿Es verdad que el joven Potter...?_

_-No se sabe- respondió Alexandra- pero esperamos que no sea cierto.- mirando a Sirius.- Señor Humels, tráigame dos copas de hidromiel..._

_-Alexandra, sabes muy bien que la hidromiel es para adultos y magos mayores de edad..._

_-Este chico necesita algo que lo haga entrar en calor.- dijo ella mirándole- ha pasado por mucho en los últimos días.  Además, sabe muy bien que usted me daba hidromiel cuando apenas tenía 15 años..._

_-la tomabas de la barra- dijo el defendiéndose.  Ella le miró con dulzura.  El le sonrió- claro ¿que no haría por ti?.—retirándose._

_-Tampoco queremos ser molestados- dijo ella mirándole marcharse._

"Segundos después, ambos teníamos frente a nosotros dos copas de hidromiel y una botella, cortesía del señor Humels".

-No te envenenará- dijo Alexandra mirándole.- prueba.

Sirius probó el contenido de su copa.  En segundos sintió como el calor se esparcía por todo su cuerpo y dijo- esto es muy bueno...

-Lo probé estando en tercer año en Hogwarts.  Hagrid había dejado una botella en los jardines.  Recuerdo que dos de mis amigas me ayudaron a regresar al colegio.  Estaba totalmente borracha.- riendo ante los recuerdos.  Sirius sonrió cortésmente. y Alexandra le dijo- Lamento mucho lo de los Potter.  Se que James y tu son buenos amigos así que supongo, que su familia, era la tuya. 

-Así es- dijo Sirius- eran como mis segundos padres...

-¿Cómo estas tu?

-Esperando que James esté bien...

-De seguro está ya en Hogwarts. No hay de que preocuparse –bebiendo un trago.  Sirius la miró con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo sabes tu de eso?

-Hay algo que debes entender- bajando el tono de su voz- los Potter no eran los únicos aurores junto a tus padres ¿Entiendes?

Mirándole fijamente, comprendió y dijo- entonces ¿Tu...

Asintiendo con el rostro dijo- El destino da muchas vueltas Sirius. – dijo ella mirándole- así como conozco a tus padres y a los de James, también conozco los sentimientos de mi hermana.

-¿Tu hermana? ¿por qué Susan no estaba en el funeral?-recordando la falta de la joven-  De seguro, sabía lo que le pasó a los Potter.

-Si- dijo ella bebiendo- pero también estaba muy difícil que ella asistiera...la situación ha empeorado...

-No comprendo...

-Sirius: tengo un mensaje para ti de mi hermana Susan...ella confía mucho en ti.  Te ama.- viéndole sonrojarse.- ¿Supongo que la amas también?

-Si- dijo el mirándole a los ojos.

Sonriendo dijo- no lo dudo.- mirándole- cuando salí de Hogwarts, notaba esa atracción que ambos se tenían.  Incluso le dije, que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos contigo, por eso, me gané que me arruinara un trabajo final de Artes oscuras... que bueno que se dieron cuenta...

-¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso?

-Paciencia- dijo ella enseriando su rostro.- hay algo, que estoy a punto de revelarte, que tal vez, cambie tu modo de pensar y los sentimientos para con mi hermana... Hace un tiempo, cuando aun estudiaba en Hogwarts, unas personas que conozco se volvieron mortífagos.   Trataron, al yo terminar el colegio, de incluirme a mi, pero yo tenía mis propias convicciones e ideales...así mismo mi otra hermana, con Cristine... Decidimos irnos de Londres.  Cristine vive allá en Rumania también. Pero Susan no ha corrido con la misma suerte.

-¿A que regresaste entonces?

-A vigilar a Susan para evitar lo que nos pasó a Cristine y a mi.  Sabía que si me llevaba a Susan al terminar Hogwarts, no podían hacer nada y ella estaría libre. Pero, se me adelantaron.... 

-¿De que se trata todo esto?

-La mañana que tu y James estuvieron en casa, Susan estaba allí, pero no podía hacer nada... A Susan la han obligado a ser Mortífaga. La mañana que estuve en casa, traté de hablar con ella pero tenía una maldición muy fuerte arriba.  Solo pudo decirme algo, tu nombre.- Sirius abrió los ojos de la impresión- fue tu nombre el que surgió de sus labios..luchaba en contra de la maldición.  Pero era algo tarde.- acercando su rostro al de él en la mesa.- mis padres son los mortífagos...Susan está sin querer atrapada en ese mundo... –bebiendo nuevamente- le marcaron con el sello. Una carabela en su brazo izquierdo... Sirius: Susan esta en grave peligro...como no te imaginas. Ser mortifaga la hace traidora a nosotros los aurores y al Ministerio pero ser mortifaga la hace una amenaza a aquellos en Hogwarts que si lo son... cuando supo de la muerte de los Potter, lloró tanto.  Pero se alegró cuando le dije que James estaba a salvo.  Preguntó también por ti... me hizo prometerle que hablaría contigo hoy mismo...

-¿Por qué ella no habla conmigo?

-porque se lo han prohibido.  Pero hay mas:  Susan por ordenes de "Quien tu sabes", está comprometida en matrimonio.

-No- dijo Sirius mirándole- no es cierto...

-Lamento decirte esto...

-¿Cómo es posible?

-"Quien tu sabes" dijo que era lo mejor... ella era fuerte, y con una persona igual de fuerte y que siguiera los ideales de su causa, aseguraría su victoria...

-¿Con quien esta comprometida?

-No quiere que te lo diga- dijo ella mirándole- no quiere...porque sabe que te lo imaginas.

-¡¡NO!!- dijo el atrayendo las miradas de quienes estaban allí- no con él-

-Sirius cálmate.- dijo Alexandra- no resolverás nada... 

-De todas las personas mortifagas ¿el? ¿por que el?

-Te conoce muy bien- dijo Alexandra mirándole- sabe que harás algo...es lo que te pide: que no hagas nada...

-¿Que no haga nada? ¿Acaso se ha vuelto loca?- los demás presentes en el bar incluso el señor Humels miraba a la pareja suspicazmente.

-¡¡Sirius!!- dijo ella mirándole y tratando de que mantuviera la calma.- Susan me lo dijo: hay una orden entre los mortífagos para deshacerse de ti en Hogwarts...ella ha convencido a su "prometido" de que no te pase nada...ella está asegurando su vida.  Y la tuya...

-El no puede hacer nada- dijo el mirándole- es un cobarde...

-James es un Potter.  muchas mas cosas se dicen de él.  Cosas que perjudican a los mortífagos y a su líder.  Eres su mejor amigo, por tanto, eres un opositor de él-hablando de Voldemort en esto ultimo.-  Tienes que tener paciencia- bajando el tono de su voz- estoy ideando algo; un plan, para sacar a Sus de Hogwarts... ahora, no puedo hacer nada por ella, pero en Hogwarts, la situación será diferente.

-¿Cómo lo harás?

-Esa parte...no te la puedo revelar..

-¿No puedo ayudarte?

-manteniéndote alejado de Susan –mirándole y colocando su mano sobre la de él que estaba en la mesa- se que es difícil pero tienes que hacerlo...

-Malfoy debe imaginárselo que ya lo se...

-El no sabe que estoy aquí... sabe de mi existencia porque estudié también en Hogwarts, junto a Cristine, pero no sabe que soy Aurora...

-por favor- dijo el repitiéndole- déjame ayudarte...haré lo que sea por Sus, lo sabes...

Exhalando profundamente dijo- me dijo que eras un testarudo.- sonriéndole.- mira: Susan ha podido revelarme todo esto, debido a que no está con la Maldición encima.  Ellos pueden ser localizados dentro de Londres.  Seguro, lo ultimo que sabrán de ella, es que estará en Hogwarts y como tu sabes, nada ni nadie escapa de Hogwarts solo... nada ni nadie- mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Tienen oportunidad de salvarle?

-Si nos dejas preocuparnos a nosotros de eso, si- mirándole fijamente. 

-Muy bien- dijo Sirius mirándole. – no interferiré.-

-Recuerda que si te descubren a su lado, no es solo tu quien sacrificas tu vida, es ella también...

-No creo que se atrevan con Dumbledore...

-No lo puedes asegurar...los mortífagos, son personas peligrosas Sirius...demasiado peligrosas... no puedes asegurar que no te pasará nada... 

"Después de eso, estuvimos allí por media hora mas, después de eso, me acompañó hasta mi casa.  Me dijo que no me preocupara por Susan: que tenía alguien vigilando sus movimientos y que podía saber de ella todo el tiempo."

**-----------------Fin de Flash back-----------**

-¿Eso ocurrió?-pregunté.  Todos permanecimos en silencio desde ese momento.  Hasta que...

-¿Emely?- pregunté mirándole- ¿ese gato es tuyo?- viendo en uno de los otros asientos un gato de color negro con patas blancas dormitaba en él.

-No- dijo ella mirándole- de seguro es de otro de los estudiantes... entraría con los de Slyterin...

-Mientras no sea de alguno de ellos.- dijo Sirius mirando el gato.

-Pues es muy lindo- dijo Peter mirando al gato- ¿trajiste tu gato, Lily?-recordando que su amiga tenía un gato.

-No- dijo ella mirando al gato el cual abrió sus ojos y maulló.  Mirando a cada uno de ellos, se movió entre nosotros, brincó en cada una de nuestras piernas y se colocó cómodamente en las piernas de Sirius, para nuestra sorpresa.

-¿Y este gato que se habrá creído?- dijo Sirius de  mala gana mirándole.

-Creo que le gustas- dijo Emely. Creo que intentaba levantar un poco los ánimos.

-Vaya Canuto .- dije tratando de seguir a Emely con lo que intentaba hacer, levantar los ánimos.-no pensé que eras una persona de gatos...- riendo sutilmente.

-Soy mas una persona de perros- dijo mirándole- ¿por qué conmigo?

-Tal vez sabe que eres ...especial- dijo Emely mirándole fijamente para darle a entender que era por ser animago.

Lily observó el gato fijamente.  Sus ojos se detuvieron fijamente en los de ella.  Como si se comunicaran por la vista.  Todos nos quedamos en silencio viendo el contacto visual entre Lily y el gato.  El gato se acomodó aun mas en las piernas de Sirius y se acurrucó como si fuera a tomar una siesta.  Ni siquiera parecía preocuparle el hecho de que, de un momento a otro, este podía arrojarle hasta el otro lado del tren...pero no le preocupaba esa situación.  Parecía que no le preocupaba nada. Lily volvió su vista  a la ventana.

Sirius observó el gato por unos instantes.  Mirando a Lily quien observaba aun por la ventana dijo exhalando un suspiro-que mas da...

Miré a Sirius a los diez minutos.  Estaba acariciando el gato pero sin mirarle.  Creo que buscaba la forma de estar en paz consigo mismo. Incluso cuando llegó la mujer de los refrigerios, compró tres emparedados de jamón y pollo y se colocó uno  en las piernas para que el gato comiera.   El otro se lo dio a Lily y la forzó a comérselo acompañado de jugo de calabazas.  El tercero se lo comió él con agua. El tren seguía su marcha.  Emely se durmió en mi hombro.  Peter roncaba como loco en otros de los asientos.  Sirius aun continuaba acariciando al gato y Lily revisaba un Profeta que un chico de tercero pasaba con el entre los compartimientos y ella se lo quitó.  Peter y Emely despertaron cuando faltaba media hora para llegar.  

Casi llegando a Hogwarts, comenzamos a colocarnos las túnicas.  El gato, cuando se despertó  se quedaba observándonos a cada uno.  

-Este gato es extraño- dije por fin- creo que nos espía...

-Por favor- dijo Emely mirándole con dulzura- yo me encuentro que es un precioso gato...

-¿no tendrá dueño? – dijo Peter mirándole mientras terminaba de colocarse la túnica.  (las chicas se colocaron las túnicas encima de la ropa que tenían puestas). 

-Durmió en las piernas de Sirius toda la tarde- dije mirando a Canuto.- creo que se encariñó contigo...

No respondió nada.  

Veinte minutos después, estábamos listos y vestidos el tren disminuyó la marcha.  Cuando abrimos la puerta, el gato fue el primero en salir.  Sirius miró a Lily y la ayudó a bajar del tren.  De pronto, todos nos encontrábamos viajando en carruajes para Hogwarts. En ese lapso, no vi a Susan, James o Malfoy a nuestra llegada. 

************

**Comentarios de la autora:  24 reviews. Cuando revisé el domingo.  Muchas gracias por  los comentarios, felicitaciones y ánimos para que continúe la historia...no dejen de escribirme...**

**comentarios, dudas, felicitaciones, tomatazos, declaraciones, lechuga, goma de mascar, lápices, estacas, ajo, agua bendita, crucifijos y demás (excepto viruses) a mi correo en Sakura_journal@yahoo.com**


	8. Capitulo 8 encuentros

**"Hacia un futuro incierto."**

Por Crystal23 

**Notas preliminares:   Los nombres de Harry Potter y todo lo demás, es propiedad de la Warner Brothers incorporated y provienen de los libros  obra  de la autora J.K. Rowlings.  Tienen su copyrights.**

**Gracias por los comentarios...espero responderles pronto...  pero sigan escribiéndolos... **

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Capitulo 8: "Encuentros..."**

"_Al detenerse los carruajes, bajamos de ellos.  Pronto estábamos instalados en el gran comedor.  Ahí era la misma vista de todos los años excepto por dos puntos: Susan estaba en la mesa de Gryffindor pero alejados de nosotros, tal vez para no hablar con Sirius o ninguno de nosotros y James no estaba sentado allí.  Lo buscaba con la vista. No era el único. Sirius también le buscaba..." _

_"Ocurrió después que Macgonagall estaba ingresando con una fila de nuevos alumnos y ella iba delante con el sombrero seleccionador.  Eso me traía tantos recuerdos.  La selección para mi, terminó demasiado pronto.  Este año solo ingresaban al  menos de cien alumnos a Hogwarts.  25 fueron a Gryffindor.  30 a Ravenclaw, 40 a Hufflepuff y el resto a Slyterin..."_

_"Miré a la mesa de los profesores y vi a Dumbledore hablar con Macgonagall.  Los profesores conversaban unos con otros.  De lo que me sorprendí de ver,  fue a Slyterin.  Se encontraban demasiado alegres.  Vi a mi izquierda y Peter estaba mas nervioso de costumbre.  En el tren se veía calmado pero ahora, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, el pobre."_

_"Macgonagall hizo una señal y pronto el salón estaba sumido en silencio.  Dumbledore se puso de pie, y dijo unas palabras."_

-Seguro todos ustedes saben de la terrible desgracia ocurrida a una de las familias mas respetables y notorias de todo Londres.-vi como Malfoy retorció la boca ante la mención.- Pero esto es Hogwarts.  Están en el colegio.  Con esto, no digo que los terribles acontecimientos que ocurrieron deben de quedar en el olvido. Al contrario.  Quiero que ustedes piensen en ellos y en su papel en un futuro próximo en donde todos, absolutamente todos, vivamos en tranquilidad y estos oscuros tiempos finalicen.  Ahora bien, en una nota mas personal: ciertas personas que son afectadas directamente con los hechos ocurridos, están en Hogwarts, quisiera por favor, que les facilitaran mas la vida y no inunden a los involucrados con preguntas fuera de contexto.  – mirando a Gryffindor pero en especial, a nosotros.- en otra nota, los de primer año no pueden salir después de deshoras (está prohibido a todos los niveles las salidas en horas de la noche)- miró a Gryffindor nuevamente- La primera salida a Homeasgde será este año el mismo 30 de octubre.  El bosque prohibido está fuera de los limites.  Y el conserje Filch me anuncia que quien entre en los pasillos con los pies lleno de lodo, enfrentará el peor de los castigos jamás creados- Macgonagall miró a Dumbledore por un instante. –y finalmente- mirando a su alrededor.- esperaba que la nueva profesora estuviese aquí- este comentario creó una serie de rumores entre las cuatro mesas- pero que mas da: tendremos este año una nueva profesora de Aritmancia que como saben, solo se da como asignatura selectiva a partir del tercer año y exigente en sexto... pero creo- mirando nuevamente a su alrededor- que se le hizo tarde. Aquellos que tienen aritmancia, la conocerán en sus horarios correspondientes.  Sin mas nada que decir, a comer.- 

_"Después de cenar,  todos los demás se pusieron de pie y caminaban a la puerta principal del gran salón, incluso Susan. Vi que lanzaba una mirada al grupo pero me miró fijamente a mi.  Me sentía tan mal.  Creo que ella también.  Nosotros, nos quedamos sentados en el mismo lugar.  No nos movíamos.  Vi que Lily no había comido nada.  Tampoco Emely. Sirius apenas si tocó su comida.  Aunque no recordaba si había yo cenado.  Peter solo comió del pastel de chocolate del postre.  "_

_"Cinco minutos después, solo quedábamos nosotros.  Nadie hablaba.  Nos mirábamos unos con otros.  La ultima antes de retirarse del gran salón fue Macgonagall.  No lucía feliz."  _

_"Nos pusimos de pie y caminando a la puerta escuchamos la voz de alguien que hablaba. Conocíamos esa voz,  pero la otra.  La otra hizo que Sirius acelerara el paso hasta la salida para encontrarse cara a cara con una partida de siete chicas de Slyterin que tenían a Susan acorralada en una pared."_

-Te lo repito- decía una de ellas de cabello rubio- Aléjate de él.

-Crees que es por mi gusto que estoy a su lado- dijo Susan mirándole sin salida- Al contrario...si quieres, te lo regalo...

-No se como Lucius pudo fijarse en una cosa tan ordinaria y asquerosa como tu- dijo ella mirándole-lo que si se, es que no dejaré que te salgas con las tuyas...

-Déjame en paz Narcisa- le llamó Susan mirándole- y dile a tus seguidoras que me dejen ir...

-No quiero- dijo ella mirándole- Lucius es mío... 

-Si tu lo dices...-

-Disculpa- dijo Emely ingresando en medio del circulo y mirando a Narcisa e interponiéndose entre esta y Susan- ¿Quieres algo?

-¿A ti que te importa?

-Solo me sorprende el hecho de que le digas a Susan que se aleje de Lucius cuando es él quien está atrás de ella.- viendo la mueca de asco que colocaba la joven- al menos que tu me digas que entre ustedes dos hay algo y Susan es quien se interpone, si no lo que veo es todo lo contrario.

-Ninguna basura de Gryffindor me dirá que hacer- dijo Narcisa.  Las demás les rodeaban.

Sacando varita dijo- Es que no me entiendes: no busco tu permiso,  te aconsejo que te alejes de aquí antes de que te convierta en una hierba trepadora de mala muerte (aunque nadie dice que no lo eres).

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- dijo ella acercándose cada vez mas a Emely .  esta estaba seria con varita en mano mirándole.

-¿Acaso no me escuchaste?- dijo Emely mirándole desafiadoramente- vete de aquí antes de que te convierta a ti y a todas tus amiguitas en escregutos...

-Tu no me das órdenes...- dijo Narcisa.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo una voz detrás de nosotros.  Era Macgonagall.

-No, nada profesora- dijo inmediatamente Narcisa- solo hablábamos...

-Vayan a su sala común antes de que comience a restar puntos a su casa- dijo mirando desafiadoramente a las de Slyterin.  

Observando que Macgonagall no estaba de buenas, nosotros también decidimos irnos.  Solo que esta vez Susan estaba con nosotros.  Pero se mantenía cabizbaja y caminaba al lado de Peter mientras que al otro extremo estaba Sirius. 

Cuando llegamos a nuestra sala, cada uno tomó su camino.  Susan subió inmediatamente a su habitación. A pesar de que la compartía con Emely y Lily, tal vez ellas si sabrían con lujos de detalles mas adelante, que pasó.  Sirius se sentó no percatándose de que la sala ya estaba sola.  Seguro como todos estaban cansados del viaje, estaban en sus habitaciones.  Solo estábamos nosotros en ella.

Por fin Lily dijo- ¿Qué pasará ahora?

-Prepararnos a nuestras clases- dijo una voz dentro de la sala común- aunque debo decir que Hogwarts en las vacaciones es insoportable sin ustedes, Merodeadores...- 

"Conocíamos aquella voz,  sabíamos de quien se trataba.  Por supuesto que si. Miramos a todas partes pero no lo veíamos".

-¿Acaso me estoy volviendo loca?- dijo Emely mirándome- creí escuchar- pero en ese momento, retirándose la capa invisible se hizo presente James.

"Creí que a Lily le había dado un ataque.  Lo próximo que vi era a Lily saltando a los brazos de James mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.  El le correspondía con un abrazo.  Sirius estaba atónito.  Peter estaba que no cerraba la boca de la impresión y yo...bueno en esos momentos, no se lo que sentía yo en esos momentos..."

"Emely se acercó para abrazarle.  Fue un alivio verlo tan bien.  Al menos, no se veía herido, mal alimentado, por lo que pudimos suponer que estaba bien..."

"Sirius cuando se acercó le dio un puñetazo en el rostro.  Esto le hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.  Todos estábamos sorprendidos ante esto. "

-¿Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos por ti? ¿Todo este tiempo? Ni una carta, un mensaje, nada- dijo Sirius viendo a su mejor amigo en el suelo.  

-Sirius ¿por qué?- decía Lily mirándole sorprendida, lo próximo que hizo fue, ayudar a James a ponerse de pie.

-Tenia que hacerlo por si intervenían el correo del colegio.- dijo James mirándole. – lo siento, Canuto...

-Pues un "Lo siento" no basta- dijo el sentándose en el sillón cruzado de brazos.  De verdad, estaba enojado. 

-¿Has estado todo este tiempo aquí? ¿En Hogwarts? –preguntó Peter..

-Así es- dijo el mirando a cada uno. Peter, Emely y yo, nos sentamos en la alfombra.  James se sentó en el otro Sillón. Lily estaba a punto de sentarse en otro sillón cuando algo Maulló.

-¿Qué es esto?- señalaba ella al sillón.  El gato bufó ofendido y bajándose del sillón se acomodó en otro, compartiéndolo con Sirius... 

-¿Amiga tuya?-preguntó James sonriéndole sutilmente a su amigo de toda la vida, en cuanto el gato se acomodó al lado suyo dentro del sillón.  No le molestaba compartirlo con el merodeador. 

-¿Amiga?- preguntó Sirius.

-Es una gata- dijo James mirándole-

-No cualquier gata- dijo Peter mirándola.- es la misma del tren...

-¿Ahora te siguen las gatas?-preguntaba James.

-no es gracioso- dijo Sirius ofendido- además no es de la gata que hablaremos... es de ti ¿Has estado todo este tiempo aquí? ¿de donde sacaste la capa? Jamás regresaste a tu casa...

-NO que tu te dieras cuenta- dijo James mirándole – y estoy en Hogwarts desde hace solo un mes...

-¿Dónde estuviste el otro mes entonces?- preguntó Emely.

-Estuve en casi todo Londres- dijo Mirándome – Analizaba con cuidado las cosas...no sabía que hacer.  Dudas rondaban mi cabeza...Después, Dumbledore y Macgonagall dieron conmigo...y alguien mas...

-¿Quién?-preguntó Peter.

-Le prometí a ella no revelar...

-¿Ella?-preguntó Lily mirándole- ¿Recibiste ayuda de quien?

-No te pongas celosa- dijo él sonriéndole sutilmente- ella sabe de ti...

-LO que me sorprende- dijo Lily- y no estoy celosa...es que todo este tiempo...- rompiendo en llanto- no puedo hablar...ahora mismo.- y se fue corriendo al lado de las chicas.

-Lily- dijo James mirando como la joven desaparecía en los pisos superiores.

-¿Dónde conseguiste la capa?- preguntó Peter.

-Mi amiga la consiguió por mi- mirando aun las escaleras- aprovechó cuando las autoridades de justicia Muggle estaban ocupados...

-¿Cómo escapaste tu de todo eso?- preguntó Emely.

Su rostro se transformó.  De apacible se volvió serio y de repente, recordó algo que tal vez, no quería recordar.  Dijo- Eso es mejor decirlo cuando estemos todos juntos.- mirando nuevamente al lado de la chicas.

-¿Qué esperas?- dijo Emely- ve de todas formas, de seguro que Susan no le importará que vayas, yo me quedaré aquí.

Con capa en brazo subió ágilmente los escalones del lado de las chicas.  Pronto dio con la puerta que buscaba. Escuchaba sollozos que provenían del interior.  Iba a tocar cuando la puerta se abre.  Se encuentra cara a cara con Susan. Está cerró la puerta detrás de ella quedándose ambos, de pie en el pasillo.  

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó Susan.

-He tenido días mejores ¿y tu?

-he tenido días mejores- dijo ella sonriéndole sutilmente- nunca te pude decir cuanto...- pero el la interrumpió abrazándole.

-No importa- dijo el abrazándole- se por lo que estás pasando y lo comprendo.  Es difícil pero creo que un día de estos, la solución vendrá ¿No crees?

-Gracias- dijo ella sutilmente.- gracias por darme ánimos, gracias por ser mi amigo y gracias por apoyarme tanto ...- una lagrima pasó por su mejilla, pero ella se la limpió inmediatamente- tenemos que ser fuertes...nuestra amistad puede lograrlo...

-Somos especiales- dijo James- estaremos siempre juntos...

-Y seremos los mejores amigos, no importan las consecuencias ni los problemas...

-Claro que si.- dijo él.-

-Habla con ella- dijo mirándole- se lo que se siente...pensó que te perdía...que te perdió...tienes que hacerle entender que lo hiciste protegiéndola a ella.- y comenzando a caminar.- estaré en el fondo del pasillo.- alejándose del joven.

Pasaron un par de minutos delante de la puerta.  Finalmente la tocó.  No hubo respuesta.  Ingresó sin pensarlo por mucho.  Hay pudo observar a una pelirroja que miraba a la ventana que daba al lago.  Ya era de noche.  Una luna nueva estaba plasmada en el cielo estrellado.  No pronunció palabra y se detuvo a su lado.  Ella ya no tenía la túnica puesta.  En esos momentos llevaba un suéter de color verde de cuello alto y su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta.  Era extraño verla peinada de esa forma. Pero así, podía notar que era una chica mas atractiva que lo que trataba de aparentar con el rebelde pelo rojizo suelto y cubriéndole parte de su rostro y de su cuello.   Tenía un cuello bastante largo y estilizado. Era bastante atractiva y no era aquella chiquilla de seis años atrás.   El tampoco era aquel chico de seis años atrás.  El destino dio muchas vueltas.  Tal vez, le había tocado con la muerte de sus padres, madurar.

Hubo un largo silencio.  El solo colocó sus manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones que llevaba puestos.  Miraba fijamente a donde Lily observaba.  Finalmente esta dijo- ¿cómo estuvo tu verano?- mirándole de reojo pero él pudo observar como las lagrimas estaban en ellos.

Él solo le abrazó. Pensaba que estaba furiosa. No pudo hacer otra cosa una vez la miró dándole una sutil sonrisa.- lo siento.- dijo el mirándole- pero lo ultimo que quería era que te utilizaran para llegar a mi... no quiero perderte. Casi ocurre el pasado año escolar y creía que me moriría.- pero ella le hizo guardar silencio.

-Pero el pasado es pasado.-  dijo ella sollozando sutilmente- solo eso James. me salvaste. No dudo que sabrás manejar la situación pero no quiero estar sin ti James, prométeme...  Solo prométeme que la próxima vez que se te ocurra desaparecer de esa forma, esta vez iré contigo- miró a la joven con sorpresa. 

-No te arriesgaría de esa forma- dijo el mirándole-

-¿Es que acaso no me comprendes?-preguntó ella mirándole y entrelazando los dedos de sus manos con los de él.- ya soy parte de ti como lo eres de mi- mirándole con esos penetrantes ojos verdes.- no puedes impedirlo ya...

-Entonces ¿enfrentaremos todo juntos?

-Juntos y siempre con la verdad- dijo ella mirándole- sin mentiras en nuestro destino.- sonriéndole sutilmente.- de verdad que no puedo enojarme contigo James Potter...- soltando una pequeña risita.

-Si si puedes- dijo el mirando sus dedos junto a los de ella- te enojaste hace mucho tiempo...incluso si mal no recuerdo, te pusiste como demonio cuando Sirius y Susan comenzaron esa estúpida guerra cuando comenzamos.  Pero te ganaste el respeto de nosotros... 

-¿Qué lindo es el recordar?- dijo ella sentándose en el borde de la ventana.  Había un desnivel.  El reflejo de la luna nueva en el lago y las luciérnagas que flotaban y jugueteaban en el área del lago, daba un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad- pero todo esto, - señalando al paisaje- es una ilusión.- soltando la mano de James.  –vivimos en un sueño.  Hogwarts es un sueño... hay una batalla del bien contra el mal y eres ahora mismo el blanco de esos ataques...tu vida corre peligro. ¿Cómo es posible que ...- pensando bien lo que iba a decir- Dumbledore no lo impidió? 

-Dumbledore no supo como es que iba a pasar- dijo James mirándole y refiriéndose a la muerte de sus padres- predecir un ataque de Voldemort o en otro caso, descubrir a los traidores que le apoyan es una labor exhaustiva...Hay algo que tienes que saber- tomándola por los hombros para que le mirara.- La batalla comenzó y por lo que se ve, no soy el único que puede ser blanco... todos podemos ser victimas de ello...todos Lily- mirándole fijamente- lamentablemente no hay nada que podamos hacer...- abrazándole.  Tratando de aferrarse a algo querido para él ya que, había perdido a su familia.

-No comprendo una cosa- dijo Lily finalmente mirándole- ¿Dónde estabas la noche que Voldemort atacó en tu casa, James?-preguntó ella.

Respiró profundo.  Su semblante cambió inmediatamente.  Tal vez, Lily había tocado un punto que no quería que fuese hablado.  Tal vez quería olvidar.  Pero ella se percataba que el no era de aquellos sujetos que dicen "borrón y cuenta nueva".  No era de aquellos que se rendían.  La muerte de sus padres, le afectó mucho.  Demasiado pensaba.  Su madre era tan débil y cariñosa con él.  Solo deseaba su felicidad. 

-No se por donde empezar- dijo sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

-¿Qué tal por el principio?- dijo Lily mirándole- claro, si es que se puede...

-Si se puede- dijo el mirándole- pero ahora no.- poniéndose de pie—para contarte esto necesitas de toda la concentración del mundo y donde nadie nos interrumpa...

-Comprendo- dijo ella mirándole- pero ....

-Es muy tarde- dijo el esbozándole una de sus sonrisas- te prometo que mañana- caminando a la puerta- te contaré la primera parte.  Vendré por ti para que bajemos juntos a desayunar.

-¿Es una cita?- preguntó sonriéndole.

Alzando una ceja mirándole después le dijo- es una cita.- acercándose a ella y tomándola por la cintura dijo- buenas noches mi princesa- besándole en los labios.  

-Buenas noches – dijo ella toda roja cuando él la soltó y caminó a la puerta. Mirándole por ultima vez, antes de cerrarla tras de si.

Llegó a su habitación. Sorpresivamente estaban allí Sirius y Peter conversando animadamente mientras desempacaban.  Se quedaron viéndole como si se tratara de un fantasma.

-¿Qué?- preguntó James al verles los rostros- ¿Estoy muerto o que?

-Dos meses James- dijo Sirius- asistí al funeral de tus padres y no te vi.- James observó encima de su cama. Estaba la capa invisible encima de ella.

  -Debería yo preguntar por ti...- dijo mirándole con fraternal mirada- con todo lo que ha pasado con Sus...

-Increíble – dijo Sirius caminado a el y abrazándole- mira en todos los  líos que estás metido y tienes el descaro de preguntar por mi vida amorosa...

-Soy tu amigo...

-eres un idiota- dijo mirándole- será mejor que durmamos o mañana estaremos fritos en la primera hora...

Mirando a todos lados dijo- ¿Dónde está Remus?

Peter y Sirius señalaron al exterior de la habitación como el que no quiere la cosa y dijeron- Emely....

James Sonrió ante la respuesta de sus dos amigos. Lo que mas le sorprendía era haberlos encontrado teniendo una civilizada conversación, considerando de que Sirius y Peter, la mayor parte de los casos, y casi siempre, se comportaban como buenos amigos pero Sirius siempre se aprovechaba de él. 

Peter se disculpó y salió de la habitación dejando a Sirius desempacando. James tomó una foto de Lily que estaba al lado de su cama con dosel.

-Sirius- dijo James una vez estuvieron a solas.

Sirius observó la fotografía que su amigo tenía en sus manos. – cuando vi lo que pasó no podía creerlo.- dijo Sirius mirándole- recuerda que ese día me fui con mi padre al ministerio.  Mi madre se culpa de que no pudo impedirlo...

-Dile que no es su culpa- dijo James mirándole- mis padres quisieron mucho a los tuyos...

-¿Estas consciente de que alguien los traicionó?-preguntó Sirius- sabes muy bien que tus padres tenían guardián secreto... al igual que los míos... alguien del Ministerio habló James...

-Mis padres si tenían guardián secreto. – dijo james – Dumbledore me lo dijo el día que... nos encontramos...-dijo mirando el retrato de Lily- tengo un favor que pedirte...

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Sirius. ni siquiera se percataron de la llegada de Remus.  Este guardó silencio observando a sus dos amigos.

-Quiero que si algo ocurre...protejas a Lily.- mirando el retrato y después a su amigo.  Su mirada se desvió a Remus.- quiero que la protejan de todo...no la quiero cerca ni siquiera de alguien de nuestra casa a solas.  Quiero que sean sus sombras, día y noche...incluso aquí en Hogwarts...

-James... estamos en el sitio mas seguro...- comencé a decir.  Sirius se sorprendía de la petición de James.

-¡¡NO es el sitio mas seguro!!- alzando la voz.  Peter en esos momentos llegaba.  Al escuchar lo alterado que lucia  y se veía James, guardó silencio.- ¿Acaso recuerdan lo que pasó el año pasado?- los tres bajamos los rostros.- Fue secuestrada....casi muere- no importándole que en realidad iba a ser mi culpa.- no quiero que una cosa así vuelva a pasar...no me lo perdonaré.

-Te apoyaremos en todo lo que decidas – dijo Sirius mirándole- de camino, también vigilaré a Susan...y a Malfoy..- levantando su puño- si la llega a tocar...

-Te cuidado con Malfoy- dijo James mirándole- es muy peligroso...incluso para Susan...

-Si tenemos que protegerlas- dije mirándole- y a Emely También. Lo quieras o no, todos estamos en grave peligro James.  todos.  Además ¿Todos para uno y uno para todos? 

Sonriéndole le miramos y el nos respondía.- Todos para uno y uno para todos.-

_" en ese momentos, solo nos dispusimos a abrazarnos unos a otros.  Sin darnos cuenta, dábamos paso a uno de los hechos mas relevante de nuestras vidas como merodeadores, como amigos y a nuestro futuro como grupo en si. Aunque aun no nos percatábamos del precio que tendría.  Pasarían dos meses antes de darnos cuenta de las consecuencias de nuestras acciones y las de Voldemort."_

**comentarios, dudas, felicitaciones, tomatazos, declaraciones, lechuga, goma de mascar, lápices, estacas, ajo, agua bendita, crucifijos y demás (excepto viruses) a mi correo en Sakura_journal@yahoo.com**


	9. Capitulo 9: ya se me olvidó ¿Oô?

**"Hacia un futuro incierto."**

Por Crystal23 

**Notas preliminares:   Los nombres de Harry Potter y todo lo demás, es propiedad de la Warner Brothers incorporated y provienen de los libros  obra  de la autora J.K. Rowlings.  Tienen su copyrights.**

**Gracias por los comentarios...espero responderles pronto...  pero sigan escribiéndolos... **

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Capitulo 9: " La nueva maestra: Locura por amor... y los herederos..."**

**-----Al otro día de la bienvenida-----**

-Que lata- decía Sirius Black observando su horario- nos toca aritmancia- esa asignatura deberían sacarla de Hogwarts.

-Pues yo digo que es una de las mas exactas- dijo Lily sentada entre este y James en el comedor.- no como adivinación.

-El problema contigo es que como te matan a James desde el tercer año, siempre crees que es una absurda materia- dijo Peter como el que no quiere la cosa.

-Cállate Peter- dijo Lily sonrojada.

-Creo que hoy conoceremos a la nueva maestra- dijo Remus mirando a cada uno.  En un momento, se percata de que James se sonreía sutilmente.

-¿Qué te pasa?-.preguntaba Sirius.

-No. Nada – dijo James mirándoles.  Solo pensaba en la nueva maestra.

-¿La conoces?- preguntaba Emely.

-si.  He pasado el ultimo mes en Hogwarts.  Es normal que conozca a todos los maestros de este año.  Aunque particularmente me gusta mas para artes oscuras.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Remus.

-Ya verán-dijo James mirándoles- pero es bastante joven.

-¿Qué tan joven?-preguntaba Emely.

-Bastante- dijo James sin dar mas detalles.

Caminando delante con los merodeadores, Emely venía detrás con Lily mientras caminaban. -¿James te dijo como se salvó de "quien sabes"? 

-Si- dijo Lily sonrojándose.- estaba comprando algo para mi cuando pasó todo.  Se le hizo tarde tratando de evitar a los muggles. Cuando llegó todo estaba en cenizas.

-pero ¿Y la capa? ¿Cómo salvó a la capa?

-me dijo que estaba en casa de Sirius- dijo ella viendo al camino y a los merodeadores delante de ella.- estaba guardada y alguien le ayudó a sacarla de allí.  Pero eso fue días después de haber estado en mi casa.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-hazla.- 

-¿Cómo es James desnudo? De seguro que esas practicas de quiddicht paga ¿no?- mirándole con picardía.

-¿¿¿¿Qué cosas se te ocurren???? – dijo Lily toda roja.  Los chicos voltearon a ver cual era el problema.

-¿Qué pasa?.-preguntó Remus.

-Nada- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó James acercándose a Lily- estás algo roja ¿Te enfermarás?

-No nada.- dijo ella rojísima y evadiendo las miradas de sus amigos.  Pronto estuvieron frente a la puerta de Aritmancia.  Cuando entraron aun el profesor no había llegado. Ocuparon los asientos de la siguiente manera: Sirius, James y Lily seguidos  de Emely, Remus y Peter.  Pudieron observar estudiantes de otras casas, que nunca les había tocado asignatura juntos.  Incluso pudieron observar de niveles inferiores.  Era extraño que una clase fuese predispuesta de esa manera.  Tres minutos después, llegó Susan y ocupó una silla al lado de Sirius.

Sirius estaba a punto de protestar cuando James, tocándole en su hombro le hizo señal de que guardara silencio. 

Tres minutos después, la profesora de Aritmancia se hizo presente.  Como muchos se pudieron percatar, era una joven muy atractiva.  Aproximadamente alrededor de los veinte años. Su pelo negro y ojos brillantes era fácil identificar.  Sirius, Lily y James la conocían.  James sonrió y Sirius tenía la boca abierta de la impresión.  La ultima persona que Canuto se imaginaba que le tocaría como maestra, considerando que no fue mucho tiempo que salió de Hogwarts. Llevaba una túnica cuando ingresó, de color lavanda la cual se despojó una vez acomodaba su escritorio. Llevaba una falda de pliegos de color gris que llegaba hasta por encima de las rodillas y llevaba una blusa de seda de color lavanda.  Sus labios llevaban un brillo de color rosa. Se veía hermosa. Su parecido con Susan era ahora, mas notable.  Muchos de los chicos cayeron al suelo y los otros, estaban con la boca abierta y sin retirarle la vista a la joven.  Incluso Remus se le quedaba viendo.  Emely le dio un codazo para hacerle despertar.

-Buenos días- dijo ella atrayendo la atención de los alumnos.- me llamo Alexandra March y soy su nueva profesora de Aritmancia.  Espero que me digan cualquier dificultad o duda que tenga de algún tema en particular. Sea de esta clase, o de algo mas.,- observando al grupo de los merodeadores- recuerdo el profesor que tuve de Aritmancia en mi tercer año,  era demasiado aburrido.- sentándose y cruzando sus piernas encima  del escritorio del maestro.  Los chicos aun estaban anonadados.  Notando el silencio dijo- ¿No quieren preguntar nada?

El silencio era general y rotundo.  Algunas chicas le observaban admiradas por la elegancia con que ella se movía después,  entre los asientos mientras dictaba unos cuantos conceptos y dejaba claro algunas ideas de la aritmancia.  

-¿Alguno de ustedes está seguro que no tiene ninguna pregunta?- observando que nadie en ningún momento dijo nada; pasaron las dos horas de clase.  Para algunos, pasó demasiado pronto. solo se le quedaban observando- ¿Ninguna? – ya poniéndose algo nerviosa- ¿Alguien comprendió todo lo que he explicado?- en ese momento, todos levantan la mano.

Cuando la clase terminó dijo- Susan March y James Potter, quédense por favor- mientras recogía sus pertenencias.

Los demás salieron a esperar a James al pasillo mientras los demás consideraban que fue la clase mas interesante en mucho tiempo, mientras que los chicos solo se quedaban en las nubes y algunos que reaccionaban, decía que era la profesora de ensueño.

-¡¡hombres!!- dijo Emely mirando al resto de la clase perderse por los pasillos.- estoy segura que no comprendieron nada acerca de los cálculos avanzados...

-No creo...- dijo Remus mirándole.—yo le presté toda la atención como a cualquier maestro...

Emely bufó de su comentario- pues a mi me pareció otra cosa.- caminando por el pasillo y alejándose del grupo.

-¡¡Em!!-decía Remus mirándole marcharse- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?

-No le gusta toda la atención que le pusiste a la profesora.- dijo Peter mirándole- incluso te dijo algunas cosas al oído y tu ni caso le hiciste...

-¿QUEEEEEE? ¡¡no te creo!!- dijo observando a su amigo- Colagusano ¿Estas seguro?

-Yo estaba sentado cerca de ustedes- dijo el mirándole- claro que si...

-tengo que hablar con ella- dijo alejándose- ténganme al tanto de que pasa con James ¿De acuerdo?

-Está bien- dijo Sirius- cuidado con Watson...parece un demonio- riéndose ante el susto que llevaba Remus en su rostro, siguiendo la misma ruta que su novia.

 En pocos momentos, Susan y James salieron.  Susan tomó el camino de la izquierda, no sin antes dirigirles una mirada a sus amigos.  En silencio, se marchó.  Sirius la vio alejarse del grupo.  Extrañaba discutir con ella.  Prefería discutir, antes de no hablarse uno al otro.  James después, le dijo que tuviese paciencia que pronto la situación se vería resuelta.... esa era la esperanza de todos.  Aunque James no dijo de que habló con la profesora.  Ni siquiera a Lily.  era todo un misterio.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-¿En Hogwarts?-preguntaba el señor de las tinieblas, como era llamado. Estaba en una especie de gran salón.  La chimenea estaba encendida y unas siluetas se vislumbraba a pesar de la oscuridad que dominaba el lugar- ¿Está en Hogwarts?

-Esos nos dicen nuestros informantes mi señor- dijo  uno de los presentes.- el hijo de Malfoy asegura que hay posibilidad de que estuviese todo el tiempo allí.

-Dumbledore- dijo el hombre observando a la chimenea- por supuesto.  Es listo.  Siempre lo fue... ¿pero por cuanto tiempo lo protegerás?

-¿Qué piensa hacer?

-Ya tenemos al heredero de Ravenclaw en nuestro lado.  Podemos controlar la situación...ahora falta el de Huffepuff.  Pero encárguense de que no sobreviva.  Ninguno de los descendientes de Hufflepuff... me encargaré en el momento propicio de Gryffindor. 

-¿Qué le digo a Malfoy?

-Que se mantenga alerta... y fuera de las sospechas de Dumbledore... es lo mejor para él y para su prometida...pronto les llamaré.

-Si mi señor- dijo el hombre.  A indicación de su señor, los demás presentes también se retiraron. 

-¿Cree que el heredero surgirá?

-Por eso debemos sacar a Dumbledore del medio...no puedo pisar Hogwarts sin que él se entere...él sabe eso...por eso escondió al muchacho allá.  Los Potter también lo sabían..

-¿Qué quiere que hagamos?

--Por ahora nada- dijo el mirándole- la hora de dar el primer paso se acerca....yo elegiré el momento y el lugar... no quiero que sospechen de nuestra intromisión...

-Acerca del heredero de Ravenclaw... ¿sabe que no es el único?

-Yo lo se todo- acariciando una serpiente que estaba apostada en la repisa de la chimenea. –se eso...y mucho mas...pero mientras uno de ellos esté en mi lado, todo y la victoria misma será mía... ahora retírate...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Dos meses después.- treinta de octubre.  Diez de la mañana.  Sala común.**

-James- dijo Lily una vez bajó las escaleras- estas lindo-. Sonrojándose.

-La que se ve linda eres tu- dijo llegando hasta ella y abrazándole.

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó Remus mirando.

-¿Dónde está Sirius?-preguntó James mirando a todas partes.

-Creo que no irá- dijo Lily mirando a James- ya sabes, con lo de Susan- observando por donde sus demás compañeros salían.

_En los últimos dos meses, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew y yo mismo, nos hemos dedicado a ser los guardaespaldas de nuestros tesoros mas preciados.  Últimamente, quien la ha pasado peor ha sido Susan.  El odio que domina  a las chicas de Slyterin por la atención que nuestra amiga recibe de Lucius Malfoy, le ha costado su propia seguridad y salud.  Creo que a Sirius le duele esta situación.  Malfoy busca cualquier pretexto para lucirla frente a Sirius pero este se ha contenido de golpearle la nariz.  Cosa que me ha sorprendido, incluso a mi._

Finalmente salimos de la sala común.  De todas maneras quedaban solo alumnos de primer y segundo año sentados y observando a su alrededor,  mirando como los mayores nos íbamos y deseosos de que su turno de salir de los terrenos del colegio, se cumpliera.

Sirius estaba en su alcoba.  Tenía una colección de libros de herbó logia y pociones delante de él mientras se desplegaban en el piso.  No vio cuando alguien se introdujo a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de si.  Siguió escribiendo en el suelo.  Sin levantar la vista, dijo- ¿qué se te quedó Peter?.- pero no escuchaba que le respondieran.

De pronto y sin ninguna advertencia, unos labios conocidos por él, estaban en contra de los suyos.  Sin mas nada que decir, lo próximo es que estaban besándose encima de las asignaciones de Sirius. olvidándose de donde estaban continuaron besándose hasta que el aire les hizo falta.  

-¿Cómo estás?.-preguntó Ella en sus brazos.

-¿cómo crees que puedo estar, viéndote en sus brazos? 

-Lo siento tanto- dijo ella mirándole- algunas veces, he pensado en terminar con todo esto...conmigo...- pero Sirius la tomó por los brazos haciéndole que le mirase.

-Escúchame: jamás pienses hacer una cosa así- abrazándole- no quiero perderte pero mucho menos, de esa manera. ¡¡jamás!! ¿me entiendes?

-¿Le has dicho a ellos?- preguntó ella.

-¿ a los demás? No.- dijo el mirándole- he cumplido mi parte. No quiero arriesgarlo todo...aunque no creo que entre nosotros haya un traidor...

-Yo tampoco pero mi hermana insiste en que si nos vemos así...tenemos que hacer sacrificios.

-Me mata no poder decirle a James.  jamás le escondo nada.

-Lo se- dijo ella- también me duele pero... Alex planea algo.,..tenemos que tener fe que todo terminará pronto... ten fe.

-La tengo- dijo el mirándole. No pronunciaron palabra hasta que – Me he contenido de pegarle a Malfoy.

-Lo se- dijo ella sonriéndole- estoy muy orgulloso de ti-. Y observando el sol entrar por las cortinas.- Tengo que irme- dijo ella . – me espera en la puerta del retrato...

-¿Vas a salir con él?- preguntó

-Tengo que hacerlo- dijo ella mirándole con melancolía y pasando su mano en el rostro de Sirius.  besándole por ultima vez se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta.

-Sabes que no soporto esta situación- dijo el joven mirándole- no la soporto.

-Yo tampoco.- dijo ella mirándole con melancolía.

Cerrándose la puerta dijo el arrojando un pergamino cerca de él- es que no entiendes que te amo...

En ese momento, un maullar se hace presente en la habitación.  Era de nuevo, aquella gata.  Ya se volvía demasiado sospechoso.  Nadie en la casa Gryffindor parecía ser dueño del felino.  Se coloca entre los pergaminos de Sirius y le observaba fijamente maullando.

-¿Te importa? Trato de estudiar- tomando el pergamino en el que escribía antes de la interrupción por parte de Susan.  

El gato maulló nuevamente y se puso de pie sentándose derecha delante de Sirius.  era como si tratara de hablar con el con los ojos- Debo decir que este es el gato mas extraño...que jamás haya visto.

*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**--*-*

**comentarios, dudas, felicitaciones, tomatazos, declaraciones, lechuga, goma de mascar, lápices, estacas, ajo, agua bendita, crucifijos y demás (excepto viruses) a mi correo en Sakura_journal@yahoo.com**


	10. Mensaje importante:::

Mensaje importante de Crystal23:  
  
Para los que no me recuerden ( o para los que ya lo han hecho), mi nick en la pagina de Fanfiction Net es Crystal23, autora del fic de Harry Potter titulado "Destino" muchos de ustedes han leido y hasta me enviaron reviews y e-mails a mi correo. agradezco inmensamente el apoyo prestado durante la realizacion de ese y el fic que es la continuacion, titulado "hacia un futuro incierto"  
  
Ahora, necesito de la colaboracion de todos ustedes: una pagina titulada HarryArgentino, ubicada en la direccion www.harryargentino.com, me ha nominado como concursante para su anual busqueda del fic del año. junto a otros buenos escritores, fuimos escogidos de todos aquellas historias que tienen publicadas ( y miren que son geniales, es una competencia reñida) por MadamPince quien es la que analiza objetiva y subjetivamente cada una de las historias que ingresan a la pagina. la forma de ganar, esque los lectores, una vez leen la historia, la evaluan entro del foro de Harry argentino, bajo el titulo del "concurso de Fan fics o votacion de HA para fics" (no recuerdo bien el nombre) . para ingresar en el foro, debes afiliarte al foro y dejar tu voto...eso es adonde queria llegar.  
  
Apoyenme para ganar... mi historia ha tenido buena aceptacion dentro de la familia de HarryArgentino, pero necesito de vuestra ayuda para asegurarme el triunfo (Estoy algo emocionada y me encantaría caer entre los primeros cinco lugares).... anexo a este correo, están las instrucciones para afiliarte a los foros y que puedas ingresar y dejar tu voto: ¡¡¡APOYENME POR FAVOR!!!   
  
Se despide de ustedes, agradeciendoles su colaboracion... y su apoyo siempre (gracias por su apoyo en mis historias) se despide:  
  
Crystal.- 


	11. capitulo 10: Una noche de brujas inolvid...

**"Hacia un futuro incierto."**

Por Crystal23 

**Notas preliminares:   Los nombres de Harry Potter y todo lo demás, es propiedad de la Warner Brothers incorporated y provienen de los libros  obra  de la autora J.K. Rowlings.  Tienen su copyrights.**

**Gracias por los comentarios...espero responderles pronto...  pero sigan escribiéndolos... **

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Capitulo10: "Feliz día de brujas"**

"Lamentablemente a las practicas de quiddicht estaban siendo acortadas.  Aun el primer partido era suspendido sin razón aparente. La única diversión que teníamos era observar a los equipos practicar en el campo.  Lo sorprendente era que James no protestaba.  Todo se estaba volviendo raro. Lo notaba distraído. Alejado de la realidad.  Parece que era el único hasta ese momento.  Ha pasado un poco mas de tres meses desde la muerte de sus padres.  Me sentiría igual si algo les pasara a los míos.  Pero los juegos estaban siendo suspendidos sin explicaciones".  

"Nos encontramos a Alexandra en el pueblo, que llevaba unas cuantas cosas en bolsas de tiendas.  Nos saludó efusivamente.  Separó a Malfoy de Susan en las tres escobas diciendo que necesitaba ayuda.  Se la llevó de su lado. Malfoy no protestó debido a que era una profesora.  Aunque a diferencia de los demás alumnos, incluso de su casa, no miraba a Alexandra como los demás hacíamos. Me incluyo pues admito que es la primera profesora atrevida y hermosa de Hogwarts.  Todos los saben.  Además sus clases no eran para nada aburridas. A algunos nos hacía quedar hasta después de la hora de clase. Solo éramos un pequeño grupo, repasábamos ideas, conceptos y de vez en cuando, se daba una vueltecita al aula de artes oscuras.  Tenía gran interés en nosotros.  Aunque siempre observaba a todos los estudiantes.  Veía que prestaba especial atención a James, Sirius y Lily.  algunas veces siento que, James nos oculta algo, la verdadera relación entre este y Alexandra."

"Unas semanas antes, lo vi salir del aula de aritmancia  ya caída la tarde.  Ocurrió después unas cinco o seis veces.  Respeté su privacidad". 

"Las noches de luna llena, iba con James, Sirius y Peter a la casa de los gritos.  Ya no teníamos el mapa con nosotros.  Filch lo había confiscado el año pasado cuando nos descuidamos un momento, creo que fue mi culpa... El mapa era menos importante y mas con las cosas sospechosas que ocurrían en Hogwarts".

"Hagrid hacía rondas en los jardines en la noche.  Susan no nos dirigía la palabra a ninguno.   Los profesores ponían especial atención a los alumnos de sexto y séptimo. Dumbledore se ausentó dos días seguidos de Hogwarts. Volvió ayer..."

"Regresábamos de Homeasdge.  Era pasada las seis. Cuando entramos a la sala común con todas nuestras compras, nos encontramos con la chimenea encendida y nuestro Sirius sentado en el sofá que estaba en el mismo frente de ella.   Levantó la vista de lo que leía y nos miró a cada uno.  Se notaba que su estado de humor estaba mas animado que temprano en la mañana.  Cerrando el libro nos dirigió la palabra".

-¿y como les fue?

-¡¡Pena que no viniste Canuto!!- dijo Peter sentándose en un sillón cargando dos enormes bolsas llenas de cosas.- me hubieses ayudado con todo esto.- no era el único: Remus también cargaba unas bolsas. Emely venía con una pequeña bolsa.  Lily en cambio, regresaba con una pequeña bolsa parecía con hilos de muchos colores.  Madejas con los colores rojo y  dorado.  James no llevaba nada.  

-¿es todo eso tuyo?-preguntó Sirius observando los paquetes.  En ese momento, nos percatamos que no estaba solo en el sofá.  La misteriosa gata estaba allí. 

-No-dijo Peter observando como la gata se les quedaba viendo.  Se incorporó y caminó hasta donde James y maulló.- es de Emely- señalando a su izquierda, mientras la joven se sujetaba del brazo de Remus.

-Son mis compras adelantadas para navidad—dijo ella mirándole.- siempre compro antes de la avalancha de alumnos... no me gusta dejar las cosas de ultimo.

-Ya es hora de ir al banquete- dijo Remus caminando hasta las escaleras -¿Subimos esto a tu habitación?- observando a Emely.

-Si. Te acompaño- dijo ella y se perdieron escalera arriba.

-James- dijo Peter- ayudadme o caeré de tantos paquetes-. Colocándole en brazos, uno de los bolsos lleno de cosas.

-Espérame aquí Lily- dijo James también tomando el paquete de las manos de la joven y subiendo las escaleras mientras discutía con Peter.

-Entonces ¿Cómo pasaste el día Sirius?-preguntó Lily observándole.  Este dejó el libro a un lado.  En ese momento, el reloj de la sala sonó y la gata caminó hasta el retrato de la señora gorda. En ese momento, entraban dos chicos de tercero y esta salía por la puerta.  Lily y Sirius se le quedaron mirando.

-Esa gata...

-Es extraña- concluyó Lily su idea. Ambos se observaron por un momento.

-no hace mucho tiempo que regresó.  –observando a su amiga- Así que...veo que James siempre te lo compró...- tomando su mano y levantándola a una altura donde se dejaba ver el brazalete rojo que llevaba la joven. Lily se puso roja como el fuego de la chimenea.- te dije que James te lo compraría...

-Supongo que fue tu idea- dijo ella sonriéndole sutilmente y sentándose a su lado.

-Te lo dije- dijo Sirius sonriéndole.-¿recuerdas como pasó todo?

-Claro que si.- dijo ella y viniendo a su memoria los recuerdos de un día de primavera en el curso pasado.  Sirius y Lily salieron juntos buscando un regalo de cumpleaños para su amiga Susan.  Sirius decidió llevar a Lily para que le ayudara a elegir un regalo adecuado para su amiga. Quería que fuese especial...

**-----Flashback-----**

_-¿y que piensas que haremos hoy?-preguntaba Sirius._

_-Tal vez que me digas la razón por la cual me pediste que saliéramos hoy- mirando a su amigo- ¿Aun no se te ocurre nada que regalarle a Susan, eh?._

_-¿Qué?-mirándole y fingiendo sorpresa._

_Riendo dijo- vamos Sirius- dijo ella- pensé que éramos amigos.  Me llevo mejor contigo que con el resto de los Merodeadores como dicen llamarse ustedes. ¿ahora vas a pretender que no sabes de que te hablo?_

_-Me atrapaste- dijo el colocando su vaso en la mesa.  Lily reía. -¿es acaso tan notorio?_

_-" Hola Lily".-dijo ella imitando como Sirius se burlaba de Susan cada vez que ella la saludaba- y si no es eso, está el "Hola Blackie" cada vez que te ve espiándonos.  Es notable que ambos se agradan._

_-No puedo creer que sea tan notorio- viendo a su amiga, literalmente, partiéndose de la risa,.-¿quién mas se ha dado cuenta?_

_-Creo que todos que tengan mas de dos ojos en Hogwarts- burlándose de sus amigos- y todavía queda ese asunto del beso en la noche de brujas..._

_ -¿No me digas que ella te lo dijo?- hablando bajito._

_-No. Emely lo sabía- dijo ella- Emely me lo dijo a mi.  Vaya que tienes toda una reputación "Blackie"_

_-Vámonos- poniéndose de pie.  La joven caminaba a su lado hasta que salieron del comedor.  _

_*****_

_-ya hemos caminado Homeasgde completo Sirius- decía Lily del brazo de su amigo- ¿Aun no encuentras nada que regalarle?_

_-Es su cumpleaños numero 16 Lily- decía Sirius observando una tienda de mascotas- no quiero regalarle cualquier cosa..._

_-Pero es que ya estoy cansada- se quejaba su amiga.- hemos caminado por mas de tres horas..._

_-No te quejes..._

_-No me quejo, solo que pienso que eres muy caprichoso.- dijo la joven- elige algo pronto para que podamos volver a casa..._

_-Hubiese elegido algo si no hubieses escogido el juego de plumas mágicas para ella- mirando la pequeña bolsa que llevaba ella en la mano.-me hubiese gustado regalarle eso..._

_-Si me lo hubieses dicho- mirando el paquete- si quieres, puedes dárselo...yo conseguiré otra cosa..._

_-No está bien. – dijo el mirándole y en un momento que miró detrás de la joven, y pudo observar a James que no les quitaba los ojos de encima cinco tiendas mas atrás.  El joven se rió._

_-¿Qué?-dijo Lily -¿de que te ríes?_

_-no- dijo él- nada ¿por qué no entramos allí?-mostrándole una tienda de antigüedades al cruzar la calle._

_-Está bien- dijo ella y cruzaron, entrando juntos a ella._

_*****_

_-¿Qué es eso?-preguntaba él señalando y guardando el regalo en la túnica del colegio._

_-Los venden en las ciudades Muggles- dijo Lily, conociente del tema- son brazaletes que tienen diversos significados de acuerdo al color: rosa y azul es amistad; rojo es amor; amarillo y lavanda, es sabiduría._

_-¿En serio?-preguntaba Sirius maravillado- ¿y funcionan?_

_-No- dijo ella mirándole- tengo los de sabiduría._

_-Pues si funcionan- dijo el mirándole mientras salían de la tienda- eres muy lista Lily._

_-A mi me interesan que me regalen del rojo- dijo ella._

_-Ah ya veo ¿quieres que te compre uno?_

_-No- dijo ella- solo se puede regalar a aquella persona a quien quieres...no puede ser de otra forma._

_- Entendí- dijo el mirándola con dulzura- ¿quieres ir al castillo?_

_-Si- dijo ella- no quiero ir a las tres escobas.- dijo ella –estoy muy cansada ¿por qué no vas tu?-preguntando a su amigo._

_-No- dijo el – vamos y así te muestro el ultimo invento de los merodeadores._

_-¿Qué es?_

_-Ya lo verás- mientras caminaban de regreso al castillo._

**-----------Fin del Flashback----------**

-Al final te lo regaló no?-preguntó su amigo.

-Tu le dijiste, ¿cierto?

-No se me olvidó- dijo el mirándole- eres ahora mismo, lo mas valioso en su vida...creo que te lo demuestra...

-Supongo- dijo ella observando el brazalete en su brazo.

Sirius recordó como vino a conversación el tema del brazalete.  Ocurrió temprano esa semanas mientras se vestían para bajar a desayunar. Solo quedaban ellos dos.  Peter y Remus ni se molestaron en despertarlos.

**.------------Flashback------------**

_-Tenemos que darnos prisa- decía James colocándose su túnica._

_-No puedo creer a esos dos- decía Sirius recogiendo sus pergaminos de las diferentes mesas- no pudieron tan siquiera despertarnos...pero Ya verán...los encerraré en el armario del séptimo piso,...  _

_-Nosotros tenemos la culpa por habernos quedado dormidos Canuto.- dijo James finalmente terminando de colocarse la túnica.  Y pensar que... tengo una cita con Lily cerca del lago esta noche y la tarea de transformaciones...._

_-Tendrás que posponer una de las dos.- dijo Sirius saliendo con el en carrera por las escaleras de la sala común.. salieron por el hueco del retrato._

_-No creo .... Que Macgonagall va a perdonarme por una cita..._

_-Pues cancélale a Lily ...no es como que ella no comprenderá...-doblando una esquina._

_-No puedo hacerle esto...después de todo...-doblando otra esquina como bólidos.- de lo que pasó en el verano...se lo prometí..._

_-Mira...si tanto le importas a Lily, creo que te perdonará..._

_-Está bien- dijo el mirándole- pero ¿como le repondré la cancelación?_

_Sirius pensó unos momentos y dijo- hace mucho tiempo, ella me confesó acerca de algo que querían que le obsequiaran que lo venden en Homeasdge.- esto hizo que James se detuviera en seco._

_-¿Te lo dijo? ¿por qué no me lo dijo a mi?_

_-Tranquilo-dijo el riendo y dándole palmadas en la espalda.- es un brazalete...me lo mostró el día que le compraba un regalo de cumpleaños a Susan...aun ustedes no eran nada..._

_-¿Acaso fue el día aquel?-refiriéndose a la desaparición de la joven._

_-Si-dijo Sirius – te lo mostraré la próxima vez que vayamos a Homeasdge...aunque es en la tienda muggle que hay en el pueblo... son unos brazaletes...tienes que obsequiarle el rojo.. que no se te olvide..._

-Buenos días caballeros- ingresaban ellos a la sala de aritmancia. Alexandra se les quedó viendo bastante seria mientras les llamaba la atención..  Susan no volteó su mirada a los dos jóvenes- gracias por concedernos su presencia.- Ese día tuvieron que regresar en su hora libre a recoger y clasificar unos conceptos y operaciones como castigo por su tardanza a la clase.

**-----------Fin del Flashback----------**

-¿bajarás al banquete?-preguntó Lily observándole.

-Supongo que si- dijo Sirius mirándole- no es que tendré muchas cosas que hacer aquí y solo.

En ese momento y cuando los merodeadores bajaban acompañados de Emely, Comenzó una extraña tormenta eléctrica. Las chicas se aferraron de los brazos de James y Remus.

  Comenzó a llover mientras descendían las escaleras y caminaban por los pasillos.  Al llegar al gran salón, pudieron observar a Alexandra March que se encontraba vestida totalmente de negro. 

Llevaba un sombrero de bruja pero vestía de pantalón ajustado parecía piel, unas botas negras y una blusa escotada que se observaba por su túnica entreabierta, su  pelo estaba suelto y parecía que le había echado un hechizo a este: brillaba con escarcha de color lavanda.  Llevaba una sombra de ojos color lavanda y sus labios tenía el acostumbrado brillo de color rosa pálido. A Peter, los ojos se le salían y no era el único, todos los chicos (incluso el profesor Flitwick) se le quedaban observando.

-¡¡Feliz Hollows Eve chicos!!- dijo ella sonriente y saludando a cada uno de sus alumnos.- ¿Cómo les fue en Homeagsde?- preguntándole al grupo de los merodeadores al acercarse a ella.

-Pues bien-dijo James- ¿A ti como te fue? ¿lograste lo que esperabas hacer?

-Mas o menos James- dijo ella sonriéndole - ¿bien estamos listos para celebrar?

-Claro que si- dijo James observándole y correspondiéndole a la sonrisa. Apretó a Lily contra él.  No se podía dejar de observar las miradas que recibían Lily y Emely de chicas de otras casas y de la de Gryffindor. Envidiaban que ellas eran las novias de los merodeadores.  Incluso Peter fue a saludar a una chica de Ravenclaw llamada Marie. Parecía que el ultimo merodeador soltero,  iba a terminar Hogwarts con pareja.

-Me informó la profesora de Artes oscuras que ayer hicieron algo sorprendente: ¿Patronus?

-Así es- dijo Remus quien caminaba a su lado acompañado de Emely- nos salió muy bien...

-Eso no fue la palabra utilizada por Constance (ese era el nombre de la profesora de artes oscuras de ese año) sin duda, te destacaste Remus- dijo Alexandra haciendo que se sonrojara.- son los mejores, no hay que dudarlo que están listos para un reto aun mas grande...

-¿Reto?- interrumpió Lily.  los demás merodeadores se detuvieron rodeando a Alexandra.

-Así es- dijo ella mirándoles a cada uno al rostro- no dudo...que podrán con la situación...

-¿de que hablas?-preguntó Sirius mirándole- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pronto se enterarán. – pasando el brazo por el hombro de Sirius.  mientras nuevamente avanzaban, las miradas que les lanzaban los demás alumnos por la presencia de la seductora profesora, no pasaban desapercibidas.  Macgonagall se acercó al grupo.  Iba vestida de negro, pero no de la misma forma de Alexandra.  Su túnica estaba cerrada.  Llevaba su sombrero puesto y una trenza bajaba hasta su cintura. Amarrada al final por un sutil listón color naranja intenso. 

-Profesora March- dijo ella observándole- debería decirle que su atuendo no es por nada adecuado para una profesora de su altura.- observándole de arriba hacía abajo- deberá de cerrar su túnica.

-No pensé que había código de vestuario en Hogwarts. –dijo ella como respuesta a Mac gonagall.- además, no creo causar ningún problema.- en ese momento un estudiante de sexto pasaba, dirigió su mirada a donde estaban los merodeadores de pie junto a Macgonagall y Alexandra.  Lo próximo, fue que el chico tropezó y cayó derrumbando a dos estudiantes mas. 

-¿Alguna otra pregunta?-dijo macgonagall.  James Sirius Remus se partían de la risa.

Retirándose Macgonagall, Alexandra cerraba su túnica.- ¿acaso tengo yo la culpa de la inmadurez de algunos aquí?- mientras seguía a Mac gonagal por el gran salón. Pronto ocupó su puesto con túnica cerrada, al lado de los maestros.

De repente, todos los vitrales detrás de la mesa de los profesores y del lado del salón comenzaron a romperse estruendosamente, cayendo los cristales rotos en el interior del salón, esparciéndose en las cuatro mesas y algunos pedazos cayendo en las paredes.  Una risa maléfica se escuchó.

De repente, una nube de color verdosa ingresó por los huecos abiertos.  Revoloteando en el techo del gran Salón, se pudo ver algo era una especie de imagen. No se veía con claridad.

-James- dijo Remus- ¿Qué rayos ocurre?- estaba tomando por el brazo a Emely quien estaba recargada contra su cuerpo. Esta estaba asustada. Los alumnos corrían despavoridos entre las mesas.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-preguntó Emely.  Estaba sollozando del miedo.

-Lleva a las chicas a la sala común- dijo James colocando la mano de Lily en la de Sirius.  James observaba a Alexandra. Esta ya no estaba con los profesores.  _De un momento a otro, estaba a nuestro lado._

-¡¡Susan!!- dijo ella al ver a su hermana quien estaba ya con varita a la mano, como Alexandra- ¡¡Ve a la sala común con los otros!!

-¡¡no!!- dijo ella .

-¡¡haz lo que te digo!!- dijo ella observándole desafiadoramente- ¡¡Ahora!!.

Sirius no lo pensó dos veces, tomó a Susan del brazo y la sacó del lugar.  A Lily también.  

-Ustedes también- dijo James mirando a Remus y Emely- Váyanse de aquí...-la lluvia aumentaba.

Observando el rostro de decisión de James, tomé a Emely y salí con ella, no sin antes mirar hacia atrás.  Dumbledore avanzaba a donde James y Alexandra estaban de pie.  Los estudiantes corrían alborotados buscando refugio. ¿qué era eso que se formaba en el techo del gran salón? No pude verle bien.  Momentos después me percaté que si la amenaza era dentro del castillo ¿qué me aseguraba que la sala común de gryffindor era el lugar mas seguro?  En pocos instantes vi a Susan, Sirius y Lily, de pie a un lado del pasillo mientras los demás corrían.

-Saldremos afuera- me dijo Sirius como saludo- si el problema es adentro, no es el mejor lugar para las chicas... ¿dónde rayos está Peter?

-No lo he visto- dije mirándole- ¿vamos a la cabaña de Hagrid?

-Después regresaremos aquí a ayudar.- dijo Sirius.

-Pero ¿Y James?-_preguntó Lily mientras las arrastrábamos hasta afuera_.

-Se sabe cuidar solo- dijo Sirius tratando de no preocuparla.  Sabía que no era cierto; no después de todo lo que nuestro amigo pasó en el verano.

Salimos al patio.  Llovía mucho.  Bastante.  Comenzamos a sentir frío pero no por eso nos detuvimos.  Sabíamos que nuestra prioridad eran las chicas. Llegando a la cabaña de Hagrid, algunas personas a quienes no les veíamos el rostro, se interpusieron.  Estaban cubiertos con capuchas negras de los pies a las cabezas.  Un rayo cayó de repente en el suelo.  

Avanzaban hacia nosotros con paso seguro.  Podía ver que no eran tan altos.  Mas o menos, nuestra estatura. Pero uno de ellos, si era mas alto.  Arriba de nuestras cabezas comenzó a formarse una de esas nubes negras y verdes.  El sujeto alto, movía su varita en la misma dirección que las nubes se movían.  Algo se formaba encima de nosotros.  Sirius protegía a Susan quien prácticamente estaba unida al sujeto. Del otro lado, estaba Lily.  Emely estaba sollozando detrás de mi.

De repente, fije mi vista a encima de mi cabeza.  Pude verlo una carabela ¿Qué significaba todo aquello?

Susan se colocó su mano, soltándose de Sirius en su otro brazo y observaba aterrorizada al frente.  Era un temor enfrascado en su mirada.  En todo su ser. 

- Así que... alumnos- dijo la voz de aquel sujeto que sobresalía del sonido del agua caer.- Gryffindor....- en un momento observó a Lily- ¿Acaso eres tu el amor de Potter? Claro que si lo eres- observando a uno de los que estaban cubiertos asentir con su cabeza.- ¿eres acaso tu la causante de la ruina? – dirigiéndose a la joven- tu y solo tu.  Me gustaría que estuvieras de nuestro lado...te conviene chiquilla.

Lily se le quedaba observando, en silencio, le observaba fijamente.  Sirius tenía su varita levantada y observaba que estaban rodeados.  Emely se aferraba al brazo de Remus.  Susan estaba separada del grupo, solo observaba al desconocido que se acercaba a Lily.

-¡¡Lily!!!. – gritaba Sirius - ¡¡huye!! – interponiéndose entre el desconocido y Lily.  Pero esta, no se movía...

-No es de uso, muchacho- dijo una voz perteneciente al desconocido que se quedaba  observando -¿qué puede hacer un estudiante como tu en contra de nosotros?

-Tienes mucho interés en la chica Señor- intervino Susan adelantándose.  Se notaba que tenía temor, por el temblar de su voz.  - ¿por qué?

-Eso a ti no te conviene muchacha- dijo el hombre dirigiendo su mirada a Susan.- debiste de quedarte al lado de los tuyos...así no correrías el mismo destino... 

En ese momento, alguien llega y grita- ¡¡¡Voldemort!!! ¡¡TU PELEA ES CONMIGO!!! – de pie a un extremo del grupo.  Era James.  con varita levantada. En ese momento, un rayo azotó los cielos.  El rostro de James estaba lleno de odio, de rencor, de ira.  Un rostro que jamás pensaron los merodeadores ver.  Su rostro dulce y cálido, fue reemplazado por uno frío y lleno de rabia.  

De repente la cabeza de Lily se fue a otro lugar: mas de dos meses atrás.  Tuvo un sueño.  Continuó teniendo ese sueño, pero siempre era distinto.  Siempre despertaba con sudor y fría.  En el, estaba lloviendo.  Él estaba allí.  Un hombre con capa que le cubría parte del rostro. 

-James- dijo Sirius mirándole- Llévate a las chicas de aquí.- señalando con su varita a los demás.- ¡¡vete!!

-No será necesario- dijo James y observando al grupo, dijo- "Traslare", desapareciendo en ese instante del patio, Lily, Remus, Susan y Emely.

-¡¡Sirius!!- gritó Susan cuando reaccionaron.  Estaban en el pasillo central de Hogwarts, en el interior del castillo

-Tenemos que regresar – dijo Remus- tenemos que volver ¡¡Ellos dos no podrán con tantos Mortífagos!!.- Lily estaba en estado de Shock.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-preguntó Emely quien sollozaba.  Estaban los cuatro, mojados y con bastante frío.

-Sirius Black- dijo la voz de la profesora Macgonagall.  Detrás de ella venían Alexandra y Dumbledore.  Mas atrás Flitwick y los demás profesores.

-Director- dijo Emely separándose de Remus y corriendo a encuentro con los profesores- Están en los jardines...tienen a James y Sirius rodeados... Ayúdelos.- rompiendo en llanto.

-¿Quién está en los jardines?- preguntó Macgonagall.

-Profesora Macgonagall- dijo Alexandra- tenemos que ir a los jardines- comenzando a correr hacía esa dirección.

-Alex- gritaba Macgonagall- ¿Albus?-observando el rostro de Dumbledore.  Se quedaba observando un vitral de una ventana que llevaba a los jardines- ¿Qué pasa?

-Está aquí- dijo el solamente.  Momentos después, salieron con dirección a los jardines.

-¿por qué el interés en mi?-se preguntaba Lily para si misma en su cabeza- ¿Por qué?- cayendo sentada al frío suelo del pasillo. 

-¿Lily?.-preguntaba Emely entre sollozos- ¿Qué te pasa? .-pero la chica no respondía.

-Parece que estuviera en un trance- dijo Remus tomándola en brazos y comenzando a correr- vamos a la enfermería.- dejando a Susan de pie y a un lado del pasillo.

-Lily- dijo Susan observando a sus amigos perderse con la joven por el pasillo.  De repente, alguien toma con violencia su brazo. 

-Te dije- dijo una voz arrastrada y seria- que te mantuvieras lejos de esa sangre sucia y de los demás ¿Acaso no te lo dije?-sujetándola sorpresivamente por el brazo.

-¡¡¡Ay!!!- gritaba ella de dolor-Lucius suéltame, me lastimas- viendo como el joven la zarandeaba.  Estaba mojado de pies a cabeza y destilaba agua.- ¡¡¡Suéltame te he dicho!!!.

Lucius la soltó diciéndole- tienes suerte de que el Señor no te matara ahí mismo- viéndola pasar su mano por donde el joven le había agarrado- tiene otros planes para ti ¿Sabes?

-Deberías dejarme en paz,  Lucius- dijo ella seriamente y mirándole a los ojos- vete con Narcisa o cualquiera de esas Slyterin... ellas comprenderían tu "deber" "tu destino"- pero en ese momento, una mano le abofetea en el rostro.

-Escúchame March- dijo Lucius arrastrando sus palabras y en un susurro, a centímetros del rostro de Susan, el cual tenía la mano de Lucius impresa en su rostro por la bofetada- Me atraes mucho, no importándome que eres quien eres, tenemos un destino que llenar...y tu serás mía- dijo tocando el pelo mojado de la joven de manera de un carnívoro observando a su presa. Susan le observaba con repugnancia- te guste o no...serás mía. me has huido...llevas días huyéndome, pero no podrás por siempre y lo sabes.... mientras ese Black se quede con las ganas de tenerte y Potter y esa sangre sucia estarán bajo tierra te haré mía cuantas veces me vengan en gana... ¿te quedó claro?

-No puedes gobernar en mi, Lucius- dijo ella aun con su mano en su rostro.- no puedes...no podrás ser como Sirius...jamás...mucho menos, serás como James... sabes que el es mas fuerte que tu...por eso tu señor mató a sus padres pero no pudo con él...jamás podrá ¡¡por que sabe que es su ruina!!! ¡¡su caída!! Y tiene miedo...

-¡¡Primero serás mía!!- dijo que su voz fue escuchada como un gran estruendo en el pasillo.—Antes de mi, primero muerta estarás, con o sin los planes de nuestro Señor...

-Es tu Señor- dijo ella mirándole con ira- no el mío...

-Malfoy- dijo Crabble acercándosele e interrumpiéndoles. Estaba igual de mojado y se retiraba una túnica de negro de si- tenemos que irnos a la sala común, rápido, antes de que el director se de cuenta...

Observando a Susan por unos momentos, Malfoy dijo- Una palabra...tan solo una palabra al director que estuvimos involucrados y júralo, que Black no llegará hasta navidad- señalándole con el dedo- me aseguraré de ello- alejándose finalmente con Crabble por el pasillo.

-¡¡Te odio!!- dijo ella deteniendo el caminar de Malfoy...

-Aprenderás a amarme, Susan querida- dijo el solo observando al frente- te guste o no...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Comentarios de la autora: capitulo ¿10? Esto se esta volviendo algo largo ¿no? Agradezco todos los reviews y los comentarios al correo... muchas preguntas surgen de todo esto ¿No? Incluso comentaba con Aiko en estos días, acerca de Destino y el capitulo 17 James y Lily en el armario, surgieron muchas conjeturas....jajajaja....hay comenzaron los problemas....ahora ¿Cómo terminarán?  ¿Sirius se dejará quitar a susan?  ¿Susan será de Malfoy? Pues sabemos que al final, si terminan Narcisa y Lucius juntos ¿pero como pasará?  ¿Y Sirius será victima de la amenaza de Malfoy a Susan? ¿Qué pasaría con James y Sirius? ¿qué habrá pasado en los jardines? ¿Y quien es la misteriosa gata??? Esa es la pregunta que mas me hacen en los reviews...también en el correo...**

**En otra notita:   En el site Harry Argentino (www.harryargentino.com)**

el fic Destino ha sido nominado como mejor fic del año en sus premios anuales... para saber mas de esto, entra al site y ve a los foros o a comunidad de foros...para que votes por mi, solo tienes que registrarte...sigue las instrucciones....¡¡¡apóyenme!!! han de saber que hay muchas buenas historias compitiendo con Destino y nunca pensé que saldría nominada. Otras nueve compiten en esta categoría y elegidas entre muchas..... y eso es gracias a ustedes, los lectores...¡¡ahora necesito que Voten por mi!!!.  Las votaciones se cierran el 30 de diciembre del 2002

****

Bueno sabremos para el próximo capitulo que pasó en los jardines.  Que pasó con los héroes de la historia ¿y Lily? ¿qué le pasa a esta chica? ¿qué hará Alex? ¿Sirius se dejará ganar? ¿Qué pasará con Susan?

Comentarios dudas, felicitaciones, tomatazos a   
  
Sakura_Journal@yahoo.com

Al  libro de visitas....

O un review estará bien también n___n 


	12. Capitulo 11: “ Deseo de un mañana junto ...

**"Hacia un futuro incierto."**

Por Crystal23 

**Notas preliminares:   Los nombres de Harry Potter y todo lo demás, es propiedad de la Warner Brothers incorporated y provienen de los libros  obra  de la autora J.K. Rowlings.  Tienen su copyrights.**

Capitulo 11: " Deseo de un mañana junto a ti I.-" 

_"No quisiera despertar de este sueño. Estoy en el armario. Junto a James. besándome como él solo sabe hacerlo.  En aquel armario, testigo de nuestras confesiones aquella inolvidable noche...no quiero despertar...no quiero volver a una realidad a la cual le temo.  La cual me aterroriza. No quiero perderlo...no por él.. no de esa manera....¿Acaso por eso, soy cobarde? Si, es lo que soy, una verdadera cobarde....estuve de pie, ahí sin poder mover un músculo de mi cuerpo...esperando el final ¿acaso eso me hace mala? ¿Soy mala? ¿diferente? Si, soy diferente, soy muggle; siendo lo que soy, me odian pero ¿por qué su interés en mi? Dijo que soy la ruina, su ruina...será ¿por James?"_- dormitaba Lily en la enfermería. Remus estaba de pie, Envuelto en una toalla, junto a la ventana que daba  a los jardines... podía ver luces de varitas a lo lejos y entre la lluvia.  Una neblina estaba desplegada en todo el terreno.  Emely estaba sentada al lado de Lily, envuelta en una toalla y con una taza de té de hierbas dado por la señora Pomfrey.

-Cálmate Lupin- dijo Pomfrey detectando el nerviosismo del estudiante- Dumbledore lo cuidará...a ambos...

-¡¡maldito James!!- dijo Remus dando con su puño en el marco de madera de la ventana.  Emely le observó ante tal frase, estaba sorprendida- ¿por qué no me dejaste ayudarte?? ¿por qué a mi también me transportaste?

-¿Cómo está?- se escuchó la voz de Susan ingresando a la enfermería.  Estaba menos empapada, pero con paso decidido dirigiéndose a la cama donde estaba su amiga inconsciente.

-¿Quieres un poco de té? ¿Qué te pasó?-preguntó la señora Pomfrey cuando acercándose para darle una toalla vio el rostro abofeteado de la joven. Lucius le había en efecto pegado de una manera tan fuerte, que la marca comenzaba a notarse. Incluso podía sentir como le ardía el rostro.

Tocándose donde le golpeó Malfoy dijo- Me caí...en la huída..-

-Bueno un poco de pomada de Azafrán curarán eso en un dos por tres- dirigiéndose a la estantería con los medicamentos.

Remus le miró compasivamente y ella retirando su rostro para que no lo viese, dijo en un susurro que no fue notado por Emely pues ella miraba ahora por la ventana.- por favor, no lo digas a Sirius o a James- 

Tomando su mano, y apretándola en señal de simpatía, no dijo nada. Sonrió para hacerla sentir mejor.  El quería también sentirse mejor.  No podía.  No mientras ellos estuvieran en peligro. Volvió su vista de nuevo al exterior del castillo.  El brillo de rayos de varitas, se detuvo.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

momentos antes de todos estos acontecimientos en el castillo y desde que envió a los demás con el hechizo "traslare", James no le retiraba a ninguno de los mortífagos la mirada.  Sirius estaba a su lado y también en posición de ataque.

-No se quienes sean tus amigos- dijo Potter mirándole con ira y aun apuntándole- pero tienen una oportunidad de irse... mi problema es contigo- señalando a Voldemort con la varita.

-¿Qué podrías hacer tu, un muchacho, en contra de Lord Voldemort?-preguntó mirándole- sabes que adonde quieras que vayas, ahí te seguiré...hasta los confines del mundo...¿no te bastó acaso con tus padres?

-Los mataste- dijo James- pero no acabarás tan fácil conmigo.- dijo el mirándole. Sin que ambos jóvenes se percatarán, tres de los encapuchados desaparecen entre las sombras (Malfoy, Crabble y Goyle)

-No estarás a salvo, aquí ni en ninguna parte...no hasta que muera el ultimo de los Gryffindors... es una promesa muchacho...

Dieron pasos adelante, acercándose a los chicos... en ese momento se escucha la voz que dice-" Accio Varita"...- todas las varitas de los acompañantes salen volando a dirección detrás de Sirius y James. todas, excepto la de Voldemort.

-March- dijo Voldemort al ver su rostro- entrometida...- mirándole con profundo odio mientras esta lanzaba las varitas a un extremo, entre unos arbustos.  Los encapuchados, a pesar de haber sido desarmados, no retrocedieron.  Se sentían a salvo con su señor.  Se sentían, protegidos.  Inmunes. 

Comenzaron lluvias de rayos de distintos colores en dirección a los encapuchados.  Uno de ellos cayó amordazado con cuerdas.  Se escuchaban pasos que se acercaban debido a los charcos y a las voces. Alexandra dijo- se te está acabando la suerte...

-La suerte se les acaba a ustedes.- dijo Voldemort.  

En ese momento, algo como especie de rayo de color verde, salió disparado a los tres jóvenes.  El impacto con sus cuerpos fue como una corriente eléctrica que recorrió todo su cuerpo, haciéndolos volar dos metros atrás de su posición inicial y cayendo los tres al suelo. Sirius y Alex perdieron el conocimiento inmediatamente.  Sus túnicas y ropas fueron roídas como consecuencia de ese ataque de Voldemort.  Las gafas de James cayeron a pocos pasos de donde el joven cayó pero aun no perdía el conocimiento.

-Esto aun ...no termina- dijo James.  sentía como le dolía su brazo izquierdo. No lo podía mover del dolor...

-La próxima vez, será tu ultima...- veía como retrocedía y desaparecía entre la neblina. Escuchaba voces acercándosele a él y a los demás. Vio el rostro de Dumbledore, antes de perder totalmente el conocimiento.

-James- dijo Dumbledore tratando de hacer que despertara.- ¡¡James!!- tomando la cabeza del muchacho.

-¿Está....- dijo Macgonagall no queriendo decir,  lo peor que se imaginaba.

-No- dijo Dumbledore.- Sorpresivamente, no lo está... no lo mató... ¿cómo están los demás?-mirando a los otros ser auxiliados por el resto de los profesores.

-Alexandra está bastante maltratada- dijo Flitwick mientras aparecía una camilla mágicamente debajo de la joven y la cual flotaba.- tiene que revisarla Pomfrey...

-James- se escuchó que alguien recobraba el conocimiento-- ¿Dónde está James? venía por Lily y James...-decía Sirius.

-Descansa- dijo Macgonagall tratando de que el joven guardara silencio- estás muy herido...

-No- dijo tratando de ponerse de pie, pero su pierna se lo impedía pues cuando cayó ante el ataque, cayó en la pierna en mala posición y la fracturó –tienen que escucharme...-dirigiéndose a los profesores ¿Alex?- mirando a la joven inconsciente y después a su amigo.- ¿James?. – mirando que Dumbledore le hacía aparecer una camilla a su amigo y después a él.  Macgonagall prácticamente lo empujó para que se acostara en la camilla.- ¿Dónde están sus gafas? Necesita....- dijo y perdió el conocimiento.

-llévenlos a donde Poppy y pronto- dijo Dumbledore.  Mirando a su alrededor, vio a lo que Sirius se refería. Tomándolo y también las tres varitas de los jóvenes. Marchaba detrás de los demás que se dirigían a colegio.  Volteando atrás, miró una parte oscura y cubierta con neblina donde bordeaba el bosque y dijo- es el principio de la persecución... no se rendirá ante nada...nosotros tampoco...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-¡¡Sirius!! ¡¡Alexandra!!- dijo la joven March, al ver las camillas de su hermana y del joven con ambos inconscientes.  Comenzó a llorar- ay por favor, no.- mientras Emely y Remus le consolaban.

-Llévenlos a la otra sala- dijo señalando la Señora Pomfrey a  una sala contigua a la enfermería.- no pueden irse estos y no haré mucho con ellos aquí tampoco.- ante esto, los profesores obedecieron a la enfermera, llevándose a los jóvenes a la otra sala.  Susan quería ir, pero Remus se lo impidió sosteniéndola.  Momentos después, entró la camilla de James.

-Cornamenta- Dijo Remus mirándole- no tu...- acercándose a su inconsciente amigo.

-llévenlo también-. Dijo la enfermera señalando por donde los otros dos fueron ingresando.  Mirando a Remus, Susan y Emely- no entren...por favor, esperen hasta que salgan de aquí ¿de acuerdo?- los tres jóvenes asintieron con el rostro.  

En un momento, Dumbledore llegó a la enfermería.  Llevaba las varitas de los jóvenes y los lentes de James.  miró a Susan y esta escondió parte de su rostro  impidiendo que pudiese verle el moretón que ya se le notaba en el rostro.  Remus se adelantó y tomó lo que Dumbledore le daba.

- Profesor- dijo la profesora Macgonagall mirándole- ha roto todas nuestras expectativas...- comenzó a decir, no importándole que los demás estuviesen ahí.  – ha llegado hasta a pisar Hogwarts...

-No exactamente- dijo Dumbledore llevándosela a un lado de la enfermería. – tenemos que convocar a una reunión dentro de media hora, con los lideres de cada una de las casas y los prefectos...él ha descubierto que no puede entrar al castillo...

-pero ¿Cómo Albus?-preguntó Macgonagall- nadie excepto los profesores, Hagrid y Potter, sabía que ese hechizo fue lanzado ¿cómo lo descubrió?

-habrá tiempo para preguntas, después.- dijo mirando a los chicos que estaban sentados alrededor de Lily- por ahora, nuestra prioridad son James y Lily- mirando  a la joven inconsciente- si lo que dijo Black es cierto (antes de que perdiera el conocimiento), ...hay algo que nosotros no sabemos, que Voldermort si sabe y si te puedo decir una cosa: para correr un riesgo así, tiene que estar muy seguro y temeroso de lo que puede pasar...

-muy bien- dijo Macgonagall retirándose de la enfermería.  Dumbledore se acercó a los jóvenes y observando a Remus y a Emely (Susan no le miraba para que no descubriera su rostro, aunque tenía aplicado el azafrán, era notorio el moretón).

-Señorita Watson- dijo Dumbledore- mientras la señorita Evans esté convaleciente ¿puedo contar con usted para representarla en la reunión de profesores y prefectos?

-Si – dijo ella mirándole segura.

-Muy bien- dijo el sonriéndole complacido- señor Lupin...necesito que cuando los demás despierten, me de aviso... ahora si me disculpan, tengo una reunión y usted también...señorita Watson, -señalándole el camino.  Emely se despidió de Remus apretando su mano en señal de simpatía.  Momentos, después, salía de la enfermería.

-Remus- dijo Susan- ¿todo estará bien? ¿cierto?- con los ojos con lagrimas miraba al merodeador.

-No lo se Sus...-abrazándola. En ese momento, ella comenzó a llorar, desahogando todo lo que llevaba por dentro. Todo su sufrir y todo su pesar.

"Nos quedamos ahí, después en silencio.  Susan tenía en su rostro reflejada toda su tristeza y todo su pesar. No pude, después de eso, decirle nada mas.  no sabía que decirle o como decírselo.  No quería entristecerla, pero tampoco, darle falsas esperanzas.  La puerta de al lado se abrió dándole paso a una camilla flotando y a una persona en ella.  Era Alexandra. Susan se acercó mientras la instalaban dos camas antes de la de Lily. Alexandra tenía un parche en su frente y su labio estaba roto.  Tenía un vendaje en su muñeca izquierda. Cuando la instalaron, Susan se sentó a su lado. Coloqué su varita en la mesita y esperaba que alguno de mis dos amigos, fuesen los siguientes en salir.  Pero cada momento que pasaba, se volvía un siglo."

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-****

**-Media hora después-**

-Gracias a todos por venir en tan corto aviso- dijo Dumbledore, ocupando el asiento de la profesora Macgonagall.  Su reunión se realizaba en el aula de transformaciones, dadas las condiciones en que se encontraba el gran salón- sabemos todos, que el porque de esta reunión. no hay que especificarlo: lo ocurrido esta noche, nos demuestra que en efecto, el peligro no pasa, aun estando en Hogwarts...

-Señor- dijo la prefecta de Slyterin.- muchos dicen que fue asunto de "quien usted sabe" por lo que pasó en el comedor...

-Así es – dijo Dumbledore- fue cosa de Voldemort... – un murmullo entre los presentes comenzó a surgir, pero los cuales fueron ahogados por la voz de Dumbledore- muchos estudiantes tendrán miedo...muchos no se atreverán a asistir a clases mañana.  Pero debemos mostrar que no importando la situación, estamos de pie, y listo para enfrentar los retos que se nos presenten... por eso, después del medio día, las clases se tomarán de manera normal.  Muchos no podrán dormir hoy ...o lo que queda del día. – consultando el reloj de la pared del aula.

-¿por qué atacó Hogwarts?- se escuchó de una chica prefecta de Hufflepuff.

-no te puedo dar todos los detalles- dijo Dumbledore- pero quería algo eso si te puedo decir...

-Muchos dicen...- dijo otra voz presente- que buscaba a Potter...- Dumbledore le miró fijamente – ¿es eso cierto?

-No solo a Potter- dijo Dumbledore- a cualquiera que lo desafíe...sabemos todos, que los Potter eran fuertes aliados en contra de Voldemort.  Era normal que cosa así ocurra... que persiga a sus enemigos hasta matarles, pero nunca imaginamos que atacaría aquí...

-¿qué le aseguró que podía atacarnos?-preguntó Snape.  Era prefecto ese año de Slyterin.  Emely lo miró con rencor.  Estaba, a solo pocos asientos de él-

-No lo sé- dijo Dumbledore- pero les pido una cosa: no confíen en las apariencias... confíen en aquellos que saben quienes son... de donde vienen... pero les diré algo: Las clases comenzarán mañana después del medio día.  Debido a lo ocurrido esta noche, será normal que algunos no concilien el sueño.  Prefectos: confío en ustedes para que lleven el orden a sus casas.

-Profesor Dumbledore- interrumpió Hagrid.- señor, comenzaré paseos nocturnos incluso en el bosque prohibido además alertaré a sus habitantes... no pasará del bosque Señor-

- se que puedo contar contigo y con los habitantes del bosque Hagrid... pero me da la impresión, que eso no lo detendrá....por lo que demostró esta noche, tiene mucho mas poder del que podíamos esperar... no entró por el bosque...

-¿Qué le hace estar tan seguro?-preguntó Constance la de Artes oscuras.

-Es simple: no puede materializarse en los terrenos... los cielos de Hogwarts tienen señalizadotes, dada las circunstancias de nuestro inusual verano...- refiriéndose a la instalación de James en el colegio. 

-¿Cómo entraría entonces?-preguntó Emely finalmente.

-No me lo creerán, pero creo que por la puerta- dijo Dumbledore sorprendiendo a muchos...- si salen de Hogwarts estudiantes ¿qué le impide entrar? Además, aprovechó la fiesta para entrar, sabiendo que en este día de fiesta, íbamos a estar descuidados.

-¿No podemos instalar algo en las puertas? ¿Dragones o perros gigantes?-preguntó un chico de Ravenclaw.

Desilusionando a Hagrid, Dumbledore dijo- no.  Aun no.  No podemos tomar esas medidas hasta no saber cual será la siguiente movida...

-no entiendo- dijo Emely interrumpiendo y atrayendo miradas- ¿es posible que el estuviese escondido en Homeasgde?

-es posible- dijo Dumbledore

-entonces ¿por qué no lo atacó allá?- preguntó ella analizándolo todo cuidadosamente.  Cuando no era una chismosa y se tomaba las cosas bien en serio, era alguien muy perspicaz y despierta.

-A Voldemort, no le gustan las cosas fáciles...le gusta llamar la atención y demostrar que el tiene el control... por eso no pisó Hogwarts...sabía que algunos saldrían del castillo.   Solo que no pensaría tal vez, que se encontrarían con ustedes...

-Todo esto es muy extraño- dijo Emely interrumpiendo nuevamente- él sabía que íbamos a estar ahí...nos estaban esperando ¿acaso el puede ver el futuro?

-puede existir esa posibilidad o alguno de su lado, lo puede hacer- dijo Dumbledore observando a la joven. El silencio con todo lo discutido por Emely y Dumbledore, reinó por unos instantes. 

-Tenemos que tener un plan- dijo la profesora Trewalaney – muchos pudieron morir esta noche...

-No creo – dijo Macgonagall haciéndole callar.-  me sorprende que no lo vieras con "tu ojo interior"

-¿Acaso me culpas de lo que pasó?

-Supongo que debiste verlo.-

-Pues no- dijo La profesora de adivinación- usaría algún hechizo bloqueador en contra mía...sabes que mi ojo interior nunca falla.

La profesora iba a decirle algo, pero Dumbledore le detuvo.  Sabía que si comenzaban , nadie las detendría. Además, ese no era el momento de discusiones irrelevantes.

En ese momento la puerta del salón se abrió de repente.  Muchos se asustaron pensando que era de nuevo cosa de Voldemort.  Otros levantaron sus varitas. Cubierta por una túnica de color gris, una figura se hizo presente.  Era una mujer.  Tendría 40 años pero se veía bastante bien. Era delgada, su pelo era cenizo pero no por la edad.  Sus ojos eran grises. Bastante intensos.

-Dumbledore- dijo ella mirando al director mientras avanzaba.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- dijo Macgonagall viéndole, mientras avanzaba hacía ella.

-Solo lo supe. El como,  es irrelevante- dijo ella saludando seriamente a la profesora- ¿Qué ha pasado hasta ahora?

-Es todo un desastre – dijo Mac gonagall comenzando, pero Dumbledore se acercó a la mujer.  Emely como estaba sentada adelante pudo escuchar la conversación entre los tres.

-¿Por quien venía?-preguntó la mujer.

-Por Potter- dijo Profesora Macgonagall- pero por suerte, está a salvo en la enfermería...

-si vino por él y a aquí, es porque siente que algo grande se aproxima...

-Quiero que hablemos después- dijo Dumbledore- quiero presentarte a otras personas. Mirándole intensamente.—además de  quien ya sabes....

-¿Cuándo llegará?- preguntó la mujer.

-Para mañana al desayuno estará aquí.- Dijo Dumbledore- sabes que Fletcher no tardará en venir...

-¿Sabes donde localizarlo?-preguntó la mujer.

-Si- dijo Dumbledore- por ahora, descansa.-  y observando a Emely quien se volteó para que no pensara que estaba escuchando todo dijo- señorita Watson...

-¿Si director?

-Escolte a la señora Figg a sus habitaciones... en el ala de profesores del castillo.  La contraseña es "Ruiseñor".

-Si señor.- dijo Emely.  De pie, aun lado, miró cuando Dumbledore dijo a los demás que se encontraban presentes.

-Es todo por hoy...solo que nadie debe estar fuera de su sala común después de las ocho.  La hora de la cena será a las seis.... tampoco a la biblioteca.  Solo los prefectos tendrán acceso a salidas a deshoras y ciertas personas de las cuales les avisaré a sus prefectos y lideres por lechuzas... es todo... buenas noches- dándole fin a la reunión. 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

En silencio, Emely conducía a la mujer a sus aposentos.  Todos los pasillos estaban vacíos.  Ambas caminaban en silencio hasta que ella lo interrumpió diciendo- ellos son fuertes...por algo Voldemort quiso acabar con ellos esta noche...

-¿Cómo sabe que...- refiriéndose a que eso exactamente era lo que pensaba...

-Hogwarts no es lo bastante grande para dos adivinadoras- dijo la mujer- mi nombre es Arabella, Arabella Figg  ¿y tu?

-Emely Watson- dijo ella mirándole- de Gryffindor.

-Si, lo se- dijo ella mirándole- eres fuerte ¿lo sabes?

-No serví de mucho esta noche- dijo ella hablando bastante bajo.

-Es la primera vez que te enfrentas a él...siempre luce impotente y todo poderoso...pero créeme...es solo un chiquillo que no quiso comprender que no todo en la vida, es perfecto.

-Sabe mucho acerca de él...- dijo ella.  Deteniéndose en una puerta dijo la contraseña y esta se hizo a un lado.  Siguieron caminando hasta una puerta que estaba abierta, indicando que era de invitados y estaba disponible.

-Es mi trabajo – dijo ella  y cuando se detuvieron a la puerta que iban, ella dijo- supongo que serás una de las que conoceré después...fue un gusto conocerte Emely...

-Igualmente  - dijo ella mirándole antes de que ella cerrare la puerta detrás de sí.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Emely volvió a la enfermería.  Haciéndole señas a Remus, este salió al pasillo.  La joven estaba de pie, abrazándose a sí misma. Tratando de consolarse.  Mirándole a los ojos  dijo- ¿cómo están?

-Igual- dijo Remus mirándole seriamente.-Lily no despierta aun. La señora Pomfrey dice que es de la impresión que tuvo... no la culpo.  James fue sacado hace unos momentos y está descansando ahora.  Sirius fue sacado antes.  Tenía una fractura en una pierna y James en un brazo. La enfermera curó eso.  Pero...

-¿Pero que?

-Dice que como son jóvenes y fuertes pueden despertar en las próximas horas o en días... - pasando su mano por su rostro. Estaba cansado- no sabe en realidad.   Lo que  Voldemort les lanzó, dice que es bastante fuerte... no vi lo que pasó. Pero escuché a Flitwick hablarlo con la enfermera.  Dice que volaron por los aires... los tres- viendo a Emely llevarse una mano a la boca para ahogar el grito de impresión.

-¿Qué harás?- preguntó la joven cuando las palabras llegaron a sus labios.

-me quedaré esta noche aquí... haciéndole compañía a Susan.  Dice que no se moverá hasta que uno de los dos despierte... se siente culpable...

-¿por qué?-Preguntaba.

-Aun no lo se... pero ese golpe que tiene en la cara- dijo mirando la impresión en el rostro de Emely- no fue en la huida... creo que alguien se lo hizo...

-¿Quién?

-Creo que trataré de averiguarlo ¿qué harás?

-Estoy a cargo de nuestra casa- dijo ella mirándole- tengo que ir a la torre y explicar lo que pasó... ordenes de Dumbledore.

-Me sorprende que lo quiera decir...

-No es secreto- dijo ella mirándole- estás cansado ¿Por qué no duermes en una de las camas en la enfermería?-pasando su mano por el rostro del joven.

-no puedo- dijo el mirándole- tengo que esperar a que alguno despierte y darle algo de compañía a Susan... esta muy deprimida...dice que todo esto es su culpa...

-¿por qué piensa esto?

-No se.—dijo Remus mirándole- solo que cuando antes que James usara ese hechizo con nosotros, Susan estaba aterrorizada... como si supiera quien era... antes que todos nosotros...

-¿tratarás de averiguarlo?

-No creo... - en esos momentos, escuchan pasos acercarse donde ellos.  Eran varios. Pudieron ver de quienes se trataban.

-¿Susan está aquí?-preguntó Malfoy mirándoles con rencor.  

-¿No se supone que no tienen que estar fuera de su sala? ¿O su prefecto no se lo dijo?

-Si le dije Emely- dijo Snape mirándole- no me escucharon...

-¿Por qué le das explicaciones a esta?- dijo Malfoy haciendo una mueca- no le debes explicaciones a esta ... es solo un Gryffindor.

-Susan por suerte,  no puede ir contigo- dijo Remus mirándole con odio. – por suerte,  la enfermera le recomendó que se quedara en la enfermería...

-Dile que si no quiere que la saque arrastrando de ahí, que venga...

-¿Qué no escuchaste?- preguntó Emely mirándole- ¡¡piérdete!!

-No es contigo ¡¡ya te lo he dicho!! –y mirando al joven dijo- ¿Qué me vas a hacer Lupin? ¿qué puedes hacerme?? ¡¡nada!! Aquí, en Hogwarts, soy intocable... pregúntale a Susan...

-Aléjate de Susan, Malfoy- dijo Remus amenazándole con su dedo- te lo advierto... se que fuiste tu el responsable del golpe en su rostro, pero déjame decirte una cosa: ¡¡Será la ultima vez que le pongas una mano encima!! La ultima.  La próxima vez,  yo estaré ahí para encargarme de ello.

***-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-***

Sirius recobraba el conocimiento. Susan que estaba entre la cama de este y su hermana, se acercó para observarle el rostro.  Cuando abrió los ojos y miró su rostro preocupado dijo- Creo que me he muerto...

-No- dijo ella mirándole y sonriéndole sutilmente- estas vivito y casi sano...  

-me duele- dijo tratando de levantarse. Susan en ese momento, tenía un mechón de su pelo, cubriéndole parcialmente el rostro.  La luz de la enfermería era tenue. 

-No puedo culparte- dijo ella reteniéndole- te fracturaste una pierna. La enfermera ha hecho lo mejor que ha podido pero eres demasiado fuerte... además del ataque que te habrá propiciado Voldemort... tienes suerte de estar vivo...

-si merezco estar en la enfermería para que me visites... estoy de acuerdo- dijo él, pasando su mano por el rostro de la joven y retirando los mechones que le cubrían y pudo ver parcialmente algo,  antes de que ella alejara su rostro recordando lo que tenía en el.-¿Qué es eso?- señalando el rostro de la joven.

-¿Qué es que?- haciéndose la inocente- ¿Qué cosa?

-Lo que tienes debajo de tu pelo...

-Nada- dijo ella nerviosa. – no es nada.- tratando de alejarse del joven. – comenzó a sollozar.- déjame por favor... no me mires...

Tomando su mano antes de que estuviera lejos de su alcance, la sentó en la orilla de la cama que el joven estaba convaleciente.  Levantando el rostro de ella, vio como las lagrimas escapaban de su rostro.  Retiró los mechones aun húmedos de la lluvia. Cerca de su nariz y subiendo al contorno de su ojo, tenía una pequeña marca. No se notaba mucho debido al azafrán que bajaba la hinchazón.  Pasó sus dedos por la marca.

-¿Malfoy?- dijo con ira en el tono de su voz- ¿Te lo hizo Malfoy?- Susan pudo ver el cambio en la mirada de Sirius.  Este no le dejaba ir.

-Sirius: No es nada- dijo ella tomando su mano- no importa... lo importante es que estás bien... - en ese momento, voces venían del pasillo.  Los ojos de ella se transformaron al escuchar a Malfoy.  Él se dio cuenta.  Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo.

-Remus no lo dejará pasar.—dijo Sirius acurrucándola y abrazándole mientras ella se apoyaba a su cuerpo y se acostaba con él en la cama.  Sirius tomó su varita en mano y esperaba, que pasara lo que pasara, no dejaría a Lucius acercarse a Susan. Susan solo continuaba llorando en brazos de Sirius.

****-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Vámonos Lucius- dijo Snape haciéndolo razonar- si los profesores  nos ven, tendremos problemas...

-El próximo en caer será tu, Lupin- dijo el sujeto de cabellos plateados. Finalmente se alejaron por el pasillo.

-Snape está algo extraño- dijo Emely mirando a Remus una ves se perdieron de sus vistas- primero prefecto y después esto ¿Qué pasará por su mente?

-El gran enigma de Hogwarts además de nosotros,  es Severus Snape.- dijo Remus.  Ingresando en la enfermería, miró a Sirius y a Susan. La cual seguía en brazos de Sirius y seguía Llorando.- ¿Sabes una cosa? Iré contigo a la torre. -cerrando nuevamente la puerta de la enfermería.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?- dijo ella tratando de abrir la puerta de la enfermería.  Remus se lo impidió para que Susan y Sirius tuviesen privacidad.

-porque tengo la impresión de que mi presencia ya no es requerida.- sonriendo sutilmente y tomando a la joven por un brazo, ambos abrazados se dirigían a la torre de Gryffindor.

-tengo una idea- dijo ella mirándole -¿qué tal si hacemos algo a los idiotas de Malfoy y compañía, que nunca olviden?

-¿Nosotros dos? ¿Solos?

-¿Crees que no somos capaces?

-no...solo que no creo que estos tiempos estén para hacer bromas...

-Pues yo creo que en estos momentos, si lo necesitan...-dijo ella mirándole-

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Algo fuera de lo normal.- dijo ella mirándole- y algo que viene de observar a mis queridos sobrinos de siete y ocho años hacérselo a sus vecinos Muggles...

-me gusta cuando tu mente trabaja Watson- dijo él sonriéndole- ¿Cuándo lo haremos?

-Ahora- dijo ella mirándole  - necesitamos unas cuantas cosas...pero no son difíciles de conseguir- tomándolo por el brazo y perdiéndose en el pasillo.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-***

-¡¡voy a Matar a Malfoy!!_ Dijo Sirius- ¿Cómo se atrevió a pegarte?

-Sirius, por favor, no- dijo ella mirándole- Malfoy es muy poderoso... no te imaginas cuanto... olvida.  Olvidemos esto... todo esto... - pasando su mano por el rostro del joven.  -  pesar de todo lo que pasó, alegrémonos de que estamos juntos y que estas vivo... es lo importante...

-pero ¿Mañana, volverás a su lado, cierto?

-no pienses en el mañana.- dijo ella nuevamente rodeándose con los brazos del joven- piensa en el hoy... en este momento.

Besando su cabeza, dejó a la joven la cual se sentía protegida en sus brazos.  En pocos momentos, y ante el calor corporal de Sirius, Susan cayó dormida.  Este estuvo despierto mucho tiempo, pensando en todo lo ocurrido y después en James.  Este ocultaba secretos, no podía negarlo.  James ¿Cómo aprendió ese hechizo de traslación? Nunca en los siete años en Hogwarts lo había aprendido.  Muchas dudas, invadían su cabeza.  ¿Por qué Susan reaccionaría de esa manera? ¿Por qué los atraparon afuera? Francamente y si quería respuestas, tendría que esperar a la mañana siguiente.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Pobrecita- escuchó James Potter cuando recuperaba el conocimiento.  Hay pudo observar a la enfermera que colocaba una manta en una cama dos mas allá de la de  él.- no la culpo.  – hablaba de Susan dormida en brazos de Sirius, cosa que James no sabía.- con razón Sirius Black ya no hace de las suyas- sonriendo sutilmente-  ¡¡ah Potter!!- Mirando a la cama del joven- YA despertaste...Dumbledore le dará gusto...

-¿Dónde están mis gafas?-preguntó mirando a donde la voz provenía.  En realidad su visión no era muy buena sin sus gafas.  Parte de las imágenes eran borrosas.

-no se- dijo ella mirándole- de seguro tu amigo Lupin las tiene...estuvo aquí ¿dónde andará?- mirándole mientras le tomaba la temperatura con su mano en la frente.  James se observaba la mano vendada y ella dijo- tranquilo...la arreglamos.  Aunque tendrás que durar un par de días con ella puesta... no podríamos permitir un jugador de quiddicht estrella con una mano defectuosa ¿no?- dijo ella dándole ánimos.

-¿qué pasó?- dijo él mirándole- ¿Quién me trajo? ¿Qué pasó con Voldemort?

-Ay dios mío con todo lo pasado y no aprendes- dijo ella reprochándole- deja de decir ese nombre ¡¡por todos los cielos!!

-Lo siento señora Pomfrey- dijo James- ¿qué pasó con los demás?

-Por lo que parece, Black despertó y ahora duerme- dijo ella señalando en dirección a la cama de donde venía cuando se percató que James estaba consciente- Alex aun no despierta y Evans aun no recobra el conocimiento.-..

-¿Evans?- preguntó él mirándole- ¿Qué le pasó a Lily? ¿Voldemort le atacó? ¿Dónde está? .- incorporándose e inundando a la señora Pomfrey con preguntas.

-¡¡Espera!!- dijo ella tratando de detenerle- no estas en condiciones de...

-No me detenga- dijo él buscando con su vista a su alrededor.  Pudo ver una borrosa imagen de algo bastante rojo, largo y abundante unas camas mas adelante. Se acercó y ahí pudo ver claramente el rostro de Lily- ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Acaso lo sabe, Señora Pomfrey?

-No- dijo ella mirándole- tu amigo Lupin la trajo... parecía inconsciente pero Dumbledore no me dejó que la despertase... por lo que parece y escuché comentar... El "quien tu sabes" tiene interés en ella...eso dijo Lupin a Dumbledore... y después según escuché, Black también dijo algo estando entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia... 

-¿por qué?- dijo James en un susurro-- ¿por qué te busca?- pasando su mano por el rostro de la joven- ¿por qué a ti?

-Vamos Potter- dijo ella tomando al joven por los hombros- de regreso a la cama... mañana o mejor dicho, dentro de pocas horas, de seguro despierta y te responderá todas tus preguntas... no habrá clases hasta el medio día y faltan un par de horas para el amanecer...vete a la cama ya.-

James le hizo caso y caminó hasta su propia cama donde en ese momento, la enfermera le dio algo en una cuchara, lo que comenzó a provocarle bastante sueño y terminó perdiendo el conocimiento nuevamente.  

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-ah despertaste- dijo la señora Pomfrey acercándose a la joven pelirroja- ya me tenías preocupada.

-¿Cómo llegué aquí? – dándose cuenta que estaba en la enfermería.

-Te trajo tu amigo Lupin- dijo la enfermera dándole un vaso de agua.- ¿recuerdas algo?

-Solo que llovía... corríamos... ¡¡¡Voldemort!!! – dijo ella alterándose- ¿Dónde está James???

-Que coincidencia- dijo ella sonriéndose- preguntó por ti. - señalando a la cama que ocupaba el merodeador. – estaba hecho un desastre cuando llegó ¿Adonde crees que vas?- viéndole ponerse de pie y caminar a donde el joven dormía.

-Soy una cobarde- dijo ella sollozando y tomando la mano del joven- una total cobarde... ahí estabas enfrentándolo y yo me desmayo...¡¡¡¡QUE TONTA SOY!!! 

-No eres tonta- dijo James mirándole y con un dedo quitando las lagrimas que bajaban a sus mejillas- eres la chica mas valiente que he conocido...

-no.  No lo soy- dijo ella mirándole- mira lo que pasó con solo verle...

-hechiceros mas poderosos y mas experimentados, han rogado por su vida...tu le miraste.  Te quedaste en el mismo sitio....

-Lo siento tanto... - dijo ella mirándole. 

-¿cómo puedes decir lo siento? No fue tu culpa... que apareciera aquí...no lo es...

- si no hubiese sido por mi... no se James... el dijo que yo era la causa  de su ruina... ¿por qué?

- avisaré a Dumbledore que están despiertos... -dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Viendo a la enfermera marcharse, tomó a Lily y la apretó en contra suyo y dijo en un susurro- no sé lo que haría si te pierdo...

-yo tampoco- dijo ella correspondiéndole – te amo...

-yo también- dijo mirándole.-y cambiando el tema para alegrarle dijo- por lo que me parece- mirando a un extremo- fue una noche algo confusa...

-¿por qué lo dices?- mirándole.  Él señala a donde sus amigos dormían juntos.  

-por lo que parece, la Señora Pomfrey le agradó lo que vio... no los ha despertado... -mirando a su amigo y a la joven sonrientes mientras dormían. – debe de ser lindo sentir tal seguridad... solo espero que Malfoy no los vea...

-No creo que le vayan a arruinar su felicidad. Aunque no creo que le haga gracia a Macgonagall verlos de esa manera.-..

-¿los despertamos?- incorporándose mientras Lily le ayudaba.  A James se le notaba la actitud de que algo se le estaba ocurriendo.

-¿qué sugieres?- mientras se acercaban a la pareja.

-¿Qué tal agua fría?-recibiendo un codazo por parte de Lily en las costillas.  James lo que quería, era conseguir que Lily olvidara lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-claro que no- dijo ella. – despiértalos como seres civilizados...

-¡¡¡CORNAMENTA!!!- gritaba en ese momento Peter ingresando en la enfermería como un loco y llevándose consigo una mesa que tenía vendajes y bandejas y demás-  ¡¡¡AY JEFE!!!- haciendo con esto que Sirius y Susan despertaran mientras Peter continuaba abrazado de James.

-Me lastimas.  Cola gusano detente.

-Buenos días- dijo Lily sonriéndoles a Sirius y a Susan- espero que hayan dormido bien...

-Ve a fastidiar a otro, Evans- dijo Sirius molesto mientras se frotaba su rostro.

Susan, roja como tomate se trató de poner de pie, pero el brazo de Sirius la hizo caer nuevamente en los brazos del merodeador que seguía cabeceando en su almohada.

-No tienen ningún respeto por los enfermos- se escuchó una voz femenina desde otra cama- ojalá tener su juventud, pero me duele la cabeza- era Alexandra.- ¿Susan? – sonriendo picaramente – hermanita... no pensé que estaban tan avanzados...

-Alex... no empieces...

-pero si sacaste tu actitud de mi... - dijo ella feliz- deberías verme...amanezco mas feliz que las pascuas con ...- viendo que iba a decir algo que no debía, cambió de tema diciendo- ¿están bien?

-Cómo tu- dijo James- aunque tuvimos menos suerte- señalando su mano vendada.- ¿Qué pasó?

-No se-dijo ella mirándole- yo creo que perdí el conocimiento de una vez... 

-Esperemos a la profesora- dijo James mirando a sus amigos- ella nos dirá que paso... mientras- señalando a Sirius y Susan- creo que deberían separarse de la misma cama ¿no? Ese no será algo que llegarán a contarle a sus nietos si Macgonagall los encuentra... 

aun con todo lo que ocurrió, James buscaba la manera de aligerar el pesado ambiente que ahí se respiraba, esperando con ello, respuestas de Dumbledore ....

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Comentarios de la autora:  Capitulo 11, primera parte... mas larga de lo usual... no quería separar los hechos mas importantes... ¿qué hará Sirius una vez salga de la enfermería? ¿Qué pasará con Susan? ¿Y Narcisa? Esa bruja no se quedará tranquila... ni permitirá que nadie le robe a Lucius... gracias por los reviews... gracias a mis cuatachas Hibari y Naiko por apurarme a que actualice pronto las historias...adoro a mis amigas queridas...**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews dándome ánimos. Ah si algo se me olvida... (tosiendo) debo hacer una rectificación: no fue Aiko quien hizo el comentario del armario (cap. 17 de destino) fue una amiga de ella y ella me lo comentó a mí... **

**Ahora sí; La rutina de siempre...  reviews aquí, lo demás a Sakura_journal@yahoo.com**


	13. capitulo 12: Deseo de un mañana junto a ...

**"Hacia un futuro incierto."**

Por Crystal23 

**Notas preliminares:   Los nombres de Harry Potter y todo lo demás, es propiedad de la Warner Brothers incorporated y provienen de los libros  obra  de la autora J.K. Rowlings.  Tienen su copyrights.**

Capitulo 12: " Deseo de un mañana junto a ti II.-" 

-Buenos días- dijo Remus al ingresar a la enfermería de buen humor, acompañado de Emely, mientras le sujetaba la mano y en la otra llevaba un canasto con diversas cosas- trajimos obsequios de los elfos de las cocinas, para los Merodeadores. – encontrando a Sirius y James, sentados en una misma cama con Alexandra.  Lily estaba en una cama al lado de la de Alex y Susan estaba sentada a su lado.  Parecían mas bien tener alguna especie de reunión privada. Peter estaba sentado frente a ellos y entre las dos camas en una silla.-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó observando los serios rostros de sus ya, conscientes amigos.

"Le di a cada uno (Sirius y James) sus varitas.  Me las había llevado la noche anterior. También, le di su gafas a James.  su rostro estaba vacío sin aquellas gafas. Se las colocó de una vez."

-Dumbledore nos ha llamado a todos a su despacho- dijo Lily mirándonos – es sobre lo de anoche...

-Pues estamos felices que por fin despertaran- dijo Emely adelantándose al joven y tomando el canasto de su mano- tengan: tenemos pastas de dulce, manzanas acarameladas, pastel de calabaza, emparedados de pavo... y brownies con almendras.- colocando algunas de esas cosas a los jóvenes para que empezaran a comer.

-¿La llevaste a las cocinas?.-preguntó James mirándole- ¿qué hacían en las cocinas?

-Preparando la venganza de Gryffindor de este año....ya es hora de todas maneras...¡¡¡y no hay mejor momento que el de ahora!! ¿cierto??- dijo Emely tomando una de las pastas y comiéndola mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas- ¿y que cuentan?

-Estás demasiado extraña- dijo Lily refiriéndose a que después de todo lo ocurrido, Emely tenga tan buen humor. Era tanto así, que ni siquiera habían vuelto a verle cerca de su hermano gemelo que estaba en otra de las casas.  Si no llevasen el mismo apellido, nadie supiera que son hermanos, dado el distanciamiento que ellos dos llevaban y sin razón aparente..  En ese momento, uno de Slyterin ingresa totalmente verde...literalmente verde.  No se podía saber quien era al principio, debido a que su piel se caía a pedazos y tenía ampollas por todo su cuerpo.

-¡¡¡¡Señora Pomfrey!!!!!!!!- gritaba entrando.- ¡¡¡¡¡Pronto!!- sin fijarse en los chicos que estaban allí.  Remus y Emely no voltearon para verle.  Los demás tenían los ojos como platos y observaban a aquel sujeto.  Era por el tono de su voz, Goyle-  ¡¡¡Venga!!! ¡En Slyterin hay una especie de plaga!!!

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó la enfermera- ¿Y que te ha pasado???-observando en el deplorable estado con que el joven entraba.

-No se- dijo el mirándole asustado- no sabemos, pero algunos estamos así...

-Ay pobrecitos- Dijo Emely quien no expresaba lo que realmente sentía.

-Vamos....no te burles Watson.  Puede ser contagioso- dijo la señora Pomfrey viéndole que la chica no le importaba un comino lo que ocurría. Echándoles un ultimo vistazo a los jóvenes dijo- pueden irse, pero recuerden ustedes tres (Señalando a Sirius, James y Alex) que mañana temprano tienen que volver para un tratamiento final. – finalmente abandonó la enfermería.

-¿Qué les pasó?- preguntaba Alex, aun observando la puerta.

-Oh. – dijo Emely aun comiendo.- algo que aprendí en pociones....jamás mezcles el jugo de mandrágora con bezoar y hojas de trepadoras... un efecto un poco confuso...-mirando a Remus.

-¿Ustedes hicieron eso??-preguntó James sorprendido.- ¿Cómo?

-Con un poco de paciencia, astucia y mi querido Remus de mi parte...- dijo ella mirando al joven.

-Cuéntales lo que me dijiste a mi:- dijo Remus mirando a Emely. 

Enseriando su rostro hizo participe a sus amigos, de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, cuando casi todos ellos, estaban en la enfermería.-Hubo una reunión con los prefectos, los lideres de las casas y los profesores anoche. –dijo ella mirándoles- Dumbledore, solicitó que fuese en representación tuya, Lily- dijo ella mirándole.- admitió delante de todos, que lo de anoche, fue obra de "quien Ustedes saben".

-¿Qué?-preguntó James absortó- ¿por qué hizo tal cosa?-poniéndose de pie de la impresión.  No le agradaba para nada la idea de Dumbledore en hacer tal cosa.

-no solo eso: también dijo que te buscaban a ti, James- dijo Emely mirándole- se ha percatado, según escuché, que no se atrevía a Pisar Hogwarts  y lo ha hecho... por alguna razón, no puede – observando a James mirar a Alex,- pero por alguna razón... pisó en los terrenos, esperó a que saliéramos pero no ingresó al castillo.

-Esto esta mal- dijo Alex mirando a James.- sabes muy bien que te iba a buscar, pero nunca pensamos que aquí...

-Sabía que saldríamos – dijo Remus mirándoles- lo sabía...nos estaba esperando...

-¿Cómo lo hizo?-preguntó Peter.

-Aun no se sabe...- dijo Emely mirándoles.-pero una mujer, a terminada la reunión, se apareció aquí... Dumbledore la conoce...me hizo llevarla al área de los profesores...

-¿Sabes quien es?-preguntó Remus mirándole.

-Se hace llamar...Arabella- dijo ella recordando el nombre- Arabella Figg... por lo que me comentó es una especie de adivinadora... creo que algo tiene que ver en todo esto: estaba muy interesada en ti, James.- mirando al joven quien observaba a otro lado.  Parecía estar pensando.

-¿Quién será en realidad?- preguntó Susan.

-Arabella Figg- dijo Alexandra interviniendo.- recuerdo a Arabella- dijo ella mirando a Susan- trabajaba con nuestro padre... antes de que falleciera.- Los padres de Susan, Cristine (su otra hermana) y Alex. Su padre,  murió cuando Alex era apenas una chiquilla de diez años. Su madre, se casó con quien es su esposo actualmente, a los dos años de su muerte.- la recuerdo pues la vi en casa, semanas antes de la muerte de papá...después fue a consolar a mamá cuando él murió... 

-¿Estás segura?-preguntó James.

-Puedo decirte que si...- dijo Alex- recuerdo a Arabella...mi padre le decía Ara...claro que la recuerdo.. – haciendo memoria..- pero ¿Qué hace aquí? Hace años que no escuchaba mencionar su nombre...

-pues no creo que sea la única.- dijo Emely.- hablaron también de alguien llamado Fletcher...

-¿Qué harán ellos aquí?-preguntó Remus.

-Sea lo que sea- dijo James pensándolo- debe sentirse demasiado inseguro para involucrar mas personas en esto- hablando de Dumbledore.

-No creo que Dumbledore supiera de ella- dijo Emely- se sorprendió mucho cuando le vio....

-¿Y ese Fletcher? ¿Quién será?-preguntó Sirius.

-No lo se – dijo Alex y mirándoles tan apesadumbrados como ellos agregó- será mejor que vayamos a esa famosa junta con Dumbledore.- haciendo ademanes con sus manos.- Susan ¿Me ayudarás a vestirme por favor?

-Si claro- y observando a los demás dijo- eso quiere decir, que no quiero a fisgones ni curiosos... váyanse- dirigiéndose a Peter, Remus y los demás, quienes salieron de la enfermería. James y Sirius, fueron por sus ropas que estaban en un rincón y fueron a la oficina de la enfermera a vestirse... Susan rodeó con una cortina, el lecho de su hermana para ayudarle a cambiarse y los demás, salieron.

-¿a dónde vamos?-preguntó Peter- ¿a la sala común?- tal vez no escuchando lo dicho por Alex.

-Sea donde sea, creo que encontraremos respuestas.- dijo Remus mirando a Emely- tenemos que saber de que se trata esa famosa reunión...

-Pero tenemos que ir a donde Dumbledore- dijo Lily mirándoles- que no se les olvide...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Por lo que parece, Lily está de mejor humor.- dijo Sirius viéndole- pero ¿Cómo estás tu?

-no estoy bien- dijo el joven.- trató de venir por ella, Canuto. –dirigiéndole la mirada- no me perdonaría si algo le pasa...sería mejor alejarla de mi vida...pero...es lo único en esta vida, que tiene significado e importancia para mi...aparte de ustedes, claro...pero es lo único que me impide ir a tras de Voldemort...le hice esa promesa meses atrás...

-Lo se- dijo Sirius observando a su amigo con vendajes en su brazo. El también tenía un vendaje de su rodilla hacía debajo de su pierna, además de que unos cuantos moretones sutiles en su rostro.- ¿Qué fue lo que pasaría? ¿Cuándo la trasladaste aquí?- en ese momento y recordando algo, tomó a su amigo por el cuello y mirándole a los ojos dijo- ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?

-Cálmate Canuto... ¿de que hablas?

-¡¡NO!! – dijo el mirándole y alzando la voz.- desapareces por dos meses; apareces aquí justo para las clases...sabes cosas y hechizos que nosotros jamás hemos visto...(yo nunca he visto a mis padres hacer eso a otras personas) y tu le haces eso... no solo a una sola persona: a todo el grupo ¿Qué es lo que ocurre James?- mirándole con recelo.

-Sirius- dijo Alexandra ingresando con su túnica media puesta. Susan estaba de pie en la puerta observándole-  ¿qué es lo que te ocurre?

-Todo esto se me hace muy extraño- dijo Sirius- ustedes dos- señalando a James y Alex- han pasado los últimos meses, hablando prácticamente en un lenguaje que solo ustedes saben... siempre hablando por mitad, pero sabiendo las respuestas de uno y del otro ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? –observando tanto a uno como a otro.- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Alex observó a Susan, quien de pie aun en la puerta, se dirigió a Sirius, tocando su hombro , dijo. – por favor, cálmate y te explicarán todo...

-¿Tu lo sabías? – mirándole sorprendida- ¿sabes que es lo que se traen?

-no- dijo Susan- por lo menos, no todo...cálmate y todo...

-¡¡Susan!!- dijo una voz mirándole desde la puerta.  Era Malfoy.- ¿Qué crees que haces?

-¡¡Ahora no tenemos tiempo para tus estupideces!!- dijo Sirius sin observarle y soltando a James.-¡¡lárgate!!!- pudo sentir que Susan respiraba mas incomoda ante la presencia del joven.

-Mafoy- dijo Pomfrey detrás de él- ve a la cama...- en ese momento, .Sirius y James le observaron y pudieron ver que también, el joven fue victima de la estupenda broma de Remus y Emely: estaba lleno de ampollas y verde por completo...

-Uy ese tonito no va contigo Malfoy- dijo Sirius mirándole y con una sonrisa de satisfacción.  James estaba que podía partirse de la risa, de no ser por la tensa situación en la oficina y del momento por el que estaban pasando.- Deberías intentar por otro tipo de verde...

-Se que tu tuviste que ver con esto- dijo Malfoy mirándole de mala gana- tu o uno de tus amigos- mirando a Potter con rencor dijo- ¿Por qué no te pudiste morir con tus padres, también? Pero no dudo que no les acompañarás...de todas formas, dudo que se hayan defendido... eran unos cobardes, igual que su hijo...- en ese momento, se ve un brillo de color azulado salir de alguna parte y lo próximo que supieron era que Malfoy se arrastraba en el suelo... todo pegajoso y grotesco. Estaba de un momento a otro, inconsciente.

-Eso te enseñará...estoy cansada de ti y de todo lo que tiene que ver contigo—dijo Susan con varita en mano y aun apuntándole.  Lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Cálmate Sus...- dijo Sirius abrazándole.

-Me desespera...-dijo ella – ya es suficiente...

-Vámonos- dijo James mirándole- tenemos que ir con Dumbledore.

Dejaron al joven con la señora Pomfrey viendo si conseguían una cura para el estado en que la joven lo había dejado.  Alex, cuando salieron de la enfermería dijo- ¿Dónde aprendiste eso?

-no se- dijo ella retirándose una que otra lagrima y aun abrazada de Sirius- lo siento Sirius..- el joven se sorprendió ante esto. – te traigo mas problemas...estas en peligro cuando estás a mi alrededor ¿Lo sabes, no?

-No me importa- dijo El joven abrazándole con mas énfasis pero sin lastimarle.- buscaremos una solución a todo esto.

-Sus- dijo Alex mirándole- recuerda lo que te dije...

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Sirius.

-nada- dijo Susan sonriendo sutilmente para no preocuparle- cosas de hermanas...

-No entenderás por ser hijo único.- dijo Alex mirándole.

Cuando llegaban a la entrada de las escaleras que les llevaba al despacho de Dumbledore, observaron a Lily, Emely, Remus esperándoles.

-¿Por qué se tardaron tanto?-preguntó Remus mirándoles- ya iba a buscarles...

-Nada-dijo Sirius- problemas con Malfoy...

En ese momento, llega McGonagall saliendo y dice- los estamos esperando: por favor suban- indicándoles el camino.  Después de pasar Peter (quien casi no llega) ella cerró la entrada después de pasar.

Llegando al final de las escaleras, James abrió despacio la puerta encontrándose con tres rostros: uno de ellos, era Dumbledore.  Los demás no los reconocía.  Los demás, venían detrás de él.

-Ah James- dijo Dumbledore mirándole a él y al resto del grupo- bienvenidos.

-Aquí están todos- dijo MacGonagall mirando a Dumbledore.- Alexandra, toma tu lugar,- mostrándole un lugar al lado de Arabella.

-¿Alexandra? ¿La pequeña March?

-Si – dijo ella saludándole- ahora si la recuerdo...

-Claro que si.- dijo ella- tu padre formaba parte de este grupo...ahora como algunos de ustedes serán parte de él..

-No comprendo- Dijo James mirándole- ¿es usted....

-Ah por supuesto- dijo Dumbledore mirándole- James: está es Arabella Figg Y mundungus Fletcher-dijo mirándole- son miembros como lo fueron tus padres, de la sociedad de aurores.... –mirándole- eran ellos, quien te aprobarían como auror, cosa que han hecho...

-No solamente eso- dijo Mundungus- pero quisiéramos hablar con Remus Lupin- señalando al joven, - Alexandra, James y Sirius Black, por favor- 

- Minerva- dijo Dumbledore- escolta a los demás a la sala Común- dijo Mirándoles- aun no hay clases...

-Claro profesor- dijo McGonagall. Lily le dirigió una ultima mirada a James, antes de ser llevada por McGonagall.  Cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. 

-Bien- dijo Dumbledore- a nuestro asunto: James estos son Arabella Figg y Mundungus Fletcher, trabajaron con tus padres en una misión especial antes del verano...

-¿Misión especial?- preguntó el joven colocándose en una silla cerca de un fénix que estaba colgando de un perchero.- ¿Qué misión especial?

-James- dijo Arabella- ¿puedo llamarte James?- viendo que este asentía con el rostro dijo- tus padres formaron parte de nosotros... igual que los tuyos Black.—señalando al joven.- éramos un grupo desde jóvenes muy unidos... cuando salimos de Hogwarts y mas allá siempre fuimos los mejores; incluso, trabajábamos en departamentos relacionados del Ministerio...claro está que yo les llevaba dos cursos arriba a sus padres- señalando a James y a Sirius.

-Cosa, claro que no a todo el mundo es de conocimiento- dijo Mundungus- muy pocos saben la relación entre todos nosotros...

-Incluyendo a mi padre ¿Cierto?.- -intervino Alexandra- pues si Ara trabajaba con mi padre, será igual con todos...

-Se puede decir, que si- dijo Dumbledore- este grupo no es de conocimiento total, o sea, público... solo se conocen la relación entre Arabella y Mundungus...pero el señor March no conocía a Mundungus...

-El conector lógico era Arabella- dijo Sirius interviniendo-  ¿Cierto? ¿Pero mis padres lo conocen?

-si- dijo el Señor Fletcher...

-Esto es muy complicado- dijo Remus interviniendo- ¿qué tiene que ver esto conmigo? Es decir- atrayendo todas las miradas- no estuve aquí cuando todo esto pasó y dudo mucho que mis padres tengan que ver con esto...

-No- dijo Alexandra- pero eres parte importante- mirándole- eres el mejor alumno después de James en artes oscuras...

Sonrojándose hasta las orejas, dijo- eh...no se eso...

-Vamos Lunático – dijo James sonriéndole- eres mucho mejor que yo...

-pero sabes mas cosas, eso si lo sabes...como lo que hiciste en los jardines anoche.

-Lo que hice en los jardines no es nada..- dijo él mirándole- nada que una amiga no me ha estado enseñando...- mirando a Alexandra.

-¿Dando clases particulares, Alex?-preguntó Dumbledore.

-Nunca está de mas, director.- dijo ella mirándole.  El se sonrió sutilmente.

-¿Eso es lo que has estado haciendo saliendo tarde de su aula?- pregunté. Él asintió con su rostro.

-Bien- dijo Arabella- es hora... ustedes, todos nosotros- señalándose a todos ellos - haremos algo:  se prepararán muy bien para lo que ha de venir...James y Remus, practicarán todo lo que la profesora de Artes oscuras con ayuda de Alexandra proponga... 

-¿Qué haré yo?-preguntó Sirius.

-Tu querido- dijo Arabella mirándole- vendrás conmigo y Mundungus...tenemos que hacer unas cuantas investigaciones y trabajos que hacer...por supuesto, fuera de Hogwarts.

-¿No asistiré a clases?-preguntó él sorprendido y observando a Dumbledore.

-Nuestras lechuzas te mantendrán al día, - dije animándole- anda... podrás aprender mucho...

-James- dijo Arabella mirándole- tienes mucho sobre ti: ahora, no es solo tu vida la que juega; también es la de todo Gryffindor... como heredero...

-¿Iré yo solo con usted?-preguntó Sirius.

-aun no lo se- dijo ella mirándole- partiremos en dos días...-

-Quisiera que se llevaran a alguien mas...si es posible...-intervino Dumbledore.

-¿A quien sugiere director?- preguntó Arabella.

-A Lily Evans.—dijo Dumbledore.

-¿Que? ¿después de lo que pasó? ¿Quiere que Lily vaya?-preguntó James mirándole.

-Solo será por mes y medio- dijo Arabella- dos meses máximo...además solo Dumbledore sabrá...será su guardián secreto- mirándole y sonriéndole- ¿Quién crees que podrá atacar a Dumbledore por esa información? 

-no digo eso- dijo James mirándoles- no voy a permitirlo ¡¡no!!

-James cálmate. – dijo Sirius controlándole- estaré con ella...estará bien...

-¿Podría hablar con el señor Potter y el señor Black a solas?- preguntó Dumbledore.

Retirándose todos, Dumbledore invitó a los dos jóvenes a tomar asiento. Guardaron silencio hasta que James dijo- ¿Es absolutamente necesario?

-Alguien tiene interés por ustedes dos- dijo Dumbledore- quedó demostrado anoche.  El por que aun es un misterio; comprende una cosa: ahora mismo, está mas peligro Hogwarts que con ellos...  un tiempo aparte les ayudará a ambos...serán expertos en diversas áreas y no habrá nada que pueda con ustedes, claro que la muerte misma...

-¿Qué pasará con Susan?-preguntó Sirius sonrojado- es decir....

-Estará bien señor Black- dijo Dumbledore- la señorita March está mejor cuidada que lo que usted se imagina.... además su hermana está aquí.... se lo que se habla aquí... se quien es quien en Hogwarts.   ¿Comprenden? Nadie tiene su identidad escondida de mi...todo se sabe en Hogwarts... todo...aunque claro, para hacer una acusación de tal magnitud hay que tener pruebas...

-Comprendemos Señor –Dijo James adelantándose a Sirius.- ¿qué propone que hagamos?

-Que acepten el destino tal y como se les presenta: señor Black: en dos días, usted y Evans se irán con Fletcher y Figg.  Potter y March se quedarán aquí...

***-*-*-*-*-*-* En la sala común *-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-**

Después de las explicaciones, todos sentados en la sala.  Pasaba ya del medio día. Las clases habían empezado.  La sala, exceptuando a ellos, estaba vacía al igual que la torre.  Solo Alex estaba ausente.

-¿Tengo que irme?-preguntó Lily abrazada por James mientras ambos estaban sentados en el sofá delante de sus amigos. Sirius estaba sentado con Susan en otro sofá- ¿Por qué?

-Creo que Dumbledore lo hace para que no estén los dos en caso de que Voldemort pueda regresar a atacarlos...-dijo Remus.

-¡¡no quiero dejarte!!_ dijo Lily mirándole con dulzura- ¿qué haré sin ti?

-No estarás sola- dijo Sirius mirándole- yo también tengo que irme...

-No se preocupen- dijo Emely tratando de entusiasmarlos- pronto estarán aquí, además aprenderán muchas cosas...ténganlo por seguro...

-¿Lo crees?- dijo Lily mirándole.- ¿James?

-Te divertirás mucho- dijo James mirándole- además, te enviaré la lechuza diario... ella sabrá donde estás...- Trataba de que fuera con Arabella.  Era lo mejor. Tal vez, Voldemort no le seguiría , pero él no estaba convencido.

-Me duele la cabeza- dijo Lily mirándonos- disculpen- caminando a las escaleras.

-No quiere ir- dijo Susan – no la culpo...

-Iré a hablar con ella.- dijo James mirándole. Subió las escaleras detrás de Lily.

-Yo iré a empacar.- dijo Sirius yéndose por el otro lado.

-Será mejor que vayamos a clases- dije a Emely y Peter. Susan se separó de ellos y siguió a Sirius.  Estos dos se pusieron de pie, saliendo detrás de mi de la sala.  En ese momento,  algo pasa rozando mi pierna.  Miro para atrás, viendo la silueta de algo pequeño.

-Es la gata- dijo Emely mirándome- sabrá Dios a donde se dirige...

-Esa gata es algo oportuna- dijo Remus mirando atrás.- siempre está en la sala común cuando algo pasa o va a pasar...

-¿De que hablas?

-La gata estaba con Sirius cuando este estaba solo... pero dice ella,  se va.... cuando está acompañado, no está...   curioso- analizándolo- bastante curioso...

-Cariño- dijo Emely tomándolo del brazo- creo que te estas volviendo loco...toda esta situación te tiene bastante confundido...

-A lo mejor- dijo él exhalando- a lo mejor...tienes razón...

****-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó Susan mirándole.

-Tengo miedo- dijo mirándole y acercándose para abrazarle – tengo miedo por Malfoy... es decir, tu aquí, solo con él...

-No te preocupes por Malfoy-dijo ella recibiendo el abrazo y sonriéndole sutilmente- tu preocúpate para que no te pase nada por ahí y regreses a mi en una sola pieza...

Mirándose por un momento, uno en los ojos del otro, Sirius acercó sus labios y Susan cerró sus ojos.  Besándole tan calmada y sutilmente como queriendo conservar la imagen y el sabor de sus labios en los de él.   Ella le seguía el juego.  Finalmente, le besaba como era costumbre en la pareja. 

Estaba dejando sus labios para seguir en su cuello cuando se percató que un par de ojos le observaba desde la cama de James y maulló. Susan quiso ver por que se detuvo.  No le agradó ver a la gata allí..

-Olvídate de ella- dijo Susan haciendo que Sirius le mirara a los ojos- concéntrate en mi...solo en mí- buscando sus labios.

-Esta gata- dijo Sirius- es bastante extraña.- no dejándose besar.

-Bien- dijo ella mirándole- quédate con tu gata, entonces- bastante molesta, saliendo por la puerta.

-Sus....- dijo él  bastante arrepentido- regresa.- pero la joven se había marchado.  Observando la gata dijo- ¿Sabes lo que me has hecho hacer? Hasta me estaban gustando...esos besos de ella... ¡¡tonta gata!!! Por tu culpa- tomándole por el pescuezo, la sacó de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de si.

Susan salió de la sala común, bastante enojada con Sirius.  pero mas que todo, con la gata. Dijo en una – me la pagarás...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Lamento todo esto- decía James a Lily.

-No te preocupes – dijo ella mirándole.- estaré de vuelta en un dos por tres- abrazándole y sonriéndole- es mas: prometo que los haré traernos para navidad...-dijo para entusiasmarle.  Sabia que James, pensaba que todo aquello era su culpa.

-Una cosa- dijo él, con el propósito de molestarla- confía en que Sirius te cuidará tanto o como yo...

-No te preocupes- dijo ella sonriéndole picaramente- se parecen tanto, que no creo que me harás falta...podré besarlo a él y recordarme de ti ¿No te molestará, cierto?-observándole con una angelical mirada.

-¡¡Ven acá!!- dijo el rodeándola con sus brazos y cayendo ambos en la cama de Susan. Quedándose así, abrazados y mientras él le besaba en el rostro y jugueteaba con su pelo rojizo entre sus dedos, Lily recordó algo.

-James- dijo ella.

-Dime- dijo él aun jugueteando con su pelo.

-¿No los extrañas?- ahí, el  joven se detuvo de juguetear y miró sus ojos.- ¿A tus padres?

-Todos los días- dijo él mirándole- pero los llevo dentro de mi...todo el tiempo- Lily tocó su brazo  vendado- no me he vuelto loco, gracias a ti...creo que eres tu quien me mantiene en la sanidad...

-No se que haría...yo sin los míos...- dijo ella mirándole- no se como explicaré que no estaré en Hogwarts o en todo caso, lo que pasó anoche...

-No les digas- dijo él mirándole- es mejor...lo que menos sepan y mas alejados estén de ti, mejor...

-¿lo dices por Voldemort?

-Por muchas cosas- dijo él y observándole dijo- Eres tan hermosa...esos ojos verdes.... son tan hipnotizantes... – pasando sus manos por el contorno de los ojos de Lily.

-A mi me encantan los tuyos- dijo ella sonriéndole- no se como viviré dos meses sin estos ojos que me vuelven loca.- en ese momento James comenzó a besarla.

Se escuchó un maullar.  James se detuvo y  observó a la gata que se les quedaba observando.  James le dijo- ¿Vienes en este momento?- la escucha maullar- ay que gata mas molestosa- mirándole de mala gana. Volteando al rostro de Lily dijo –será mejor que me vaya.- poniéndose de pie y caminando a la puerta- nos vemos después....

-Adiós- se quedó una pelirroja bastante confundida. La gata le miró y finalmente, abandonó la habitación. 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Comentarios de la autora:  ya se lo que todo el mundo se pregunta ¿quién o que es esa inoportuna gata??? ¿qué se trae? ¡Que entrometida! Jajajajaja pobre gata... gracias por los reviews...un saludo especial a Alicia quien me escribió al correo... muchas gracias por tu mensaje y tus deseos... tambien a todos aquellos que me han dejado comentarios y reviews.....¡¡¡Que no se les olvide lo de las votaciones en Harry Argentino!!! Cierran el 30 de diciembre del presente año....**

**Ya saben la rutina.**

****

**Comentarios, dudas, tomatazos, declaraciones, ajo, estacas, aguabendita, goma, a**

** Sakura_journal@yahoo.com**


	14. capitulo 13: Los miembros de la orden de...

**"Hacia un futuro incierto."******

****

Por Crystal23 

**Notas preliminares:   Los nombres de Harry Potter y todo lo demás, es propiedad de la Warner Brothers incorporated y provienen de los libros  obra  de la autora J.K. Rowlings.  Tienen su copyrights.******

****

**Capitulo 13:  "Los miembros de la Orden del Fénix I".**

" _La gran broma de aquel día para los de Slyterin, no pasó desapercibida, entre las otras casas y profesorado. Otra broma de los Merodeadores   Pero en cierta forma, sirvió como despedida a nuestros dos amigos: Lily y Sirius se marcharían con Arabella Figg Y Mundungus Fletcher, dos magos que tienen la entera confianza de Dumbledore.  Las razones por las cuales se llevaron a nuestros amigos con ellos, permanece como un secreto del que solo Dumbledore tiene conocimiento.  No le hizo participe a James de las otras razones, pues no solo, por un inminente ataque de Voldemort es razón suficiente para tomar esa medida, y mas aun, sin consultarle a sus padres_."

"Sirius y Lily se marcharon a la media noche del día programado.  Se marcharon. Claro que hicimos una reunión antes de que se fuesen.  Una especie de despedida...recuerdo bien como pasó. Eran las once de la noche."

**--------------Flash back-----------**

Recuerdo que esa noche, nos colocamos la capa invisible de James encima; salimos los cuatro a la habitación de las chicas.  Teniendo bastante problemas para llegar debido a la cantidad de chicas que habían en el pasillo de su lado.  Finalmente, llegamos  a su puerta.  James abrió, lo que causó sorpresa entre las chicas quienes ayudaban a Lily a empacar. Ellas miraron a la puerta y al no ver a nadie se sorprendieron mucho. Nos retiramos la capa.

__

_-¿No pensarías que te irías sin despedirte de nosotros, verdad?- dije abrazando a Lily y esta me sonreía.___

__

_-No lo pensaría nunca- dijo ella mirándome.  Peter también la saludó.___

__

_-No creí que te extrañaremos tanto...me equivoco...- dijo Peter.___

__

_-También los echaré de menos.- dijo ella.  Emely se puso de pie para despedirse de Lily.___

__

_-No puedo creer que Dumbledore no quiere que les despidamos cuando se vayan...-dijo Em.___

__

_-Aquí estará bien- dijo ella mirándole.  Después miró a James.  sonriéndole sutilmente y acercándosele dijo- ¿No te vas a despedir?___

__

_-Aun no quiero.... no me gusta esta idea- dijo de mal humor.___

__

_Ella tocó su mejilla con su mano para que él le mirase a los ojos. – todo está bien. – dijo ella abrazándole- pronto estaremos de vuelta...___

__

_-Yo la cuidaré, con mi vida James- dijo Sirius mirándole- no te preocupes.- en ese momento, Susan se le acerca a abrazarle.  Por alguna extraña razón, Susan estaba mas alejada de Sirius.  Algo pasó entre estos dos después de la reunión de Dumbledore con nosotros.. Sirius trataba de hablar con ella, pero ella no quería hablar con él.  Parecía ofendida por algo.  No he tenido tiempo de preguntarle a Susan, mucho menos, a Sirius.___

__

_-Prométeme que regresarás en una pieza.- dijo ella sin mirarle la cara.___

__

_-Lo prometo-dijo el abrazándole. Nos quedamos mirándoles y sonrientes.___

__

_-Entonces – preguntó Peter -¿Cuándo vienen por ustedes?___

__

_-Dumbledore dijo que nos avisaría – dijo Lily mirándonos mientras estaba abrazada de James.___

__

_Pasaron cuarenta minutos.  Estábamos con ellas en su habitación.  Peter comenzaba a dormirse en la cama de Lily.  James y ella estaban en la cama de Susan.  Susan y Sirius, estaban en el alféizar de la ventana.  De repente se escuchó un sonido en la ventana donde ellos estaban,  le causó sorpresa  a la pareja. Yo estaba observando con Em una serie de fotografías que tenía dentro de una caja de madera.___

__

_Susan abrió la ventana y dejó ingresar una lechuza de color amarilla, pequeña.  Tenía una nota.  Susan leyéndola dijo- Es tiempo...___

__

_Sirius la tomó de sus manos. Dijo a Lily- vamos,  nos esperan afuera  del retrato.___

__

_Tomando Lily una pequeña valija,  James la tomó de sus manos y tomando su mano, salieron.  Emely salió y yo fui detrás de ella.  Escuché cuando Sirius dijo- tengo que ir por mi maleta ¿vienes Susan?- Ella le dijo que si.  A Peter lo dejamos durmiendo en la cama de Lily.___

__

_Lily volteó su mirada a James una vez le retiró la maleta de sus manos y dijo- estaré bien- sonriéndole sutilmente- y estaremos de vuelta antes de las navidades.  Lo prometo...y prometo escribir siempre.___

__

_-Me conformaré con una nota en blanco- dijo el – mándamela llena de besos y sabré que estás bien. ___

__

_-Lo prometo- dijo ella sonriendo ante sus ideas. Se iba ya .  caminaba a la puerta.  De repente se detuvo. ___

__

_Emely y yo nos sorprendimos ante su actitud.  James estaba estático. Dijo- ¿qué ocurre?___

__

_Ella volteó su mirada a donde mi amigo.  Se podía notar sus lagrimas.  Ella corrió a donde James y le abrazó. James estaba sorprendido.  Pero mas aun cuando Lily le miró y le besó de una manera, como si fuese un ultimo beso.  Recuerdo que Emely me abrazó.  Estaba enternecida por su actitud.  Yo también lo estaba.___

__

_Separándose por falta de aire, dijo- No es la ultima vez- dijo James bastante calmado- no te despidas de mi como si fuese la ultima vez ¡¡no lo hagas!!-con sus ojos cerrados y abriéndolos para observar a Lily. ___

__

_-No es un hasta siempre- dijo ella mirándole a los ojos- es un hasta luego.- liberándose de los brazos de mi amigo y caminando, recogiendo su valija, se acercó hasta el retrato.  Este se entre abrió y miró una vez mas hacía atrás.  Finalmente se fue.___

__

_James no dijo nada.  Caminó y pasó por nuestro lado.  Se quedó al pie de las escaleras.  En un momento, Sirius bajaba por ellas,  pero solo. Estaba algo triste.___

__

_-Cuídala por favor- dijo James mirando a su amigo una vez llegó al pie de las escaleras- cuídala con tu vida...-refiriéndose a la pelirroja.___

__

_-Sabes que lo haré.- dijo Sirius abrazándole- si prometes cuidarla por mi...- refiriéndose a Susan.___

__

_-Sabes que lo haré.- dijo James separándose de su amigo.___

__

_Acercándose a nosotros dijo- Espero no enterarme de que han hecho algo...- dijo mirándonos traviesamente- nada de armarios, sofás.-dijo abrazando a Emely- no te aproveches de la inocencia de mi amigo...___

__

_-Lo intentaré – dijo Emely sonriendo.- pero no prometo nada...___

__

_-Lunático- dijo mirándome- no confíes en ella. –estaba bromeando.- Pero cuídala con tu vida... y cuida a Cornamenta y a Susan por mi....___

__

_-Claro que si- dije abrazándole como a mi hermano.  Eso era para mi. Mi hermano.  De repente siento pasos, bajando las escaleras.  Se detiene detrás de Sirius.___

__

_-¿Ya lo vez mujer?- dijo Sirius volteándose para encontrarse con Susan.- te dije que no durarías mucho enojada conmigo ¿y todo por un gato?___

__

_-¿Un gato?- dijimos en voz alta Emely y yo.___

__

_-¡¡Torpe!!- dijo Susan en voz alta- ¡¡Eres un torpe!!- dándole en su pecho con los puños cerrados.  Lloraba. ___

__

_Abrazándole dijo- James te cuidará. No quisiera dejarte sola, pero tengo que hacerlo... nada te pasará...ellos te cuidarán.___

__

_-¡¡no quiero que ellos me cuiden!!- dijo ella mirándole- Quiero que tu lo hagas... solo tu...___

__

_Sirius no lo pensó dos veces.  La besó.  Como solo él sabía besarla.  Emely sollozó por un momento.  Yo también me sentí tan triste.  Perdería a uno de mis mejores amigos por tiempo indefinido.  Aunque dijo Arabella que sería de mes y medio, a dos meses.  No lo aseguraba.___

__

_Finalmente al separarse de ella, se dirigió al retrato, pero a diferencia de Lily, no miró para atrás.  Finalmente también desapareció por él.-_

**-------------------Fin del Flash Back----------------******

_"Recuerdo que esa mañana, nadie preguntó por Lily y Sirius.  tal vez todos eran ciegos.  Los profesores de seguro estaban enterados.  Pero ¿los estudiantes que? Ahora, Hogwarts era grande.  Habían cientos de alumnos.  Pero ¿Qué nadie se percatara de la ausencia de ambos? Eso cambió al día siguiente cuando las chicas comenzaron a percatarse de la falta de nuestro conquistador amigo."_

__

_"recuerdo que Malfoy buscó a Susan, como siempre.  Ella guardaba silencio.  Se mantenía sumisa. Sirius me contó lo que pasó en la oficina de Pomfrey.  Malfoy pensaría que fue Potter, que fue Black; no Susan. Tal vez, por eso mantenía su distancia de nosotros pero siempre buscaba a Susan.  La he visto acompañada de él."___

__

_"James, cuando se cumplieron las primeras 24 horas de la ausencia de Lily y Sirius, no recibió ningún mensaje,  de ninguno de los dos.  Pero al otro día,  una lechuza irrumpió en el gran comedor y dejó caer un sobre en el desayuno de James.  este lo miró y sonrió sutilmente. Predije que era de Lily.  era de ella.  Lo sorprendente, era que el sobre estaba vacío.  Él sonrió.  Se tomó literalmente lo que el joven le había pedido.  Creo que, James lo prefería de esa manera.  En  el transcurso del un mes y medio, a diferentes horas, y en distintos lugares, llegaba una lechuza, con un sobre vacío.  Dirigido solo a James."___

__

_"Recuerdo que Susan no recibía nada de Sirius.  Pero ella llevaba encima de su uniforme un collar algo extraño: recuerdo que era una especie de medalla de plata con la imagen de una rosa. Lo admiraba a todas horas, lo cuidaba como a un tesoro. Recuerdo que una tarde en la biblioteca, Emely le preguntó delante de nosotros, el significado de aquel collar. nunca dijo que era.  Solo sonreía de manera sospechosa.  Susan lo protegía como un tesoro. Recuerdo una noche que caminábamos a nuestra sala común, que nos encontramos con Susan y Malfoy.  Recuerdo que esa noche..."___

__

**-------------Flash back---------------******

****

_-¿Qué es eso?-preguntaba Malfoy observando el collar y que Susan jugueteaba con él entre sus manos._

__

_-Un collar- dijo ella mirándole- ¿Acaso te molesta ahora un collar?___

__

_-No te pases de lista conmigo- dijo el deteniéndola y acorralándola entre la espada y la pared—no te conviene...___

__

_-Entonces olvídate de mi...- comenzó ella a decir, pero este le hizo callar.___

__

_-¿Y dejarte en manos de Black?- riéndose estruendosamente- nada que ver. Hace mucho tiempo que me cansé de tus jueguitos, pero solo para que Black se pudra de odio y rencor es que sigo contigo...___

__

_-Quieres a Narcisa- dijo Susan mirándole. El mantuvo silencio- ¿Crees que acaso no te he visto?___

__

_-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Malfoy.___

__

_-Te he visto con Narcisa  - dijo ella mirándole- Narcisa no se porque, pero le gustas...tanto así que te besa como una loca; te vi hace dos noches con ella...___

__

_-por lo menos- dijo él bajando el tono de su voz y acercando su rostro al de Susan mientras esta estaba entre el cuerpo de Lucius y la pared- ella está dispuesta a ir todo el camino por nuestro Señor- sus ojos grises miraban profunda y fijamente a Susan- no como tu...___

__

_-Te lo dije entonces- dijo ella con el mismo tono amenazante- déjame ir y quédate con ella...ella te conviene.___

__

-Tal vez- dijo el separándose- tal vez lo haga....pero no ahora... nuestro señor tiene grandes planes para ti...Además ¿Dónde está Black?- ella abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.- ¿Dónde? La tierra no se lo pudo haber tragado y a Evans tampoco.

-No lo se- dijo Susan mirándole- créeme no lo se...

-Oh si lo sabes- dijo él sonriéndole victoriosamente- ¿crees que no lo se? ¿crees que no se de tus sentimientos por ese Black? Por eso sigo contigo...para hacerle la vida un infierno.... siempre me rechazaste March. Siempre.  Pero fuiste a los brazos de Black- contorsionando su rostro ante la mención del nombre- y yo no soy de los que pierdo...nunca lo soy.

__

_Susan se quedó en silencio, mirándole marcharse por el pasillo.  Nosotros nos acercábamos mientras Malfoy se alejaba.  Susan tenía la medalla en su mano derecha, observando por donde se marchaba Malfoy y luego a nosotros.  ___

__

_Simplemente, no podíamos hacer nada por ella.___

__

**--------------fin del flash back-----------------**

__

"La profesora Alexandra March, junto a los conocimientos impartidos por la profesora de artes oscuras, dedicaban todo su tiempo libre a enseñarnos.  Recuerdo que habían días que durábamos, hasta pasada las diez, en los salones de Aritmancia, practicando distintas defensas de artes oscuras... Hace un mes, nos enseñaron a protegernos de los dementores... había escuchado hablar de ellos.  Terribles criaturas que absorbían la felicidad y cuando te atrapaban absorbían tu vida. Alex me felicitó por un excelente Patronus que convoqué. Incluso, mejor que el de James"  

__

_"Emely y Susan no tomaban esas clases particulares.  Tampoco Peter se mostraba interesado ¿O era Alex que no estaba interesada en enseñárselas a Peter? No lo se.  era indiferente lo que pasaba allí.  Peter cada día que pasaba, estaba mas aislado y mas callado que de costumbre.  Me he dado cuenta.  Tal vez, James no lo ha hecho.   Recuerdo que Alex exigía el 150% de nuestras fuerzas y nuestro talento.  Decía que el momento de poner en practica todo lo aprendido, se acercaba a nosotros y que teníamos que demostrar que éramos merecedores... de nuestro puesto...de nuestro legado... no sabía a que rayos se refería...pero si presionaba a nosotros... era increíble cuanta presión colocaba en nuestras espaldas.   La profesora atractiva que expedía un perfume a lavanda hipnotizante por las mañanas no era la misma en la noche.  Era una fiera cuando se trataba de explotar nuestros talentos, aunque eso no la hacía verle menos atractiva."  ___

__

_"Tratamos de distraernos en las otras clases.  Realizábamos nuestras asignaciones siempre en silencio. La ausencia de Lily y Sirius era notoria.  Emely la reemplazaba en las juntas y era la prefecta suplente (cosa que algunos lloraron).  Lo que me sorprendía de todo esto, es que, con todo lo ocurrido, había vigilancia impuesta por el director y realizada en parejas entre los prefectos." ___

__

_" no era lo mismo, la belleza y astucia de Alexandra March  junto a Mac Gonagall.  Nunca he visto a nuestra profesora de Transformaciones, utilizando todos sus conocimientos en magia, excepto en transformaciones.  Tal vez, no tenía otras, excepto claro aparecer en los lugares mas inoportunos y en los peores momentos.___

__

_"No habían partidos de quiddicht.  No se quería arriesgar a los alumnos por uno de los ataques de Voldemort. Que por cierto, no habían ocurrido ninguno".   ___

__

_"Pero lo mas impresionante de todo esto, es que, por mes y medio, Snape y mi Emely, eran compañeros de turno en la vigilancia de siete a once de la noche.  Snape (El cual por cierto, estaba demasiado extraño últimamente), escoltaba a Emely hasta el retrato.  Esta actitud de Snape tan transformada me molestaba.  Snape últimamente buscaba mas compañía de Emely. No me gustaba.  No me gustaba la idea para nada".___

__

_"Recuerdo que hice participe a mis amigos de lo que ocurría.  Se lo dije un día a James y a Peter, estando en la biblioteca..."_

-¿Snape y Emely?-preguntó James sorprendido - ¿No será que confundes las cosas?

-No se que creer- dije mirándole- nunca me había pasado algo así...no soporto eso de que tengan turnos juntos...de que la acompañe hasta el retrato ni nada de eso...se comporta...como....como....como- tratando de buscar una palabra.

-¿Enamorado?- dijo Peter como el que no quiere la cosa.

-¿Caballero?- corrigió James mirando de mala gana a Peter- se comporta como debe de comportarse un chico con una chica.  Tal vez, y solo sean amigos...

-¿Amigo? ¿Amigos?- comencé a alterarme.- no me gusta esa amistad.

James me observó por un instante y su rostro se suavizó diciéndome- Lunático ¿Estas celoso?

-¿No lo estuvieras tu?-pregunté observándole. Claro que recordaba aquel horrible episodio del año escolar pasado con Sirius y Lily.

-No por Snape- dijo James tratando de tranquilizarme- nada pasa entre ellos... tranquilo... además, no debe sorprenderte el hecho de que Snape tal vez,  no sea uno como los de Slyterin...

-Esa es la cosa, James- dije – es un Slyterin...

-Te preocupas por nada- dijo calmado.  En ese momento, llegaba una lechuza entrando por una de las ventanas. Dejó caer un sobre en sus manos.

-¿No lo vas a abrir?-pregunté.

-No-dijo el mirándome- es de Lily...

-No- dije mirándole- esa letra es de Sirius...

_Miró el sobre.  Estaba sorprendido de recibir algo de Sirius y no de Lily.  me miró a mi.  Luego a Peter. Este nos miraba a ambos.  En ese momento, alguien entra corriendo a la biblioteca. En pocos momentos, está sentada a nuestro lado.  Mas atrás llegaba Emely_.

-¿La recibiste también?- dijo Susan mirándonos- ¿De Sirius?

-Si- dije mientras James aun observaba la carta.

Susan la abrió primero.  Tenía el corazón prácticamente en la mano.  La observé leer la carta.  Se sonrojó. Trate de leer por que se sonrojaba.  Me quito la carta de mi alcance. Observándome aun sonrojada dijo- vienen para navidad- sonriendo.- ambos, vienen para navidad...

James abrió su carta.  Tenía dos paginas....¡¡¡De lado y Lado!!! Cuando él se esforzaba si que lo hacía... Susan guardó la carta dirigida a ella, en el sobre y se retiró sin siquiera despedirse.

-¿Qué dice?-preguntó Emely sentada a mi lado y dirigiéndose a James.

-Escribe y explica porque es él, quien me escribe y no Lily- dijo James leyendo- ¡¡¿Qué???- grito que fue escuchado por toda la biblioteca.

-¿Qué dice?-preguntó Peter- ¿Por qué te pusiste así?

-Dice que ellos dos, son miembros oficiales de un grupo...- leyendo entre líneas- no dice 

detalles...pero Lily no escribe este mensaje, por el simple hecho de que tiene su ¡¡mano derecha lastimada por una de las pruebas que les hicieron!!- James comenzó a pelear y decir "como pudieron hacerle eso". le insistí que continuara leyendo-.... parece que Arabella y el otro sujeto, se los llevaron para enseñarles cosas que no aprenderían en Hogwarts – volteando la carta- dice que volverán pronto y que ambos mandan saludos...- y leyendo justo lo que decía- **_"Arabella dice que no somos los únicos...por lo que parece, ustedes son considerados para formar parte de este grupo, pero mas que todo, que seremos como uno solo. Un grupo de jóvenes de la nueva generación, instruidos en varias especialidades y características particulares.  Como es este grupo que es prácticamente secreto, así será el grupo en general. Un secreto, del cual solo Dumbledore tendrá conocimiento de nuestro envolvimiento o en todo caso, nuestro ingreso."_** –guardándola dijo- sabremos por Dumbledore, cuando regresarán con exactitud.

-Eso es bueno ¿No?- dije animándolo- ahora sabemos que están bien...

-He sabido todo este tiempo que estaban bien... – dijo observando la carta- estoy preocupado ¿En que otro lío la habrán metido ahora? No creen que tiene suficiente con que Voldemort esté detrás de ella, por mi culpa...

__

_"no respondí.  No podía responderle"._

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-* En otra parte *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*******

Una chica de pelo negro, extraía de su bolsillo una carta y sentándose en la hierba en los jardines, se sentaba a leerla.  

**_"Mi querida Susan:  no tienes la mas mínima idea de cómo he extrañado tus gritos.  Aunque que tengo que admitir que no es solo eso lo que extraño de ti. Extraño tus besos, extraño tus caricias en mi así como yo extraño todo tu ser... todo tu.  Se que cuando vuelva, no me separaré de ti... quiero hacerte sentir como tu mereces que te traten, que te quieran, que se entreguen a ti.- aquí se sonroja nuevamente- espero en estos momentos, los chicos no lean esta carta. No me dejarán vivir por el resto del año y de nuestras vidas.  Eso es lo qué quiero para nosotros: nuestras vidas juntos, querida Susan.  Creo que nunca te lo he dicho: te amo tanto.  No creí que eso pasaría.  Lo nuestro comenzó como un tonto juego. Un chico que quiso besarte en una noche de brujas.  Después en las escaleras el año pasado...pero creo que fue desde antes....creo que, desde cuando te conocí..._****__**

******__**

**_Se que te diré todo esto y mucho mas cuando nos veamos..._****__**

******__**

**_Sirius."_**

Guardó la carta en su sobre y sonrió.  Se la llevó hasta los labios.  En ese momento, había tomado una decisión: una decisión que alteraría su futuro para siempre: prefería ser de alguien a quien amaba, que antes de Malfoy en un matrimonio arreglado. Y ese alguien, en esos momentos, era Sirius Black.

-¿Susan?- dijo una voz detrás de ella, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó a su hermana, mientras esta se sentaba a su lado.

-Debería decirte lo mismo: ¿qué haces aquí?

-Leyendo una carta de Sirius- dijo ella pero una sonrisa delatora, se escapó de su rostro.

-Uh Oh- dijo Alex mirándole- conozco esa mirada: esa misma mirada ... somos hermanas.... ¿qué piensas?

-Me dijiste que la hora se acercaba- dijo Susan mirando al lago- la hora de irme ¿No?

-si- dijo Alex. – si terminas el colegio aquí en Inglaterra, irás a parar al corazón de los mortífagos y podrías morir si no acatas sus reglas...

-No quiero dejarlo... – dijo Susan mirando a su hermana- no puedo. No sin despedirme...

-Tu no quieres despedirte- dijo Alex mirándole- te conozco... he tenido esa misma mirada en mi rostro...- guardando silencio unos momentos- ¿estás segura de que quieres hacer eso?

-Aun no lo se- dijo ella para no darse a delatar- solo se que lo amo hermana...

-Has lo que te dicte tu corazón- dijo ella mirándole- siempre te apoyaré...pero, piénsalo bien antes de hacer algo ... – abrazándole.

-Muchas gracias- dijo ella abrasándole también- eso quiere decir que no tratarás de detenernos esta vez ¿o si?

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó Alex mirándole. 

-No- dijo ella mirándole- nada.- guardando silencio.  Conocía el secreto de su hermana.  Ciertos misterios comenzaban a tener forma. 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*******

-¿Sirius?-preguntaba Lily ingresando a la habitación.  Ambos vestían con túnicas de brujos pero no las de Hogwarts. - ¿Te ocurre algo? Noté algo extraño cuando no cenaste ... la de Sirius era color azul lo que contrarrestaba con el color negro intenso de su pelo.  La de Lily era verde.

-Solo pensaba en Susan y en James- dijo Sirius observando la noche por la ventana- ¿y tu que haces aquí?

-¿Mas en Susan que en James?-. dijo sonriéndole y sentándose a su lado- ya pronto estaremos en casa...

-Lo se- dijo Exhalando y observando la oscuridad que les rodeaba fuera de la casa.- este lugar es hermoso ¿no?

-Si.  Lo se- dijo ella mirándole- ¿Qué crees que pasará en Hogwarts?

-¿Te molesta el hecho de que no te han mandado ninguna de las asignaciones acá? ¿Ni Susan o Emely en todo caso?

-¡¡¡¡Claro que si!!!- dijo ella provocando que el joven se sonriera.- ¿Sabes todo el tiempo que nos tomará ponernos al día?

-Pues en cierta forma, prefiero estar aquí que escuchar a los profesores llamarme la atención por quedarme dormido...como la profesora Trelawney...

-Tienes que admitir que con Arabella, aprendemos mas...

-¿No notas que todo esto, es demasiado extraño?- dijo el .

-¿A que te refieres?

-Todo esto.... todo este entrenamiento...no nos dan mas detalles de todo esto.  Mi cabeza es todo un lío desde la muerte de los Potter...

-No eres el único- dijo ella mirándole- piensa en James... preocupado  por su vida, por la de sus padres...

-No es su vida la que le preocupa.- observando a su amiga- es la tuya...

-No tiene porque preocuparse por mi- dijo ella mirándole- lo que pasó en la noche de brujas, no volverá a ocurrir...

-puede volver a ocurrir y lo sabes- dijo el mirándole – si puede...

-¿Y que?- dijo ella algo exaltada- no soy una chiquilla que necesite protección... ¡¡no soy una muñequita de porcelana!!! ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue para mi los primeros años en Hogwarts? Ser una hija de muggles...¿ser una sangre sucia???

Este comentario sorprendió a Sirius y le observaba detenidamente.  El rostro de su amiga estaba y mostraba bastante alterado.  Inquieto. 

-Si...- dijo ella mirándole- ¿Cuántas veces me decían eso en el día? Dejé de contarlo a partir de los tres primeros meses en Hogwarts... tenía el apoyo de Susan y Emely, no lo niego, han sido las mejores amigas...hay familias como las de ellas...puras hasta el final... ¿por qué Voldemort se interesa en una sangre sucia como yo? – llenándoseles los ojos de lagrimas- Dijo que yo sería su ruina ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?  Dímelo ¿Cómo?

Sirius la atrajo a si y le abrazo,  mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente en su hombro. Los sollozos de la joven atrajo los oídos de Arabella quien pasaba en esos momentos para su habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó a Lily quien lloraba- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- acercándose a la pareja.

-Estoy un poco nostálgica, es todo- dijo ella limpiándose las lagrimas...

-No es verdad- dijo Sirius  sorprendiendo a su amiga- ella se pregunta las razones por las cuales Voldemort tiene tanto interés en ella.

-¿Eso es lo que te tiene preocupada, pequeña?- dijo Arabella atrayéndola para si y las dos tomaron asiento en la cama de Sirius.  Este se sentó delante de ambas.

-Tengo que admitirlo- dijo ella limpiando su rostro- ¿por qué yo?

-no eres tu solamente- dijo Arabella- ahora mismo, no hay nada especial en ti...eres una joven de 17 años...solamente eso... una joven bruja de familia Muggle...

-pero ¿Entonces? ¿por que Voldemort....- dijo ella sin concluir- ¿Por que Dumbledore me envió con usted?

-¿Tan infeliz estás aquí que deseas regresar? Se que esto no se compara con Hogwarts pero...

-No mal interprete- dijo Lily inmediatamente a la mujer (que tenía tono de decepcionada) – estamos muy agradecidos con ustedes...hemos aprendido cosas que nunca creo yo, hubiésemos aprendido en Hogwarts...es solo que...

-Extrañas a Potter- dijo ella mirándole- si, lo se.... se notó en el despacho de Dumbledore cuando este propuso que te llevara conmigo... – riendo- prácticamente mataba a Dumbledore por la idea...

-Bueno... – dijo ella roja como jitomate.- además de las clases...

-Por eso no te preocupes- dijo ella mirándole- estás aprendiendo cosas que no aprendes en libros de colegio... reúnes unos conocimientos infinitos...las razones por las cuales estás conmigo es por el simple hecho de que, Potter también está recibiendo instrucciones pero de un nivel distinto... pero con el mismo propósito...March y la de artes oscuras trabajan con ellos... Voldemort por el otro lado, no ha hecho un movimiento alguno desde aquel incidente en Hogwarts ....permanece con bajo movimiento...pero algo te puedo decir: algo grande se aproxima... el grupo debe estar preparado...

-¿por qué nosotros?.- interrumpió Sirius mirándole- ¿Qué tenemos de especiales?

-Nada- dijo ella mirándole- honestamente, nada... son jóvenes comunes y corrientes...pero con un enemigo en común y un destino al cual llegar... ustedes fueron elegidos porque son fieles a una causa, y no creen en los ideales de Voldemort.  No tengo hijos...mi esposo murió hace ya dos años...no puedo dejar de pasar mis conocimientos...una nunca sabe cuando será el ultimo día en este mundo nuestro...es mejor dejarles las enseñanzas a alguien...

-No creo que vaya a morir muy pronto- interfirió Sirius- creo que años después, la volveré a ver...

Sonriendo ante esto- no lo dudo...eres todo un encanto.- dijo ella sonrojándolo.- ¿A que debes de ser, con tus palabras todo un conquistador?

Lily se sonrió sutilmente mientras los colores le llegaban a su amigo a las orejas. En un momento Arabella agregó-  Mundungus tampoco tiene hijos...su único hijo murió hace cuatro años...nuestras enseñanzas, deben de pasar a otras personas....es lo mejor...

En ese momento, comenzó a nevar en el exterior de la casa eso atrajo la mirada de Lily a l a ventana y dijo- Miren...

-Ah.- dijo Arabella- es nuestro indicador para decirnos que la hora de regresar se acerca....- poniéndose de pie. – una semana mas, tal vez dos- haciendo que un brillo especial regresara a los jóvenes.

-Arabella- dijo Sirius acercándose a la mujer y atreviéndose, le abrazó mientras decía- muchas gracias- Arabella pasó su mano y le abrazó por igual.

-Gracias a ustedes- dijo ella mirándole- gracias a ustedes....

-Bien – dijo Lily observando a ambos- ¿Qué tal si invitamos al señor Fletcher a una pelea con nieve? – observando que la nieve comenzaba acumularse.- ¿qué tal mañana?

-¿Pelea de nieve?-preguntó Sirius mirándole- ¿No te suena muy infantil?

-¿Infantil? – mirándole- ¿Quién ocasionó en tercero la tormenta de nieve dentro de la sala común? 

-pero fue en tercero...- dijo el mirándole- ha pasado mucho tiempo...

-Que maravillosa idea-dijo Arabella.—así será...-mirándoles-  se me acaba de ocurrir algo: un regalo de navidad para ustedes...- dijo ella juntando sus manos y con mirada de jovencita...

-Pero Arabella, no tenemos nada que regalarte....- dijo Sirius mirándole. 

-Ya lo han hecho cariñito.... ya lo han hecho...

****

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**---------------Flash Back---------------******

__

**_////////// En cuarto año///////////_****__**

__

__

_-¡¡ te Odio Sirius Black!!- decía en esos momentos una chica de Ravenclaw cuando pasaba por el lado de Susan March.  – Lo odio...- Susan en ese momento, que venía del lado contrario a donde la chica se dirigía, caminó mas aprisa para encontrarse con un chico en medio del pasillo, observando por el pasillo que daba al exterior.___

__

_-¿Qué le hiciste a Pamela? ¿Otra conquista rota, Blackie?- dijo ella enojada y en tono burlesco:___

__

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres March? Vete con Evans o Watson y déjame... ___

__

_-¿Acaso lastimé tu sensibilidad de masculinidad, Blackie? Si te dignaras a tener una sola novia, como debe de ser...___

__

_-Tu no sabes nada...___

__

_-Se lo suficiente para saber que, teniendo tantas novias no tendrás felicidad...___

__

_-¿Y que me recomiendas?- mirándole.___

__

_-¿Acaso es esta otra de tus bromas?- preguntó ella mirándole-  ¿Querer mi consejo? Ni lo sueñes....eres un caso perdido...___

__

_-Tu no lo sabes...- dijo él mirándole bastante divertido- tal vez tu seas la siguiente en caer... y contigo, tal vez me establezca...y me ponga mas serio con las relaciones...tal vez llegues a ser la única... uno nunca sabe ...___

__

_-¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?- preguntó ella alterándose.  - ¿yo? ¿De todas las personas o chicas, yo? Ni en tu sueños...___

__

_-No lo sabes- dijo el mirándole y acercándose- podría besarte ahora mismo y aquí...-con sonrisa algo conquistadora y como si hubiese descubierto algo.___

__

_-no sabes a lo que te atienes...- dijo ella discutiendo con él- No soy como aquellas que creen en tus dulces palabritas....pasarán siglos, antes de que yo caiga en uno de tus juegos, Blackie...- dijo ella mirándole con triunfo en su mirada.___

__

_El bajó su mirada y puso las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica.  Llevaba en esos momentos, el cabello al descuido.  Su corbata estaba desamarrada y su túnica entreabierta. ___

__

_-ya veo- dijo él .- estas muy segura...pero nunca puedes decir nunca...___

__

_Acercándose a él, lo suficiente para que la escuchara dijo- Nunca...- en ese momento, Sirius, saca sorpresivamente las manos de su túnica y la aprisiona con sus brazos rodeando a la chica- ¿Qué haces? ¿¡Suéltame!!! ¡¡Déjame ir o te acuso con...- pero no pudo terminar su amenaza. Lo próximo que supo era que los labios de Sirius Black estaban en contra de los suyos.  Trataba de Liberarse, pero el joven era mas fuerte, físicamente que ella.  No podía liberarse.  Mas él, no le molestaba aquello y continuaba besando a la joven. Incitó a que Susan separara sus labios  y el merodeador profundizó su beso a la joven.  ___

__

_Ella no quería que eso pasara.  No iba a ser otra del montón. No otra en el libro de conquistas de Sirius Black.  No de él. Pero aquí estaba, robándole su primer beso, y de que manera. En un momento que el joven aligeró su fuerza, ella se separó de él.  Él le observó por unos instantes, en silencio mientras ella, sorprendida tenía su mano en el pasamanos de piedra de aquel pasillo.  No decía nada.  Su mirada estaba solo en aquel pasamanos.___

__

_-¿No podrás negar que...- pero no pudo terminar de decir nada.  Susan en ese momento, le propinó tremendo puñetazo en el rostro que el joven cayó a un lado, y no llegó a caer a su totalidad al suelo, por que se sostuvo del pasa manos.___

__

_-¡¡Eres un idiota!!- dijo ella viéndole pasar su mano en la quijada- ¡¡Eres un perfecto idiota!! Pasarán siglos antes de que te me vuelvas a acercar a mi de esa manera....¿ME escuchaste???? ¡¿¡¡¡¡SIGLOS!!!!!!!!- alejándose por el pasillo.___

__

**/////////////// en sexto año ////////////////******

_Entrando sigilosamente y tratando de que nadie se percatara, entró a la sala común de la torre de Gryffindor.   Por el toque de queda, solo quedaba un pequeño grupo de alumnos sentados en una esquina y jugando ajedrez mágico y otros estudiaban.___

__

_-¿cómo te fue?- preguntó Emely de frente a ella y con un sillón de cuello alto que cubría su cuerpo.___

__

_-Bien –dijo ella sentándose en el sillón pero alguien ya estaba en el.- Ay disculpa no te...¿Sirius?- viendo en piernas de quien era que estaba.___

__

_-¿podemos hablar sus?- dijo Sirius sin dejarla pararse de las piernas.___

__

_Roja como jitomate  y siendo vista por su amiga quien era la prefecta temporal y reemplazo  de Lily, gritó- Es hora de dormir para todos.- mirando al grupo que estaba en la sala y en un extremo- la prefecta temporal ha hablado::¡¡Puntos menos si no me hacen caso!!___

__

_-Pero aun es temprano-dijo Richard Finnigan.___

__

_-No me importa.- dijo ella mirándole.___

__

_-Eres injusta-dijo Emerald Patil mirándole- Mi hermano te comerá viva.___

__

_-No creo que pueda hacerlo- dijo Emely amenazándola con el dedo- Aun cree en la predicción de la profesora Trewlaney de que morirá este año. Mueve tu trasero- finalmente el salón se quedó vació.___

__

_-¿Y bien?-preguntó ella-¿De que quieres que hablemos?-mientras se levantaba de las piernas del joven y se sentaba en el sillón que ocupaba momentos Emely.-¿y que es eso?- señalando una especie de túnica que estaba en el brazo del sofá.___

__

_-Es de James- dijo Sirius- una capa de James; pero no es de eso que quiero hablarte Sus...___

__

_-¿Y bien?- dijo Susan mirando a Sirius sentado delante de ella- ¿de que quieres hablar?___

__

_-¿En serio te gusta Malfoy, Sus?-preguntaba el joven mirándole seriamente.___

__

_Riendo ante el rostro de Sirius, Susan no podía contenerse. Era gracioso verle aquel serio semblante, y mas aun, de Sirius Black, quien no se tomaba nada en serio.-¿Acaso estás celoso de Malfoy?-preguntaba la joven.___

__

_-Pues no se me hizo nada lindo su conversación de esta noche...___

__

_Dejando de reír la joven dijo- ¿Acaso me espiabas Black?- dijo ella incomoda.___

__

_-Solo cuidaba que no se sobrepasara contigo Mujer- dijo él mirándole aun con seriedad -¿es que acaso no puedo?___

__

_-¿Por qué me cuidabas?- preguntó ella.___

__

_-¿Qué?___

__

_-¿Qué porque me cuidabas? No te hagas el que no entiendes ahora- mirándole colocar un rostro de incomprensión ante tal pregunta.___

__

_-¿Acaso ya no recuerdas que te molestó los otros días por el pasillo?-dijo el joven- si no hubiese sido por nosotros...___

__

_-¡¡Sabes muy bien que él solo quería besarme!!- dijo ella- cosa que no iba a permitir y aun así era plena luz del día....no iba a hacerme nada en la vista de los profesores y de otros alumnos.  Solo aprovechó que tropecé con él ¡¡Es todo!!___

__

_-Si hubiese tenido la oportunidad de hoy, casi lo hace- dijo Sirius- Suerte que Snape interrumpió.___

__

_-¿Es que acaso eres tarado??-preguntó Susan- ¿No te das cuenta que...- juntando sus labios para evitar decir algo.- Uggg....¡¡hombres!!___

__

_-¿Ahora no me vas a decir lo que ibas a decir??- preguntaba él, viendo marcharse a la joven  y poniéndose de pie detrás de ella.___

__

_-No- dijo ella sin mirarle- no tiene sentido ¿o si?- bajando el tono de su voz- jamás lo comprenderías.___

__

_-¿Comprender que?-preguntó el joven.___

__

_-Déjame hacerte una pregunta Sirius- dijo ella acercándose al joven y descendiendo unos escalones para colocarse a la altura de su rostro.- Si a James le ocurriese algo ¿No harías lo que estuviera en tus manos para ayudarle?___

__

_-Claro que si- dijo él sin pensarlo mucho.___

__

_-¿Por qué?___

__

_-Porque es mi mejor amigo...___

__

_-Exacto- dijo ella – haría lo mismo por quien me necesitara y mas aun, si es mi mejor amiga; al final los amigos son como tu familia, solo que no involucra lazos sanguíneos.  Mira por ejemplo ustedes cuatro: Lunático, Canuto.-señalando con su dedo índice y tocando el pecho del joven- Colagusano y Cornamenta.  Ustedes son su propia familia.  Son como hermanos: son los merodeadores.- dejando el tema hasta ahí y mirándole por ultima vez antes de retirarse, besó los labios de Sirius, fue un beso corto pero dulce y ella al separarse de los labios del joven, dijo- me lo debías- y sonriéndole se retiró a su habitación.___

---------------- Fin del Flash Back----------------

Su amiga ya estaba dormida.  Ella observaba por la ventana la nieve comenzando a caer. Pasaban ya mas de la media noche. Observó la cama de su amiga y después miró a la puerta.  Una gata le observaba atentamente.  Ella le miró y volteando su mirada dijo- ya puedes arrojar tu disfraz...¿Aun preocupada por mi, Alex?

En ese momento, la gata se transforma en su presencia dándole paso a su hermana- ¿cómo...

Riendo sutilmente dijo en voz baja para no despertar a Emely- me parecía demasiado extraño que la gata supiera donde estaban todas las cosas, las habitaciones de los chicos, cuando Sirius estaba solo, cuando interrumpir...te delataste a ti misma el día que nos enteramos que Sirius se fue....interrumpiste en el mejor momento...

-Tengo que ser un poco mas sutil ¿Eh?

-¿Pero supongo que James lo sabe, no?

-Si. Lo sabe- dijo ella mirándole.- Se enteró cuando lo de sus padres...

-¿Mi madre sabe que eres animaga?-

-No- dijo ella. En mi línea de trabajo, tienes que pasar desapercibida....no soy registrada.  Cuando vivía en Rumania en el primer año, un amigo me enseñó a trasformarme.  ¿qué mejor animal que el gato?

-Cierto- dijo ella mirándole- muy cierto...pero tienes una mala costumbre de interrumpir en los mejores momentos...

-¿hablas te tu y Sirius?- dijo ella mirándole- no quiero que sufras...no quiero que el sufra cuando la hora llegue...y sabes que está cerca... pero ¿No piensas decirle?

-No- dijo ella mirándole- pensaba en todas las cosas que pasamos juntos desde el principio...me he dado cuenta de que lo amo...no se si mis sentimientos son iguales o mayores, pero no pienso decirle lo que ocurrirá...no por ahora, por lo menos...

-Es tu decisión- abrazándole- solo tu puedes tomarla pero piensa como se sentirá cuando eso pase ...cuando llegue el día...

-¿cómo lo sabremos?

-Malfoy se irá antes de navidad....la orden será dada lo mas seguro durante su ausencia... tengamos fe que sea pronto...antes de que te encariñes mas...

-No puedo encariñarme mas- dijo ella abrazada por su hermana- estoy loca por él...lo amo Alex...

-Lo se- dijo ella mirando a la  ventana- la hora está cerca...una vez sean miembro del grupo, todo estará bien...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*******

****

**Comentarios de la autora:   FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS...MERRY CHRITSMAS, JOLLY NOEL, HAPPY HANUKKA Y TODO LO DEMÁS... ¡¡¡EL SECRETO ESTÁ AL DESCUBIERTO!!! ALEX ES LA GATA....******

****

**¿QUIÉNES ACERTARON? ELL@S SABEN QUIENES SON... ACERTARON CHICOS...LOS QUE NO, NO IMPORTA, SABEN BIEN QUE ERA UN POCO COMPLICADO...PERO EL MISTERIO QUE ACAPARÓ LA ATENCIÓN DELA HISTORIA ESTÁ AL DESCUBIERTO... GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS... PERO NO DEJEN DE ENVIARLOS... Y LOS MENSAJES AL CORREO TAMPOCO...******

****

**QUE PASEN UNAS FELICES FIESTAS Y NOS VEREMOS EN AÑO NUEVO....******

****

** Comentarios, Dudas, tomatazos y todo lo demás:******

****

**Sakura_journal@yahoo.com******

****

****

****


	15. capitulo 14: Los Miembros de la Orden de...

**Hacia futuro incierto.**

**Por Crystal23**

**Notas preliminares:   Los nombres de Harry Potter y todo lo demás, es propiedad de la Warner Brothers incorporated y provienen de los libros  obra  de la autora J.K. Rowlings.  Tienen su copyrights.**

**Capitulo 14.:  "Los miembros de la Orden del Fénix II".**

- Ah niños- decía Arabella cuando les vio descender las escaleras. – buenos días.- Lily llevaba puesto un suéter color rojo, Sirius uno de color azul- espero que no les haya importado que yo quisiera que vistieran eso el día de hoy- señalando los suéteres- se los compré a cada uno por cada uno de sus amores... –sonriéndoles a cada uno- James- señalando a Lily – y Susan...

-Disculpa Arabella- dijo Sirius sentándose a tomar su desayuno- ¿por qué dices que Susan es Azul? Susan es también Gryffindor...- Dijo Sirius confundido...

-Ah si Cariño- dijo ella sonriéndole- pero no pensé que el color rojo fuese contigo – acariciándole la cabeza.

-¿dónde está el señor Fletcher?-preguntó Lily- ¿no desayunará con nosotros?

-Tuvo que irse bastante temprano- dijo Arabella observándoles mientras ella tomaba una taza de chocolate mientras los platos se lavaban solos- Asuntos del Ministerio... ¿cómo está tu brazo?- señalando el brazo de Lily que el día anterior estaba lastimado.

-Muy bien – dijo ella pasando su mano por el- creo que no necesitaré el vendaje por mucho mas tiempo...

-Déjatelo- dijo Sirius – sabes que James cuando le pasa algo en quiddicht, tiene que mantener sus vendajes cubiertos por un par de días mas...

En ese momento, una lechuza irrumpe en la cocina, llevando una carta consigo.  Al irse y al Arabella levantarla, Sirius reconoce la carta y dice- Es de Hogwarts...

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunta Lily.

-Tiene el sello- dijo el señalando con el dedo- mira...

-Será mejor que salgan a pasear hoy-. Dijo ella mirándoles a ambos- hagan sus compras en el pueblo...sus compras de navidad...

-Pero Arabella- dijo Lily observándole- ¿qué ocurre?

-Nada- tratando de mantener las apariencias.- nada pasa...ahora márchense.- señalándoles la puerta.

Ya afuera y camino al pueblo, Lily dijo- es la primera vez que la noto tan extraña...

-¿mas de lo normal?- dijo Sirius en tono burlesco.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo ella mirando el camino- ¿crees que le habrán dicho a James lo de la Orden?

-Le escribí ayer... si no hemos recibido respuestas, es porque ellos están tan sorprendidos como nosotros...

-Puede ser – dijo ella mirándole- que clima tan hermoso- dijo ella observando a su alrededor.- en estos momentos, James estaría sacando a su lechuza al patio interior del castillo... rodeado de toda esa nieve...con sus guantes puestos...su abrigo de brujo y sus gafas...se ve siempre tan lindo con su lechuza, en la nieve y sus gafas...

-Y Susan. – dijo Sirius observando a la nada- discutiendo con James y provocándome con su "Blackie"

-Ya pronto estaremos en casa nuevamente...

-Hogwarts no es nuestra casa...

-Para mi, si lo es...- dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿en que estarán ellos?

-quien sabe...- dijo ella - ¿qué tal si compramos los regalos de navidad en el pueblo? Como dijo Arabella.

-Sabes que lo dijo para sacarnos de la casa...

-pero podemos escucharla – dijo ella sonriéndole- no es tan mala idea ¿sabes?

Sirius le observó por unos instantes y finalmente dijo- vamos...

-¿qué les compraremos?- preguntó ella mirándole.

-Veremos lo que encontramos...- dijo el entusiasmado mientras se dirigían al pueblo.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo, pudieron observar personas a su alrededor quienes hacían compras, debido a la cercanía de las fiestas.  Comenzaron a ver en las tiendas y Sirius hizo un comentario una hora después.  Ambos llevaban bolsas llenas de regalos para sus amigos: Para Emely una colección de plumas que en la noche o en la oscuridad, brillaban y un diario de magia elemental y trucos.  A Remus, le llevaban  Sirius acerca de las leyendas muggles de los hombres Lobo (lo que consideraba la joven una broma de mal gusto) y de ella una bolsa llena de dulces y golosinas favoritas del joven.  A Susan, Sirius le compró un brazalete con pequeñas lunas y estrellas.  Lily, unos pendientes de perlas que cambiaban de colores.  A Peter, Sirius le llevaba un libro de cuentos de terror mientras que Lily le llevaba un juego de medias de distintos colores.  A James, Sirius no quiso revelar que le había comprado mientras que Lily vio un suéter gris, con un pequeño león de color naranja en el extremo derecho.  Saliendo de la ultima tienda, hablaban animados acerca de las compras.  

-La ultima vez que hicimos compras juntos, nos trajo bastantes problemas- dijo el sonriéndose.- espero que no se haga una costumbre..

Ella, sonriendo dijo- dudo mucho que esto se vuelva una cos...- cuando algo llama su atención.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Sirius observando el absorto rostro de la joven- ¿Qué? –observándole- ¿Qué te pasa? 

-Mira- dijo ella señalando un hombre que leía la edición del Profeta que titulaba "Dumbledore rechaza Ministerio".

-¿Qué rechaza el Ministerio?- preguntaba Sirius acercándose.  Tomó una edición que estaba abandonada en el suelo, algo sucia y mojada por la nieve y el caminar de las personas. Leyendo las líneas, decía: _"El director de Hogwarts, el Profesor Albus Dumbledore, rechazó los rumores que circulan de que les esté impartiendo clases a algunos alumnos de Hogwarts en relación a artes oscuras avanzadas y prohibidas a los menores, como se rumora entre los padres de varios estudiantes y que hicieron participe a este reportero de las acusaciones al director.  Según varios alumnos de esta institución, Albus Dumbledore ha asignado a dos profesores de la escuela, para que impartan clases particulares a ciertos alumnos de séptimo  año de Hogwarts.  Entre estos alumnos, se sospecha y rumora que esté James Potter, el único sobreviviente del apellido Potter cuyo paradero se volvió desconocido durante el verano_, _especialmente, después del ataque que sufrieron sus padres, en el que ambos perdieron la vida. Se cree que todo ese tiempo, estuvo en manos de Dumbledore. El ministerio de Magia, aun investiga las acusaciones que recaen sobre Dumbledore acerca de estos hechos.  Contrario a ocasiones anteriores, durante su directriz en que el colegio se ha visto involucrado en escándalos, esta vez, Dumbledore ha aceptado responder algunas de la preguntas, aunque en la relación del rumor de un incidente ocurrido en Hogwarts durante la noche de brujas, aun permanecen sus labios sellados, al igual que el de sus colaboradores y demás profesores. También se rumora entre los estudiantes la misteriosa desaparición de dos alumnos de séptimo año de Hogwarts, quienes en palabras exactas por sus compañeros, "Se los ha tragado la tierra". Llevando casi 2 meses desaparecidos.  Quisimos confirmar con Dumbledore si esta declaración de la desaparición de dos alumnos era verídica, no respondió nuestras inquietudes. Con relación al incidente de noche de brujas, unos alumnos que por razones de seguridad, nos reservaremos sus nombres, nos hicieron participes que en efecto, "quien ustedes saben" Atacó Hogwarts en la noche de brujas y que el propósito de ese ataque, según se rumora, era eliminar al sobreviviente de los Potter, junto a su grupo de amigos, pero mas que todo, se rumora en los pasillos, que la razón principal era el eliminar a una Muggle pelirroja que anda con el joven Potter y quien estudia en Hogwarts también.  Por ordenes de nuestro editor, no publicaremos su nombre, aunque si se sabe que es bastante cercana al señor Potter y a su grupo.  Las razones del interés de "ya saben quien" por la chica, son un misterio..."_

-¿Cómo se atrevieron a publicar una cosa así?- preguntaba Sirius observándole atónito y peleando prácticamente con la edición- ¿cómo?

Lily permanecía en silencio, observando a Sirius mientras maldecía al reportero y a todos los demás del Profeta.- ¿crees que Arabella lo sepa?-preguntó Lily observándole- ¿O James?

-Bueno- dijo él pasando su brazo por los hombros de la chica y comenzando a caminar mientras estrujaba en el puño aquel diario- puedo decirte que no se quedará de brazos cruzados...tuvimos suerte de que no publicaran tu nombre... 

 -¿Quién sería que les informó de todo eso?-preguntaba la joven observando sospechosamente a todos aquellos que pasaban a su alrededor.

-Alguien a quien no les simpatizamos; lo han dicho todo, nuestra desaparición de Hogwarts, lo de la noche de brujas, lo de las clases a James y los demás, todo... ahora la pregunta de ¿Quién? Es fácil: Malfoy...

-¿Malfoy? ¿Crees que él haría una cosa así?

-Pues claro, y mas cuando no tiene ni idea de que es lo que pasa a su alrededor...eso y mas.

-Ay Sirius- dijo ella – estoy preocupadísima por James ¿Qué pasa si les ocurre algo? ¿Habrán visto esto?

-Ven- dijo el mirándole- volvamos a la casa. Hablaremos con Arabella.- devolviéndose por donde vinieron horas antes.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  en el interior de la casa *-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Sabes que todo esto, es para que Dumbledore apruebe la decisión del Ministerio y hacerlo cambia de parecer, pero...no te preocupes, están bien...ambos. han avanzado mucho... –decía Arabella. Se podía escuchar sonido de vajillas.

-Es que no entiendes- dijo una voz conocida para los jóvenes. Llegaron a la casa que compartían con Arabella, con sus compras.  Conocían esa voz.  No podían creer que estaba aquí. Ingresando pudieron ver que en la sala no estaban los dueños de las voces.  Provenían de la cocina.  Se despojaron de sus abrigos y de sus compras- están a salvo aquí...nadie sabe sus nombres... pero aun así, me preocupa el hecho de que alguien haya accedido a publicar toda esa información... mucha de ella, fue extraída directamente de Hogwarts... Partidarios de Voldemort, no lo dudo, que estén en el colegio, tampoco dudo eso..Dejé a los demás encargándose de averiguar quien fue el chivo expiatorio...tomará algo de tiempo... pero lo lograremos...

-¿cómo van ustedes en Hogwarts?- preguntaba Mundungus también presente.

-Progresando- dijo el joven observándole- no quiero que salgan de la casa, en especial Lily...

-Es una chica fuerte, le he enseñado cosas que no son de conocimiento de cualquier chica de 17 años...-dijo Arabella muy orgullosa- no tienes nada de que preocuparte...

-Contra Voldemort, nada es imposible...- cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió de repente dejando ver a los dos jóvenes que observaban al invitado "Absorto"

-Veo que te enteraste- dijo Sirius mostrándole la edición sucia a su amigo.

-Vine en cuanto la edición cayó en mi desayuno...- dijo James- tomó algo mas de tiempo convencer a Dumbledore que necesitaba venir.  Y verlos a ambos con mis propios ojos.- acercándose a Sirius y abrazándole. 

-¿Ves?- dijo Arabella a James quien observaba absorto y fijamente a Lily como si fuese la primera vez que la ve en años- está sana y salva- sonriéndose ante la pareja quienes permanecían en sus mismos sitios solo observándose una al otro- Potter me estaba reclamando acerca de un mensaje que salió de su amigo, - observando a Sirius- diciéndole que Lily tuvo un pequeño accidente...prácticamente quería matarme...

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?-preguntó Sirius, pero James no le respondía.  Arabella tuvo que hacerlo por él.

-Tomé la precaución antes de Salir de Hogwarts, de dejarle a Dumbledore un traslador- hablando con Sirius- por lo que James me contó, prácticamente, se instaló en el despacho de Dumbledore para que le permitiera salir de Hogwarts a buscarles pero sin la mas mínima idea de donde comenzar...  Dumbledore le proporcionó el traslador pero solo hasta el atardecer...después tendrá que regresar...

James no escuchaba ninguna de las explicaciones dadas por Arabella.  Se acercó a Lily y pasó su mano por el contorno de la sonrojada mejilla de la joven.  Finalmente, Lily le abrazó.

-Dejemos a los tórtolos solos- dijo Sirius empujando a Arabella- James: después me cuentas todo lo que pasa en Hogwarts-. Pasando con la mujer por el lado de la pareja.  Mundungus también pasó por su lado sonriéndose ante el par.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó finalmente James.

-Si- dijo ella mostrándole su mano vendada- tomará un par de días...

-Lamento que te haya pasado eso..- dijo el.  Lily señaló la silla detrás de el para que se sentara nuevamente.  Con su mano sin varita,  dijo- Accio galletas-  de un momento, un tarro lleno de galletas se depositó suavemente en la mesa.  Ella le sonrió.

-¿Esto lo aprendiste?-dijo el sorprendido- ¿Y sin uso de varita?

-La varita es solo un conductor de nuestros deseos y pensamientos, como un filtro de nuestra magia que llevamos dentro...- dijo ella como toda una intelectual sirviendo mas té en la taza de James- ¿Cuándo te irás? Quisiera que te quedarás para siempre...

-Lo se- dijo el colocando una mano en su mesa.  Se veía atractivo.  Un mechón de su pelo cayó en su frente mientras estaba cabizbajo observando su taza.- nosotros también te extrañamos mucho...  

-¿Y? ¿cómo está Hogwarts?-tomando la mano que estaba en la mesa y entrelazándola con la suya-

-En el mismo lugar- dijo el observándole- la pregunta es ¿cómo estás tu?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Ante el anuncio en el Profeta- dijo mirándole.  Ella se sonrojó.  A pesar de tan cercanos que eran ellos, él y su mirada, tenían ese efecto en ella. Aun le hacían sonrojar.-¿Cómo estás tu?

-Con mucha suerte de que no saben nuestros nombres... si se hubieran percatado de que hablaban de Sirius Black y Lily Evans, habían inventado hasta romances de nuestra parte.- sonriéndose y haciéndole sonreír- cosa que no es cierto, y lo sabes- observando como James analizaba su rostro y su expresión- que no se te suban ideas...

Riendo a carcajadas dijo- tranquila.  Vamos... sabes que no creo que seas de ese tipo de chica además, Canuto está demasiado enamorado de March.

-¿Cómo está Susan? ¿Y Emely? ¿y los demás?- recordando a sus otros amigos.

-Susan tratando de soportar a Malfoy quien está histérico por saber a donde se han marchado ustedes dos.- tomando un sorbo de su taza de té. – Remus y Emely tienen sus propios problemitas- dijo el dirigiendo su vista a otro lado- nada de que preocuparse.  Y Peter, bueno, sabrá Dios en que anda Peter...- tomando una galleta del tarro- ¿así que ya les informaron de la Orden del Fénix?

-¿Acaso sabes tu de que se trata?

-Algo he escuchado- dijo consumiendo su galleta.- pero no vine a hablar de eso.- poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta la silla de la joven- solo tengo hasta el atardecer, lo cual será en menos de seis horas- extendiéndole su mano- ¿qué tal si salimos?

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Y si Voldemort...? ...James, no se..- dijo ella, mas preocupada por él que por ella misma.

-Vamos a pedirle a Arabella su permiso y saldremos- dijo el decidido y tomando la mano de la joven.

Sirius les observaba sorprendidos.  A él no le gustaba la idea de la romántica caminata de los jóvenes, una vez James se reunió con ellos en la sala.

-Yo que tu no los dejo ir- dijo Sirius mirándoles a ambos- Es demasiado peligroso...alguien puede descubrirte James.- dijo mirándole-

-Es solo por unos momentos.- dijo James – por favor Arabella.

-Lo siento James- dijo Arabella- no puedo- seriamente- simplemente no puedo dejarles salir, es muy peligroso.

-Opino lo mismo de Arabella- dijo Mundungus- si quieren, quédense en casa- poniéndose de pie.- tengo que salir con Arabella.  Sirius, vienes con nosotros... – poniéndose de pie mientras Arabella caminaba por su abrigo- pórtense bien... esperamos regresar antes de que te marches...- observando a James.

Cuando los tres se marcharon, Lily dijo- es lo mejor- dijo ella observándole- no podemos saber quien puede reconocerte James- observándole- así estamos bien. – abrazándole- pensé que pasaría mucho tiempo sin volverte a ver...

-Bueno –dijo el mirándole y tratando de cambiar el tema- de verdad que ese suéter te queda encantador- dijo el sonrojándola mientras le abrazaba- resalta el color de tus ojos...-besándole sutilmente en los labios. 

-¿qué es lo que pasa con Emely y Remus?- dijo mirándole- por favor, dime.

-bueno: a Emely, reemplazándote como prefecta, le ha tocado vigilancia de pasillos en parejas.  Le ha tocado con Snape.- la chica abrió los ojos de la sorpresa- no. no ha matado a Snape. Al contrario. Últimamente se llevan demasiado bien.  Eso tiene a Remus de cuadritos...

-¿Remus está celoso de Snape?- dijo Lily sorprendida- se que Emely es preciosa pero ¿Cómo cree que ella se fijaría en Snape?

-Pues últimamente pasa mas tiempo con Snape que con Remus- dijo James- está celosísimo...Susan, Peter y yo le hablamos pero no nos hace caso... por el otro lado, están MacGonanall y Dumbledore- dijo James observándole-. No me han dejado salir de Hogwarts en los días libres... Filch y esa gata, me vigilan las 24 horas... Otro es Peeves y Sir Nicholas.- dijo James exhalando .—no me pierden la distancia.  Algunas veces, me siento atrapado en Hogwarts.

-Hay que comprender una cosa: tienen que protegerte- dijo Lily mientras charlaban en la alfombra delante de la chimenea- si algo te pasa, mientras estás aquí, todo lo que han hecho sería en vano...

-No necesito que me protejan ya- dijo el mirándole—no soy un chiquillo...

-Suenas enojado- dijo ella mirándole- ¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Si...- dijo el fingiendo una sonrisa- claro. Estoy aquí ¿No?

-pero no quieres estar aquí- dijo ella dando en el blanco- ¿quieres estar con Alex?

-Alex nos está enseñando muchas cosas ...cosas que no veríamos en Hogwarts...

-¿Estás seguro que no estás enamorado de tu profesora, James?- preguntó Lily observándole- es decir, por lo que parece, Alex y tu se conocen bastante bien y según recuerdo, hubo una vez, una chica parecida a Alex que salió contigo una vez- mirándole- no me sorprendería que ella...

-¿Qué me quieres decir? ¿Crees que te engañó con Alex?- preguntó James observándole atónito. Esta no le miraba a los ojos.

-No ...- dijo ella – solo que admiras tanto a Alex que a veces me pregunto ¿Cuál es la verdadera relación tuya con Alex?

Él le observaba fijamente por esos instantes.  No salieron palabras de labios de ninguno.  De repente James sonriéndole a Lily, atrajo el rostro de la joven contra el suyo y le besó intensa y apasionadamente mientras la inclinaba al suelo- no pensé que estarías celosa de Alex- dijo el sonrojándose tanto como ella y encima de la joven pero sin lastimarla- ¿Es decir, como Alex puede ser competencia para estos ojos que me vuelven loco? Le agradezco a Alex, pues ella estuvo cuando mas le necesité como una hermana...la hermana que nunca tuve...a ti, a ti te amo... – retirando unos mechones que cubrían parte de su rostro.

-yo también te amo, James – dijo ella y en ese momento, se besaban nuevamente.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente. Cuando regresaron Arabella, Sirius y Mundungus, no dijeron adonde andaban. Sirius preguntó por todos en Hogwarts y James le daba los detalles de todos. Arabella preparó comida y cuando dieron las cinco dijo- Es hora de que regreses- a James. 

-No quisiera que te fueras- dijo Lily.

-Pronto estaremos en Hogwarts- dijo Sirius tratando de entusiasmarla. Y dirigiéndose a James, dijo- Mándale todo mi amor a Susan...

James asintió, abrazando a Sirius, y agradeciéndoles a los dos adultos, y observando a Lily despidiéndose de ella, tomó una caja del suelo de la cocina y en un momento a otro, desapareció.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**----------- días después -----------**

Los movimientos de maletas y baúles en las escaleras era notorio.  Muchos abandonaban el colegio para estar con sus familias.  Remus se quedaría en el colegio acompañando a James. Emely también se quedó.  Peter se quedaba también.  Muchos de Slyterin se marchaban.  Se podía notar que eran casi todos.  Peter celebraba esto pues si todos se marchaban, la escuela sería de ellos.

James leía cómodamente enfrente de la chimenea de la sala común.  Por recomendación de Dumbledore, no dijo a sus amigos que él había visto a Sirius y a Lily y mucho menos que estuvo fuera de Hogwarts.  Pero solo pensaba en Lily y él.  Ella en sus brazos.  Jamás pensó que volvería a ser tan atrevido pero tenia que darse cuenta que Lily estaba irresistible y muy hermosa ese día en casa de Arabella.  Y como las tonalidades subían a su rostro cuando pensó en que él y Alex eran algo mas que amigos- sonrió sutilmente**- _si que ocasiona problemas tener una bella maestra en Hogwarts.—_**pensó, volteando a la siguiente pagina de su libro.

****

En esos momentos Emely entra acompañada de Susan y esta decía- pero tienes que admitir que será una navidad mas feliz ¿no?

-Pues serían mas felices, si Sirius estuviera aquí- dijo Susan mirándoles- pero que Malfoy se vaya a casa es todo un alivio...

-¿No te vas Susan?-preguntó Emely.

-pues no- dijo ella sonriente – disfrutaré de mi libertad aquí en Hogwarts. Le dije a Malfoy y a mis padres, que si iría para las fiestas a casa...- dijo ella sonriendo- solo que no es cierto...

-vaya- dijo James observándole- ¿Crees que has hecho bien?- interviniendo en la conversación.

-Pues poco me importa ya- dijo ella mirándole- haré lo que sea para ver a Sirius...

-Si es que vienen- dijo Emely observándoles- no han sabido nada de ellos desde el día de las cartas... y luego, ese articulo del Profeta – observando a James dijo- aunque no nos has dicho nada de lo que hablaste con Dumbledore el día del articulo y mucho menos por tantas horas...casi desapareciste a hasta el atardecer...- James se ocultó detrás de su libro nuevamente y tratando de evitar la mirada de la joven.- no creo que vengan...

- Tienen que venir- dijo Susan mirándole- ya es hora que regresen... no soportaría....yo...- caminando a las escaleras de las chicas- me voy a mi cuarto...- pasando por el camino de estudiantes ya abrigados para marcharse. Ella estaba triste por algo mas que ocultaba en su corazón.

-Creo que se molestó con tu comentario-. Dijo James observando por donde se iba Susan.

-No lo dije con ese propósito – dijo Emely observándole- ¿has visto a Remus?

-Se quedó con Constance practicando...o eso, o con Alex...

-Con Alex... –dijo ella repitiendo lo dicho por su amigo pero con sarcasmo en el tono de su voz- James ¿tu crees que Remus se esté enamorando de Alex?- James dejó caer el libro de la impresión- ¿qué esté enamorado de ella?

-¿Qué te hace decir eso?- dijo el mirándole sorprendido.

-Está muy extraño- dijo ella sentándose a su lado—muy extraño. Distante.  Como si algo atrajera sus pensamientos...

-¿por qué no le preguntas a él?- dijo James mirándole- tienen mucho de que hablar...

-¿por qué lo dices?-preguntaba Emely observándole- ¿Acaso él te ha dicho algo?

-no- mintiendo.  Él sabía que Remus estaba algo celoso de Snape últimamente, pero no sería el quien le daría las noticias a la joven.  Poniéndose de pie y colocándose su abrigo y sus guantes dijo.- saldré al patio. Hablamos luego...- caminando hasta el retrato- Em...habla con él- mirando a la joven por ultima vez antes de salir.

-¡¡Hombres!- dijo ella molesta ante la actitud del buscador de quiddicht- nunca saben decir las cosas apropiadas cuando deben...****

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Emely esperó a que Remus llegara a la sala común.  Estuvo diez o quince minutos sentada hasta que el retrato se abrió. 

--Remus- dijo Emely observándole cuando ingresó- tenemos que hablar- al verle sonriendo por algo.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Esto es lo que pasa – haciéndose a un lado para mostrar a la persona que le acompañaba.

-Sorpresa- dijo el joven observando a su amiga que se acercaba para abrazarle.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Se había cansado de caminar en la nieve.  Había visto a los últimos carruajes marcharse del castillo. Se recostó en el tronco de uno de los árboles ahora sin hojas, del jardín.  Observaba a la distancia, al bosque prohibido y podía ver a Hagrid quien llevaba en su espalda un bulto de troncos y ramas, probablemente para calentarse esa noche.  Sintió una brisa helada y tembló un poco. No tenía ganas de regresar al castillo.  No tenía el porque regresar.  Ella no estaba.  Tal vez, no vendría para navidad.  Por otro lado, estaba la constante vigilancia de la que era victima.  

-James- dijo Hagrid en la distancia.  Hizo que el chico saliera de sus pensamientos y se acercara a la casa del guardabosques- ¿qué haces aquí afuera? ¿quieres morirte de frío?

-Tengo pocas ganas de regresar al castillo- dijo el joven- ¿Qué haces tu?

-Recolecto madera – dijo el mirándole- ¿te hace falta Evans, eh?

-Pues...si- dijo el sonrojado- es mi novia...tiene que hacerme falta...

Hagrid miró a la distancia, detrás de James y dijo- creo que no te hará mucha falta mas...

-¡¡James!! – se escuchó a la distancia.  Pudo ver como alguien abrigado de los pies a la cabeza (incluso llevaba un sombrero de nieve) se acercaba a gran velocidad.  No podía verle su cabello rojo pues estaba atado en una trenza-

Lanzándose a sus brazos le miró como a un espejismo y dijo- ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-hace unos momentos.- dijo ella mirándole- Hola Hagrid- saludando al guardabosques con una sonrisa-

-Hola Evans- dijo Hagrid sonriéndole- vaya que nos hiciste falta...Dumbledore me dijo como a los demás de profesorado...- mirándole orgulloso-. De verdad que te felicito... no a muchos alumnos escogen para tal tarea... estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

-Vaya Hagrid – dijo ella sonrojándose. James no pronunciaba palabra. – muchas gracias ... 

.-bueno los dejo- dijo Hagrid observando lo callado que estaba James.  solo observando a la pelirroja.  Si que se veía distinta- tengo cosas que hacer... y tendrán mucho de que hablar...- ingresando a su casa.

-¿Qué?- preguntaba Lily observándole- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Te ves distinta- dijo James mirándole- ¿Algo especial ha pasado?

-Estoy en casa- dijo ella mirándole- eso es lo especial- tomando su mano y comenzando a caminar de regreso al castillo- estoy contigo ¿qué mas puede ser? 

James guardó silencio en todo el trayecto de regreso al castillo. Parecía un sueño, pero ella  estaba allí.  Estaba con él. Ahora que su paradero era notable, tenía miedo.  Aquella chica que amaba estaba ahora a merced de ser descubierta nuevamente por Voldermort, solo que esta vez, no iba a permitir que nada le ocurriera.  

**----------- En otra parte ------------**

Tenía sus regalos encima de su cama para sus amigos aun sin envolver.  Una lagrima escapó se sus ojos.  Recordaba lo que Malfoy le dijo antes de irse.  Dijo que el fin estaba cerca... ¿A que se refería? No lo sabía.  Solo tenía en mente a una sola persona: A Sirius...del cual desde aquella carta no había visto. 

**---------Flash back--------**

_-¿Iras a casa de tus padres?-preguntaba Malfoy a la joven secamente._

_-Si- dijo ella- no pienso quedarme en el colegio sola..._

_-Muy bien- dijo el tomando sus manos- nos veremos a lo mejor...mis padres darán una fiesta en mi casa... tus padres y tu como mi prometida, están invitados. _

_-¿Y Narcisa?- preguntó ella mirándole- ¿Acaso no está ella invitada?_

_-Sus padres si- dijo Malfoy mirándole- cualquiera pensaría que estás celosa de Narcisa..._

_--Malfoy...- dijo ella mirándole- yo..._

_-no digas nada- dijo el mirándole- sabes algo: Black estará a salvo y tus amigos (excepto Potter y quien sabe si el también) solo si seguimos juntos y eres una buena chica._

_-¿A que te refieres?_

_-Alejada de Black: aléjalo de tu vida, y estará a salvo: no tendrá porque esconderse jamás... solo lo que te pido es que me des una oportunidad...eres una linda chica March y mi familia es poderosa y tiene dinero.._

_-¿Qué pasará con Narcisa?_

_-la alejaré de una vez por todas en la fiesta: todo lo que te pido es que me des una oportunidad... es mejor las cosas por las buenas que por las malas..._

_-Sabes enredar con tus palabras- dijo ella mirándole fijamente- sabes usar bien tus palabras..._

_-No es lo único que se utilizar bien.- dijo el mirándole. Atrajo a Susan para si.  Ella no se resistió mientras el le besaba con profundidad e intensidad en los labios.  Separándose de ella dijo- es mejor las cosas por las buenas... –volteándose-  nos vemos en la fiesta- marchándose por el pasillo antes de subir a los carruajes. _

**-------fin de Flash back---------**

- _Alejada de Black: aléjalo de tu vida, y estará a salvo_- repitió en su cabeza.  ¿así que ese era el precio que tenía que pagar? No había dicho a nadie de esto.  Pero la tenía melancólica.  A quien amaba era a Sirius.  ¿por que se dejó besar de Malfoy? ¿Acaso comenzaba a sentir algo por él? ¡¡No!! No podía ser posible ¿Algo por Slyterin ? ¿o era por salvar a Sirius que estaba dispuesta a sacrificarlo? Estaba Malfoy dispuesto a alejar a Narcisa de una vez por todas de ella ¿por ella? ¿si ella se resignaba al compromiso?  La verdad es que, desde la ausencia de Sirius, Malfoy era menos detestable- _¿Pero que estoy pensando?-_ decía ella en su cabeza-_ Es Malfoy...Es un Slyterin, por todos los cielos... ¿me siento atraída por Malfoy o es la consecuencia de la soledad que siento en mi corazón sin Sirius? pero quien dice que lo mío y lo de Sirius será posible ¿puede ser posible? Aunque mi corazón no quiera, pertenezco al otro bando... ¿qué rayos digo? Soy del bando correcto...aquello ¡¡fue un error!! Un error por parte de mi madre...Ay Padre Si estuvieras vivo, me desenredarías mis pensamientos o en todo caso, nada de esto estuviese ocurriendo... ¡¡te necesito tanto!!- _comenzaba a llorar_._

No tocaron a la puerta.  Solo se abrió.  Ella estaba de espaldas a la puerta y se podía notar por sus sollozos que lloraba. Pensando en lo dicho por Malfoy: alejarse de Black  y salvaría su vida.  Pero ¿Y si se alejaba de ambos? Si se iba de Hogwarts para siempre, podría salvarse ella misma, a Sirius y a los demás. El tiempo se acababa.  Sabía que no ir a casa era un error. Pero en serio, quería estar cerca de Sirius.  ese era su deseo momentos antes.  Pero ahora estaba eso que Malfoy dijo, de por medio.  Podían mandarla a buscar.  Traicionaba a Malfoy, a sus padres y  a Voldemort pero ¿Qué podía hacer Voldemort? Ella estaba a salvo hasta que saliera de allí o hasta que Malfoy regresara.  Comenzaba a sollozar nuevamente. Ahí se percató que no estaba sola. Pensando que era Emely dijo- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Aun no hablas con Remus?- limpiando sus lagrimas.

-Hablé con él- dijo una voz de hombre detrás de ella mientras le rodeaba con sus brazos- y me dijo que estabas melancólica- dijo en susurro en su oído.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?- preguntó ella indiferente y escapándose de los brazos del joven.

Sorprendido ante esa fría actitud, dijo- Un rato ya... – tratando de mantener la compostura- ¿Cómo estás tu?

-Ocupada- dijo ella mirándole.

-Estabas llorando...- dijo el señalando su rostro- ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Nada que sea de tu incumbencia...- respirando profundamente dijo-tenemos que hablar...

-Estás un poco extraña...

-Escúchame por favor- dijo ella secamente – tenemos que hablar y no puede esperar...

-no la bienvenida que estaba esperando- dijo Sirius seriamente mirándole a ella de pie mientras él estaba en su cama.- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-¡¡Por favor escúchame y no me interrumpas!!- dijo ella alterada.  Él decidió guardar silencio.- he decidido que lo mejor, es darle fin a todo esto... a nosotros...- dijo ella sin mirarle a los ojos.- a todo esto...

-¿Qué?- dijo el incrédulo- ¿qué es lo que te pasa?- poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta ella- no me salgas con esto ¡¡no ahora!!

-Creo que ahora, es el mejor momento... necesito espacio, pensar las cosas... no creo sentir lo mismo por ti que lo que sientes por mi. – dijo ella observándole fríamente (o trataba que se viera fría pero le dolía las palabras que eran dirigidas al joven) – mas ahora, que tienes tantas cosas en tu cabeza...

-No hables por mi...- dijo el interrumpiéndole- no es por eso...no hagas excusas por mi..

-¡¡bien entonces!!- dijo ella- es por mi...- en ese momento, alguien escuchaba cerca de la puerta-  estoy cansada de todo esto...no puedo estar en dos lados al mismo tiempo...- dijo ella llorando- no puedo estar entre dos...es imposible...esto tiene que terminar...

- ¿acaso quieres que salga de tu vida?- dijo el adivinando lo que ocurría-¿Por qué? – tomándola por los hombros para que le mirara a los ojos- ¿es que acaso no me amas?- acercándose y acariciando su pelo que era largo.  Bastante había crecido durante el verano y parte de ese año escolar.  Estaba llegándole a la cintura.

-No – dijo ella (que por cierto ni ella misma creía eso)- no te amo Sirius ¿Estás satisfecho? 

-Tampoco amas a Malfoy...

-No se lo que siento...- dijo ella mirándole- pero no te quiero cerca de mi vida.-  mirándole a los ojos.  Cada palabra que decía le dolía.- no quiero tener que sufrir...ser culpable...no me gusta sentirme culpable...

-Mientes- dijo el mirándole- si la gata no nos hubiese interrumpido ese día, hubiésemos llegado hasta el final y no me hubiese arrepentido – aun sujetándole de los hombros- se que me amas...se que sientes lo mismo que yo...

-¿Y que es lo que sientes?- dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos.  Él guardó silencio- ¿Ves? No puedes ser honesto contigo mismo ¿cómo lo puedes ser conmigo, Sirius? ¿cómo?  Comenzamos como un desafío... como un juego...pero ya no es juego... ¡¡Solo quiero que te alejes de mi vida!!- sacándolo de la habitación. Una vez cerró la puerta delante del joven , ella cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar como una chiquilla.  

-Susan...- dijo Alex transformándose de gato, en ser humano.  Había sido testigo de todo- ¿Por qué? Tu lo amas... él te ama...- sufriendo ante las lagrimas de su hermana,arrodillada a su lado.

-Si- dijo ella – pero tiene un destino y yo tengo otro...estando involucrado...su vida corre peligro...

-Susan- dijo ella mirándole- el chico si te ama... se nota...tu lo amas...me lo dijiste aquel día, cerca del lago... ¿Ahora me lo vas a negar?

-Si lo amo- dijo Susan- por eso es que hago esto—abrazando a su hermana en busca de consuelo- pero hay sacrificios que hay que hacer... tenía dudas... ¿Cómo puedo amarle como él me ama, teniendo dudas entre él y Malfoy?

-Lo que sientes o sentías por Malfoy, era un espejismo...créeme; he pasado por lo mismo... la soledad y el amor por Sirius hizo verlo menos detestable a tus ojos.  Pero a quien amas en realidad, es a Sirius.

-No se que hacer, pero lo quiero lejos- llorando.-lejos de mi...

-¿Es para no lastimarlo, cierto?- preguntó Alex a su hermana- ¿por lo que está por venir?

-La despedida, cuando hay amor, es mas dolorosa...- dijo ella sollozando- si me voy odiándome él, Malfoy no la tomará en su contra, ni ninguno de los suyos- Alex le miraba sorprendida – así me iré sabiendo que hice lo correcto...

-No lo estás haciendo- dijo Alex mirándole- me doy cuenta...romperás su corazón y lo dejarás desolado... no creo que se recupere pronto... – limpiando las lagrimas del rostro de su hermana- pienso yo, que es mejor despedirlo como el gran amor que es para ti...que el sepa la verdad...y que sepa que nunca lo traicionarías...eso le daría paz a su corazón y estará menos inquieto cuando sea la hora de partir...

-¿Y Malfoy? ¿Qué pasará si...

-Malfoy no está en Hogwarts para enterarse de nada- dijo ella dándole ánimos- Se que él es el chico de tu vida... no lo dejes escapar...- Poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación.  

Susan se puso de pie y se observó unos instantes en el espejo que estaba en un extremo de su habitación.  Se miró su pelo que llegaba a su cintura prácticamente.   Su mirada se endureció.  Había tomado una decisión.  Sabía que Malfoy era atraído por el pelo de la joven, por su apariencia.  Vería si Sirius era igual también.  

-Veremos- dijo Susan caminando hasta el baúl de Emely extrajo algo de el.  Entre sus manos, caminó nuevamente al espejo y respirando profundo, comenzó con unas filosas tijeras a recortar mientras los largos mechones que formaban parte de su cabeza, caían a su alrededor.

**------------------ Tres horas después -----------------**

Sirius no había pronunciado palabra.  Estaba sentado al lado de James en la aula de transformaciones que por ordenes de McGonagall ahora estaban allí. Pero su cabeza no estaba en lo que estaban haciendo allí. Estaba en Susan y su actuación temprano ese día.

Lily estaba sentada al lado de James.  Remus estaba al lado de su amigo y Alex a su lado también.  Llegando Mc Gonagall, también llegaron Mundungus y Arabella, quienes sonrieron a Sirius y Lily.  se percataron del cambio de estado de humor de Sirius. pero no preguntaron nada.  Alex solo le observaba en silencio.

-Bien- dijo Dumbledore al llegar.- ¿cómo están todos? – sentándose delante de los jóvenes- deben de estarse preguntando el motivo de esta reunión...

-Bueno, si- dijo Remus observándole- ¿a que se debe todo esto?

-Pues bien- dijo Dumbledore mirándole- a la fundación de la cual ustedes serán testigos...

-¿Fundación?- preguntó Lily.

-Hemos decidido – dijo la profesora Mac Gonagall- que ustedes son los mas indicados para formar parte de lo que es conocido como "La Orden del Fénix" este es un grupo especial de hechiceros que juntos luchan por la derrota y eliminación de la amenaza de "Ya saben quien"

-Ustedes, junto a Arabella y Mundungus, son los miembros y mas jóvenes representantes, además de todo que ustedes- señalando a Lily y a James- ya son aurores...

-¿Qué?_ preguntó Lily observándole sorprendida- ¿Así no mas?

-tendrán que estudiar mucho después de salir de Hogwarts- dijo Mc Gonagall- cosa que no se les hará muy difícil... pero lo lograrán...tienen la madera para ello ¿Aceptan?

-si.- dijo Lily inmediatamente. Sus ojos irradiaban alegría ante ello. 

- Señorita Evans- dijo Dumbledore- esto significa, que no podrá después del día que le juramenten como aurora, tener contacto alguno con sus padres...

-¿Qué?- dijo ella cambiando el semblante- ¿Por qué? 

-Son muggles,- dijo Alex.- su involucramiento directo, contigo pueden convertirlos en victimas potenciales de cualquier ataque...supongo que quieres salvarlos ¿No?

-Si...¿pero no verlos mas?- dijo ella con profunda tristeza- no podría vivir sin saber de mis padres...

-Tendrás que tomar la decisión para finales del curso- dijo Dumbledore- se que es difícil pero es lo mejor...

-A Remus- dijo Alex tratando de alivianar la conversación- le ofrecimos que fuese auror, lo ha rechazado...

Los amigos le miraban sorprendidos y el dijo- no me pude escapar de lo de la Orden pero saben que tengo muchas cosas que hacer- dándoles a entender las verdaderas razones.

-¿Señor Black?- dijo Dumbledore observándole- le noto muy distraído ¿Algo que le moleste?

-No señor- dijo el seriamente mintiéndole- nada...

-Bien – dijo Dumbledore- espero que se porten bien en estos días...- dijo Dumbledore- señorita Evans, ¿Cree que la señorita Watson pueda seguirle reemplazando?

-Si señor- dijo ella mirándole- 

-Bien- poniéndose de pie dijo- Bienvenidos a la vida de un brujo adulto—sonriéndoles a los jóvenes.  Se retiró en pocos momentos del salón. 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-¿En donde andabas?-preguntaba Emely observándole cuando ingresaba junto a Alex a su sala común- ¿y que haces aquí?-preguntó observando a la joven profesora.

-Vine a ver como seguía mi hermana- dijo ella seriamente ante la actitud de la joven- permiso.- dirigiéndose a los escalones superiores...

-¿por qué le hablaste así? –preguntó Remus, atónito ante la actitud de la joven.

-Pasas demasiado tiempo con ella- dijo mirándole- ¿dónde andabas?

-En una reunión con Dumbledore- dijo mirándole sorprendido- ¿Qué te pasa? Estas rara...

-Soy una tonta- dijo ella mirándole y abrazándole- lo siento..

-¿Qué cosa?

- mis locuras...- dijo ella riéndose nerviosamente- mis locuras ¿olvidamos esto, quieres?

-No tengo la mas mínima idea de que quieres decir.- dijo Remus. -Pero está bien, te perdono...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Esa noche *-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Alex no había vuelto a bajar de la alcoba de su hermana.  Los demás estaban sentados en la sala común.   En un, momento Lily y Emely, se despidieron de los jóvenes y caminaron hasta su habitación.  Ingresando pudieron observar que Susan estaba en su cama junto a su hermana.

-¿Susan? –preguntaba Lily observándole-¿Qué te pasó? – en ese momento, se percató del cambio que tenía su amiga- ¿qué pasó?

-¡¡Madre Santa!!- dijo Emely observándole. -¿Qué hiciste?- acercándose a ambas hermanas.  Lily también se acercaba- ¿Qué pasó?-hay pudo percatarse de todo el pelo de la joven que estaba a un lado y delante del espejo. Las tijeras estaban en una de las camas.

El pelo de Susan estaba corto. Por encima de los hombros y las puntas rozaban con su rostro.  Sus amigas estaban sorprendidas.

Lily sentándose a su lado dijo- ¿por qué?

-porque quería cambiar.- dijo ella mirándole- pero Alex me ha dicho que luce mas así- sonriéndose nerviosamente- no lo creo.

Emely le sonrió y dijo- pues si que tiene razón- dijo ella sonriéndole- por eso es que no te ha crecido como a los magos ocurre... a mi hermano mi padre experimentó en su cabeza y le quedó requetemal- riéndose ante los recuerdos- pero al otro día, amaneció con su antiguo peinado o corte... para mañana si quieres, estará como antes...

-No quiero que esté como antes- dijo ella borrando las sonrisas de los rostros de sus amigas- quiero que se quede así...

-Pues creo que te ves mas sexy así- dijo Alex que hizo que su hermana se sonrojara- cuando llegué estaba hecha un desastre. He hecho lo mejor que he podido...

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir- dijo Emely observándoles- mañana es 24 de diciembre.  Víspera de navidad- caminando a su ropero.

-Ya me voy- dijo Alex mirándole- nos vemos mañana- despidiéndose de su hermana.

-Está bien- dijo Susan observándole marcharse de su alcoba.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Era 24 de diciembre en la mañana.  La cena sería en 12 horas.  Estaban emocionados todos los que quedaban en la torre de Gryffindor. Lily y Emely, utilizando un hechizo, adornaron la sala común de estrellas en el techo y árboles de navidad entre los sillones.   Quedaban muy pocas personas en Hogwarts y mas aun con la alarma provocada por el Profeta ante la publicación del ataque que sufrió el colegio en las fiestas de la noche de brujas.    

Lily observaba a James detenidamente mientras conversaba con Remus.   No volvería a casa una vez saliera de Hogwarts o si volvería, a despedirse de sus padres pues no los volvería a ver.  Era aurora aun antes de graduarse.  Claro que McGonagall les refirió que tendrían que estudiar mucho para ello.  

Horas después de pasarlas, charlando, jugando y bromeando, el reloj les indicó que era hora de bajar a cenar.  Sirius no estaba con ellos.  Tampoco Susan.  

-Buscaré a Canuto- dijo James observando a sus amigos- ¿Creen que Susan bajará?

-No creo- dijo Lily entristeciéndose- está bastante deprimida... no se que vaya a hacer .... ¿Qué habrá pasado? Además de lo que hizo...

-¿Qué hizo?-preguntó James.  también atrajo la atención de Remus y Emely.

-La vi- dijo Remus observando a su amigo. - No ha querido bajar por lo que hizo.  Se cortó el cabello.

-Eso no puede ser malo.- dijo James.

-Ella se lo cortó para no tener que ser ella- dijo Emely observando a su amigo- estaba muy deprimida además por una discusión entre ella y Sirius... pero en vez de verse mal (que era su propósito) se ve divina...

-Es cierto- dijo Lily- deberían verla...se ve diferente pero su propósito era verse demasiado horrible...no le ha salido como quería porque ella de por si es hermosa...

-Según me dijo Sirius, Susan le ha dicho que se aleje de su vida...pero Sirius no lo cree así... hay algo mas atrás...pero lo que mas le duele, es que sea por Malfoy...- dijo James a sus amigos- ¿esa fue la razón para hacerlo? 

-Vámonos ya,.- dijo Peter caminando hasta el retrato- tengo hambre...-pensando solo en él- no los haremos cambiar de parecer...son unos cabezas duras cada uno a su manera...

-Iremos adelante- dijo Remus a Emely y Lily- James: habla con Canuto...

-Está bien- dijo el mirando a las escaleras.  Los demás, salieron por el retrato.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Sirius- dijo James observándole en su habitación- ¿No piensas bajar?- acercándose.- es hora de las celebraciones...

-No tengo muchas ganas de celebrar...- dijo el solo observando el lago congelado desde su ventana. Acariciaba mecánicamente a su lechuza.

-Vamos.- dijo James- o al menos, habla con Sus...está bastante deprimida según me dijo Lily...

-¿Qué hable con ella? ¿Acaso se te olvidó que ella no quiere saber nada de mi? Prácticamente me expulsó de su recamara...

-Tranquilo- dijo James mirándole- se nota que la amas tanto como ella o no estarían ambos tan deprimidos...- caminando a al puerta- o al menos, baja con nosotros... ella no está...- Saliendo por la puerta.

Sirius observó por donde se había ido su amigo.  Abriendo la ventana, dejó a su lechuza alzar el vuelo y perderse en la noche.  

Salió y descendió las escaleras.  Ya no había nadie. Cuando se disponía a salir alguien lo detuvo sujetándole con  mucha fuerza por el hombro.  No hacía falta saber de quien se trataba. El aroma a frutas tropicales que usaba como perfume era notorio. Cuando se volteó, no podía creer de quien se trataba....

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Comentarios de la autora:  Feliz año nuevo a todos ....y con el capitulo 14 le damos bienvenida al año nuevo... Quiero agradecerles a todos por los buenos deseos de este nuevo año.  Por las postales, felicitaciones, comentarios por MSN y demás correos. Para quienes le interese, las votaciones en Harry Argentino cerraron el 30 de diciembre dejándome en Quinto lugar con "mi Destino" (la primera parte de esta misma historia), posición de la cual me encuentro muy orgullosa, considerando que mi historia es en base a los padres de Harry... y que estuve compitiendo con geniales historias...felicito a Andrea Price por haber logrado el primer lugar... tal vez, el próximo año, sea mi turno para el primer lugar... **

**Un saludo muy especial para Lawlen De Black, que la veo a cada momento en MSN y me deja un review cada ves que puede o lee la historia... a Maika... que anda por ahí; A Aiko que es una chica llena de vida que me lo transmite a cada momento. a Melissa Watson, quien es amiga de Aiko y cada vez que puede, busca la manera de seguir cada capitulo; muchas gracias. ^^   A Naiko quien no se puede quedar y quien me estaba insistiendo para que no dividiera este capitulo en dos (lo siento, pero tuve que hacerlo).... ****A Hibari (happy Birthday chica ^^)**

**Ya saben la rutina: A Sakura_journal@yahoo.com  o tb eso que hay al final y al extremo izquierdo (ahí mismo aquí abajo) que se llama Review...no dejen de ponerme esos... **

**Chao.-**

**Nos vemos en el otro capitulo....**


	16. capitulo 15: Confesiones: Causas y cons...

**Hacia futuro incierto.**

**Por Crystal23**

**Notas preliminares:   Los nombres de Harry Potter y todo lo demás, es propiedad de la Warner Brothers incorporated y provienen de los libros  obra  de la autora J.K. Rowlings.  Tienen su copyrights.**

** Capitulo 15 : " Confesiones: Causas y consecuencias"**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-¿Que haces Susan?-dijo Sirius una vez descubrió quien era su secuestradora. la sala común estaba vacía.  ella lo subió hasta la habitación de los merodeadores. Miró mientras ella le llevaba que su pelo en realidad estaba corto.  Cuando le acarició no podía creer lo que veía.- ¿por qué lo hiciste?- observando las puntas hasta donde llegaban. Susan se veía con esto, mas atractiva y no podía negarlo, también mas sensual.  La mirada de sus misteriosos ojos se acentuaba, dándole la apariencia de un felino. De un gato.

-Sirius- dijo Susan mirándole. buscó sus labios y comenzó a besarle apasionadamente.  era como si fuese un volcán a punto de explotar. Sentía que con cada beso, una parte de ella, la parte intensa, pasional, sentimental y expresiva de su ser, de su alma,  salía a relucir. No podía detenerse.  No quería detenerse de besarle.  Siempre había querido hacerlo.  Siempre le veía de chica en chica. Primero en cuarto cuando él le besó. Después entre tantas novias. Eso le hacía hervir la sangre.  Pero después del sexto año, todo eso cambió. después de besarle por casi dos minutos sin respirar dijo - no me dejes por favor...me siento tan sola...- abrazándole.  el le correspondía el abrazo.  – siento todo lo que dije... todo eso... 

-¿Que es lo que me pides?- dijo él- tengo que verte con él ¿Crees que para mi es fácil?-dijo en un susurro.   

-Igual que para mi, sabiendo cuanto me amas, que me tengas que ver con él...créeme que no quiero...solo te quiero a ti... ese Malfoy...

-¿No te ha lastimado, cierto?- preguntó Sirius, recordando también aquel golpe que encontró en el rostro de Susan la noche del incidente en los jardines.  Cada vez que veía a Malfoy, tenía deseos de matarlo.  Suerte para él que James y Remus frenaban su deseo y lo controlaban; pero ¿por cuánto tiempo mas lo harían? Además estuvo ausente por dos meses de Hogwarts.

-No. aunque quiere algo...yo lo se.- dijo ella sin atreverse a mirarle- supuestamente nos casaremos inmediatamente termine Hogwarts, pero él...-dudando decirle- no quiero ser de él, Sirius.  no quiero que me toque... mira lo que pasó aquella noche...me lastimó... no cree en otra cosa que no es Su Señor...- guardando silencio por dos minutos- lo ha intentado pero he podido escapar... 

-Buscaremos la manera de evitarlo- besando su cabeza.- lo haremos Susan...

-No puedo esconderme en ninguna parte...me sigue como un fantasma...aquí pensé que estaría a salvo, pero no fue así.  Mira lo que pasó en la noche de brujas.  Casi los pierdo a ustedes... pero no pude soltarme aquella noche...-refiriéndose a la noche de la ceremonia de iniciación como mortífaga- que me hicieron unírmeles a ellos.- en ningún momento, Susan dijo a nadie como ocurrió todo. Sirius había escuchado la historia por parte de Alex.  Le intrigaba escucharla de labios de Susan.

-¿Como lograron que asistieras a la ceremonia? ¿Es una ceremonia, cierto?

-Me aplicaron una de las maldiciones...- Sirius abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa- no tenía control de mis acciones...de lo que quería... Alexandra ha tratado de sacarme de casa, pero ha sido en vano... ella dice que no pierda las esperanzas...

-Es increíble que tu hermana sea maestra aquí en Hogwarts...es decir es tan joven...

-Pero no hay nadie mejor que ella.  tiene mucha experiencia con plantas y dragones- sonriendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. - sabes, esta es la primera vez que me siento tranquila; a salvo...- comenzando a llorar.

-Vamos- dijo Sirius tomándola de las manos. su propósito era hacerla sentirse mejor y que no pensara en las dificultades por las cuales estaba pasando. simplemente, no se daba el lujo de verle sufrir.

-¿Adonde?-preguntó ella.

-Es víspera de navidad - dijo Sirius mirándole- solo en Hogwarts habemos muy pocos...no nos descubrirán. Además, los demás están en la cena...sabes que mañana también habrá un almuerzo y otra cena.  Tal vez como somos pocos, la harán este año especial...

-Pero ¿adonde vamos?- decía ella mientras salían de la habitación y bajaban las escaleras a prisa- ¿me vas a matar acaso?

-Si te hace moverte mas rápido, si- dijo Sirius prácticamente arrastrándola.

Esquivaron incluso a algunos de sus propios compañeros que se encontraban en los pasillos.  Sirius la llevó por un pasadizo secreto detrás de una armadura.  caminaron unas escaleras abajo. estuvieron diez minutos descendiendo cuando llegaron a lo que parecía el final del camino.  cuando terminó de bajar con el joven, una luz azulada le rodeaba.  cuando adaptó sus ojos para la luz poca que había en el lugar se percató que era una especie de laguna subterránea.

-Se conecta con el lago- dijo el mirando la felicidad y la admiración de los ojos de Susan.- como a los animales marinos le gusta la temperatura en estos momentos, no vienen por aquí.  - tomando su mano,.- mira- colocándola en la orilla.

-Esta...tibia.- dijo ella admirada.

-Esta parte subterránea se supone que debe de enfriarse y hasta congelarse con el resto del lago, pero no lo hace.  se mantiene tibia.- despojándose de su abrigo y su túnica del frío del colegio.

-¿Que haces?- preguntó ella.

-Voy a nadar- dijo el quitándose los zapatos.- ¿Vienes?

-¿Que? ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? ¿Y si te descubren?- dijo ella incrédula y observándole.

-Nadie sabe de esto- dijo el mirándole- además, jamás se lo he dicho a los demás...

Observándole incrédula ella dijo- no te creo. ¿Que no se lo hayas dicho a James o a Remus?

-Vamos Mujer- dijo el terminando de despojarse de su ropa. solo se quedó en unos atractivos boxers (n.a. Cuerpo de Sirius Black en boxers.... para que sufran n_n)

Se lanzó al agua en un clavado.  a los pocos segundos, estaba en la superficie. aun le miraba.  ella se acercó por unas rocas.

-Vamos. está divina. ¿Que esperas?- sonriéndole sutilmente.

-Es que...-dijo ella mirándole.

-¿Que?

-No se si decírtelo.

-¿Que cosa?- preguntaba el desde el agua, se acercó hasta las rocas donde ella estaba sentada.

-No se nadar- dijo ella mirándole- además se ve que es profunda.- mirando alrededor del joven.

-No dejaré que te hundas- dijo el - no tiene gracia alguna yo estar nadando y tu mirándome. vamos, prometo no dejarte que te ahogues...

Ante la idea dijo- está bien- dijo ella- pero...no tengo traje de baño...

-no necesitas traje de baño- dijo el joven mirándole de reojo.

-¡¡Que ideas se te ocurren!!- dijo ella roja - Sirius Black ¡¡Eres un pervertido!!.

-Está bien entonces- dijo el volteándose para ir a la orilla- volveremos otro día.

Susan miró por donde Sirius comenzaba a emerger del agua.  no lo pensó dos veces.  comenzó a despojarse de la ropa que tenía puesta.  Sirius miró para atrás. la vio de pie, despojándose de toda ropa que tenía encima. se quedó en ropa interior y dijo- ¿me ayudas a bajar?

Se sonrojó.  Susan March estaba delante de él,  en ropa interior.  era hermosa.  podía percatarse que tenía el físico de una modelo. Era atractiva.  Vio que su corte de pelo la hacía aun mucho mas.  lo admitía. Le gustaba como se veía. ella extendió su mano izquierda para que le ayudara a descender hasta alcanzar al joven. Sirius,  pudo ver aquella extraña marca que era colocada en los partidarios de Voldemort, pero no le importó.  al ingresar al agua, al principio le dio frío pero su cuerpo se fue acostumbrando a la temperatura.  Sirius, le agarraba abrazado a ella.

-Esta divina- dijo ella mirándole a los ojos.  ella le rodeó con sus brazos en el cuello de él y pronto estaban besándose.  le atraía la sensación de estar cerca de él.  como no había podido estar desde el inicio de las vacaciones.  Le besaba y respondía a sus besos con tal intensidad, como si fuera la ultima vez, como si no hubiese un mañana para ambos. Solo el ahora.  Solo eso importaba. 

una sensación de aventura le invadió a ambos; en un susurro Sirius le dijo- Te amo tanto.-entre beso y beso.

-Soy tuya Sirius- dijo ella dejándose envolver por aquella sensación que les invadía a ambos- prefiero ser tuya antes que de Malfoy.- Sirius mordió su cuello. un cosquilleo le invadió enormemente.   Ahora no estaba la misteriosa gata que podía detenerles.  Lo que venía entre ambos era inevitable pero algo que ambos deseaban inmensamente.

***-*-*-*-*-*-* Varias horas después.*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Alguien ha visto a Sirius?-preguntó Remus mirándoles una vez ingresaron a la sala común- no estaba en la cena de navidad.

-Tampoco vi a Susan- dijo Lily- es terrible la división que sufrimos...

-Pero no mas que ellos dos- dijo Emely de manos de Remus.-Se aman, pero no pueden estar juntos...

-Esta ha sido una navidad inolvidable ¿Cierto James?- preguntó Lily mirándole y sonriéndole. este se quedó serio.

-Eh...Emely- dijo Remus mirándole- prometiste darme mi regalo de navidad ahora ¿recuerdas? No quiero esperar a mañana-señalando ligeramente a que James y Lily debían estar a solas.

-Claro- dijo ella mirándole- tu regalo. está en la habitación. vamos- llevándolo a la habitación de las chicas de séptimo.

-¿Que te pasa?-preguntó Lily.

-Pensaba en mis padres- el rostro de Lily se entristeció.- A ellos les encantaba la navidad.

-¿tenían alguna tradición de navidad?

James sonrió sutilmente.  - nos sentábamos cuando estaba pequeño delante del fuego. asábamos castañas y contábamos leyendas muggles de la navidad...era divertido.  aun estando ya en Hogwarts, mi madre enviaba en una lechuza una de las historias que ella se inventaba escritas con su letra. me mandaba una bolsa de castañas asadas de la noche anterior...- encogiendo su cuerpo delante de la chimenea y echado en la alfombra.

Lily bajó a la alfombra y le abrazó. - tienes que seguir con tu vida, James,  ellos no quisieran verte sufrir tanto...

-Lo se- dijo - mi madre me dijo en vacaciones que mi corazón me indicaría que hacer.- mirándole a los ojos- y mi corazón me dice que la respuesta eres tu...

-¿yo?- dijo ella mientras el fuego de la chimenea los iluminaba a ambos.

-Eres tu...la única persona que me tiene atada a este mundo y me evita enfrentarme con Voldemort...por el temor a perderte, Lily Evans- tomando sus dos manos- por eso es que ...

-¿Que cosa?-preguntó mirándole.

-Me pregunto si me concederías el honor de casarte conmigo...

-¿Que?-. dijo ella sorprendida y emocionada. sonreía nerviosamente.  su corazón le latía a millón por hora. en ese momento, no sabía que pensar. aun sorprendida y en shock, escuchó nuevamente la pregunta que provenían de los labios de James.

-Lily Evans ¿Te casas conmigo?

-James.- dijo ella toda roja de la emoción. - mis labios quieren decir que si, pero...

-¿Pero que?

-apenas tenemos 17 años.  cumpliremos 18 en primavera y a principios de verano...somos muy jóvenes...

-Casarnos enseguida, no-dijo James- quiero estudiar para ser auror como se nos fue ofrecido...tal vez, cuando termine...nos casemos...

-Yo también seré aurora- dijo ella mirándole con un brillo especial en los ojos- no me podrás sacar la idea de la cabeza- viendo que le iba a hablar.-seré aurora y punto.- desde el anuncio de Dumbledore, James no le gustaba la idea de que fuese aurora, pero a ella, tampoco le gustaba, significaba que tendría que dejar a su familia.  Pero tendría a James.

-¿Me aceptas?- refiriéndose a su pregunta.  sabía que Lily Evans era tan cabezadura como él mismo o como Sirius.

-Si- dijo ella decidida y sonriéndole- me casaré contigo. - él le besó en los labios y estaba feliz. era la primera vez en todo ese tiempo (Desde la muerte de sus padres), que lo veía tan contento.

-tengo algo para ti- dijo él poniéndose de pie de repente.  caminó hasta las escaleras.

-¿Adonde vas?- preguntó ella.

-Vengo en un momento - dijo la voz del joven.

Caminando hasta la puerta de los de séptimo. estaba cerrada.  -que extraño- dijo el joven- no la había dejado cerrada. - cuando se disponía a abrirla con su varita, escuchó que alguien estaba en la habitación. descubrió por sus voces quienes eran y dijo- será mejor que lo deje para mañana; aunque ¿Donde dormiré esta noche?- mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Que pasa?-preguntó Lily mirándole bajar nuevamente. James estaba entre sorprendido y tenía un brillo de complicidad en su rostro.-¿Que es lo que te ocurre?

-Susan y Sirius se reconciliaron...

-¿Como lo sabes?

-se puede decir que los escuché haciendo las paces... hablaban en un susurro pero son sus voces.  Decidí dejarlos hoy tranquilos...se lo merecen, después de todo lo que han pasado- evitando la mirada de Lily.

-OH- dijo ella mirándole- ya entendí- sonrojándose un momento.  ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que ella dijo- eres un buen amigo ¿lo sabes, no?

Abrazando a la joven dijo- te quiero mucho...no quiero separarme de ti nunca...

-hasta el fin- mirándole a los ojos- juntos.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* al otro día*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Buenos días- dijo Sirius a Susan quien yacía a su lado mientras le abrazaba.

-Buenos días- dijo ella mirándole. el brillo que había perdido ella por todo lo que había pasado en esos meses, ya no formaba parte de su rostro ni de su ser- ¿ya amaneció?

-Si-dijo Sirius mirándole y en silencio por unos momentos dijo.- eres hermosa ¿lo sabes, no?

-Te amo tanto, Sirius- dijo ella aferrándose a su cuerpo.

-yo también te amo.-

-¿Sabes una cosa?- dijo ella después de quince minutos así. sonriendo picaramente- deberíamos reunirnos mas seguido...- poniéndose de pie y comenzando a vestirse.

-pensaba eso mismo al amanecer...- mirándole vestirse.- ¿Que le dirás a Malfoy?

-No me arruines el momento - dijo ella mientras le observaba- no quiero pensar en él por un tiempo...

-Tenemos una semana antes de que regrese- dijo el poniéndose de pie y caminando abrazando a la joven por la espalda y besándole el cuello- ¿Podemos aprovechar esta semana?

-Creo que podremos ingeniárnoslas.-  cuando comenzaban a besarse nuevamente, tocaron a la puerta.

Mirando ambos a la puerta dijeron al mismo tiempo- ¿Quien puede ser?-tomando en cuenta que Peter no estaría en el castillo pues supuestamente se fue a casa.  En ese ultimo año, Peter estaba mas alejado y retraído del grupo que el resto de los merodeadores.  Suponían ellos que tenía que ver con su "amiga" Marie.

-¿Quien es?-preguntó Sirius.

-Tuvimos algo de ética anoche- dijo una voz.- es hora de que se separen ustedes dos... además no vuelvo a dormir en la cama de LongBottom otra vez.

-¿James?- dijo Sirius caminando a la puerta.  cuando Susan ya tenía toda su ropa sobre ella, Sirius abrió la puerta.

-Susan, ve a tu habitación- dijo James- si quieres mudarte aquí, habla con Macgonagall, creo que hará los arreglos.

-Muérete Potter - dijo Susan mirándole primeramente con odio pero su rostro se endulzó. besando a Sirius, se marchó de la habitación.

-Somos muy buenos amigos Sirius- dijo James, Sirius le miró-pero termina de vestirte.-señalándole e indicándole que estaba en sus boxers.

Sirius estaba sonrojado. James se percataba de ello. Sirius pensaba que James iba a hacerle alguna pregunta.  Pensó que como hombre, tendría algo de curiosidad en preguntarle que pasó entre él y Susan.  Pero al contrario de lo que Sirius pensaba, James conservó las ganas de hacer tantas preguntas.  hubo un profundo silencio entre ambos hasta que James interrumpió los pensamientos de Sirius.  iba a Saber el porque del silencio de James.

-Lily y yo nos casaremos-arrojó de la nada a su amigo. Sirius se cayó al suelo de la impresión y justo cuando se colocaba los pantalones..

-¿Que?-preguntó Sirius no dándole crédito a sus oídos- ¿cuando?

-Cuando termine los estudios de Auror. aunque tengo que admitir que ella no sabe que Dumbledore me ha ayudado en eso y que solicité para el puesto...

-¿No será peligroso? ¿no es mejor que te quedes en Hogwarts?

-¿Haciendo que?- le miró sorprendido.

-Pues como profesor- dijo Sirius.- se te da muy bien historia de la magia y defensa contra artes oscuras...podías aplicar para las dos...

-No me volveré un ermitaño - dijo James mirándole- no me quedaré por el resto de mi vida, en Hogwarts.  no es quien soy...

-Lo se- dijo Sirius mirándole- me lo demostraste la noche que Voldemort atacó...pero piénsalo bien James...es Lily...amo a Lily  (siendo visto fijamente por su mejor amigo) ¿es probable tal vez que al tu hacer esto, arriesgues su vida también? Piénsalo...Voldermort va tras ella...

- solo porque significa tanto para mi- dijo James mirándole- conozco a Lily. es la chica mas valiente que conozco... no tiene miedo al mañana o a las consecuencias...

-¿Ya hablaste de esto con ella?

-le propuse matrimonio y ha aceptado...- dijo James mirándole.

En ese momento, Remus ingresa a la habitación y dice- muy bien chicos ¿de que hablan?

-¿dónde habías estado? -observando a Remus.

-pues en ....- dudando decirles- dormí en el sofá de la sala común- sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-pues anoche no te vi- dijo James mirándole- y mira, que Lily y yo nos quedamos charlando hasta pasada la media noche...- de ahí pasó su mirada a Sirius quien sonreía sutilmente.

Aun sonrojado Sirius agregó- usualmente los mas calladitos son los mas peligrosos- diciéndolo con un tono de voz de incertidumbre.

-tienes toda la razón- dijo James usando el mismo tono- desaparecer toda la noche...

-Ustedes dos, basta- dijo Remus aun rojo- estaba en la sala común.... ¡¡se los juro!!

-pero no estabas solo- dijo James teniendo la razón.

-no...estaba con Emely...

-vaya noche las de ustedes...- dijo James despojándose de su suéter- esas mujeres acabarán con ustedes...

-¿qué me dices tu de Lily?-preguntó Remus.- ustedes son iguales a nosotros ...no lo niegues...

-ni lo niego- dijo James mirándole- ni lo admito: Lily y yo somos personas maduras que sabemos controlarnos...

Remus observó por un momento a Sirius y este le devolvió la mirada.  La mirada que intercambiaron fue de "¿acaso tenemos que recordarle lo del armario?" "¿Maduros? Si, como no"

-Entre Emely y yo, no pasó nada.-dijo Remus mirando a ambos jóvenes- nos quedamos dormidos en el sofá frente a la chimenea...

-será mejor que nos preparemos y bajemos a desayunar...- dijo James terminando de despojarse su ropa- el último a los baños, será un perdedor...- comenzando a correr con los otros dos, hacia la puerta...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Ingresando al gran comedor, los tres jóvenes iban a ocupar sus puestos para desayunar. Abrieron sus regalos mas temprano en su habitación. La única que no recibió aun su regalo, era Lily de parte de James.  los demás si recibieron sus regalos.  El gran comedor solo estaba ocupado por unos cuantos estudiantes de las demás casas. No llegaban ni a veinte.  Snape estaba en la mesa de Slyterin solo mientras observaba cuidadosamente a los merodeadores quienes ocupaban sus asientos,  Jugueteando con su desayuno. 

-me sorprende que cabello grasiento haya decidido quedarse en Hogwarts.  Considerando que los demás, no lo hicieron- dijo Sirius sirviéndose un poco de huevos con jamón.  

-Snape es un misterio- dijo Remus mirándole - es decir ¿Sabían que es este año el prefecto de Slyterin?

-¿Qué?- preguntó Sirius- ¿Estás seguro?

-Emely me lo confirmó.-

-Claro- dijo James- en esa supuesta reunión de Prefectos- sus amigos le miraron sorprendidos- ¿Qué? Lily es prefecta...le ha tocado en las ultimas semanas hacer ronda en compañía de Snape...

-¿Sola con Snape?-preguntó Sirius- ¿y la has dejado?

-Snape es inofensivo- dijo James.- además Emely le tocó también ¿Recuerdan?

-Recuerda una cosa: los calladitos son los mas peligrosos- dijo Sirius dándole un codazo a Remus.

-¡¡¡deja de decir eso!!!- dijo Remus.  De un momento a otro que miraba a la puerta, se puso rojo como el emblema de Gryffindor.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó James que estaba sentado frente a él.- si no lo decimos por mal.- en ese momento, Sirius mira por donde Remus observaba y pudo ver ingresando a las chicas. Sirius también se sonrojó.

-ah- dijo James observando a las chicas acercarse.  De un momento a otro, Emely se separa del grupo y va a otro lado.

-Hola chicos- dijo Susan mirándoles. Llevaba puesto el brazalete, regalo de Sirius. Tomando asiento al lado de Sirius, se le quedó mirando tan dulcemente.-Gracias por el obsequio.- dijo ella sonriendo y mostrándolo a los demás.   Sirius se conformaba solo con ingerir su desayuno y juguetear con los pies de Susan debajo de la mesa.  Remus se fijaba el rumbo que tomaba Emely, mientras Lily se sentaba al lado de James. ahí, el joven recordó que aun no le daba su regalo de navidad.

mientras Remus observaba de lejos, Emely toma asiento al lado de Severus quien consumía tranquilamente su desayuno.

-Buenos días- dijo ella, sentándose a su lado.

-Buenos días- dijo el sin levantar la vista de su plato.

-¿que te pasa?-preguntó ella mirándole observar su desayuno.

-No debiste...- dijo el en voz baja- Gracias por el regalo de navidad...

-¿te gustó entonces?? dudaba que te gustara...- dijo ella sonriéndole.  En un momento, los merodeadores enfocaron su mirada a donde Remus observaba con un rostro de querer matar a alguien, algo bastante extraño para alguien con tanta paciencia como él.

-¿a quien no podría gustarle un juego completo de frascos de cristal para pociones de colores? aunque es un regalo un poco costoso para mi... debiste de dárselo a alguien como...- observando la mesa de Gryffindor- Lupin...

-Remus no gusta de pociones...en eso nos parecemos mas bien, tu y yo...- dijo ella mirándole- conociéndote los últimos meses que nos ha tocado hacer vigilancia, he conocido otra faceta de ti...espero que podamos ser amigos... además lo compré por correo- sonriéndole- no pensaba en regalarte nada...

-Tal vez...- dijo el mirándole- pero no te di nada...

-eso no importa- sonriéndole- tengo que irme- dijo ella despidiéndose, antes de dirigirse a la mesa de Gryffindor. 

-¿qué hablabas con Snape?-preguntaba Remus con rostro de pocos amigos al ver llegar a la joven a su mesa.

-¿qué te pasa?-preguntó Emely- Estás extraño- dijo ella señalándole el rostro.- incluso tus orejas están rojas- dijo ella sonriéndole.

No dijo nada.  Se puso de pie y caminó hasta las puertas, sin despedirse de nadie.

-Remus Lupin- dijo ella comenzando a alzar su voz, se puso de pie y le siguió- ¡¡¡no me dejes con la duda!!!! ¡¡¡regresa aquí!!!!!

Sirius no pudo contener la risa y dijo- si se parecen a mis padres.... discutiendo....¡¡¡¡y antes de casarse!!! Suenan como casados...

***-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Remus- dijo la alcanzándole en el pasillo, fuera del comedor. Ni se dio cuenta que pasó por el lado de Alex quien iba blanca como fantasma con El Profeta en mano,  camino al gran comedor.- ¡Remus Lupin!! Detente te digo...- dijo ella deteniéndole por el brazo- ¿qué rayos te pasa??

-¿qué es lo que haces haciendo amistad con Snape??? 

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¿acaso lo preguntas??? ¿acaso Snape no es un Slyterin? ¿no?

-Si lo es- dijo ella mirándole- y no veo nada de malo en ello...

-¿acaso no lo comprendes? ¡¡Slyterin!!! Ahora, con todo  lo que ocurre, lo ultimo que necesitas es a Snape cerca de ti...

-¿por qué es eso? Lo ultimo que pensé es que mi novio es discriminador por el solo hecho de que pertenezca a otra casa. Al principio me caía pesado...no lo niego... pero últimamente me he dado cuenta que no es tan grotesco como los otros de Slyterin.

_"Tomándola por un hombro la llevé hasta un salón de clases que estaba vacío. Quería hacerla entrar en razón. Hacerla entender en el peligro que estaba asociándose o buscando amistad en alguien como Snape."_

-Snape es como los demás...de esa casa... es maligno...

-Así me contaron a mi de los licántropos-." _Dijo ella con un tono de voz amenazante.   Me dolió como lo dijo. La solté y me alejé dos pasos para atrás_.- Lo siento..- _dijo ella dándose cuenta de su error-_ perdóname...- _Acercándose a mi, pero yo me alejaba_- Remus.... lo siento...

-Lo dijiste- dije  sin mirarle al rostro.- lo dijiste...nunca pensé que tu...

-Remus...perdóname.... no quise....

-no- dije, no dejándole hablar- lo dijiste por la simple razón  que querías decirlo...querías expresarlo...porque sabes que yo siendo lo que soy, jamás iremos a ningún lado...

-¡¡¡¡No digas eso!!- me dijo ella, con su voz entrecortada.  Vi como sus ojos estaban lleno de lagrimas.- ¡¡¡jamás digas eso!!! Nadie, absolutamente, nadie sabe a donde nos lleva el mañana... me importa lo que los demás piensen.- aquí le observé- si va o no va a ninguna parte, es cosa de nosotros... pero no quise jamás decir tal cosa y lo sabes...- 

_"Se lanzó a mis brazos. No pude negarme.  Lloraba como una chiquilla.  Una chiquilla que necesitaba consuelo. Sabía que no lo quiso decir a propósito. Ella no era mala o despiadada pero solo quiso darme a entender lo que sentía.  Tal vez ella pudo ver un lado de Severus Snape que nos negamos a ver o en todo caso, no sabíamos que existía"._

-Cálmate- dije pero ella sollozaba. Le besé en su pelo- no ha pasado nada...

-Si ha pasado...- dijo ella - no quise...te lo juro... Remus- mirándome a los ojos.- yo lo siento tanto...

-No mas que yo- dije mirándole- solo me sentí molesto por tu amistad con Snape...

-¿celoso de Snape? ¿por qué? Es solo mi amigo...

-Snape se comporta contigo, como no lo ha hecho con nadie...

-A Snape lo conozco desde antes de Howgarts.  No siempre fue así.- mirándome con dulzura.- además...Snape no es con quien entro a aulas oscuras- _creo que me sonrojé en ese momento.  Era verdad. Esa aula no tenia nada casi luz. Estaba parcialmente a oscuras. Solo podía observar a los ojos de Emely y su rostro.  Ella podía observar el mío.  La nieve estaba acumulada en el exterior de las ventanas y le hacía verse en penumbras el aula._

_Lo próximo que supe, Emely desabotonaba mi túnica.  Recuerdo que nos besábamos, intensamente. pero ella desabotonaba mi túnica.  Yo también desabotonaba la de ella, la cual cayó a nuestros pies. Besaba su cuello.  Besaba todo su ser.  Me daba cuenta de lo que allí pasaba. Lo que iba a pasar.  Emely sabía también lo que pasaba allí. En ese momento, alguien tocó a la puerta_.

-Remus- dijeron afuera.  Emely y yo nos detuvimos.

-¿Alex?- dije observando a Emely.

-Remus- dijo ella ingresando.  Realmente no sabía como ella se enteraba donde estábamos en todo momento- ¿interrumpo algo?

-Ya no- dijo Emely sonrojada.  Una vez Alex encendió la luz, pude ver que en efecto ambos estábamos sonrojados. Pero por el tono de voz de Emely, creo que estaba decepcionada que nos interrumpiera.  Emely recogía nuestras túnicas del suelo y acicalaba su pelo. También paso sus manos por el mío. Creo que ella lo alborotó con sus manos.

-¿qué pasa?-pregunté mirándole y lamentándome con todo mi ser que haya entrado de esa forma. Y en ese momento.

-vi cuando entraban aquí.... no quise interrumpir, pero me he encontrado a los demás en el pasillo, saliendo con mi hermana y acabo de enterarme y yo...- retirando la vista de nuestro rostros. Estaba confundida, triste, melancólica, furiosa o consternada.  En realidad, no podía distinguir lo que su rostro expresaba en ese momento.  Fue entonces cuando la voz de ella llegó a nuestros oídos.-  Algo ha pasado - dijo ella bastante seria.  Llevaba en sus manos una edición del Profeta.- mis padres....mis padres....mi padrastro y mi madre...el Ministerio los acusó de complicidad con Voldemort, trataron de huir y...- mostrándonos la edición- mis padres, están muertos...

-¿cómo? ¿Cuándo?- dije observando la edición que Emely tomaba en sus manos para verle mas de cerca.- ¿cómo te encuentras?- dije mirándole.

-Creo...no se ahora...aun creo que no lo asimilo...pero Susan...- observándonos- por eso interrumpí...- observando a Emely- Susan necesita a sus amigas...

-Si....-dijo Emely observándome a mi - claro-. Terminándose de colocar su túnica, salió del aula dejándome acompañado de la joven profesora.

-Lo siento-. Dije, mirándole- lo de tus padres...

-Gracias Remus - dijo ella observándome. Parecía que quería decirme algo, cuando observé a mi amigo en la puerta.  Observaba detenidamente a nuestra profesora.  La amistad entre mi amigo y la joven, era muy estrecha.   

- James- dije al ver a mi amigo en la puerta del aula.

-Lily está con Susan en la sala común ya- dijo james acercándose a la joven maestra- Sirius les acompaña.- ¿Cómo estás, Alex?

-Tengo que estar bien- dijo ella - por ahora...por Sus... estará destrozada... el tiempo se agota...- sentándose en el escritorio- ya no queda mucho...

-¿Alex? ¿no pensarás irte, cierto?- pregunté observándole. 

-Mi prioridad es mi hermana- dijo mirando a James.- mi otra hermana está a salvo en Rumania...pero Sus....no puede quedarse en Hogwarts...ahora  tiene mas Interés en ella...ha perdido dos...querrá a Sus...

-¿qué piensas hacer?-preguntó James.  Los observaba a ambos. No sé, lo que quería decir con ello.

-No se- dijo ella mirándonos a los dos- tengo...que ponerla a salvo...

-Alexandra- dijo la voz de MacGonagall- pasaba al gran comedor buscándote...me acabo de enterar...Dumbledore me lo ha dicho ¿cómo estás?- acercándose para abrazarle.

-No se preocupe Profesora- dijo ella recibiendo el abrazo- hace mucho tiempo que asimilé el hecho de que el día que me enteré que hacían ellos en verdad, yo perdí a mis padres... lloraré cuando me sienta por hacerlo...

Era valiente.  Enfrentar la muerte de sus padres de esa manera.  James estaba sorprendido por la actitud de ella.  Era distinto a lo que él había pasado.  Mac Gonagall interrumpió.

-Disculpa.- dijo ella mirándole- pero Dumbledore quiere verte a ti y a Potter cuando antes...

-¿a mi? ¿Por que?-dijo James mirándole.

-No lo se- dijo Mac Gonagall- vamos.- tomando por los hombros a Alex y caminando a su lado.  James iba detrás. Decidí ir a nuestra sala común.  De todas maneras, solo quedábamos unos cuantos alumnos.  La noticia de lo de los padres de Susan ya debe de saberse.  Lo peor, sería cuando los rumores se extendieran...¿vendrían a buscarle a ella también? Por complicidad podrían creer que ella tiene que ver con Voldemort.

**---------- En la sala común----------**

Ingresando a la sala, vi a Sirius con Susan en sus brazos, ambos sentados (o casi acostados) en el sofá que estaba delante de la chimenea. Emely y Lily estaban sentadas en el suelo observando a nuestra amiga.  Pronto estuve al lado de Emely.

En un momento me fijé en algo.  Emely tenía un pequeño mordisco en su cuello.  Creo que Lily se dio cuenta porque me observaba fijamente.  Dada las circunstancias y el momento, no dio ninguna opinión de ello. 

-¿dónde está James?-me preguntó Lily.

-Dumbledore lo ha llamado.- dije - a él y a Alex....

-No...- dijo Susan con su voz entrecortada- ¡¡NO!! Fue mi culpa...debí de ir...estaba enojado él los mató....

-¿qué pasa?

-¿no comprenden? Él los mató...¡¡por mi!! Todo es mi culpa...

-¿qué cosa?-preguntaban Sirius y Lily observándole- ¿Qué?

-están muertos... vendrán por mi pero... ¡¡¡Van a enviarnos lejos!!!-decía ella entre lagrimas- tenemos que alejarnos del heredero...- incontrolable y tratando de escapar de los brazos de Sirius.- estaba llorando inconsolablemente y algo histérica .- ¿no entienden? ¡¡¡tienen que alejar a los herederos de Voldemort!!! Tienen que esconderlos....la orden es esa...esa es la orden... James está en su camino ¡¡¡Mi hermana!!!!- colocando sus manos en su rostro- ¡¡¡mi hermana!!!

-¿qué le pasa?-preguntaba Emely sin entender nada.  Le preocupaba el estado de nuestra amiga.

-Cálmate Susan- decía Sirius, pero era en vano.

-Los herederos...no quiere a los herederos en su contra....Gryffindor y Ravenclaw...están en su camino...- llorando sin poder ser consolada.  Sirius me observaba.  No había entendido ni jota de lo que la joven quiso decir.

-Susan- dije tratando de calmarla- James está bien; tu hermana está bien...ambos están bien...

-No- dijo ella llorando- jamás estarán bien mientras Salazar Slyterin y toda su familia nos persigan...

-¿Salazar?-preguntó Sirius- Susan: mírame.- haciendo que observara su rostro- ¡¡¡Mírame!! Salazar murió ... está muerto...

-No mientras su heredero persiga  a los nuestros....él jamás morirá ... su legado vivirá...

_"yo no comprendí nada de lo dicho por mi amiga.  Creo que ninguno lo hicimos ¿o me equivoco? Veo que Sirius en cierta forma, permanecía calmado.  Estuvo con Susan hasta que esta bebió una poción para dormir que Emely usaba cuando no podía conciliar el sueño.  Tuvo la amabilidad de prepararle un poco a Susan. Esta momentos después, dormía en brazos de mi amigo en la sala común"._

Sirius después de mucho tiempo, habló- ¿qué es lo que pasa?- me preguntó- ¿qué habrá pasado con James y Alex? ¿en serio se la llevarán? No quiero...yo la protegeré.- observando el apacible rostro de la joven dormida- no ahora... no se la llevarán de mi lado ¡¡no justo ahora!!.

_"Me percaté que Lily y Emely no estaban a mi lado.  Se habían ido.  Probablemente estaban arriba. No me preocupé.  Probablemente estarían tratando de asimilar todo lo ocurrido.  No me di cuenta en que momento se marcharon"._

**------------ Camino por los pasillos --------------**

-¿Adonde es que me llevas?-preguntaba Lily Evans observándole.

-Ya verás- dijo ella caminando por el pasillo.  Finalmente llegaron a unas escaleras.  Estaban oscuras.  Cuando ella observaba buscando algo, alguien se acercó detrás de ellas.

-¿Emely?- dijo la voz seca de Snape.  Las jóvenes voltearon- ¿Qué haces con Evans por aquí? ¿y que te pasó en el cuello?- señalándole.

-eh...-tocándose su cuello-no es de tu incumbencia- enrojeciéndose hasta mas no poder. Tocó por unos instantes su cuello y retirando su mano dijo. -En realidad, veníamos a hablar contigo- dijo Emely toda seria.

-¿En serio?- dijo tanto Severus como Lily.

-¿Y de que quieres que hablemos?- insertando sus manos dentro de su túnica.

-De Voldemort- dijo ella mirándole.  El estaba sorprendido de que ella mencionara ese nombre.  – y de todo el asunto de los herederos...

-Emely- dijo Lily en voz baja- no creo que debamos...

-Así es- dijo Severus mirando a Lily- deberías volver a tu sala...antes de que Lupin o ese Potter...- aquí Lily lo observó de mala gana por la forma en que mencionó el apellido de James: con desprecio e ira. –las encuentren hablando conmigo...

-¡¡Vamos Severus!!- aquí Lily se sorprendió de la familiaridad con que Emely se dirigía a él.- tu debes saber algo... eres de Slyterin...

Snape le observaba fijamente.  Tal vez, no confiaba en la presencia de Lily entre ellos dos.  Tal vez el hecho de que Lily no fuese pura, le molestaba. Quien sabe lo que pensaba en esos momentos.

-Eres valiente Watson- dijo el mirándole- ¿o el hecho de que Malfoy no esté aquí te coloca en ventaja?- comenzando a caminar.  Se detuvo y observándoles dijo- bueno ¿Qué esperan? ¿una invitación? – esperándole a pocos pasos.  Las dos chicas avanzaron y se pusieron a caminar a su lado.  La nieve comenzaba a caer en los jardines.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Emely observándole- ¿Los herederos? ¿qué sabes?

-No es coincidencia- dijo Snape mirándonos- que la mayoría o casi todos de Slyterin no estén en Hogwarts y así de otras casas también.. ... muchos de los alumnos fueron llamados por sus padres para ponerse presentes... su amiga incluida...pero se quedó...eso no debió hacer muy felices a algunas personas...

-¿Eso incluye a Malfoy?-preguntó Lily. Snape se detuvo y le miró fijamente- lo siento...continúa, por favor...

-Malfoy está obsesionado con hacerle la vida miserable a aquellos que no están de acuerdo con el... esa es su forma de ser...es su vida...es lo que alimenta todo su ser...aquellos que esta en contra de sus creencias...- mirando a Lily- eso te incluye a ti... y a Black- dijo ese nombre como si quisiera matarle ahí mismo si lo tuviese enfrente – y a Potter... los odia...te odia a ti por ser Sangre Sucia y mas lista que él... odia a Potter y a Black...por algo, nunca me lo ha revelado... por eso persiste en continuar con March... solo para ver a Black explotar...ahora que se ha percatado que ella se quedó y desobedeció las ordenes de "ya saben quien" ...todo es posible.- haciendo que las jóvenes sacaran sus propias conclusiones.- alguien habló para que supieran que ellos eran lo que eran...ahora vendrán por March...

-¿Y "quien ya sabes"? ¿tuvo que ver con la muerte de los padres de Susan?-preguntó Emely.

-no es coincidencia que ningún de Slyterin, esté en Hogwarts – repitió mirando al pasillo- todos han sido llamados...los únicos que no han ido es porque no pertenecen a los mortífagos...o sus familias en todo caso... su amiga está en peligro... ella debió irse...al desobedecer, ella puso en sentencia a su familia...faltará muy poco hasta que el Ministerio venga por ella...ahí se sabrá la verdad, y enfrentará el mismo destino por los suyos y no necesariamente ya saben tendrá, que ver en eso...

-¿Entonces no eres mortífago?- preguntó Lily observándole- por que estás aquí...

-No te lleves en las apariencias- dijo él, de mala gana observándole como a un insecto- traes problemas...dicen que serás junto a Potter la ruina... no se...muchas cosas se dicen, entre todas, de que necesitan a los herederos muertos o de su lado...

-¿Quiénes son los herederos?- preguntó Emely- ¿A caso lo sabes?

-¿Acaso no lo sabes tu?- dijo Snape perdiendo la paciencia- si lo saben ...y si no...pregúntenle a ese noviecito tuyo- dijo señalando a Lily.- o a March... – finalmente, dejándolas solas en el pasillo.  Se retiraba tan silenciosamente como era el mismo.

-Algunas veces me da miedo- dijo Lily abrazándose a si misma.  Emely le observaba retirarse por el pasillo- vamos a buscar a los demás- colocando su mano en el hombro de su amiga - ¿Vienes?

-Si- dijo ella viendo desaparecer a Severus por el pasillo- vámonos...

**------------ En la oficina de Dumbledore ---------------**

-La muerte de tus padres confirma mis sospechas- dijo Dumbledore observando a Alex- la situación está mas complicada ahora que nunca...no pasará mucho tiempo antes que los del Ministerio vengan por tu hermana para interrogarle...

-¿Lo permitirás Albus?- preguntó la profesora McGonagall.

-No al principio- dijo Dumbledore- tenemos que protegerla hasta donde podamos...aunque por lo que me has contado Alex...desde el momento que vean la marca en su brazo, será condenada irremediablemente...

-¿No lo permitirá cierto?- preguntó James- tenemos que preparar una estrategia...- en ese momento, la puerta suena.

-¿Si?- dijo Dumbledore.  La puerta se abrió, dando paso a un hombre bajito, cubierto de canas hasta su barba y ojos azules.  Llevaba un sombrero de copa alta, guantes negros y su abrigo era negro..

-Albus.... no es un buen día- dijo como todo saludo.

-Señor Ministro- dijo McGonagall sorprendida. 

-Lo se.- dijo Dumbledore- leí el periódico... Peter...

-La viuda March....cosa fea Dumbledore- torciendo su rostro- tengo conocimiento que una de sus hijas estudia en Hogwarts....he venido por ella... a interrogarla...

-Lo siento mucho – dijo Dumbledore- ella no está para responder preguntas...

-Dumbledore- dijo Peter Fleming quien era el Ministro de Magia.- no puedes interferir...se que cuando están aquí, son tu responsabilidad pero ella es ... la hija de Mortífagos...

-March sabes bien que era un luchador por la causa- dijo Dumbledore- sus hijas por igual... por eso dos de ellas están desaparecidas...

-Como si la tierra se las hubiera tragado...- dijo Fleming observándole- muchos del Ministerio creen que están muertas....nuestra única conexión entre "quien ya sabes" y los culpables es la hija ¡tienes que entregarla!!

-Mientras esté en Hogwarts, no haré tal cosa. – dijo Dumbledore.

-quizá quieras discutirlo en privado, Albus- dijo Fleming observando a los dos jóvenes sentados en las sillas.

-no cambiaré de idea, ni ahora ni nunca...- dijo Dumbledore- mientras Susan esté en Hogwarts no la interrogarás...

-Bien- dijo el formalmente pero enojado- haz lo que quieras...pero ella no se quedará por siempre en Hogwarts...tendrá que salir...- colocándose su sombrero- buen día...- saliendo por la puerta.

-Ese hombre- dijo Alex mirando a Dumbledore- es persistente y no se rinde... tengo que llevarme a Susan de aquí...no pasará mucho tiempo hasta que consiga la orden de los 12 miembros...

-¿Qué pasará entonces con la Orden del Fénix?- preguntó James- eres miembro ¿regresarás a Rumania?

-Es posible – dijo ella – tengo que pensar en Susan...tu harás lo mismo... cuando menos lo esperes... – observándole- mas nada, no podemos enseñarte James...

-Coloca el día- dijo Dumbledore observando a Alex.- y haré todo lo posible para que Susan salga de Hogwarts... sin que nadie sospeche....pero tu tienes que quedarte...

-Comprendo- dijo ella mirándole- y cuente conmigo...

-Solo hay que avisarle a tu hermana...- dijo Dumbledore- a Cristine...creo que Arabella y Mundungus, pueden ayudar a llevar a Susan a Rumania sin despertar sospechas...

  -Me comunicaré con Arabella- dijo La profesora McGonagall saliendo del despacho.

-Esto no le agradará a Sirius- dijo James como tema cuando el y Alex caminaban para la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Cristine era de Ravenclaw- dijo ella como inicio de conversación- me sorprendí bastante cuando Susan fue elegida para Gryffindor... no Ravenclaw como Cristine o como yo... ¿cómo una heredera de Rowena Ravenclaw, fue a dar a Gryffindor? Nunca lo comprendí...tampoco mi hermana... –sonriendo sutilmente- entonces recordé una cosa- deteniendo a James en el pasillo- Nuestras acciones eligen quienes somos y que hacemos con nuestras vidas, James.  ser o no ser de Ravenclaw no te hace inferior a tu sangre... todo tiene una razón y una consecuencia... las consecuencias pueden verse hoy, o tal vez mañana...quien sabe...

-¿Entonces?

-Tengo que sacar a mi hermana lo antes posible—dijo Alex observando a James.- pero no puedo hacerlo sola...- dirigiéndose a la lechucería.—tengo que enviar un mensaje: ven conmigo por favor...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó Susan mirando a su alrededor. Todo estaba oscuro.  Sentía que estaba en una cama.  

-En tu alcoba- dijo Sirius.  Ahí se dio cuenta que el joven estaba a su lado. En la misma cama.  Ya era de noche.  Nevaba en el exterior del castillo.- espero que no te moleste- dijo el en un susurro- pero les pedí a tus amigas que si podía quedarme aquí. Me dijeron que si.  Cuando sentí que despertaste, me despertaste a mi también...

-Entonces ¿no lo soñé?- dijo ella en la oscuridad de su habitación y en un susurro- ¿ellos están...?-hablando de la muerte de su madre y su padrastro.

-Si – dijo Sirius – lo siento tanto... Alex ha venido a querer hablar contigo de algo...se fue hace unas horas al ver que no despertabas...

-Que horrible forma de pasar la navidad- dijo ella – pero ¿por qué no me siento tan mal ya?

-No lo sé- dijo el.

Guardando minutos de silencio, Susan dijo- yo lo sé- aferrándose al tibio cuerpo de Sirius- por ti...- podía escuchar su respiración- solo por ti... 

-Eres mi razón y mi vida- dijo Sirius sintiendo la calidez en el cuerpo de Susan- y te protegeré con mi vida, si es necesario...-besándole la cabeza- lo haré. Te lo juro.

-Ya me has dado la perfecta felicidad Sirius... estando contigo anoche.... es lo que siempre soñé...ahora, si llega la oportunidad de que no nos volviéramos a ver...siempre piensa que hubo alguien en tu vida que te amó con locura... siempre has sido mi primer y único amor. Por eso mi promesa es que, siempre seré tuya- escuchaba esas palabras en un murmullo- siempre...

-Como tu siempre serás para mi...

-Siempre me llevaré tu corazón en este medallón- mostrándole lo que el joven le regaló para su cumpleaños- así como siempre me llevarás en el tuyo...no importa el tiempo que pase...o tal vez, te enamores nuevamente, pero simplemente te pediré que nunca me olvides... y si llegas a odiarme, llegues a perdonarme algún día.

-Jamás podría olvidarte... y jamás creo que podría odiarte...

Ella se rió sutilmente.  Fue escuchado por el joven- si eres tan galante y apuesto- acariciando su rostro- como eres ahora, no faltará mujer en tu vida.  Eres hombre.  

-Pero no habrá otra como tu...- dijo él en un susurro- te lo prometo...

-así como no habrá otro en mi vida como tu...-besándole sutilmente y de repente dijo observando a sus amigas dormir.- vámonos...

-¿Adonde?- dijo el viendo la silueta de la joven tantear por el piso de la oscura habitación.-¿Que buscas?

-Mis zapatos- dijo ella- los encontré – y tomando al joven por las manos haciéndole ponerse de pie-  vámonos...

-Pero ¿a dónde?

-A nuestro lugar- dijo ella una vez salieron de la alcoba.  Se refería al lago subterráneo- Todos deben estar ya dormidos- ¿Traes tu varita?

-Si ¿por qué?

-Para ver por donde vamos- dijo ella sonriéndole mientras bajaban las escaleras- vamos ¿o no quieres?- observándole picaramente y besando sus labios de una manera seductora.

-Sus... estás muy lastimada por lo que pasó con tu familia... no quiero aprovecharme...

-Sirius- dijo ella decidida- mis padres, me entregaron a Voldemort... no estoy feliz con ello.  Han muerto, tampoco estoy feliz con eso ¿no crees que un momento de felicidad merezco? – besando su cuello- ¿ o me dirás que no quieres?- susurrándoselo en su oído- con lo bien que la pasé anoche...

Sirius no dijo nada. Se dejó arrastrar por la voluntad de la chica.  Ambos desaparecieron por el hueco del retrato.  Alex lo vio todo, echada en un sillón delante de la chimenea.  Andaban tan distraídos, que ni se percataron de la presencia de la hermana de Susan. 

-¿Alex?- dijo James bajando las escaleras - ¿que haces aquí?

-vigilaba a mi hermana.  Ahora que sabe que soy gato, no me conviene seguirle...

-¿Seguirle?.- preguntó el joven- ¿Y donde está?

-Salió con Sirius...

-¿A esta hora?

-Están enamorados James. y pronto estarán a punto de separarse...cosa que aun Sirius desconoce... pocos momentos para estar juntos tendrán...tienen que tener un momento de felicidad... para recordarse uno del otro...

-Alex: de verdad es que eres muy moderna...

Riendo dijo- No James – dijo ella mirándole- contraje matrimonio en Rumania.  Mi única pariente presente fue Cristine.  Ahora, él me espera allá y sabe que siempre lo amaré. Solo necesito recordar nuestros momentos juntos para recordar que no moriré ...que tengo porque y por quien luchar por mi vida... y ahora son tres: mi amor y mis hermanas...no voy a quitarle esa felicidad a Susan... ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No podía dormir- dijo él mirándole- vine a leer este libro...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Horas después, James estaba sentado solo en la sala común.  Aun leía.  Alex se había marchado hacía ya horas.  Ya amanecía.  El retrato se abrió, ingresando por él, Susan y Sirius, ambos con el pelo mojado y sonrientes.  Incluso destilaban agua.

-Vaya-dijo James deteniendo el caminar de ambos- buenos días...

-Buenos días- dijo Sirius- este...nos despertamos temprano y fuimos a... a usar el baños de los prefectos...por separado...

-Eso es interesante- dijo James con plan de molestar a sus amigos-¿cómo consiguieron la contraseña?

-Emely nos la dio- dijo Sirius mirándole y respondiendo rápidamente.

- ¿Emely te lo dio? ¿en que momento? No recuerdo haberte visto aquí.

-Anoche...- dijo Sirius.

-¿No me digas?- dijo James sonriéndole a ambos jóvenes- no saben mentir... vayan a secarse antes de que MacGonagall se de cuenta o los demás...

Susan besó a Sirius. dejando a ambos jóvenes a solas Sirius dijo- James: gracias...

-¿A mi? ¿por qué?

-Por ser mi amigo.  Por aun continuar con vida.   Por ser  quien eres...

-Canuto: cualquiera creería que moriré mañana...- riendo- aun me falta mucho por vivir.  Ya verás: llegaremos a ancianos con bastón que irán a las tres escobas o al Caldero Chorreante  y perderán el dinero de su jubilación en carreras de escobas y estúpidas apuestas... 

-¿lo prometes?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que no seguirás a Voldemort y haremos todo eso cuando seamos viejos...

-Claro que si:- dijo el mirándole- y tus hijos conocerán a los míos y serán cómplices en locuras aquí mismo en Hogwarts...

-Y Lily y Susan serán madrinas de nuestros hijos....- dijo Sirius.

-Es una promesa- dijo James.

-Claro que si- dijo Sirius.

-¿Tan pronto y piensas en hijos? ¿Ya Susan sabe de esto?

-No fastidies, James- dijo Sirius mirándole mientras subía las escaleras.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Comentarios de la autora: Lamento para aquellos que le gustan las situaciones  o encuentros entre esta pareja o entre las demás, demasiado explicitas ( o historias explicitas como circulan por ahí)  (y mas con la situación entre Sirius y Susan).  Tengo que conservar esta ideología pues la historia está clasificada entre el PG-Pg13 tengo que ser un poco mas susceptible acerca de los encuentros románticos... y mas cuando los mas jóvenes leen estas historias. Lo siento, no soy escritora de Lemons tan explícitos... **

**¿Qué que edad tengo? Jajajaja si tuviese una moneda para cada vez que me hacen esta pregunta: pero tengo 21 años... pero también tengo que pensar en los mas jóvenes que yo, que leen esta historia (incluso hay de 11 y 12 años) yo se porque y como lo sé.**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios y los reviews esta semana... sorprendidos estarán que el capitulo 14 y 15 estén arriba al mismo tiempo...jejeje no quise alargar mas la espera...además por separado se ve mas interesante y mas aun, cuando llegaron a los comentarios del 14 y vieron que había otro capitulo arriba... muchas gracias a aquellos que me han felicitado por mi manera de escribir (cada vez que leo esos comentarios al correo o un review así, me pongo mas roja que un chile picante..) incluso en una me compararon con ¿JK? O.o?? así me puse...tuve que leerlo dos veces mas para creer lo que leía... gracias por el cumplido...**

**Crystal esta necesitada de unas vacaciones ( No bromeo) ... el problema con tomar vacaciones está en que ¡¡si a mi no me gusta que me dejen enganchada con una historia ¿como puedo ser capaz de hacerlo yo??? ¡¡Criminal no soy!! O como me dice Naiko "Toda una diablilla" .  Ah por cierto, Naiko quien me pidió a ruegos que no dividiera el capitulo 14 en dos...lo siento amiga. (pero no se de que te quejas si te lo envié como originalmente iban, juntos)  así que probablemente, Crystal tomará vacaciones cuando termine esta historia...y la de Sakura (para quienes la siguen se titula "La Princesa del Cerezo y El Lobo Rebelde"**

**¿Sakura- Corazón Donde Rayos estás metida? Aparece pronto que te extrañamos...**

**Entre la muchas informaciones que tengo quiero compartir con ustedes, se encuentran las siguientes:**

**-Crystal cumplió un año formalmente de estar escribiendo historias: Después de un año de grandes esfuerzos y echándole ganas, cumplí un año disfrutando al leer sus comentarios, felicitaciones, uno que otro tomatazo y también el hecho de desveladas, latas, notas de atención, profesores a quienes ni caso les prestaba, solo con el placer de estar escribiendo (no se como pasé la materia de Auditoría y mucho menos de Economía internacional jajajaja)...para los lectores que hasta este momento llegaron a hasta aquí abajo, son asignaturas de termino de carrera en mi universidad...si me gradué de la universidad. (hurra por mi) ---- Crystal alardeadora .... los que se sorprendan de esto...lo que pasa es que soy escritora también de Fics de animé...me enteré de la existencia de fanfiction fue alrededor de mayo pero tenía mas tiempo escribiendo... en otros lugares, he publicado gracias a sitios como las webs de Rinita- inverse... a German con Harry Argentino, el cual me ha dado la oportunidad también de darme a conocer y gracias a su interés ¡¡¡Hasta fui nominada!!. En Sortilegio, están Nary y Shery (también escribo originales) el palacio de los Fanfics...¿dónde mas?? ah si...la caverna del dragón blanco...hay muchos otros lugares...me he visto, incluso inscrita en grupos, de Harry Potter, De Sakura, etc... a todos ellos mi mas inmenso e inagotable agradecimiento...**

**-Hibari cumplió añitos el día seis....una felicitación publica y un besote y abrazo para una de mis mejores amigas...  ¡¡¡Happy Birthday!!!**

**-Si alguien sabe del paradero de Sakura – Corazón, hágamelo saber (saben a que correos)**

-Lo de las vacaciones es en serio...estoy pensando seriamente tomarlas... jejeje (Si alguien quiere mandarme de regalo de graduación una semana de crucero se la acepto) aunque no está de mas si me mandan a Sirius Black por ahí, a Remus Lupin (para mi amiga Naiko) o dos chicos solteros y disponibles, que tengan mas de 21 años (aunque el limite es 20) para Naiko y para mi (que tengan cualidades intelectuales y que sean bien parecidos, aunque la apariencia no lo es todo) contáctennos a nuestros correos...

**Continuando con lo de las vacaciones... llevo un año escribiendo ininterrumpidamente ...demasiado escribir... jajajaja que solo pienso para mi en estos comentarios...**

**Será mejor que ya la corte...**

**Rutina (ya estoy demasiado agotada para esto)**

**Sakura_journal@yahoo.com**


	17. capitulo 16: Un beso, una despedida, un ...

**Hacia futuro incierto.**

**Por Crystal23**

** **

**Notas preliminares:Los nombres de Harry Potter y todo lo demás, es propiedad de la Warner Brothers incorporated y provienen de los libros obrade la autora J.K. Rowlings.Tienen su copyrights.**

**Capitulo 16 : "Un final ...un beso...un adiós..."**

** **

** **

** **

**"Dices que tienes corazón, y sólo **

**Lo dices porque sientes sus latidos. **

**Eso no es corazón... es una máquina, **

**Que, al compás que se mueve, hace ruido".**

** **

**GuSTaVo ADoLFo BéCQueR1.**

** **

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Es inútil-_ me le veía diciéndole a James mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie_- ¡¡Esta como un demonio James...es mejor dejarlo que se vaya!!

-¡¡Sirius!!- gritaba mi amigo viendo a nuestro amigo correr con unas hojas en su puño, al oeste del castillo- por favor detente- James se rehusaba a usar su magia en contra de Canuto.Yo tampoco, me atrevía a hacerlo.

_"Es que todo, ocurrió demasiado pronto. Solo le vi venir, por los llantos silenciosos de Susan.Las reuniones de las hermanas March.Las miradas entre Cornamenta y Alex.Ahora era muy tarde para la redención... todo efecto tiene una causa.Esta es la nuestra."_

_ _

_"Corro detrás de James, mientras él corre detrás de Sirius. Sirius, no se imaginaba que James sabía. Yo tampoco lo imaginaba.Creo que eso, no se lo perdona.Pero quiere evitarlo; evitar, lo que él sabe que es inminente.Susan trató de advertirle lo que venía.No lo vi venir.Creo que nadie, excepto, James, Alex y la propia Susan. Incluso, Lily y Emely que eran sus compañeras de cuarto y sus mejores amigas, no lo sabían ¿por qué ahora? ¿en este momento?"_

_ _

_"Ahora bien, sabía del apego de Sirius con Susan ¿la amaba? Claro que si. Cada vez que se hablaban, se peleaban o simplemente se dirigían miradas, eran llenas de intensidad y pasión.Bien dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen."_

_ _

_"Hay que comprenderlos:Sirius tiene a Susan, la considera la mujer de su vida.James tiene a Lily, se va a casar con ella...espero estar presente para esos momentos.Yo tengo a Emely...aunque con todo lo ocurrido en estos momentos, dudo mucho que estemos por mucho mas tiempo juntos.Su padre fue remitido a América.Emely está destrozada por las noticias.No quería dejar Londres, mucho menos un continente.Claro, que nadie sabe esto, excepto claro yo"._

_ _

_"Todo empezó dos semanas atrás.Recuerdo bien que eran los días de terminar las fiestas de navidad.Aun el colegio no tenía estudiantes, excepto por nosotros, los que nos quedamos durante la navidad..Recuerdo que eran pasadas las dos de la tarde.Emely estaba en su ronda con Snape (de lo cual, ya no tenía nada de que preocuparme, como quedó bien claro ese día en el aula.Aunque claro, me sonrojo cada vez que pienso en eso).Estudiaba las nuevas indicaciones y asignaciones dejadas por la profesora Trelawney, me cansé de estar en la biblioteca cuando ingresaba a la sala común...."_

_ _

**----------Flash back-------**

** **

_Escuchaba risas contenidas y susurros.Llevaba demasiados libros en sus manos.Cuando miró de donde provenían las risas, vio de quienes se trataba.Eran Susan y Sirius. Sirius echado encima de Susan en el sofá. Sirius la besaba en el cuello y tal vez diciéndole palabras dulces al oído.Susan tenía sublusa de botones entreabierta, su ropa interior podía verse parcialmente y se reía de las ideas de Sirius._

_ _

_-Lo ultimo que me faltaba- dijo Remus mirándoles sorprenderse y recobrar la compostura- Si MacGonagall entrara en estos momentos ¿Qué excusas le darían?- mirándoles reprochadoramente._

_ _

_-Ah eres tu- dijo Sirius mirándole de mala gana- ¿No tienes adonde mas adonde ir?-prácticamente echándole del lugar._

_ _

_Por lo que parecía a dos días de la muerte de los padres de Susan, esta se encontraba mejor.Remus observaba a ambos cuidadosamente. Dijo al fin dejando los libros en una de las mesas- ¿No han hecho nada cierto?_

_ _

_-¿Na...da?- dijo Susan observando a Sirius y después a Remus - ¿de que hablas? – mirándole bastante nerviosa y roja como tomate mientras acomodaba su camisa._

_ _

_-De la tarea de adivinación- dijo Remus observándole respirar a ambos profundo- ¿de que creían que hablaba?_

_ _

_-De nada- dijo Susan inmediatamente- iré a ver en que está mi hermana.- despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla de Sirius._

_ _

_-Que importuno eres Lunático- dijo Sirius observándole- ¿No sabes nada de la privacidad?  
  
_

_-Esta es nuestra sala común- dijo el bastante molesto.-¿Qué hubiera pasado si era Mac Gonagall quien los hubiese visto? Sabes muy bien que hay reglas estrictas con respecto a las demostraciones de afecto de los estudiantes en publico o áreas publicas._

_ _

_-No es para tanto- dijo Sirius._

_ _

_-Si, claro- dijo Remus mirándole-por lo que veo, Susan está mucho mejor que dos días atrás..._

_ _

_-Claro que si- dijo el – por un momento, me asustó mucho..._

_ _

_-se ve preciosa con ese corte- dijo Remus molestándole- no dudo que cuando lleguen los demás de las vacaciones, tengas problemas conservando a tu chica Canuto...es decir- recordando el problema con Malfoy- ¿No habrá problemas con Malfoy?_

_ _

_-Yo me encargo de Malfoy- dijo sonriendo a Remus- tal vez, lo hagamos como hicimos con Snape- Remus le observó sorprendido- Es unabroma.Cálmate._

_ _

_-No me cae en gracia- dijo Remus bastante serio- de no haber sido por James, Snape hubiese muerto..._

_ _

_-Siempre se entromete en nuestras vidas... después de aquel susto que le dimos ( o tu le diste), no lo ha vuelto a hacer- riéndose ante los recuerdos._

_ _

_-Verdaderamente, eres mas amable besándote con Susan...-Resignándose ante los comentarios del merodeador. -¿no vas a hacer la tarea de la profesora?- señalándole el montón de libros que tenía en la mesa apocos pasos de ambos._

_ _

_Observándolo por unos instantes dijo- claro.Después de todo, no quiero reprobar Adivinación y con poco tiempo de graduarnos..._

_ _

_Se sentaron en las sillas de la mesa en donde estaban los libros de Remus.Estaban consultando cada uno por su parte cuando..._

_ _

_-Lily.- Dijo Sirius observándole ingresar por el retrato- ¿dónde está James?_

_ _

_-Fue a buscar a Peter- dijo Lily observándole- está preocupado por él. Está mas despistado quede costumbre.-tomando asiento delante de nosotros- ¿qué hacen?_

_ _

_-Adivinación- dijo Remus dejándole visible la portada del libro._

_ _

_-Debería de darla Arabella- dijo Lily sonriendo. Sirius le respondió la sonrisa- esa si es alguien de madera para adivinación. _

_ _

_-¿Arabella puede predecir?-preguntó Remus._

_ _

_-Si- dijo Lily –pero no aceptó el cargo por profesora laTrelawney y por lo de la Orden. Por lo que pude entender, eran y son viejas rivales... los motivos, son desconocidos para mi..._

_ _

_-Extraño- dijo Remus observándoles y hundiendo su mirada a sus libros nuevamente._

**_ _**

**_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_**__

_ _

_-No me puedes hacer esto- dijo Susan entre sollozos a su hermana.Estaban en la oficina de la joven profesora.James en esos momentos, mientras buscaba a Peter, fue guiado hasta la puerta de la oficina que se encontraba parcialmente abierta y podía escuchar a Susan reclamando.- ¡¡no ahora!! Por favor, Alex .¿no podemos lograr que él venga con nosotros?_

_ _

_-me dijiste que no querías ser egoísta- decía Alex recriminándole.James estaba apoyado a la puerta sin ser descubierto por las hermanas.–hace dos días me dijiste que no querías lastimarlo, por eso te alejabas de él...ahora que están juntos de nuevo, no quieres separarte de Black, pero me dices que tengo que encontrar la manera de llevarlo también...¡¡cosa que sabes que no puedo!!!_

_ _

_-Por favor, Alex- dijo Susan en un susurro- por favor..._

_ _

_-Dos cosas Susan: la primera. No eres de ese tipo de persona que arrastra al ser amado con ella, solo para no dejarle libre; tienes que dejar que Sirius tome esa decisión por ti.- sus manos estaban sobre las de su hermana- ya no eres una niña que se encapricha con un juguete.Es una persona y lo sabes.No puedes tomar las decisiones por él.Ahora bien, tampoco te creo capaz de dejarlo venir contigo.No puedes permitirlo.El aquí tiene a sus amigos, familia, su vida. Por mas que seas ahora la persona mas importante en su vida en estos momentos, él tiene mas personas, de las cuales sus lazos con ellos son mas fuertes, mas sólidos.No niego que te ame pero ¿permitirías que lo dejase todo por ti?_

_ _

_-No- dijo Susan secamente.Se notaba que estaba triste y le daba la razón- ¿Y la segunda?_

_ _

_-Bien- dijo Alex observándole- la segunda es que, sabes que tu vida corre peligro. El estará mas complacido, sabiendo que estás viva, y que un día, cuando todo esto acabe, podrán estar juntos... tal vez.Pero nuestra prioridad, la mía, la de Dumbledore y la de Cristine, es ponerte a salvo- dijo mirándole y retirándole las lagrimas de su rostro- eres la heredera de Ravenclaw- ante esto (que James sospechaba pero no lo tenía confirmado) James confirmaba sus sospechas y escuchaba sorprendido las declaraciones entre ambas hermanas.- eres alguien importante para los planes de los Malfoy y de Voldemort.Ya no soy de importancia (aunque no dudo que quieran mi muerte) para sus planes pues ya no pueden doblegarme...pero tu, eres alguien Susan.Eres la prometida de Malfoy ya.Nuestros padres están muertos y acusados de complicidad con Voldemort.Nuestro verdadero padre era el heredero de Ravenclaw, pero al morir, nosotras ocupamos su lugar. Ahora la situación es diferente. Dumbledore no podrá por mucho mas tiempo resistir la presión del Ministerio de Magia sobre tu destino a ser interrogada y si ven esto- levantando la manga de su blusa- no importará todo lo que digas: Serás condenada como traidora.-observando la marca tenebrosa en el brazo de su hermana._

_ _

_-pero puedo decir,que los Malfoy están en esto también..._

_ _

_-Lo negarán todo- dijo Alex- se han librado todo este tiempo, como la mayoría de todos ellos...nuestra única esperanza es sacarte de Inglaterra._

_ _

-¿Qué pasará contigo? ¿te quedarás?

_ _

_-hasta que el año escolar termine...aun los del ministerio no saben que soy la otra March, pero hay estudiantes que si lo saben... no tendré problemas cuando me cuestionen...simplemente lo negaré todo..._

_ _

_-¿y si usan contigo una poción de la verdad? ¿eso no hará que digas donde estoy? _

_ _

_-No-dijo Alex observándole- aun no son legales para interrogatorios de personas que no son sospechosas..._

_ _

_-Entonces ¿no hay solución? – desilusionada- tendré que dejar a Sirius ..._

_ _

_-Susan- dijo James interfiriendo y llamando la atención a la puerta.-Lamento esto...que esté escuchando, pero los sollozos de Susan, me preocuparon._

_ _

_-James- dijo Alex observándole- ¿Cuánto has escuchado?- poniéndose de pie. Su hermana tenía lagrimas en los ojos._

_ _

_-Todo- dijo el merodeador- ´¿Podría hablar con Susan a solas?-observando a Alex_

_ _

_-Claro- dijo ella mirándole- Tengo que hablar con Dumbledore para decirle que te irás... y a escribirle a Cristine. – ante esto, dejó a ambos jóvenes a solas._

_ _

_James tomó asiento delante de Susan, en la silla de Alex. Tomó las manos de la joven y subió su mentónpara mirarle a los ojos._

_ _

_La joven, ante la actitud del Merodeador, se sonrojó ante los ojos y la penetrante mirada de James.no dijeron palabra alguna.El permaneció serio observando solo sus ojos.Ella se encontraba ya nerviosa ante esto. ¿qué era lo que planeaba?_

_ _

_Finalmente y después de dos minutos de silencio James dijo- No te asustes- sonriéndole- quería ver si tenías la misma mirada soñadora y enamorada de Canuto._

_ _

_-¿Y?- de atrevió a preguntarle.- ¿qué ves?_

_ _

-¿quieres saberlo?

_ _

_-si- dijo ella observándole, mientras él colocaba sus manos sobre las de ella._

_ _

_-Amor- dijo él observándole- al igual que en los de él...pero los de él, los ha manifestado desde el primer día, en el primer año, en el anden 9 ¾..._

_ _

_-¿Acaso perdiste la razón?- dijo ella mirándole- pero si él no me soportaba esos momentos.- recordando como fue que se conocieron._

_ _

_James se rió y dijo- pero si Canuto nunca se había empeñado en demostrar de lo que es capaz por otra chica que no fuese su madre... demostrar de que es capaz y que es valiente es su forma de decir "no me detengo ante nada cuando quiero conseguir lo que quiero" y eso que siempre ha querido, está delante de mi..._

_ _

_-No quiero que sufra por mi culpa..._

_ _

_-Mira Susan: sufrirá mas, sabiendo que por él, algo te ocurra a ti...- dijo él, enseriando mas su rostro.- es inevitable- retirando las nuevas lagrimas que estaban en el rostro de Susan. – pero tampoco, creo que te dejará ir tan fácil....te recomiendo, que él no sepa que te irás... tampoco las chicas, en especial Emely; conociéndola, tratará de que Sirius se entere..._

_ _

_-¿cómo haré para que él no sepa que algo ocurre?- dijo ella mirándole. – me conoce muy bien James ¿cómo impediré eso?_

_ _

_-Bueno- dijo James observándole- trataré de despistarlo.Te ayudaré a salir de Hogwarts sin problemas y sin remordimientos.Solo con una condición..._

_ _

_-¿Qué condición?- dijo ella observándole. _

_ _

_-Que cuando todo esto, por lo cual tienes que irte, termine, regreses a confrontar tu pasado..._

_ _

_-No creo que pueda- dijo ella mirándole.- ¿cómo tendré fuerzas para salir del país, dejándolos a ustedes, regresar como si nada hubiese pasado?_

_ _

_-Tendrás fuerzas- dijo James- o tendrás algo que te impulsará a cumplir con este pacto que harás conmigo ahora.Tal vez te vea, tal vez no exista cuando lo hagas...pero te pido que recuerdes de donde vienes y lo hagas para cerrar un capitulo de tu pasado...de nuestro pasado..._

_ _

_-¿Y Sirius?_

_ _

_-Tendrá a alguien que supongo que fue su primer amor como, él lo fue de ti...- dijo sorprendiendo a Susan- si, has sido el primero, verdadero y único amor de mi mejor amigo._

_ _

_-¿Qué pasará cuando lo sepa?_

_ _

_-Deja conmigo algo, una carta que explique porque lo hiciste y de esta manera... es lo mejor... lo mas conveniente y Sirius se recuperará (no te prometo que pronto, pero lo hará)_

_ _

_Abrazando a James decía- gracias- dos o tres veces- Sirius y yo tenemos tanta suerte para tenerte por amigo...gracias James- besándole en la mejilla._

_ _

_-Vamos- dijo Tomando la mano de su amiga- pero promete: nada a los demás y dejarás algún mensaje paraSirius Conmigo. _

_ _

_-Si- dijo ella mirándole y saliendo ambos del aula._

**_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Una semana después *-*-*-*-*-*-*_**

_Ya las aulas habían vuelto a estar llenos de estudiantes.La vida había vuelto a Hogwarts pero también con los estudiantes, estaban los temores._

_ _

_A la llegada de Malfoy, este no interrogó ni cuestionó a Susan y su decisión de quedarse en el colegio.Lo que si es que un día, estando saliendo de pociones Malfoy caminaba decidido adonde ella._

_ _

_- Susan- dijo Malfoy acercándose a la joven. Estaba (ya no importándole nada) acompañada de Emely._

_ _

_-¿si?- dijo ella calmada.Ya se había recuperado gracias a sus amigos, de la muerte de su padrastro y de su madre._

_ _

_-Lamento mucho lo de tus padres- dijo Lucius mirándole. se veíaa Narcisa esperándole a pocos pasos de ellos. – es en serio...si hubiese algo que pudiera hacer..._

_ _

_Emely se dio cuenta.O creyó haberlo imaginado. La mirada de Lucius por unos instantes, no era fría y distante. Sintió cierta calidez y simpatía en su mirada para con Susan.Susan no pronunció ni dijo nada. Hasta dos minutos después._

_ _

_-Muchas gracias- dijo ella cuando lo vio marcharse por el pasillo. Él se detuvo. – veo que Narcisa y tu aclararon sus sentimientos...-Lucius nuevamente se acercaba a ella._

_ _

_-Si- dijo él mirándole – somos novios...- dijo observándole- me quedé sorprendido que no asistieras a tu casa en Navidad...en realidad- colocando su mano por unos instantes en el brazo de Susan . – debes agradecer que no estuvieras...yo lo hice...tal vez...- dijo él bajando su voz- no me acerqué a ti como se debía...- cambiando a ser frío y distante- me agradas, en serio... y aun tenemos demasiado tiempo de por medio para que se llegue a cumplir nuestro matrimonio...- dijo él mirándole a los ojos- todo puede pasar entre hoy y ese entonces...cuídate... –despidiéndose formalmente de la joven._

_ _

_-¿Que diablos fue eso?- preguntó Emely –De cuando en cuando ¿Malfoy te deja tranquila y libre? – sonriendo- Es grandioso...¡¡Te ha dejado libre!!! ¿es eso cierto?_

_ _

_-Si- dijo sin sonreír Susan y observando por donde se había marchado el joven- grandioso.- fingiendo estar feliz._

_ _

_-Ahora podrás estar con Sirius- dijo ella observando mientras caminaban a los demás estudiantes, tal vez, buscando a Remus- y sin tener que esconderse...excepto claro, de MacGonagalll, Peeves o Filch y la gata de Filch...-levantando un dedo por cada quien a quien mencionaban.- ¿ustedes...- dijo ella deteniéndose en el pasillo.Eso atrajo los pensamientos de Susan de otro lugar, a la realidad._

_ _

_-Nosotros ¿Qué?-preguntaba Susan también deteniéndose._

_ _

_-Ya sabes- dijo Emely tomándola por el brazo y llevándola a un extremo. Los estudiantes de Hufflepuff pasaban por el lado de las jóvenes y señalaban a Susan.Tal vez comentando lo ocurrido a sus padres.- ¿Tu y Sirius?_

_ _

_-¿Qué nosotros que?- preguntó Susan.– no puedo comprender esas señales que haces- viendo a su amiga haciéndole prácticamente mímica. _

_ _

_-Ay- dijo Emely observándole- como te digo...-tratando de no sonar atrevida-me he percatado, que la confianza tuya y de Sirius, se ha vuelto como la de mi hermana mayor con su esposo...- dijo ella mirándole- prácticamente no se quitan las manos de encima y encima de todo, tu y él...en el sofá...-sonrojándose ante el solo recuerdo- hace unos días- viendo a su amiga colocársele la cara roja y le iba reclamar cuando ella de adelantó- no fue nada malo...iba por mis guantes a la alcoba y ustedes dos estaban demasiado ocupados con ustedes mismos para darse cuenta.Solo te pregunto si...ya sabes..._

_ _

_Susan estaba rojísima y dijo- Si...- comenzando a caminar. _

_ _

_-¡¡Vaya!!- dijo ella alcanzando a su amiga- incluso con Peeves, MacGoanagall apareciéndose en la sala común, con la misteriosa gata del tren y con Filch o en todo caso, también con tu hermana ¿Cuál es tu secreto? –dijo atrevidamente._

_ _

_-¿Qué cosas dices?.- dijo Susan deteniéndole- ¿Por qué acaso me preguntas?_

_ _

_-no. Por nada.- dijo ella mirándole avergonzada.- solo dije..._

_ _

_-No- dijo Susan mirándole, leyendo sus intenciones- tienes que estar segurísima...recuerda que él, no es como los demás chicos...lo sabes Emely...se que lo amas...y él te quiere mucho,eso se nota...pero él no es como los demás..._

_ _

-Tienes razón- dijo ella – se nos hace tarde- mirando su reloj- vámonos...- avanzando mas que su amiga.

_ _

**_*-*-*-*-*-*-* Un rato después *-*-*-*-*-*-*_**

**_ _**

_-¿Cómo que te vas de Inglaterra?- decía Remus a solas con Emely en la biblioteca.Claro que esto lo dijo haciendo tremendo escándalo._

_ _

_-Es por mi padre, Remus- decía Emely observándole, unos momentos antes, le había hecho participe de los planes de su familia una vez, ella terminara ese ultimo curso en Hogwarts.-- no puedo decirle que no voy; te he dicho que soy la menor. Mi hermana se queda por su esposo y que está esperando su primer hijo.Mi hermano también se va.No puedo quedarme._

_ _

¿Adonde van?-preguntaba el Merodeador mirándole con melancolía.

_ _

_-no lo sé- dijo ella por su parte, triste también- solo te digo lo que mi hermana me comunicó en su lechuza; ni siquiera mi padre y mucho menos mi madre me dijeron en sus cartas lo que planeaban...claro, que estoy enojada..- observándole su rostro- estoy tan enojada como tu..._

_ _

_-no creí que te irías tan pronto- dijo el observándole- es decir, no tengo nada que ofrecerte para que te quedes...tus padres son importantes para ti, son tu familia._

_ _

_-Creo que no te olvidaré tan fácil- dijo ella acariciando su rostro con su mano y mirándole fijamente a los ojos.- no eres fácil de sacar de mis pensamientos, Remus Lupin._

_ _

_-Te extrañaré- le abrazaba el joven._

_ _

_-No mas que yo- dijo Emely correspondiéndole- no mas que yo..._

_ _

_-Te quiero, Em..._

_ _

_-Yo también cabeza dura-dijo ella provocándole risa- yo también..._

_ _

**_-Dos horas después-_**

_ _

_-Te digo que lo sabe Alex- decía Susan a su hermana a solas en la oficina de la profesora- lo sabe...ya escuchaste todo lo que me dijo y me expresó con su mirada..._

_ _

_-¿En serio crees que la orden fue dada?-preguntaba Alex observándole- porque si es así, tenemos que hablar con Dumbledore... el tiempo se acaba..._

_ _

_-Se despidió de mi- dijo ella mirándole- sabes que los Malfoy no son muy expresivos con sus sentimientos.Sentía calidez, simpatía y tristeza en su voz..._

_ _

_-¿será posible...que haya sido la manera de Malfoy dejarte dicho que tu vida corre peligro? ¿será acaso que en verdad, estaba enamorado de ti?_

_ _

_-no enamorado- dijo ella- pero tal vez, no es un asesino o un mortífago tan desgraciado como los demás. Tal vez le simpatizo... no se...lo que si se, es que eso fue una advertencia... de "Te quieren fuera"_

_ _

-Comprendo- dijo Alex poniéndose de pie- haré participe de esto al director- caminando a la puerta- vámonos.Te llevaré hasta la puerta de tu casa.

_ _

**_*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Días después *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_**

**_ _**

_-James- dijo Susan sacando su rostro de unos libros.En ese momento, el joven pasaba para su habitación. _

_ _

_-¿Qué pasa?- dijo el mirándole- ¿Qué ocurre?_

_ _

_-Necesito hablar contigo- dijo. James la condujo hasta la alcoba de los merodeadores. ella llevaba unos papeles en su manos. James le indicó que se sentara.Ella lo hizo en cama de Sirius. por un momento se distrajo y tocó con sus dedos la almohada y las sábanas, que fueron cómplices de sus sentimientos y su pasión aquel día de víspera de navidad._

_ _

_-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó y haciéndole volver a la realidad. _

_ _

_-James.- dijo ella entregándole unas notas- la hora ha llegado.Esto es para Lily y Emely-dijo ella mirándole- y esta es para Sirius... se la darás...a la seis de la tarde de mañana._

_ _

_-¿por quéa esa hora?_

_ _

_-No puedo decírtelo- dijo ella mirándole-. Cuídate mucho...guía a Sirius para que no cometa una tontería en algún futuro y cuida y ama a Lily. ella te ama apasionadamente, con locura... trata por ella, no morir en manos de Voldemort..._

_ _

_-¿Acaso mañana a las seis será la hora? ¿tan pronto?_

_ _

_-Pasado mañana vienen del ministerio a interrogarme.Según dijeron a Dumbledore me llevarían al ministerio mismo...después de ahí...nadie sabe...Dumbledore no ha podido evitarlo..._

_ _

_-prometo todo esto, si tu cumples la tuya...la de regresar...prométemelo..._

_ _

_-Si, claro.Es una promesa- dijo ella abrazándole—te voy a extrañar...has sido como mi hermano siempre..._

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos?-preguntó Sirius mirándoles al encontrarlos abrazados- ¿Acaso de nuevo? –acercándose de muy mal humor.

_ _

_-Tranquilo cielo- dijo Susan acercándose a el y abrazándole por el torso- solo hablábamos y le agradecía que me ayudase con pociones... ¿Qué tienes que hacer ahora?_

_ _

_-¿Yo? Venía por mis libros...se me quedaron aquí... y supuestamente, James tenía que venir para adivinación...¿Acaso no tienes clases con nosotros?- mirando a la joven._

_ _

_-Si.Pero no tengo ganas- dijo ella con ojitos de chiquilla consentida- ¿No quieres esquivarla y pasarla conmigo?_

_ _

_-No lo sé- dijo Sirius mirando a James- ya de por si, tengo problemas con la profesora...cree que no tomo la clase en serio..._

_ _

_-Por favor- dijo ella haciendo pucheros.- ¿si?- besando su mejilla._

_ _

_-Ve Canuto- dijo James sonriéndole como cómplice.-te excusaré con la profesora... hablamos luego- viendo a su amigo siendo arrastrado por Susan al exterior de la habitación.Cuando los vio marcharse, su semblante se enserió.Observó las notas pasadas por Susan. Estaban dobladas y selladas con cera.Una en fina letra decía "Para Lily y Emely" la otra decía "Sirius"._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_-¿Susan?- dijo Sirius con la joven en sus brazos._

_ _

_-Dime- dijo ella observando a un lado._

_ _

_-¿Algo que te ocurra? ¿o te preocupa?- dijo el joven en un susurro- disculpa que sea tan desconfiado, pero noto algo extraño en ti..._

_ _

_-¿por qué?_

_ _

_-Me sorprende que quieras esquivar clase....- ella le miró. – no eres del tipo que no tome clase cuando quiera..._

_ _

_-Tontito- dijo ella sonriéndole y besándole sutilmente en los labios- ¿Qué tiene de extraño que quiera pasar tiempo con alguien a quien amo?_

_ _

_-No es nada- dijo el mirándole- pero ... _

_ _

_-Deja de preocuparte- dijo ella apoyando su cabeza en el torso desnudo del joven- no pasa nada...- dijo ella mientras ambos estaban echados en la cama de la joven.Sabía mentirle...pero no quería lastimarle._

_ _

***-*-*-*-*-*-* Al otro día. *-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_-Eran las cuatro de la tarde la ultima vez que la vi- dijo un chico de Ravenclaw. dijo el observando a Sirius- estaba saliendo de la oficina de su hermana._

_ _

_-Que extraño-decía Sirius observando a James y a Remus. – no he podido verle en todo el día.Es como si me esquivara... ya va a ser hora de terminar la ultima clase y no aparece...._

_ _

_-¿para esto me sacaste de clase?-Preguntaba Remus observándole- ¿Qué le hiciste? Tal vez, esté enojada contigo._

_ _

_-no le hice nada- dijo Sirius mirándole- ¿en donde andará?- en esos momentos, Peter llega corriendo._

_ _

_-Acabo de ver a Malfoy-dijo Peter mirándole- estaban Narcisa, Crabble y Goyle con él.Estaban en artes oscuras...tienen esa clase el día de hoy por tres horas..._

_ _

_-Eso es una hora y media..- dijo Sirius consultando su reloj.- no fueron ellos entonces... y Narcisa anda con Malfoy....¿Susan donde estás metida??- observando a sus amigos._

_ _

_-Sirius.- dijo James seriamente.- tengo algo que decirte..._

_ _

_-¿Ahora?- dijo Sirius mirándole- Peter: ve a ver si está en la enfermería: es el único lugar que no he ido..._

_ _

_-Claro Canuto- saliendo corriendo por el pasillo._

_ _

_-No está en la enfermería- dijo James mirándole._

_ _

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo Sirius mirándole- ¿acaso me están preparando una broma entre los dos? – sonriéndole- ay Cornamenta... ¿Dónde está entonces?_

_ _

_-No está aquí...- dijo el observándole._

_ _

_-Se que no está aquí- dijo el sonriéndole y con una carcajada- no la veo por ninguna parte...- señalando a su alrededor._

_ _

_-No aquí.- dijo James desesperándose- en Hogwarts...- aquí Remus y Sirius le miran._

_ _

_-¿James? – dijo Sirius- ¿Qué hablas?_

_ _

_-¿A que te refieres?- preguntaba Remus._

_ _

_-Me dijo que te diera esto- extendiendo la nota que le entregó la joven dos días antes.-No quería despedirse. También le dije que no te dijera nada.-Sirius temerosamente y borrando su sonrisa, miró a los ojos a James mientras tomaba la nota de sus manos._

_ _

_-¿Bromeas, cierto?-dijo el joven observando la carta y el rostro de su amigo.Esperaba que todo fuese parte de una broma bastante pesada por parte de ambos._

_ _

_-Ojalá fuese una broma: Canuto.Su vida corría peligro...- aquí Remus le observaba- ella era la heredera de Ravenclaw, por eso Voldemort la quería de su lado...por eso sus padres murieron...era la heredera...- en ese momento un puño se estrella en contra del rostro del Cornamenta._

_ _

_-Eres un estúpido- dijo Sirius mirando a James con rencor- ¿Cómo te pudiste prestar para esto? ¿no soy yo acaso tu amigo? ¿tu hermano? ¿cómo pudiste James? ¿dónde está?_

_ _

_-No sé- dijo James- lo juro- aun continuaba en el suelo- pero detente- viéndole marcharse por el pasillo. –Sirius- deteniéndose a unos pasos._

_ _

_-Si se interponen- dijo él sin mirarlos.- juro que aunque me duela, lo lamentarán...- alejándose por el pasillo._

***-*-*-*-*-* Fin del Flash Back *-*-*-*-*-***

** **

**-Momento actual- pasillo de Hogwarts. ******

-Es inútil-_ me le veía diciéndole a James mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie_- ¡¡Esta como un demonio James...es mejor dejarlo que se vaya!!

-¡¡Sirius!!- _gritaba mi amigo viendo a nuestro amigo correr con unas hojas en su puño, al oeste del castillo-_ por favor detente- _James se rehusaba a usar su magia en contra de Canuto.Yo tampoco, me atrevía a hacerlo._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_-"Te amo"- decía ella en su oído._

_ _

_-"Que tontito eres"- dijo ella – "¿Acaso me puedes culpar de pasar tiempo contigo?"_

_ _

_-"Sirius: te amo"._

_ _

_-"Ay cariño: ¿Acaso dudas de mis sentimientos por ti?"_

_ _

_Riendo- "ay Sirius no digas eso.Mira como me pones."_

_ _

_-"Nunca me olvides"._

_ _

_-"Perdóname...."_

_ _

_-"Siempre te he amado"... "creo que siempre lo supe"._

_ _

_-"Soy tuya Sirius. prefiero ser tuya, que de Malfoy"._

_ _

_-"ahora, si llega la oportunidad de que no nos volviéramos a ver...siempre piensa que hubo alguien en tu vida que te amó con locura... siempre has sido mi primer y único amor. Por eso mi promesa es que, siempre seré tuya..."_

_ _

Todos esos momentos compartidos con Susan... todas las largas charlas y conversaciones.Todo aquellos sentimientos que Susan le hizo participe, invadieron su mente mientras corría entre escaleras y pasillos, con el propósito de llegar a la entrada principal del castillo. Pensaba que aun, podría detenerle.Que podría decirle todo lo que sentía en su corazón.Pero a sabiendas de que su vida, la vida de la mujer que amaba estaba en juego ¿Evitaría que se fuera de su lado? ¿Se haría a un lado para que salvase su vida? Simplemente no se resignaba a dejarle ir.

Se encontró en su camino con MacGonagall, Dumbledore y Alex.No se detuvo.Los tres le miraron sin sorprenderse.Alex iba a ir detrás de él, cuando Dumbledore le detuvo.

-No- dijo el director- tiene que darse cuenta que se ha ido...necesita estar solo.

-¿Cuándo te irás?-preguntaba Mac Gonagall a la joven- ¿Alex?

-Tan pronto termine el año escolar profesora- dijo ella mirándole- espero recibir noticias de mi hermana en los próximos días...

-hay que tener cuidado que el correo no sea interrumpido... el interés de muchos es encontrar a los herederos...

-¿El de Hufflepuff donde está?

-Creía que la conocías- dijo Dumbledore observando a su alrededor- acaba de entrenar a la nueva generación- dándole a entender con su mirada de quien se trataba.

-¿Quiere decir que?-dijo Alex adivinando.

-Discreción- dijo Dumbledore- discreción ante todo profesora- dijo observando a Alex.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Llegó a la entrada principal.No había nadie por ahí.Se sentó en las escaleras.Se sentía derrotado, abatido, el atardecer ya daba paso a la noche.

-Sirius- se sentaba James a su lado.Había pasado ya un tiempo.Era de noche. Filch había recibido instrucciones de Dumbledore de no molestar al joven que viese sentado en la entrada principal de Hogwarts.Este cumplió el deseo del director.Nadie le había molestado.

-¿Hace cuanto estás aquí?

-Un buen rato- dijo James observándole.Retirándose las gafas dijo- ¿cómo estás?

-Creo que no es lo mismo- dijo después de un momento de silencio que atrajo la mirada de su amigo- lo mismo que sentiste cuando Lily desapareció...me sentía al borde de la locura esta tarde.No sabía de ella desde anoche...

-Debes de sentirte tranquilo- dijo Jamesapoyando su mano en el hombro de su amigo.- está a salvo...nadie la puede lastimar ya...

-Eso lo se- dijo Sirius- pero ¿Por qué no tuvo la confianza suficiente para decirme? Nuevamente, tu estás en el medio...

-¿Acaso crees que...

-No.Jamás.Confío en ti y en ella.Eran como hermanos.Siendo tu, hijo único y ser protegido por Alex, cuidabas de su hermanita... pero ¿Por qué te lo dijo a ti y no a mi?

-me enteré por casualidad- aquí su amigo le observó- escuchando una conversación entre Alex y Susan.Ellas tuvieron que decirme la verdad. Su intención era irse sin que ninguno nos diéramos cuenta...yo me vi involucrado por accidente...

-¿hace cuanto?

-mas o menos.....unos días ya... pero me alegra saber que está a salvo...y date cuenta que si algún día regresa, la volverás a ver...

-Esa es la clave: si algún día la vuelvo a ver...

-¿Quieres entrar?.- señalando detrás de ellos.

-Si- dijo poniéndose de pie.- pero quiero leer esto primero...

-Está muy oscuro- dijo James mirándole –pero tengo una solución.- sacando su varita y haciendo un circulo con ella del tamaño de una pelotita de ping pong dijo- Lumus...flotare- ante esto el circulo se volvió una pequeña esfera que flotaba a tres pies del piso.- te dejaré solo.- poniéndose de pie.

-James- dijo Sirius mirándole cuando se iba- siento lo del...- señalándole el golpe que tenía su amigo marcado en el rostro.

-Creo que te lo debía por el susto que te hicimos pasar hoy...y por lo del verano.—refiriéndose a su desaparición. Después de esto, Sirius se quedó a solas.

Observó el sello en cera que era de color azul.Tenía miedo de su contenido, de lo que decía.Después de un par de minutos, solo observándolo, finalmente rompió el sello. Las hojas desprendían un aroma como ella: A frutas tropicales... su contenido, era mas o menos, este:

** **

** **

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

** **

"Duele amara alguien y no ser correspondidos , pero lo que es

Más doloroso es amar a alguien y nunca encontrar el valor para

decirle a esa persona lo que sientes .

Tal vez alguien o algo mas poderoso que nosotros, quiere que nosotros

conozcamos a unas cuantas personas equivocadas antes de

conocer a la persona correcta, para que al fin cuando la conozcamos , sepamos

ser agradecidos por ese maravilloso regalo . 

Una de las cosas más

tristesde la vida es cuando conoces a alguien que significa todo y solo

para darte cuenta que al final, no era para ti y lo tienes que dejar ir .

Cuando la puerta de la felicidadse cierra, otra puertase abre, pero

algunas veces miramos tanto tiempo a aquella puerta que se cerró,

que no vemos la que se ha abierto frente a nosotros.

Es cierto que no

sabemos lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos , pero también es

cierto que no sabemos lo que nos hemos estado perdiendo hasta que lo

encontramos . 

Darle a alguien todo tu amornunca es un seguro de

que te corresponderán, pero no esperes que te correspondan; solo

espera que el amor crezca en el corazón de la otra persona, pero si no crece sé

felizporque creció en el tuyo. 

Hay cosas que te encantaría oírque

nunca escucharás de la persona que te gustaría que te las dijera ,

pero no seas tan sorda(o) para no oírlas de aquelque las dice desde su

corazón . 

Nunca digas adióssi todavía quieres tratar. Nunca te des

por vencida(o) si sientes que puedes seguir luchando . Nunca le digas

a una persona que ya no la amas si no puedes dejarla ir . 

El amorllega a

aquel que espera, aunque lo hallan decepcionado; a aquel que aun

cree, aunque haya sido traicionado; a aquel que todavía necesite amar,

aunque antes haya sido lastimado ; y a aquel que tiene el corajey

la fe para construir la confianza de nuevo. 

El principio del amores

dejar que aquellos que conocemos sean ellos mismos, y no

tratarlos de voltear con nuestra propia imagen, porque entonces solo

amaremos el reflejo de nosotros mismos en ellos. 

No vayas por el exterior, este

te puede engañar; no vayas por las riquezasporque aun eso se

pierde; ve por alguien que te haga sonreír , porque toma tan solo una sonrisa

para hacer que un día oscuro brille .

Espero que encuentres a aquella

persona que te haga sonreír . Hay momentos en los que extrañasa

una persona tanto que quieres sacarla de tus sueñosy abrazarla con

todas tus fuerzas. Espero que sueñes con ese alguien especial. 

Sueña

lo que quieras soñar; ve adonde quieras ir ; se lo que quieras ser; porque

tienes tan solo una vida y una oportunidad para hacer todo lo que

quieras hacer. 

Espero que tengas; suficiente felicidad para hacerte

dulce; suficientes pruebas para hacerte fuerte ; suficiente dolor para

mantenerte humana(o);suficiente esperanza para ser felizy

suficiente dinero para comprar regalos . 

Las personas más felicesno siempre

tienen lo mejor de todo; solo sacan lo mejor de todo lo que

encuentran en su camino. 

La felicidad espera por aquellos que lloran , aquellos

que han sido lastimados, aquellos que buscan, aquellos que tratan.

Porque solo ellos pueden apreciar la importancia de las personas

que han tocado sus vidas.

El amorcomienza con una sonrisa , crece

con un besoy muere con una lágrima . La brillantez del futuro será basada en

un pasado olvidado. 

No puedes ir feliz por la vida hasta que dejes ir

tus fracasos pasados y los dolores de tu corazón . 

Cuando naciste , tu

llorabasy todos alrededor sonreían , vive tu vida de forma que cuando

mueras tu sonrías , y todos alrededor lloren."2.

**_"Querido Sirius: con estas palabras inicio esta nota. James de seguro te la ha pasado. Comprendo tu duda. De que se trata todo esto.Es simple: Cuando esta carta llegue a tus manos, ya no estaré en Hogwarts.Espero no estarlo.Esta era la mejor y menos dolorosa forma, de decirte adiós._**

**_ _**

**_No culpes a James.El ha sido para ambos un buen amigo.Tampoco la pagues con Peter o con Remus. Ellos al igual que los demás, no sabían nada._**

**_He tomado la decisión de decirte adiós de esta manera.Recuerda lo que te dije aquella inolvidable noche de las que he pasado últimamente contigo: "espero que encuentres un lugar, un momento y un tiempo en tu corazón para que me puedas perdonar." No espero que eso pase de una vez. Sería pedir demasiado. Pero como el gran amor que eres para mi, espero que ocurra en algún momento. No será hoy, menos mañana pero los sentimientos por ti, no será cambiado por la distancia._**

**_Tengo planeado volver, algún día. Fue una promesa que hice y que pienso cumplir. No te pido que esperes;pero si , que cuando ese momento llegue, esté yo en un rinconcito de tu corazón, como un hermoso recuerdo así que como tu, lo serás para mi._**

**_Te repito que James ha sido un gran amigo para ambos. Espero que comprendas como yo hice, su manera de actuar. Fue mi cómplice.En muchas cosas. En muchos momentos, como fue amigo tuyo, lo es para mi._**

**_ _**

**_Ahora en estas líneas estoy llorando (puedes verlo mas arriba).la tinta esta corrida. Son mis lagrimas.No quisiera dejarte.Créeme amor mío. Pero tampoco, puedo ser lo que no soy y es ser egoísta. No puedo llevarte conmigo a un lugar en donde tal vez, no verás a James, a tus amigos, a tu familia. A Excepción tuya mas que todo lo demás (claro no olvidando a Emely, A Lily a Remus a James y algunas veces, a Peter) eres solo tu lo que tengo ahora en Inglaterra. Mi familia está ahora adonde voy._**

**_ _**

**_Lamento no poder decirte adonde es. Te agradecería que no presionaras a James, a Alex o a cualquiera que pienses que sepa a donde estaré,a que te diga a donde fui.Por unos meses estaré en algún lugar del mundo. Un día, tal vez, si el futuro nos lo permite, volveré y te veré con mis ojos,así como agradeceré a los Cielos ver los tuyos._**

**_ _**

**_Seria egoísta que esperes por mi. Eres una persona capaz de amar a plenitud. Lo se.de entregarte plenamente.No te pido que lo hagas , el esperar por mi retorno; podrían pasar años para que eso ocurra...Solo te pido que seas feliz.Cuando regrese (si llega ese momento) estaré complacida con solo saber que estás bien y permanecer siendo amigos._**

**_ _**

**_No se cuanto cambiaré.No se como cambiarás. Pero el futuro incierto tiene esa desventaja.No saber los cambios o giros que tendrá en nuestras vidas. Pero es inevitable._**

**_ _**

**_Pero solo recuerda estas palabras que se repiten mas arriba: "Es cierto que no_**

**_sabemos lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos , pero también es_**

**_cierto que no sabemos lo que nos hemos estado perdiendo hasta que lo_**

**_encontramos"_**_ . _

**_ _**

**_Con amor, _**

**_Siempre tuya_**

**_Susan._**

**_ _**

**_PD: cuídate de Alex. Ella es la animaga.es nuestra querida e inoportuna gata." _**

**_ _**

**_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_**

Sirius estaba sentado en los escalones de la entrada al castillo. Sostenía con temblor las hojas. Lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Se maldecía a si mismo por no verlo venir.Había observado cambios en su mirar, en su forma de ser.En su temor a quedarse sola. Divagaba.Estaba distraída. Además de su afán de estar con él. Y estando juntos.Entregándose a él con tanta pasión e intensidad. Como si fuese la ultima vez. Decirle en susurros _"te amo tanto" "nunca te olvidaré_"-... que tonto....que tonto fui- escondiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas.La había perdido y no sabia cuándo la volvería a ver... 

** **

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Sirius-decía Lily dirigiéndose a él y abrazándole cuando lo vio aparecerse por el retrato.Todos los merodeadores estaban allí,. Todos, excepto Susan. Habían pasado horas desde su conversación con James al pie de las escaleras.Pasaba de la media noche y recibió tremenda tunda de ladama del retrato.

-Tengo que admitirlo- dijo Remus observándole- Canuto...tendrás que pagarles los 50 galeones a Susan y a Emely cuando nos reunamos nuevamente..-hizo sonreír al joven sutilmente- ganaron con las bromas. En algunos casos, pagábamos sus bromas...

-Se llevaban el crédito- decía Emely.

Pero Sirius no tenía su cabeza en esos momentos, en la discusión; recordaba los memorables momentos que pasó con Susan a su lado, aunque no negaba que los días sin ella en Hogwarts, iban a ser un infierno, pero solo, si él lo permitía. 

** **

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**Comentarios de la autora:**

** **

**(tengo un pañuelo y un balde con lagrimas a mi lado) .... no me culpen...por favor... ay lo se...tan triste.... este si ha sido un capitulo un poco mas largo y dedicado a todos aquellos quealguna vez, por una razón u otra, tuvimos un gran y primer amor al que tuvieron que dejar.Las despedidas pueden ser tan tristes... ¿Qué pasará entonces? Los próximos capítulos (serán dos probablemente)saldrán a la luz muchas cosas. Romances, declaraciones, propuestas matrimoniales, decisiones que tomar: los siguientes dos capítulos se concentrará desde la ida de Susan hasta el fin de los días en Hogwarts. La llegada de Lily a su hogar y que no llegará sola. La despedida de Emely.el premio de las copa de las casas. La ultima despedida de Dumbledore.Los aurores.los futuros "inciertos" de cada uno de los personajes y cuando todo esto termine, un regalo de mi parte; solo que no puedo decirles de que se trata...arruinaría la sorpresa...**

** **

**Comentarios de pie.**

** **

**1.****la frase de principio es cortesía del poeta Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer...supongo que es de su obra "Rimas y Leyendas" ...digo que supongo pues esto lo recibí en un correo una mañana.**

** **

**2.****la segunda, es cortesía de mis amigos Ukio y Naiko....fue un precioso mensaje acerca del amor, la amistad y todo lo demás.Me lo encontré tan hermoso, que esta es la mejor forma de agradecerles. Por el mensaje y por su amistad.**

** **

** **

-La mala noticia: Se acerca el final de esta historia... tendrán que decirles adiós a estos personajes...pero no significa que será lo ultimo que sabrán de mi...después de finalizar este proyecto y el de la princesa, tomaré unas merecidas vacaciones y regresaré con otra historia de los Merodeadores....¿qué de que se trata? Es un secreto entre mi cuaderno de apuntes y yo ... aunque después que Naiko vea estos comentarios, será una que me inundará de preguntas; al igual que Hibari y Sakura ( si esta ultima aparece)...

Comentarios, dudas, Tomatazos, a   
[Sakura_journal@yahoo.com][1]

Reviews o solo firmen mi libro de visitas...

Chao.-

   [1]: mailto:Sakura_journal@yahoo.com



	18. capitulo 17 jejejee se me olvidó de nuev...

**Hacia futuro incierto.**

**Por Crystal23**

**Notas preliminares:   Los nombres de Harry Potter y todo lo demás, es propiedad de la Warner Brothers incorporated y provienen de los libros  obra  de la autora J.K. Rowlings.  Tienen su copyrights.**

**Capitulo 17 : " Hacia un Futuro desconocido I parte" – perdonar los errores de los demás... perdonándonos a nosotros mismos...**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

"Una mañana, dormitaba... creo que dormía...no lo sé con exactitud.  Creo que desperté y miré a mi alrededor.  Aun estaba oscuro.  No había amanecido. Miré a las camas de mis compañeros.  Miré a mi izquierda: James aun dormía.  Tenía en todo el alrededor de su cama y encima de esta, libros y pergaminos por doquier.  Miré a Peter.  Aun dormía también.  Aunque Peter durmiendo, incluso cualquiera pensaría que duerme con temor, por la expresión de su rostro y su mirada preocupante. Miro al lecho de Sirius, no está".

_"ha pasado un mes ya de la partida de Susan y aun Sirius no se recupera totalmente.  La desaparición de Susan de Hogwarts, preocupó a algunos, alegró a la comitiva de admiradoras de mi amigo, y puso furioso al Ministro de Magia.  Incluso ordenó lo que Lily nos explicó que en el mundo muggle se llamaba, orden de cateo y  revisión.  Revisaron hasta el ultimo rincón de Hogwarts, buscándole.  Por una nota anónima, regresó dos días después por Alex, la hermana de Susan.  Parecía ser que alguien le informó que la hermana de Susan March era nuestra profesora.  No me sorprende que haya llegado a sus oídos considerando los intereses de lado y lado que habían por las sobrevivientes March."_

_"Me levanto y me incorporo y sin despertar a nadie me voy a dar un baño. Aunque nos esforzamos de seguir nuestras mismas rutinas, es bastante difícil.  Muy difícil considerando el estado anímico de nuestro grupo.  A veces, despierto esperando que todo, la ida de Susan, la partida de Emely de Inglaterra, el sufrimiento de Sirius, el asesinato de los padres de James, sea parte de una horrible y larga pesadilla que no quiero volver a tener.  Pero no, todo es realidad."_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- ¿Dónde estarás ahora?- pensaba Sirius Black caminando por los pasillos- por mas que lo busco, no comprendo, como puedo amarte y odiarte al mismo tiempo...- salían esas palabras de sus labios.  De un momento a otro, una fuerte brisa estremeció al joven y sus lacios cabellos cayeron y se movieron sobre su rostro.  Miró por un momento el horizonte y donde el sol iniciaba a mostrar su cara de ese día. Sonrió sutilmente evocando los recuerdos de días pasados, cuando observó el amanecer desde su lecho pero Susan yacía a su lado.  Su sonrisa se convirtió en pena, cuando recordó que ya ella no estaba allí.

-Muy temprano para mis clases ¿no crees?- dijo la voz de una mujer que provenía de mas adelante en el pasillo. Venía con su túnica en su brazo y vestía como Muggle. Como solo Alex podría vestir, excepto que no llevaba su pelo suelto.  Estaba amarrado en una coleta.   Sirius, al verla, se acercó velozmente a su encuentro- ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?

-Últimamente, no he podido dormir...- dijo el joven mirándole- ¿cuándo te dejaron ir?

-Hace cuatro horas- dijo Alex- vengo de Homeasdge.  Esos idiotas del Ministerio, me tenían ya por dos días...interrogándome...pero no pudieron sacarme nada- abriendo la puerta de su oficina- ¿Entras?

-Si, claro- dijo el joven ingresando y ella cerró la puerta detrás de él. Sacó del escritorio una botella de hidromiel y dos vasos.  Sonriéndole a Sirius, dijo- no soy alcohólica, pero tengo ganas de celebrar contigo- sirviéndole y en su vaso.- esto es demasiado bueno para dejarlo de consumir, incluso en Hogwarts...

-¿por qué eres tan amable conmigo? –preguntó Sirius mirándole- no soy James...

-no lo eres- dijo ella mirándole- no puedes serlo jamás...pero tienes tus propias cualidades; excepcionales y sorprendentes que me hacen admirarte como individuo, como persona...

-pero ahora mismo, estoy tan enojado contigo... no puedo evitarlo...pero que seas amable, lo hace mas difícil...

Ella se sonrió y con su mano quitó los mechones de cabello que cubrían parte de su rostro- ¿Aun no la perdonas?

-¿por qué exactamente? – dijo Sirius mirándole y bebiendo de un trago el contenido del vaso.

Alex se rió diciendo- no tan rápido... no te lo doy para que encuentres tu solución en la hidromiel....por ahí empiezan los problemas: de Muggles y de magos. 

Sirius la observó por unos instantes y dijo- cuando te vi la primera vez, aquí en Hogwarts, eras tan parecida a ella...por unos instantes pensé que...- sacudiendo su cabeza- pero James se me adelantó...

Negando con su cabeza dijo- no.  Yo me adelanté a ti.- siendo observada por el joven- me adelanté porque el hecho de que a mi, me interesara Sirius Black o en todo caso, Sirius Black se interesara en mi... hubiera destrozado a Sus....no me lo hubiera perdonado...tampoco a ti...

-¿yo te interesaba? ¿en serio?- observaba el joven a la mujer.  Ella se rió sonrojándose sutilmente.

-Bien sabes que eres todo un donjuán.  No hay chica que se resista a ti...

-Hubo tres: tu hermana, Lily y Emely...

-Mi hermana no resistió...- dijo Alex observándole- el caso de Emely y Lily es diferente... ellas ya tenían a quien querer...- observándole- ¿Acaso te sorprende tanto que alguien mayor que tu, se interesara en ti?- mirándole asentir- pero vuelvo y repito: ese hecho, hubiera roto el corazón de Susan.  Las mayores siempre hacíamos apuestas a quienes besaríamos alguna vez.  Me impusieron un año, estando en sexto que tenía que besarte a ti... fueron los diez galeones que mas fácil perdí...

-¿siempre eran apuestas?

-Si- dijo ella bebiendo- la vez que salí con James eran ocho galeones...menos dinero...pero si logré mi cometido: lo besé...- dijo observando el rostro absortó de Sirius- claro que envidio a Lily: el chico sabe besar...- riéndose.

-¿no tienes valores?

-¡¡Claro que si!!- dijo la joven observándole- pero  eso no quita lo divertido; ustedes eran los merodeadores...vi parte de tu vida aquí en Hogwarts, salir con casi todas las chicas de Ravenclaw.  Al final, rompiste el corazón de cada una... escuchaba las historias...rompiste sus corazones pero ellas estaban felices de alguna vez, haber salido contigo... pero solo una, te conoce tal y como eres...

-esa persona, no está aquí...- dijo Sirius mirándole.- no está...la única que me importa, y no está...

-Claro que si está aquí- dijo Alex que trajo la mirada de Sirius a su rostro- está aquí- tocando el pecho del joven por unos momentos- en tu corazón; piensa que algún día, la verás....

-¿cómo me recuperaré?- preguntó el Merodeador.

-No lo harás; no por ahora.  Ese es el problema cuando te ves separada del tu amor...de tu alma gemela, por así llamarlo.  Mira no digo que Susan, lo sea. Pero es alguien con quien te sientes cómodo y puedes ser tu mismo y te conoce a veces mas que a ti mismo.  Pero ¿Sabes cuanto tardaste para darte cuenta? Cuantas chicas besaste, cuantos corazones rompiste, cuantas ilusiones hiciste añicos para descubrir que a quien querías lo tenías enfrente de ti y no te percatabas?  

-¿Qué puedo hacer?-preguntó observándole.

-Mi experiencia dice, que vivas de ese recuerdo...  y lo atesores...cuando llegue el momento de reencontrarse puede ser  que aquello que los hizo unirse en el momento, lo haga nuevamente o si no, sigan adelante con sus vidas...- mirándole- amas a mi hermana. Lo se.  pero mi hermana no está  y recuerda que tienes una labor, un compromiso importante, contigo mismo, con Dumbledore y con James... seguir con tu vida es lo importante y recordando que no importa lo que pase, Susan, donde quiera que esté, sigue amándote... aunque sea en la distancia y la hora de verse de nuevo, llegará.

Sirius se marchó momentos después del despacho de Alex.  Antes de irse Sirius le dijo- ¿cómo eran esas apuestas?

-Alguien proponía... tienes que besar a .... y tenías que hacerlo en algún momento...así ganabas el dinero...

Sirius se acercó a Alex. Eran de la misma estatura. Rozó sutilmente los labios de su profesora. Alex se quedó sorprendida cuando pudo hablar dijo- ¿por qué hiciste eso?

-Eres de mente abierta- dijo Sirius- te ayudo a ganar una apuesta.- sonriéndole- agradeciéndote por todo...

Alex sonrió y dijo- se lo diré a Susan cuando la vea...

-Susan sabe que no significa nada este beso- dijo él mirándole- solo te ayudo a ganar tus diez galeones...

-Ya la apuesta no vale- viéndole marcharse por el pasillo y dejándola a ella al pie de la puerta.

-Lo se- dijo Sirius volteándose.- Solo me sentí con ganas de hacerlo... 

-Eres un buen chico Sirius Black- dijo ella alzando la voz- mi hermana tiene suerte ...- después, ingresó a su oficina.

El merodeador caminaba sin rumbo por los pasillos.  Los primeros alumnos comenzaban a darle vida a los pasillos.  Pero eso a él, no le importaba. Pensaba en todo lo que le había dicho Alex.  En los últimos días, a Sirius, pocas veces se le veía en clases.  Ya los profesores, comenzaban a alertarle que eso afectaría su rendimiento académico y su desempeño para los finales, recordando que era su ultimo año. Tomó la decisión de que, por Susan y por él mismo, haría su mejor esfuerzo de terminar Hogwarts y cumplir con su meta. 

Tomando la bifurcación a la izquierda, llegó al aula de transformaciones.  Habían dos chicas sentadas en la primera butaca, voltearon para verle.  Llegaba sin libros y pergaminos, mucho menos plumas.

Aquellas chicas (seguramente, admiradoras), se le quedaron observando mientras el se sentaba dos pupitres mas atrás de ellas.  Con su cabeza apoyada de su mano y esta apoyada en la mesa, seguía con la vista a los estudiantes quienes entraban al salón.  Algunos se fijaban en el joven .  otros pasaban de seguido.

-Sirius. – dijo James observándole y sentándose a su lado. En cierta forma, su amigo estaba aliviado de verle en clase.- ¿cómo estás? 

-Mejor-dijo el joven enderezando su cuerpo- ¿Me prestas pluma y pergamino?

-Claro – dijo su amigo observándole.  Le pasó lo que pedía.  Momentos después, ingresaban Emely, Lily, Peter y Remus.

-Sirius- dijeron los cuatro.  Las chicas sonrieron amablemente, mientras los chicos, se sentaban en otros asientos.  

-ya te echábamos de menos- dijo Emely.

-Nos hacías falta- dijo Lily sonriéndole. 

Sirius se percató que Malfoy (quien había entrado momentos después de sus amigos), le observaba cuidadosamente.  Por un momento, pensó Sirius que algo quería.  Algo planeaba. Recordó que por un tiempo, Susan estuvo con él.  Sintió ira en su corazón.  Después dolor y finalmente, nostalgia de que su novia no estuviese allí en esos momentos...

-Hueles raro- dijo james observándole y regresándolo a la realidad.  Se fijó que Malfoy también fue entablando conversación con Narcisa y volteó su mirada-es familiar...—dijo James dando mente a donde lo había olido- ¿Es eso Hidromiel?-preguntó a su amigo- Recuerdo que Hagrid a veces, huele a eso... ¿acaso estás bebiendo?

-No- dijo Sirius- Alex me ofreció un poco cuando charlábamos mas temprano...

-Alex- dijo James cabeceando tontamente a su amigo- trata de no enamorarte de tu cuñada...- riendo ante la cara que ponía Sirius- eso estaría feo...

-Cállate James- dijo Sirius mirándole- no fue a mi quien mi Cuñadita enamoraba hace unos meses atrás- recordándole que Petunia antes de saber quienes eran, hasta les había invitado a salir... ante el recuerdo, también James se rió. 

-Hoy estamos de muy buen humor, Señor Potter- dijo McGonagall observándole. Toda el aula guardó silencio- supongo que no le molestará que nos explique la metodología para transformar...el agua...en fuego...

James le observaba absorto.  Toda la clase se quedó en silencio. 

-¿Nadie?-preguntó Mc Gonagall observando el aula. Todos observaban a su alrededor. En ese momento, alguien levanta la mano.  En realidad, dos personas.

-Black y Evans- atrayendo las miradas de los demás en el aula.- Señor Black ¿Le importaría a usted mostrarnos?

-no profesora- dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta el frente.  McGonagall roció un poco de agua en el suelo.  Sirius apuntaba con su mano cuando McGonagall se puso detrás de él .

-Preferiría que usase su varita- dijo McGonagall.

Los demás se quedaron sorprendidos.  Los Merodeadores, sonreían.  Sirius demostraba en esos momentos, uno de los hechizos aprendidos con Arabella. Cuando terminó, James, Remus, Peter, Emely y Lily aplaudieron.  Este se sintió tan entusiasmado, que hizo una reverencia dramática- muchas gracias ¡¡¡Gracias mis admiradores!!- algunas chicas de atrás suspiraron y otras se rieron tontamente. 

-Gracias Señor Black- dijo McGonagall secamente- pero esto no es una entrega de premios...tome asiento- señalándole.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* un tiempo después *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

"_Los finales se acercaban.  La recuperación e integración de Sirius a las rutinas de nosotros, como estudiantes, se dieron desde el día en transformaciones.  Ha pasado ya algún tiempo de esto"._

_" Algunas alumnas escucharon a Emely cuando hablaba con Lily que James Potter, el soltero mas codiciado de Hogwarts, estaba comprometido en matrimonio con nuestra pelirroja amiga.  Recuerdo que en esa semana, las chicas lloraban por los pasillos.  Otras observaban con rencor a Lily.  otras, en los días que se reactivaron las visitas a Homeasdge, vestían de negro y lloraban ante la sola presencia de Lily.  Sirius andaba ese día con ella, pues a James le prohibieron la salida de Hogwarts.  Pero no fue por mucho tiempo.  Nuestro amigo, se reunió con nosotros en Honey Dukes por un pasadizo que había desde Hogwarts y que finalizaba en el sótano del negocio. Nunca tuvimos la necesidad de salir por ahí, excepto cuando en años anteriores,  nos quedábamos sin reserva de dulces e íbamos y tomábamos lo que queríamos, claro que, dejando en la caja el total de galeones y Sickles por nuestra "Compra".  Lily, no aprobó esta salida de James de Hogwarts, pero andando de mano con él y este con  tinte temporal de color rubio en su pelo (cortesía de Emely la idea y el hechizo),  nadie sospechaba que era James.  para todos los demás que nos encontrábamos era.... un primo de Lily que era mago y que vivía en un pueblo cercano.  Todo el mundo asimiló la historia.  claro que, las admiradoras de mi amigo, que tenían en corazón destrozado por lo del compromiso, vigilaban a Lily como halcón para ver si podían, con algún rumor, romper la relación entre ellos. Aun no asimilaban la idea de que James ya no estaba disponible.  Pero Lily, poco le importaba esa situación ya que, era ella la dueña de su corazón. "_

_"Llegamos a las tres escobas y nos sentamos bien atrás, para que nuestro amigo no despertara miradas.   James estaba de espalda a la puerta para evitar levantar sospechas.  Momentos después, vi a Sirius mirar a la puerta por donde entraban Narcisa y Lucius de la mano."_

-Pero si no es Blackie- _dijo Lucius dirigiéndose con su amiga a donde nosotros._- ¿qué hacen tan solitos? ¿dónde está Potter?

-Eso a ti, no te importa.- dije mirándole.  - ¿qué quieres?

-Nada que ustedes sepan apreciar.- dijo Lucius mirándoles- ¿Ya conocen a Narcisa? Ella es mi novia...

-Que pronto olvidas, Lucius- dijo Emely mirándole- de novia cambiaste a algo peor...tan escurridiza y desleal como tu- y sonriéndoles dijo- ¡¡¡Felicidades!!! La pareja perfecta...-señalando a ambos- déjenme presentarles a los señores Cobra- Malfoy...

-Watson, cierra la boca- dijo Narcisa mirándole- por lo menos, yo no soy la que me voy de país...- Emely le observó sorprendida- si lo se.  ¿cómo rayos lo pude saber? Escuché cuando se lo decías a esta sangre Sucia-_ recuerdo que James trató de ponerse de pie para darle su merecido por haber insultado a Lily, pero Sirius lo contuvo._ –pero por lo menos, no me voy a otro país... las relaciones a larga distancia no duran...es un hecho comprobado...pero por otro lado...este no tiene los recursos necesarios para mantenerte en tu status...

-Cállate Narcisa- dijo Emely toda roja de la ira.

-¿por qué?-dijo ella observándole- ¿acaso Lupin no lo sabe?

-¿Qué tiene que saber Lupin?- preguntó Lucius observándole.

-Pues bien- abrasándose de Lucius, mientras con una despiadada sonrisa, decía mientras Emely le miraba como si quisiera matarle.- Nuestra querida amiga aquí...es millonaria...

-Claro que lo sé- dijo Lucius y observando el sorprendido rostro de Remus dijo- por supuesto que Lupin lo sabe...

-No. – dijo Narcisa observando tanto un rostro como otro- no lo sabe ¿No lo ves? – riendo- Lupin estaba cortejando a una niña rica... mientras su familia no tiene ni para mandarle a él...

-Cállate Narcisa- dijo Emely observándole-¡¡Tu no sabes nada!!!

-Se lo suficiente para saber que nunca al final, te fijarías en alguien como Lupin...¡¡¡un pobretón como él, con una rica niña como tu!!! Era todo un juego para ti...no hay amor...solo un capricho.

_"-¿a dónde vas?-escuchaba que Peter me decía. No se como, pero llegué hasta la puerta.  Caminé en sentido contrario al colegio.  Podía escuchar a los demás gritar mi nombre."_

_"no podía pensar. No podía hacer nada.  ¿había sido cierto? Ella era rica.    Ella y su reacción lo confirmaron.  Yo no tenía nada para ofrecerle.  Por otro lado, era Emely... ella no se llevaba de las apariencias pero ¿Por qué me siento tan mal? Cuando caminaba por el frente de la oficina de correos, tropecé con alguien, quien dejó caer un monton de pergaminos y papeles"_

-Lo siento- decía yo- déjeme ayudarle...          

-Perdóname tu, Lupin- dijo un chico de ojos café- tropecé sin querer...- recogiendo sus cartas- ¿estás bien?

-Si....no.... es decir- cuando Remus observó su rostro dijo- ¿Eres tu el hermano de Emely?

-Si, lo soy- dijo él sonriendo- no te preocupes- viéndole el rostro confundido- Emely y yo llevamos una hermandad de "no te conozco, no te he visto".- observando a Remus- Escuché por ahí que estás enganchado con mi hermana...

-no es la manera que lo describiría- dijo bastante confundido y aun con cartas del joven en sus manos- Creo que no sé tu nombre...

-Edward Watson....pero mis amigos me llaman Eddie...

-Te ayudaré- dijo llevando parte de las cartas e ingresando con él a la oficina de correos.

Cuando Edward llevaba todo eso dijo- es que las lechuzas de los profesores están en cuarentena por un ataque de pulgas...la profesora March me ha pedido que envíe todo esto...son cartas para diversos lugares... ves : Estambul, Canadá, Irlanda todas dirigidas a...la profesora... Arabella Figg...- aquí Remus le miraba sorprendido.

-¿En serio?- observando las cartas y cada una de ellas.- no tiene destino fijo...

-Así es... mujer que es difícil de localizar- riéndose y observando cuidadosamente al sujeto. Mirando al dependiente de la oficina de correos, dijo- ¿Que harás ahora?

-¿Disculpa?-preguntó el joven.

-ahora...¿qué harás ahora? En este momento...

-No se- dijo el observándole- tengo mas bien ganas de estar solo....

-¿Te importaría mi compañía?- dijo el joven- se que no me conoces...pero quisiera conocerte un poco mas...

-Si- dijo Remus- págale al hombre y hablamos...-señalando al dependiente que esperaba el dinero.  Cuando le pagó, ambos salieron con destino al colegio pero fueron a los jardines cerca del lago.  Se sentaron en la hierba verde por la primavera que había llegado dos semanas antes.

-¿qué te parece Em...?-preguntó Edward.  Remus se sorprendió. – si. sé el nombrecito que le tienes a mi hermana...le encanta ese nombrecito...debes de ser especial para ella...

-Tal vez...

-¿Algo que te haga dudar de los sentimientos de mi hermana?

-pues... primeramente y disculpa que te lo diga- observando el rostro del joven- es la primera vez que converso contigo...tu hermana raramente habla de ti...y se pueden ver en los pasillos y ni se saludan...

-Ah- dijo el sonriéndole- es que...ella y yo si no lleváramos el mismo apellido, no supieran que somos hermanos...mucho menos, gemelos... 

-pero aun así...

-Mira: Emely es independiente; una rebelde.... mis padres tienen buena posición económica y somos, con mi hermana mayor, sus únicos hijos... Emely tiene un sueño, del cual mi padre no está de acuerdo...hubo durante nuestras vacaciones en Hawai una terrible discusión.  Ella por supuesto, al principio, se quedó en casa... pero por ella, si hubo tal discusión...antes de irse...pero después, se reunió con nosotros por estricto orden de parte de mi padre... pero ella no da su brazo a torcer...

-¿Que es lo que pasa?

Eddie lo observaba detenidamente.  Y cuando habló dijo- ¿Sabes quien es mi padre?

-No realmente- dijo Remus- Emely raramente habla de él...

-Robert Watson es el heredero de la fabrica de escobas para magos... mas reñida del mundo... 

-¿Quieres decir que...

-Si- dijo Eddie adivinando lo que pensaba- es el dueño de la industria de "Mágico Vuelo Europa". –sorprendiendo con esto a Remus-. Por supuesto que mis queridas hermanas nos les interesa eso...prefieren los muggles...

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

Riendo dijo- ¿Acaso crees conocer mi hermana? Tiene una terrible admiración por los Muggles y todo lo que tiene que ver con ellos... hasta mi hermana mayor, es igual. Adora a los Muggles. Tanto así, que se casó con uno... Emely ahora, se le ha metido la loca idea de irse de Inglaterra a estudiar a una universidad muggle...y vivir como ellos...

-¿Qué?- preguntó Remus sorprendido- ¿hablas en serio?

-Si, hablo en serio- dijo él mirándole- ha perdido totalmente el juicio...mi padre, por supuesto, está determinado de sacarla de su testamento... darle su fideicomiso de 2000 galeones ahora, para que ella salga de su casa... ella lo ha aceptado... no estoy de acuerdo con ello.  Nunca he estado de acuerdo con su fascinación.  Lo vi venir.  Que ella se iría al mundo Muggle a vivir como uno de ellos...¡¡¡jamás había escuchado tal locura!!

-hace unos momentos... Narcisa ha dicho que ella es rica y solo juega conmigo...

-¿Narcisa? ¿la de Slyterin?- observándole sorprendido- Ah no...eso si no lo creas...- colocando su mano en el hombro del joven- Emely va al mundo Muggle porque cree en que los muggles son importantes....le ha fascinado todo eso...incluso hubo veranos que se iba con su amiga Evans...mi padre dice que ha perdido el juicio...dejar de recibir nuestro legado...una fortuna inmensa por seguir su sueño... ¿pero sabes una cosa? Secretamente, la envidio...ella seguirá su sueño... solo espero que en ese sueño, "quien tu sabes" no esté en el medio...eso me consuela...que sabré que ella escondida entre los Muggles, seguirá bien...y cumplirá su sueño.... y con respecto a que juega contigo ¡¡¡Jamás lo creas!! mi hermana, sinceramente te quiere...

-¿por qué no me lo había dicho? Me dijo que era por el trabajo de su padre, que se iba de Inglaterra...

-No se- dijo Eddie- pero Emely es así... de seguro, no quería que nadie se preocupara por ella...-poniéndose de pie. – realmente no se. pero ¿por qué no le preguntas tu mismo?- señalando atrás de ambos.  Ahí venía Emely corriendo.

-Remus- dijo Emely falta de aliento. Se notaba tanta preocupación en sus ojos- ¿Eddie? ¿qué haces aquí con Remus?- observando a su hermano.

-Ay hermanita- dijo él, dándole toscos golpecitos en su cabeza- algunas veces, la honestidad es nuestro mejor aliado...dejaste a tu novio bastante confundido...suerte para ti, que me tienes a mi... –sonriéndole- ¿para que son los hermanos?- observándole.

-Aun esa duda invade mi mente – dijo ella, burlándose del joven. –tengo que hablar con Remus a solas ¿Nos permites?- indicándole que se fuera.

-si, claro-dijo el dejando a ambos jóvenes de pie cerca del lago.

-Te busqué por todas partes- dijo Emely como saludo- tengo que explicarte...- pero en ese momento, Remus no le dejó que hablara pues le besó larga y profundamente en los labios.

-No tienes que explicarme nada- dijo él tomando su rostro con ambas manos.  Ella aun estaba sorprendida por ese beso- ¿por qué no me dijiste la verdad? ¿de quien eras?

-No quería que te alejaras de mi...- dijo ella mirándole- se que no eres rico...pero no eres tampoco lo que esa loca de Narcisa dijo... no quería perderte...

-me dijo Eddie que has renunciado a la fortuna de tus padres....por seguir tu sueño...

-¿Te ha contado eso?- dijo ella alarmándose- ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz? 

-Tranquila Em...- dijo Remus observándole- le agradezco que me lo haya dicho...ahora, con razón eres la mejor en estudios muggles y te fascinan leer esos libros... 

-Me gustan las cosas Muggles...- dijo Emely – no puedo evitarlo... ¿te dijo lo de la universidad?

-Si, me contó- dijo Remus mirándole- pero creo que en Inglaterra hay universidades...¿por qué no aquí?

-No- dijo ella, mirándole- mi padre haría cualquier cosa para sabotear mis planes...he decidido que en el extranjero es mejor- sonriéndole- no quise decírtelo por que tienes una misión mas importante: lo de la orden.... a mi no me escogieron para eso, por el simple hecho de que no soy tan buena... como James, como Lily, Sirius o tu... es todo...

-no quisiera que te fueras ¿qué tal si me voy contigo? Nos vamos los dos de Inglaterra y...-pero ella, le negaba con el rostro.

-No mas quisiera yo...- tocando con su mano el rostro del joven- créeme...pero  no está en tu destino...tienes otra cosa que hacer, otra misión... no mas quisiera yo, quedarme a tu lado, siempre...por que te amo Remus... para mi, no eres un capricho...

-Em...yo...- dijo él,  pero ella puso su dedo en sus labios.

-no- dijo ella mirándole- no me correspondas por favor...no lo digas- comenzando a sollozar- porque no se si tendré la fuerzas de irme...

Remus le besó.  Cayeron los dos en la hierba y él le besaba intensa y largamente en la boca.  Pasaba sus manos por sus brazos. por su cintura. Ella se sujetaba del cuello y no le dejaba ir. No supieron como el tiempo se fue, solo sabían que estaban juntos y en ese momento, nada mas importaba. Ya no importaba si lo decía con palabras. Emely estaba consciente de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos de lado y lado.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Los exámenes son en dos días- decía Lily rodeada de libros y pergaminos.- y aun no puedo hacer ese conjuro de transformar las sillas en alfileres..- dijo ella observando a James a su lado- me estoy desesperando—agitando violentamente su varita delante de una silla.  

Ya pasaba de la una de la madrugada y todos se habían ido a dormir.  James en un momento levantó la vista a su novia y la observó con cuidado.  Ella estaba ya muy agotada. Como era su ultimo año, trataba de asimilarlo todo a la perfección.  No por menos, era la prefecta de Gryffindor. Pero ya la desesperación de las ultimas horas, estaban surtiendo efecto en ella.

-Cálmate- dijo él poniéndose de pie.  Ninguno de los dos, tenían las túnicas puestas. Estaban en el aula de transformaciones. Así no lograrás nada. Tomándola por los hombros pero ella, estaba dándole la espalda a ella.

-Es que creo que no lo lograré- dijo ella a media voz y con una risa algo sarcástica- ¿a quien se le ocurriría que yo servía para esto?

-Estás algo agotada es todo- dijo él rodeándola con sus brazos y colocando su mentón en el hombro de la joven-cuando descanses, lo podrás hacer...no he visto hechizo que no sepas hacer... estás muy nerviosa.  Tienes que calmarte...

-no soy como tu- dijo ella observando aun la silla- no puedo...

-Sabes una cosa: no hace mucho, vi a Emely observando una revista muggle- dijo el como toda conversación.  Ella se sorprendió ¿Desde cuando saltaron a revistas muggles?- decía ahí que los muggles tienen costumbre de obsequiar sortijas...no se de que rayos...

riendo dijo- sortijas de compromiso- volteando su mirada a James.- es una costumbre muggle, es cierto... ¿qué con todo?

-Pues bien: practicando transformaciones con ayuda de la profesora Mac Gonagall se me ocurrió...esto- sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña y fina sortija con una piedra de un color verde agua.- pero ...en vez de salir blanca, salió de este color...te la iba a obsequiar el día de navidad pero...- ella observaba atónita la pequeña sortija.  Un brillo se reflejó en su mirada.

-es ¿Para mi?- dijo ella sin atrevérsela a tocarla- ¿En serio? 

-Sabes que te amo...y que no necesito demostrártelo como Muggle...pero ...- en ese momento no pudo decir mas nada: Lily le besaba largamente en los labios.  Ella contuvo el anillo en su mano y le enseñó como era que se usaba. 

-Gracias James- dijo Lily cuando las palabras llegaron a sus labios- muchas gracias...- ella ya llevaba el anillo en su mano izquierda.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-¡¡¡Que romántico!!- decía Emely cuando vio en el desayuno el anillo que extrañamente vio en la mano de Lily- ¿Entonces ya es formal? ¿Están comprometidos? 

-Si- dijo Lily. también estaban presentes Remus y Peter- aunque él me propuso matrimonio fue en navidad. Pero si, estamos formalmente y de forma Muggle, comprometidos...

-Es lo mas tierno que es escuchado- dijo Peter observando a ambas chicas- no conocía esa forma muggle...aquí, todo es muy diferente...espero que sean muy felices...- sonriéndole a la pelirroja.

-Gracias Peter- dijo Lily respondiéndole a la sonrisa- aunque no nos casaremos tan pronto...primero tenemos lo del asunto de los Aurores...tal vez, y mas adelante, si nos casemos...

-Genial- dijo Remus observándole.- pues espero estar presente en el acontecimiento...

-Yo también – dijo Emely sonriéndole 

-¿Aurores? ¿hablas en serio?- preguntaba Peter observándole.

-Si- dijo ella mirándole- ¿qué te pasa?

-Ser auror en estos tiempos, no es cosa buena... me preocupo por ustedes, considerando que "ya saben quien" esta eliminando a aquellos que incluso sospecha que son aurores...

-pero es mejor que quedarse sentado sin hacer nada- dijo Emely mirándole con rencor- prefiero luchar que irme a esconder debajo de la cama...

-mira quien habla- dijo Peter mirándole con detenimiento- ¿Acaso no eres tu la que se va a otro país?

-Cállate cara de gusano- dijo Emely.  Los que estaban desayunando comenzaban a dirigir sus miradas a la mesa.- no sabes lo que dices...

-Tal ves si, tal vez, no- dijo el mirándole y poniéndose de pie- pero no soy el que voy a salir de Inglaterra... eres tan cobarde como yo...

En ese momento, Emely atravesaba la mesa para brincar a donde Peter el cual se puso de pie para defenderse... en ese momento, llegaban James y Sirius quienes observaban absortos a Emely.  James fue bastante ágil y ayudó a Remus a contener a la joven.

-Cálmate Emely- decía James- ¿Qué es lo que pasó? ¿Qué le dijiste Cola Gusano?

-La verdad James- dijo Peter observando a su amigo contener a la joven. Quien gritaba a los jóvenes que la soltasen.

-Siempre se llevan así- dijo Remus  -siempre son discusiones sin fundamento...

-Emely cálmate..- decía Lily tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga.- vamos a Pociones...

Emely fue liberada por los chicos y se fue acompañada de su amiga.  Remus observaba a Peter y le dijo una vez las chicas se fueron- te pasaste Cola Gusano...

-No es mi culpa que tengas una novia tan violenta Lunático- dijo el sujeto sentándose nuevamente – siempre nos hemos llevado así...sabrán los cielos, el porque .  

-Emely es buena amiga- dijo James sentándose  y dándole palmadas a Peter- lo que pasa contigo es que creo que estás celoso...

-¿Celoso? ¿de que? –preguntó Peter.

-Pues de Emely, no se- dijo James llevándose una tostada a la boca.

-Tal vez no sea como tu James...tan listo y apuesto. Como Sirius, un conquistador y romántico o como Remus- señalando a este ultimo...- pero soy quien soy, y tengo mis cualidades por las cuales, algún día tendré todo lo que quiera y siempre he soñado... fama, fortuna, chicas, el respeto de los demás... ese día llegará...

-Por eso es que nos agradas tanto- dijo James abrazando a su amigo.  James simplemente no podría desconfiar de su amigo.- miras siempre al futuro...y tratas de hacer lo mejor de ti...

"Sirius y James se rieron.  En pocos momentos, vi que Peter también se reía.  Me puse de pie y caminé a la puerta, no sin antes, disculparme y decir que tenía que llegar a esa clase de pociones.  Recuerdo que cuando llegaba, vi a Snape y a Emely, hablando por lo bajo en el pasillo.  Recuerdo ver a Emely sonreírle y Snape también sonreía. Esta vez, no me dio celos.  Aquellos celos de tener ganas de desaparecer a Snape del planeta.   Vi a Lily sentada con sus notas al ingresar al aula.  Me sonrió y me senté a su lado."

-¿Viste a Emely?- preguntándome al sentarme a su lado y comenzar a sacar pergamino y pluma.

-Si- dije observándole – estaba hablando con Snape...- ya era tan sorprendente que el hecho de que ella estuviese hablando con Snape no me daba ganas de borrarlo del planeta.  Ya no me daba esa sensación  de querer arrancarle la cabeza.  Y cambiando de tema dije –desde el principio, Peter y Emely no se llevan nada bien...

-Escúchame Remus- dijo mi amiga mirándome- Peter es una persona demasiado diferente a nosotros...cada uno tiene su cualidad.  Ahora mismo, y dentro del grupo, Peter siente que ha sido desplazado por nuestra presencia...es un buen chico que solo necesita una oportunidad...

-¿me quieres decir que está celoso?

-Si. De nosotras- dijo ella mirándole- lo hemos desplazado y se siente que no vale nada en el grupo...últimamente ha estado alejado de nosotros...pero es su falta de confianza para ello ...pero como todos ustedes, es leal y confiable...James confía en él...yo también... creo que James, confiaría su vida con ustedes...

-No lo se- dijo Remus observándole- A Emely nunca le ha agradado

-No necesariamente.  Mira el caso de Snape.- mirándole – solo Emely me ha hecho ver la otra cara de Snape.  La primera vez que le conocí, fue en el anden 9 ¾ ... fue amable conmigo, pero cuando vio a Emely, se enojó. Alguna rencilla del pasado.  Por otro lado, Odia a James, A Sirius y a ti... y a Peter... pero Emely si puede entenderlo... todo tiene que ver con la amistad...pero te digo una cosa: Por lo que Emely me ha hecho ver, Snape es de fiar y si necesitaras un aliado alguna vez, Snape podría serlo...por eso Emely le agrada...

-Emely ve los lados de las personas como nadie...con razón, quiere irse al mundo muggle...

-Que haces ¿Remus?- preguntaba James llegando al asiento de ellos- ¿de que hablan?- tratando de molestar. Remus, se puso de pie y caminó a otro asiento dándole el espacio que ocupaba antes, a James quien en ese momento cruzó su brazo por los hombros de Lily. unas chicas que llegaban en esos momentos, comenzaban a llorar...algunas no se recuperan del hecho que James estaba tomado.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Hay rumores- dijo Snape observando a Emely- ¿Qué te vas del país?

-Así es- dijo ella- me voy de Inglaterra...

-Bien hecho – dijo el mientras ambos estaban de pie en el pasillo. Algunos pasaban y les observaban.- ahora mismo, con el asunto que ocurre y las muertes entre nuestra gente es lo mejor...

-No –dijo ella- no huyo...

-No digo que huyas...no eres de ese tipo...

-No es por eso- dijo Emely- voy al extranjero a estudiar en una universidad muggle.

-¿Qué?- preguntaba el sorprendido- ¿Por qué?

-me gusta. Es todo.  Me gusta su forma de vivir...quiero saber mas...quiero saberlo todo...

-Admiro tu pasión...- dijo el observándole-...por los muggles.  Aunque no se que les ves...

Riendo dijo- no cambiarás nunca...sabes que me gustan los muggles...¿Acaso no recuerdas que tengo todos esos libros y demás??

 -Entonces ¿lo que dijo Narcisa no es cierto?- siendo observada por el joven- que te vas del país por tu padre... y por que Remus te cortó...

-Remus y yo estamos mas juntos que nunca- dijo ella mirándole- el sabe ya la verdad de que soy rica y poco puede importarle a el.  O era rica.  – riendo- mi padre me ha sacado de su familia...por eso me voy inmediatamente termine Hogwarts...claro que dependo ahora de fideicomiso...pero ...

-Cometes un error- dijo Snape- pero, por otro lado, la situación de ahora en adelante, no será fácil. 

-Gracias – Dijo Emely-  era la forma de decir "buena suerte"- besando la mejilla del joven e ingresando a su aula. Snape entró detrás.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* al otro día *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Tomábamos la clase de Aritmancia.  El tiempo para nuestro examen había terminado.  Cuando los demás salían, Alex hizo que Peter, James, Lily, Sirius, Emely y yo nos quedáramos... cuando el ultimo estudiante salió, cerró la puerta.  Nos miró a cada uno y tomando asiento nos hacía participe de un anuncio."

-Esta mañana hubo dos muertes...unos esposos magos ambos y miembros de los aurores... según escuché tiene que ver con Voldemort...se dice que la próxima victima puede ser el Ministro de Magia....

-¿Qué piensan hacer?-preguntó Peter .

-luchar- dijo Alex observándole- todos lucharemos...no será fácil derrotarnos... Dumbledore no está de acuerdo con una propuesta de eliminar a los gigantes...temen que se vayan del lado de Voldemort por la discriminación que hay entre nosotros y ellos y que Voldemort puede ofrecerles una forma de acuerdo... solo para él beneficio de él , al final...- retirándose la túnica de su cuerpo. –James, Lily- dijo observándoles- cuídense mucho...se que ustedes no están de acuerdo con Voldermort. Pero también se...que Voldemort no quiere a nadie en su contra y sabe que ambos, apoyados por Dumbledore, son enemigos de él... porque no se irán al lado oscuro...

-Jamás- dijo James.

-Nunca – dijo Lily.

-Después que salgan de Hogwarts, traten de no vivir en un mismo lugar por mucho tiempo... de no llamar la atención...pero sean felices...

-Suena como una despedida- dijo Sirius observándole- ¿te irás?

-Me llamó Cristine...necesita de mi...

-¿es por Susan?- preguntó Sirius.

-Así es- siendo observadas por todos- nada de que preocuparse pero si iré con ella antes de irme a una misión... me reuniré con mi esposo pues también fue enlistado para la misión...

-¿En Londres? – preguntó Emely.

-No.  En el extranjero.  Hay rumores de que varios grupos de magos oscuros están reuniéndose para aliarse con Voldemort... hablaba con Dumbledore temprano.  Desde la muerte de tus padres, James...se le llaman "los tiempos oscuros" que no desvanecerán hasta la muerte de Voldemort...

-¿Que harás?-preguntó Emely.

-me iré en dos días...- observando a cada uno de los jóvenes- tengo que hacerlo... después, no se si nos volveremos a ver...

-Espero hacerlo- dijo Remus abrazándole. – eres la mejor profesora que hemos tenido.- 

-No dejes tus sueños, Remus- dijo Alex separándose de él- vuelvo y te lo repito: podrías llegar a ser, el mejor profesor de artes oscuras que pisa Hogwarts...

-Lo pensaré- dijo el joven.

-Te extrañaré- dijo Lily observándole y abrazándole- eres la mejor... 

-Quiérelo mucho- refiriéndose Alex a James. – como él te quiere a ti...

-Claro que si- dijo ella separándose de él.

-Ay Sirius- dijo ella mirándole alejado- ¿No te despedirás de mí o aun sigues enojado?

-¿por interrumpirme con Susan, por el beso o por lo de la borrachera con hidromiel?- preguntaba el joven mientras le abrazaba.

-Vuelvo y te lo repito: Mi hermana tiene suerte de tenerte.- dijo ella abrazada al joven- eres el mejor cuñado que me ha tocado...

-Creo que soy tu único cuñado...

-Un día, ella vendrá nuevamente... quien sabe "el futuro en cierto, es incierto"

Cuando abrazó a James ella lloró y se mantuvo abrazado del joven- te extrañaré...has sido como mi hermana...

-Cuídate mucho James- decía ella –aléjate de los problemas...

-Sabes que ellos me siguen a mi ....- riéndose tosca y nerviosamente.

-Si.  Lo se.- dijo ella mirándole.- pero para cuidarse entre unos y otros, no hay nada mejor que los amigos...- cuando se despedía de Peter, entró Mac Gonagall irrumpiendo sin tocar.

-Disculpen- dijo Mac Gonagall interrumpiendo- ¿interrumpo algo?

-¿Qué pasa profesora?- preguntó Alex a la mujer- ¿ocurre algo?

-Alex, Dumbledore te quiere en su oficina- observando a los jóvenes- ahora...

Sin despedirse de nosotros, ambas mujeres se marcharon dejándoles bastante confundidos.  Cuando se dieron cuenta, estaban solos en el salón. 

Alex se marchó como lo había previsto, dos días después, no sin antes dejar un regalo a cada uno de los alumnos de Aritmancia: Todos exentaron los exámenes con las mejores y mas altas calificaciones...

"Pasamos los exámenes muy bien. Dumbledore en la cena de despedida cuando correspondía dar la copa de las casas, por primera vez, en muchos años, Hufflepuff se llevó la copa.  Gryffindor quedó en segundo, Slyterin en tercero y Ravenclaw en ultimo lugar. Cuando Dumbledore iba a hablar, todos guardamos silencio..."

-Sin duda, un año excepcional en todos los sentidos: hemos tenido de todo en este año, pero mas que todo, hemos tenido experiencias que lamentablemente aquellos que salen de Hogwarts este año, tendrán que enfrentar como su sangre y su aptitudes los han preparado por siete años.  Pero mas que todo, algunos han tenido que madurar y actuar como adultos mucho mas temprano que otros—observando la mesa de Gryffindor- a algunos los veré en los próximos años...a otros, no... se irán a otros lugares a poner en practica todo lo que han aprendido y a experimentar con nuevos retos. Nuevos desafíos... no sin antes me despediré dando primera mente unos premios especiales- habían murmullos entre las mesas- claro que esto no es costumbre...usualmente, tenemos la celebración por la copa de las casas y la copa de quiddicht pero este ha sido un año...interesante...así que hagámoslo mas ¿Que tal?  Por primera vez en Hogwarts...entregaré los siguientes premios...

-¿De que habla?-preguntaba Sirius observando a James. este estaba observando a Dumbledore sorprendido.

-Primeramente- dijo Dumbledore- excelencia en Pociones...- leyendo de un pergamino- a cada uno de los ganadores, pueden venir a recoger su premio...- dijo el observando entre las cuatro mesas y dirigiendo su mirada al pergamino- Excelencia en Pociones...Severus Snape.- en ese momento, aplausos entre los de Slyterin.  También habían aplausos que provenían de las otras mesas.  Pero una de las que mas enérgica aplaudía era Emely.

_"Snape se dirigió sorprendido hasta Dumbledore y recibió una especie de pergamino... se notaba en su rostro que estaba sorprendido.  A mi no me sorprendía. Quedó demostrado el año pasado que Snape era el mejor en pociones.  Después de todo nuestras sospechas de que el fue quien hizo el filtro amoroso que consumieron Susan y James había sido obra de Snape."_

-Siguiendo- dijo Dumbledore- artes oscuras- dijo ocasionando una tensión entre las cuatro mesas: Remus Lupin- en ese momento, la mesa de Gryffindor estalló en aplausos.  Emely se enganchó del joven y le besó en los labios.  James aplaudía con gran entusiasmo al igual que los demás.

-¿quiénes serán los demás?-preguntaba Lily observando a los demás.

"Pero la situación se dio de la siguiente manera: Adivinación... Patil, Herbología, sorprendentemente, el hermano de Emely.  Transformaciones... LongBottom.  Aritmancia, James (eso si que no me sorprendió).  Estudios Muggles, Emely.  Eso tampoco me sorprendió.  Vi que Severus le sonrió por unos instantes. ¿quién lo iba a decir? Severus Snape se comportaba como un ser humano algunas veces.  Pero la tensión vino cuando llegó a dos premios particulares. " 

- Premios anuales... esto de este año, hemos decidido premiar a aquellos que no solo sobresalieron este año, sino también en todos los años en Hogwarts. Debo decir que de las cuatro casas, se sacaron una chica y un chico.  Y estos son: Slyterin... Lucius Malfoy... Gryffindor, Liliana Evans...

"James estaba feliz.  Sonreía. Lily estaba absorta.  Felicitada por todos mientras se dirigía a donde Dumbledore se encontró con Malfoy. Este con una frívola mirada, la dejó pasar delante de él. A James, esto le molestó pero al ver que Lily se dirigía nuevamente adonde nosotros, cambió su actitud. Cuando Dumbledore llegó a la segunda parte, condecoró con una medalla a aquellos sobresalientes jugadores en los sietes años en Hogwarts con una placa que sería exhibida con sus nombres en el salón de trofeos. Como buscador, James salió ganador." 

_"Recuerdo que esa noche, estuvimos hasta las dos celebrando. Cuando Mac Gonagall subió nos llamó la atención pero nos dijo que no hiciéramos tanto ruido.  Creo que ella también tenía ganas de celebrar.  Al otro día, comenzamos a empacar."_

_"cuando casi nos íbamos en la estación cerca del colegio, nuestros equipajes eran montados al tren, Hagrid se apareció a nuestro lado"_

-Esto si será distinto sin los Merodeadores- dijo Hagrid pasándonos a cada uno, un paquete con algo en su interior- son pastellillos de chocolate.  Los hice yo mismo...para el camino...ah pelirroja- abrazando a Lily- tan pequeñita que llegaste aquí pero con un temperamento del mismo color de tu pelo...-Lily se rió- espero que ustedes dos, se cuiden mucho- señalando a James.- y espero tener la invitación para su boda...

-Claro que si Hagrid- dijo James observándole.  También le abrazó. En ese momento, el tren silbó. Ya era la hora de irnos.  Hagrid terminó de despedirse de cada uno de ellos. Pronto estuvieron de regreso a casa.

-¿Qué harás Lily?-preguntó Emely observándole- ¿irás a casa?

-Si- dijo ella mirándole- pero no iré sola- sujetando a James con su brazo.

-¿Qué?- dijeron Sirius y James sorprendidos.

-Hace dos o tres noches, hablé con Dumbledore- dijo la joven- o Dumbledore, me mandó a buscar...me dijo que si mis padres tendrían problemas de aceptar a James en casa por unos días, hasta que iniciemos los estudios de Aurores...

-Pensé que vendrías conmigo y mis padres- dijo Sirius, observando a James.

-no. – dijo Lily- Dumbledore piensa que lo mejor es...que nos independicemos...- mirando al joven-¿ tienes problemas con ello?- observando a James.

-Para nada- dijo él sujetando su mano.

-Ay Cornamenta- dijo Sirius- imagínate lo que te dirán sus padres cuando sepan que te llevas a su pequeña Liliana contigo...

_"Todos nos reímos por el rostro de James.  estaba asustado. Incluso Lily reía."_

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Comentarios de la autora: lamento la tardanza... he estado demasiado agotada y me recomendaron descansar pero aquí estoy nuevamente....  el próximo capitulo es el ¿Final? O.o!! así como lo leen...ya se acaba ..pero estén pendientes...la sorpresa aun no es esa....jajajajaa... los personajes como Alex ¿Qué opinan de ella? Una bella maestra...seductora, conquistadora del corazón de sus alumnos y tan liberal. De esas no existen ya... ¿Creen que es lo ultimo que sabrán de ella? Ya lo verán para el próximo capitulo...**

**A propósito del próximo capitulo que por cierto, rondaran en los primeros dias de los merodeadores fuera de Hogwarts... la llegada y recibimiento de James en casa de los Evans, la ida de Emely, que silenciosa no iba a ser...Peter sorprende a los merodeadores... Sirius y su motocicleta... un secreto....Susan desde Rumania hará su aparición... pequeña pero al fin aparición...**

**Cambiando un poco de tema, quiero hacerles participe de la siguiente noticia: **

**_Conversando este martes con mi amiga Naiko Li, me hizo participe de una horrible noticia:alguien esa plagiando fics en FFnet.  me quedé sorprendida cuando me dijo esto... Una de las victimas es AngieC escritora de Fics de Harry Potter... me incomodó mucho este hecho... casos parecidos han ocurrido en Harry Argentino, Harry Latino y Asukas Heaven...pero ellos tomaron las medidas de lugar, eliminando la historia del acusado de robo o plagio de sus sites.  _**

**__**

**_en este caso no es plagio, es ROBO INTELECTUAL porque en realidad y en alguno de los casos, solo cambió el nombre del autor...no creia esto posible hasta que me dieron el link donde la historia está publicada... en una pagina de MSN grupos. pero lo mas sorprendente de todo el caso, es que los dueños de la pagina no les molesta que Dada (asi se llama la fic-ladrona) haya tomado esas historias y mucho menos, que Angie les dijera la verdad: defendieron a Dada y mucho mas que todo: todo aquel que se enteró y se puso en contacto con los dueños del grupo escribiendo en el foro, su mensaje fue borrado de la pizarra y exigieron que no se hablara mas del asunto... pero ante todo esto ¿Donde está Dada? nadie lo sabe... solo los que nos enteramos de esto nos preguntamos ¿Quien será o que historia Será la proxima victima?  _**

**__**

**_Solo sabemos una cosa: me reuní el 28 con AngieC y Naiko y estamos de acuerdo que es una desverguenza hacer este tipo de cosas: por lo menos tomar algunas ideas basicas y la trama... no es exactamente plagio. le damos el beneficio de la duda cuando escribimos "los personajes no nos pertenecen... blah blah" y toda aquella formalidad que colocamos al inicio o al final de cada capitulo...pero ¿Tomar hasta los imaginarios, tomar todo en el fic y solo cambiar el nombre de autor?  no estamos de acuerdo con este Crimen (porque si tiene que llamarse crimen) y luchamos en contra de esta practica... ¡¡¡POR LO MENOS, AGRADEZCA A LA VERDADERA AUTORA Y NO SE PONGAN A HACER PAPELONES Y PASAR VERGUENZA!!! esta notica de la chica se ha regado como polvora...y lo digo para que la historia de alguien mas, no caiga en las manos de esta "usurpadora" ...._**

**__**

**_Los links que presento a continuacion son la prueba de todo lo que digo: adelante y sean ustedes mismos los jueces..._**

**__**

**__**

**_http://www.geocities.com/fantasy_ending/pruebadeplagio_31dejulio.htm_**

**_http://www.geocities.com/fantasy_ending/HogwartsMillenium2.htm_**

**_http://groups.msn.com/HogwarstMillenium/general.msnw?action=get_message&mview=0&ID_Message=2279&LastModified=4675407335875635959_**

cambiando a cosas mas alegres :Saludos cordiales a todos los seguidores de esta historia...y muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo, todos los correos, todos los reviews además de las firmas en los libros de visitas, a Alicia, a Mer, a Danilupin, dani fernanda, Lawlen de Black, a Melissa Watson, a Aiko, a Naiko, Hibari Zhang, Sakura Corazón... 

**YA saben la rutina...**


	19. Hacia un Futuro desconocido II parte Des...

**Hacia futuro incierto.**

**Por Crystal23**

**Notas preliminares:   Los nombres de Harry Potter y todo lo demás, es propiedad de la Warner Brothers incorporated y provienen de los libros  obra  de la autora J.K. Rowlings.  Tienen su copyrights.**

**Capitulo 18 : " Hacia un Futuro desconocido II parte- Deseando no olvidar el pasado..."**

   Sus manos sudaban y no era para menos.   Llegando a la estación King Cross en Londres, para Remus, fue la separación de los Merodeadores.   Peter se fue a donde su padre quien lo esperaba.  Emely tomó sus cosas.  Dijo que estaría hospedándose en el Caldero Chorreante  mientras disponía de todo para su viaje por avión.  Remus la observaba algo nostálgico. Los señores Black, divisaron a los jóvenes y la Señora Black se dirigió a su hijo y le abrazó, luego a James. James sonrió ante este gesto y al verla.

Los señores Evans no estaban en la estación.  Lily buscaba entre la multitud de padres. Los Blacks, le ofrecieron que fueran a su casa mientras para que no se quedara sola en la estación esperando.  A Lily le extrañaba mucho el hecho de que sus padres, aun no llegaran. Siempre eran puntuales y le mandó una lechuza diciéndoles el día del ultimo día de clases.  No comprendía pero se resignó a la situación. Los Blacks le dijeron que luego la llevarían a su casa.  Ella aceptó cortésmente.

Remus no divisó a sus padres tampoco.  Se despidió de James, Lily y Sirius y se fue del otro lado, alcanzando a Emely quien empujaba su baúl. Emely se sorprendió al ver el joven que le alcanzaba.

-¿Adonde vienes?-preguntaba la joven.

-Contigo.- dijo el joven mirándole mientras le ayudaba- solo por hoy....mañana, iré a casa...

-Gracias Remus- dijo ella mirándole de reojo.

Remus iba a decirle algo cuando una voz se escuchó, provocando a ambos jóvenes dirigir su mirada hacía atrás.

-Ey Hermana- dijo Eddie divisándola y acercándose- ¿no te irás sin despedirte, cierto?

-adiós Eddie - dijo ella abrazándole y sonriéndole sutilmente- a pesar de nuestras diferencias, eres aun, mi hermano.

-Igual que tu para mi- dijo Eddie y observando a Remus dijo- ¿Adonde van?

-Al caldero Chorreante- dijo Emely mirándole. Remus estaba sonrojado- Remus me acompañará hasta mi hora de partir...

-Comprendo- dijo Eddie y observando a su alrededor, dijo- Nuestros padres se olvidaron que hoy llegaba el tren...- y exhalando profundo- se que la relación de hermanos que hemos tenido ha sido bastante fría, pero....

-Claro que puedes venir con nosotros- dijo ella sonriéndole- y así te contaré de la universidad a la cual voy...

-¿universidad Muggle? No es por rechazar la  "tentadora" oferta hermanita, pero prefiero saber algo acerca de mi cuñado aquí presente- palmeando en el hombro de Remus mientras avanzaban.

_"ya en ese momento, todo se veía distinto; el color de las luces, los rostros de las personas, cuando salíamos del anden 9 ¾ , no pude evitar sentir nostalgia. Recuerdo que Eddie nos hablaba pero yo en pura honestidad, no prestaba atención. Me conformaba con ver a las personas pasar a nuestro alrededor.  Solo con eso era suficiente. _Miré a Emely. __Para mi parecer, se vería distinta, mas madura o simplemente le observaba de otra manera, manera que no comprendería nuevamente horas después.  En un momento recordé que todo había terminado. Siete años estudiando y ¿de sacaba de Hogwarts?  Mis amigos, claro, las bromas, las enseñanzas, y a Emely. Aunque debo admitir que este ultimo año ha sido de locura".__

_"Alex prometió mantener el contacto con nosotros. ¿cumplirá esa promesa? Eso dependerá de que no la maten primero.  No creo que se deje matar por Voldemort.  Ella le tiene ira.  Tal vez por lo que pasó con sus padres. Tal vez el fallido ataque a nosotros.  No lo se.  Ella tiene muchos secretos. Creo que en mis siete años en Hogwarts es la única profesora que nos robó el aliento con sus intrigas, sus encantos y su manera tan particular de tomar las cosas a su manera. Aun me río de recordar el rostro de MacGonagall la noche de Halloween en relación a la vestimenta de nuestra atractiva profesora y que decir de los problemas que me causó con Emely. Por otra parte, nosotros los Merodeadores,  nos olvidamos del mapa; mayores e importantes cosas ocurrieron este año para ponernos a pensar en el Mapa del Merodeador.  No me importa ya; aunque fue una creación de los Merodeadores. Eso era otra cosa: los Merodeadores compartieron su ultima noche bajo el techo de Hogwarts. Siento una mano tibia que se entrelaza con la mía y me extrae de mis pensamientos bruscamente. Sonreí al notar que Emely me obsequiaba una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, tal vez, dándome ánimos... era su manera singular y única de apoyarme"._

-Y bien Remus ¿qué nos puedes contar acerca de ti?- dijo Eddie, observando al joven salir bruscamente de sus pensamientos ante el toque de la joven.

-¿yo?- dijo el joven siendo observado por Eddie mientras caminaban- Pues yo... este...

Eddie comenzó a reír incesantemente.  Finalmente dijo- tranquilo. No es para que te pongas así.

Emely lo observó.  Remus no era un chico normal.  Lo sabía. Además de que no era de conocimientos de muchos, el secreto de "Lunático" .... el por que de ese inusual sobrenombre... no lo culpaba... pero ella era parte de aquel secreto. Se sentía complacida de saber el secreto de una de las personas mas importantes de su vida.  Estaría con el... solo por esos momentos, pero no se quedaría afuera... después de todo, el tuvo la confianza suficiente de revelarle aquello que temía decirle... y que no podía decirle a nadie mas.  Pero confió en ella... 

- _acaso ¿Aquella confianza me revela que ...- observando a Remus y analizando por unos instantes.-_debería de quedarme a su lado? Nunca me lo ha pedido... incluso aquel día de la discusión... y que Narcisa abrió su bocota... ¿Tengo que renunciar a mi sueño para estar a su lado?  Nunca me dijo que me quedara..._- mirando ahora hacía adelante- __¿Tengo que considerar ese silencio como "no te alejes de mi"?  él no es de ese tipo- negando con su cabeza lo que pensaba- _no. No lo es.... nunca me pediría eso... pero aun así, le preguntaré... pero por él, solo por él, lo dejaría todo y me resignaría a ser feliz a su lado...¿Eso es acaso, amor?__

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sentados en la sala de la residencia Black, Sirius comentaba a su padre, todo lo ocurrido en Hogwarts ese ultimo año.  El señor Black estaba mas que sorprendido escuchando las notables.  Mientras tomaban el té, no dejaba la señora Black, de observar a Lily.  

-¿ocurre algo malo?-. preguntó James observando a la señora Black con la mirada fija que tenía puesta en la joven Evans.

-No James- dijo la señora Black observando a James ante su mirada. Lily se sonrojó. Hubo un silencio bastante molesto entre todos en el salón.

-¿cuáles son sus planes ahora?-preguntó el señor Black, tratando de hacer tema de conversación.

Dirigiendo las miradas ahora la señor Black, James respondió:- por ahora es ir a casa de los Evans para aclarar unos cuantos asuntos y de ahí, a entrenar como aurores.- sonriendo sutilmente a Lily.

-James...- dijo la Señora Black observándole- no digo que no sigas el camino de tus padres... se sabe que necesitamos aurores buenos, pero con el año que ustedes han tenido...

-Es por eso, señora Black, que James y Sirius están mas que calificados para lo que pueda venir- se adelantó Lily a ambos jóvenes que iban a reclamar la actitud de la señora Black, pero Lily se adelantó al comentario. James le sonrió sutilmente. El silencio volvió a reinar.  En ese momento, comenzó a llover con intensidad.  Las gotas daban en contra de las ventanas.

-No es posible-dijo el señor Black observando a la ventana-. Será muy difícil que te llevemos a casa a hora y como está este clima, mi niña.- ahora dirigiendo su mirada a la joven.

-Será mejor que te acomodemos en la habitación de huéspedes- dijo la Señora Black, sonriéndole a Lily.  Y señalando el camino dijo- vamos, te dejaremos instaladas... ustedes dos- observando a Sirius y a James- acomoden sus baúles en tu habitación, Sirius. James compartirá contigo, tu habitación esta noche...-dadas sus indicaciones. Tomó a Lily de la mano y la guió por las escaleras.

James y Sirius observaron en silencio al señor Black quien les miraba a ambos fijamente y dijo después de dos minutos de silencio- las cosas no están fáciles; la muerte de tus padres, James, trajo consigo muchas conjeturas acerca de los pasos a tomar con "quien ya saben" y...- pero se detuvo al ver el rostro de duda de su hijo- ¿qué?

-¿no crees que ya estás grandecito? - preguntó el joven como quien tiene la razón- llámalo por su nombre: Voldemort...

-Si antes lo he llamado así...- dijo el señor Black- ¿cuál es tu problema?- mirando el enojado rostro de su hijo.

-Esto es increíble: Voldemort arruina nuestras vidas... es demasiado... acomoda las vidas de las personas como si se tratara de un juego- poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta una mesa con distintos licores y tomando una botella (lo que sorprendió a su padre cuando vio que se servía cómodamente sin mirar a su amigo, mucho menos a su padre), que dejando la botella en su lugar y con vaso en su mano comenzó a digerir- Decide quien vive y quien muere... quien hace que y de que modo..- bebiendo el contenido del vaso.

James le hacía señales mientras, el señor Black le observaba sorprendido y finalmente dijo su padre- ¿Desde cuando bebes???

-Eh....- dijo Sirius observando el vaso en su mano y observando nervioso a su padre.  De ahí, su mirada se posó en James, quien le observaba entre las rendijas de su mano que se la colocó en el rostro cuando el señor Black le observaba sorprendido- Hace un tiempecito ya... que no te sorprenda- dijo dejando el vaso a un lado- es que ...una amiga bebía... y...

-¿De Hogwarts?- preguntaba el hombre.

-si- dijo Sirius.

-¿estudiante? Me sorprende que una alumna pueda beber...

-No era estudiante- salió James a la defensa del joven- era... la cuñada de Sirius...

-¿Cuñada?? ¿tienes cuñada???

-Gracias... amigo- dijo Sirius mirándole como si quisiera matarle.

-¿Quién es la chica??

-Susan ... se llama susan.... - dijo James observando al señor Black- es muy buena chica...

-¿Tiene apellido esta Susan?

-Si...- dijo Sirius- Susan March...

Hubo un molestoso silencio.  El señor Black agregó- ¿Susan March? ¿no será aquella que el Ministerio busca con tanto afán? ¿existe otra? ¿las otras están con vida???

-¿qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Sirius- el Ministerio de Magia, supo de su existencia... lo sabe. Incluso la sacaron de Hogwarts un día, para interrogarle... se la llevaron a Homeasdge... estuvo bastante tiempo siendo interrogada... ¿acaso no lo sabías?

-No- dijo el señor Black- esto está bastante extraño; pero ¿qué pasó con quien buscaban por su implicación con ... Voldemort? ¿Susan?

-Desapareció - dijo Sirius mirándole- disculpa; voy a mi alcoba.- dejando a su padre bastante confundido.  James fue detrás de él.

La cena fue bastante silenciosa.   El señor Black, no le dirigía la palabra a su hijo. Ambos ni siquiera se observaban al rostro.  Sirius jugaba con su comida. James observaba el silencio entre padre e hijo y Lily los observaba a todos, guardando silencio.

-_Tan distinto a aquella vez que vinimos aquí- pensaba Lily cuando estuvo en casa de los Potter aquella noche que James y Sirius la llevaron.  En aquel momento, los padres de Sirius estaban mas contentos y mas comunicativos.  Pero ahora, el silencio en el comedor era ensordecedor. Pero por cortesía, no decía nada de lo que pensaba.  _

En un momento, esa noche, Lily  pensó en sus padres.  Ellos sabían que ella regresaba ese día.  ¿por qué no fueron a recogerle? Nunca habían dejado de recogerle del anden 9 3/4.  nunca.    No podía dormir.  Encendió la luz de la habitación. Miró por la ventana.  Estaba lloviendo.  Exhaló profundamente. Pensó nuevamente en sus padres. De ahí, observó el anillo en su dedo.   

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

El sol no mostró su rostro a la mañana siguiente.  aun llovía. Sirius continuaba aun algo molesto por el comentario de su padre. no podían culparle.  James y Lily decidieron quedarse otro día mas en casa de los Blacks; ellos insistían en que no era correcto salir con ese clima, y mas aun, con todo lo que había ocurrido en ese año. Lily descubría de vez en cuando a James, observando por la ventana, al lado de la casa, donde un año atrás, se encontraba la de él.

Recordaba el pasado. la noche del ataque.  como semanas después, Dumbledore y MacGonagall, dieron con él; aun no sabìa como lo lograron.  ellos nunca le explicaron. solo recordaba como alguien ayudaba a Macgonagall y lo depositaban semi inconsciente en un coche.  por un momento, pudo percatarse del estado preocupante en el rostro de Macgonagall y de Dumbledore.

En ese momento, recordó por un instante un día de esos en el que aun se encontraba en la enfermería de Hogwarts, días después de que Dumbledore lo localizara y como al recobrar el conocimiento, reconocía el rostro que le observaba con detenimiento. 

**--------------- Flash Back ------------------**

_-¿cómo te encuentras James?- preguntó Dumbledore._

_El joven no respondió nada.  se quedaba en silencio mirando al otro lado.  no comprendía como Dumbledore había dado con él.  o alguien mas en particular.  se estuvo escondiendo de rostros extraños y conocidos a la vez.  No había vuelto a su vecindario desde el ataque.  no pudo, tampoco hacer nada._

_-¿recuerdas cuando te encontramos?-preguntaba Dumbledore al joven.-¿recuerdas algo?_

_-Ellos están muertos... él los mató..._

_-Si- dijo Dumbledore- él eliminará a todos aquellos que no estén de su lado... pudiste haber muerto también... pero no fue así..._

_-no lo fue- dijo James observándole.  _

_-Director- dijo una joven de ojos azules ingresando con algo envuelto en forma de paquete- ¿Ya despertó- mirando a James- Mac Gonagall y Hagrid me informaron... ¿Como está?_

_-Está bien- dijo sonriéndole sutilmente- ¿como te fue en Londres?_

_-Bien, bien- no retirándole la vista al joven.-Si, soy yo- observando la curiosidad en el rostro de James..._

_-Claro- dijo Dumbledore- James ella es Alex March... supongo que se conocen... será la nueva profesora de Aritmancia este año... -poniéndose de pie- se que estás muy débil así que te dejaré descansar... hablaremos después- marchándose de la enfermería._

_-Vaya Potter- dijo Alex sonriéndole- no pensé que vería a un ex-novio mío por aquí antes de clases..._

_-Te vi en casa de Susan ¿Que haces aquí?_

_-¿No escuchaste?- mirándole y tomando asiento- soy la nueva profesora de aritmancia...siento mucho lo de tus padres...eran personas irremplazables... - frunciendo su rostro.- vi a Sirius después del funeral... también a tu novia.  lo acompañaba... estaba bastante triste..._

_-¿Como está?-preguntó- ¿como está Sirius? ¿y Lily?_

_- Sin saber nada de ti... eso es seguro...- y extendiendo su mano dijo- mira: la traje de casa de Sirius... aunque me dio tremendos problemas para sacarla por la ventana sin que notaran mi presencia... es tu capa- sonriéndole- te vi cuando estudiaba aquí, demasiadas veces utilizándola... -viendo la mirada de sorpresa de James- si, te he visto utilizándola; cuando tu y Sirius acompañados de sus amigos, exploraban todo el colegio y hacían de las suyas para sacarle canas verdes a mi hermana y al resto de sus amigas además de a Slyterin..._

_-Gracias- dijo James._

_-Oye, James: te puedo ayudar... a hacerte mas fuerte.  conociéndote, se que estás furioso por lo que pasó, pero puedo ayudarte... te puedo enseñar cosas... para defenderte..._

_-¿Por que me quiere ayudar?_

_-Porque Voldemort me quitó personas a quienes quería, quiero y admiro... si te enseño, se que algo hago por ustedes... y por aquellos seres queridos... déjame ayudarte, por favor..._

_guardó silencio y con la capa aun entre sus manos, Alex se puso de pie y dijo- Supongo que te quedarás en Hogwarts... el resto del verano..._

_-Si- dijo James asintiendo también con la cabeza._

_-Bien- dijo ella.- cuando te sientas mejor, hablaremos...- antes de voltearse a la puerta dijo - James ¿A quien buscabas cuando Dumbledore te encontró?_

_-¿Por que preguntas?_

_-Curiosidad.-_

_-A Voldemort...- dijo el sin importarle nada y volteando a la ventana- quería matarlo..._

_-Tendrás pronto una oportunidad... lo prometo...- Aquí James le observó mientras salía por la puerta...._

****

**_------------- Fin del Flash Back --------------_**

****

Observa que Sirius duerme.  mira nuevamente a la ventana.  Tanto ocurrió en ese año.  Tantas cosas.  Gracias le daba a sus padres que aseguraron su futuro,  tenía una fortuna en Gringots, el banco de los magos.  aseguraron con Dumbledore su tutela ese ultimo año y este dijo que no perdería el contacto.  Macgonagall, tampoco.  dijo que hablaría con los padres de Sirius para saber de los planes de los chicos.  conociéndola, sabía que cumpliría con su palabra.  Ahora tenía que pensar que Lily también estaba con él ya.  ya no era solamente su vida la que estaba en juego.  tambien de alguien a quien amaba inmensamente y jamás se perdonaría si algo le ocurría.

En esos momentos, recordó la noche en que estuvo deambulando por Londres, terminando frente a la casa de Lily.  Vio como la luz reflejaba la sombra de alguien que estaba sentado en el salón.  figura femenina.  no importándole ya nada, se transformó en ciervo pensando que si era Petunia esta gritaría pero solo porque era ciervo y no James Potter, un mago.

Dio unos toques torpes en la puerta y miró con atención quien respondía.  escondido en los arbustos vio de quien se trataba. a través del cristal que había enmarcado en la puerta, vio quien era: Era Lily.  En esos momentos, un rayo impactó y ella se cubrió el rostro.  cuando salió a la lluvia, pasó detrás de ella... el olfato me guió a la cocina.  tenía mucha hambre...ese fue el momento que él aprovechó para ingresar a la casa.  mientras observaba la lluvia dar contra la ventana dijo - fue exactamente en una noche como esta...

**--------------flash back --------------**

_ Cuando ingresó a la casa y cerró la puerta, vio marcas de pasos de algo.  Alguien estaba en la casa.  Se dirigían a la cocina.   Caminó lentamente hasta ella.  Temía que hubiese sido un ladrón, pero nada la tenía preparada para lo que veía.  _

_Era un ciervo color café con unos cuernos magníficos.  Comía de su plato.   Se sorprendió pero después- ¿Qué hace un ciervo en la ciudad de Londres? Estaba muy extraña la situación.  Fue cuando recordó algo, de cuando estaba en la casa de los gritos.  Estaba el perro, la rata, el licántropo,  que era Remus según James le había dicho._

_-¿James?- dijo ella viendo el ciervo comer.   Parecía hambriento pero mas que todo, se veía ¿Triste? Pero como ella ¿Podía distinguir un ciervo triste de uno alegre? _

_Ante sus ojos el ciervo mirándole aun, se transformó, dando paso a James Potter.  Estaba sucio sin sus gafas y vestido sin ninguna ropa a excepción de sus pantalones y una camisa de mangas cortas.  Ni siquiera un suéter.  A través de su pelo mojado que se pegaba a su rostro, sus ojos estaban rojos.  Lily se acercó con cuidado mientras él le miraba fijamente, cuando ella le abrazó, fue cuando pudo sentir un exhalo de respiración.,  como si fuese en ese momento que volvía a respirar. Sentía algo tibio que se deslizaba por la blusa de Lily.  llovía afuera.  Ella estaba algo mojada pero no como James._

_Ella no preguntó nada.  Solo hizo lo que se le ocurrió. Después de diez minutos, el dejó de llorar.  Lily lo condujo hasta los pisos superiores y lo llevó hasta su habitación.  Cerrando la puerta para evitar de que Petunia llegara en ese momento,  desabotonó la camisa de James. estaba empapado de pies a cabeza.  El solo se conformaba con mirarle en los ojos.  Ella corrió y saliendo de su habitación, volvió con varias toallas y con ropa de hombre seca.  Pasó la toalla por alrededor de los hombros del joven.  _

_-Ve y date un baño con agua caliente- dijo ella sin esperar  respuesta del joven lo llevó hasta la puerta del baño y la cerró detrás del joven. Desde afuera escuchaba el agua de la ducha caer.   Cuando James salió envuelto en una toalla con el torso al descubierto, no pudo evitar  pensar ciertas cosas; de verdad que su novio tenía un cuerpo envidiable.  De seguro era toda esa practica de quiddicht.  Le dio la ropa que pertenecía a su padre que era un poco mas esbelto que James pero aun así le servirían.  Cuando le dejó en su habitación vistiéndose, ella bajó, tomo una de las latas de sopa en conserva y la preparó.  Notó que el cuerpo de James estaba bastante frío.  La calentó y en poco tiempo, con bandeja en mano, estaba dirigiéndose a su habitación.  Aquello a ella le parecía muy extraño.  James llega en tales condiciones en la noche, en forma de ciervo.  Era un animago, claro estaba. ¿pero cual era la razón de todo aquello?    _

_-¿James?- dijo al ingresar con bandeja en mano.  El chico estaba viendo una foto que estaba entre las cosas de Lily.  eran parte de aquellas fotos que se tomaron la ultima noche en Hogwarts. -te traje esto...te sentirás mejor después de que comas algo..._

_Mostrándole que era sopa, tomó la cuchara y la probó. Observaba el rostro de Lily quien tenía la bandeja en sus piernas mientras el comía.  Cuando iba por la mitad, puso la cuchara a un lado. _

_-¿No quieres comer mas?- ella preguntó.  El no respondió nada.  - Bien- colocándola en su tocador.  Le miró unos instantes y dijo- ¿me quieres decir que pasa?_

_El se puso de pie, caminó dos vueltas en la habitación.  Miró por la ventana.  Aun la lluvia caía. Se dirigió hasta ella y le abrazó. Comenzó Lily a sentir como su blusa volvía a estar mojada pero esta vez eran lagrimas.  Abrazó a James.  podía sentir como temblaba. A pesar de haberle secado.  Dijo finalmente- Están...muertos..._

_-¿Quienes? - dijo ella en un susurro.- ¿Quiénes James?_

_-Mis padres- aquellas palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fría para Lily- mis padres están muertos...él los mató._

_Cuando el reloj marcaba las tres y diez, dijo- Voldermort. y susurrando cerca del rostro de la joven dijo- tengo que irme.._

_-¿Adonde? -preguntó Lily._

_-Adonde lo encuentre o él me encuentre..._

_-¿Qué piensas hacer?_

_-Vengar a mis padres- dijo calmadamente, mientras pasaba el contorno de su mano en su rostro._

_-No puedes hacerme eso, James- dijo Lily- no puedes...él mató a tus padres, no te culpo pero ¿Qué puede hacer un chico de séptimo, contra Voldemort cuando mató a sus padres, dos experimentados aurores?_

_-Aun no se- simplemente dijo dándole la razón a lo dicho por Lily- pero ni tu, ni Sirius pueden saber donde estoy..._

_-No quiero que te vayas..._

_-No me perderás- susurró. Aun pasaba su mano en el rostro de Lily.  ella guardó silencio pero un temor se apoderó de su corazón.  James no podía hacerle eso.  No ahora.  No en esos momentos que tenía la perfecta felicidad.  - Prometo que me verás pronto..._

_-No.- dijo Lily decidida- ¿adonde vas?_

_-Aun...no lo se- dijo James mirándole- pero no puede ser en casa... a casa...ni tampoco a donde Sirius, pero estaré cerca, lo prometo._

_-¿No iras a Hogwarts? Se lo prometiste a ellos...- dijo Lily en un susurro._

_-aun no lo decido...pero tampoco se, si iré allá..._

_-En Hogwarts, estarás a salvo, podrás terminar el séptimo año, ser auror y pelear a Voldermort...junto con Sirius, junto conmigo..._

_-No permitiré que seas aurora... no permitiré que te mate como mató a mis padres...como a mi madre, no podré pasar por eso de nuevo._

_-No puedes detenerme y te digo lo mismo: no voy a permitir perderte..._

_Se miraron fijamente durante mucho tiempo.  Los ojos de Lily comenzaron a pesarle.  Estaba cansada.  Cerró sus ojos una vez vio que parecía que James dormía.  Antes del amanecer miró una vez mas el apacible rostro de la chica.  Le besó en la mejilla, se puso de pie y caminó saliendo sin hacer ruido de la habitación._

**--------------------fin del flash back -----------------------__**

-lo que no sabes querida Lily,- hablando consigo mismo en la oscuridad de la habitación-  es que una de las razones por las cuales regresé, y me resigné a que Alex me entrenara,  fue por ti. por el calor que me brindaste aquella noche que mas te necesitaba...por eso, siempre estaré agradecido contigo... no me veo pasando el resto de mis días con otra persona excepto tu...- después de esto, se echó a dormir.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-¿qué ocurre?-preguntó la señora Black, una vez bajaba las escaleras- te noto preocupado- observando el rostro de su esposo.

-No es nada- dijo el tratando de ocultarle todo el extraño comportamiento de su hijo del día antes. 

-A mi no me engañas- dijo la señora Black- estás tan extraño como nuestro hijo...no se hablan desde anoche en la cena... o un poco antes... ya vamos a cenar y aun te comportas así... y él también.

-Es algo...- pensándolo mejor- con todo lo que está pasando, no creo que sea conveniente, tenerlos aquí... son un blanco fácil... demasiado fácil. Sabes que al igual que los Potter, las amenazas por parte de mortífagos son mas comunes; forman parte de nuestra vida...

-¿Qué planeas?

-Sacarlos de aquí lo antes posible, pero sin que sospechen...

-¿cómo lo harás? Sabes que James es un investigador y no se conformará con cualquier excusa inverosímil que inventes...

-¿Acaso mis excusas son inverosímiles?- ante la actitud de su mujer.

Exhalando profundamente dijo- mejor diles la verdad...

-¿Cuál de todas? ¿Qué nuestras vidas por hacer lo correcto, están destinadas a la muerte? Ya los Potter murieron.  Su nuca esperanza de que la sangre de Godric Gryffindor siga fluyendo, están en James.  No puedo decirles que se vayan por esto, pues decidirán quedarse para ayudarnos. No voy a dejar que mi hijo muera también.

la señora Black, podía sentir su dolor con las palabras que salían de sus labios. Lo compartía. Era inevitable; tantas cosas compartidas.  Su amistad al principio, la amistad con los ya fallecidos Potter.  Su romance, su matrimonio, el nacimiento de su único hijo. La muerte de sus mejores amigos. Ahora, todo podía ocurrir. La muerte de sus seres queridos: de Sirius, de James.  Pero sabía que al igual que su esposo, no lo iba a permitir.

-¿acaso no piensas decirles?-preguntó nuevamente.

-¿Decir que?- dijo una voz al pie de las escaleras. Era James quien regresaba con Lily de la mano y agregó- Sirius se está bañando...- mientras descendían las escaleras- ¿qué es lo que pasa?- observando a ambos.  

-James: tenemos algo que decirte...- en ese momento, una ráfaga de un viento fuerte y frío es sentido en el interior de la casa, haciendo que la llama de la chimenea se agitara. Ambos adultos se observaron detenidamente.

-Pero ¿cómo?- dijo la señora Black, leyendo en la mirada de su esposo lo que este pensaba.  Era un presentimiento; y bien acertado, dada la situación y las circunstancias.

Tomando a Lily por el brazo se dirigieron a la puerta de atrás.  aun llovía. James abriendo la puerta cautelosamente llevaba varita en mano.  en ese momento escuchó una voz que sonaba desde la sala.

-¡¡¡James!!- era la voz de la señora Black- está bien...es MacGonagall.

-James ¿Que es lo que te pasa?-preguntaba Lily, una vez observando su rostro- estás demasiado alterado...- abrazándole y dirigiéndose con él, al salón.

-Lamento haberlos asustado- dijo Macgonagall a los Black- no pensé que había causado tal revuelo...

-Era el mal momento y el clima- dijo el señor Black- pero no estamos del todo errados ¿Cierto?

-Por supuesto- dijo MAcGonagall y observando a James y a Lily dijo- Con que aqui estaban ¿Eh? 

-Hola profesora- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-No soy ya su profesora... - sonriendo ante la educada actitud de los jóvenes- mi nombre es Minerva...

-¿a que debemos el honor?-preguntó el Señor Black.

-Estaba en Londres en unos asuntos de Hogwarts y Dumbledore me recomendó que pasara por aquí... 

-Claro- dijo el señor Black- en estos momentos iba a hablar con los chicos acerca de donde vivirán mientras realicen sus estudios de aurores...

-Por supuesto- dijo MacGonagall.- es lo mas común que no vivan en las casas de sus padres... están en esa edad...

-No comprendo ¿Por que los que estudian para aurores?-preguntó James- aun los que trabajan en el Ministerio, viven con sus parientes...

-Pero no los que vienen de familias Muggles- dijo Macgonagall y conociendote Potter, dudo mucho que te quedarías en Hogwarts ¿o me equivoco?

-No lo está- dijo James mirándole- tiene razón...  y dadas mis circunstancias...-observando a Macgonagall.

-Tengo una idea- dijo el señor Black- Al oeste de Londres, hay un lugar... cerca del río... es un edificio antiguo... acostumbraban a alojar a hechiceros ¿Aun está funcionando?

-Creo que si- dijo la profesora- creo que lo maneja el hijo del antiguo administrador...

-Creo que le enviaré una lechuza ahora- dijo el señor Black observando a los demás- nunca se es demasiado temprano...le avisaré de su llegada chicos... estará esperándolos y sus habitaciones guardadas...

-¿no es molestia señor?-preguntó Lily.

-No para nada- dijo el señor Black- les servirá para instalarse en Londres hasta que se decidan establecerse... es un buen lugar.  a mi me encantó vivir ahí ... a Potter también...

-Nunca mi padre mencionó nada de esto... nada de su pasado en realidad...

-Claro- dijo mirándole- mi gran amigo: el misterio mas grande del mundo para mi...- sonriendo por unos instantes- prepararé todo lo necesario- disculpándose y saliendo del salón. 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* al otro día *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Se salvaron de casualidad.   solo por no estar ahí en esos momentos.  la historia se repetía.  pero no tenía nada de que lamentarse... esto fue de mortífagos seguidores de Voldemort.  no de Voldemort.  no había cuerpos.  tampoco señales de violencia.  Sirius, Lily y James se marcharon del lugar sin ser percibidos por los vecinos o los amigos.  su desaparición del lugar de los hechos, fue tan misteriosa como la desaparición misma de los Blacks.

Sirius no estaba triste.  James tampoco. esto confundía aun mas a Lily.  pero no preguntaba nada.  en esos momentos, viajaba entre Sirius y James en la moto del primero.  Habían desaparecido.  como si la tierra se los hubiese tragado pero ¿Donde estaban? no pensaba que estaban muertos. entonces ¿Donde estaban? otro misterio de los Blacks.  

lily decidió guardar silencio.  de todas maneras, por Sirius, no quería despertar un nuevo misterio.  Cada quien que estaba alrededor de ellos, terminaba desapareciendo o muerto.  El misterio de "Quien ya saben" cobraba forma para la confundida mente de la joven: Quien estuviera a su lado se salvaba, en contra, fallecía o desaparecía... los Muggles también eran victimas... ¿Quien seguiría ahora? le daba miedo pensarlo, pero pronto se sentía mas a salvo, pues las dos personas mas importantes en esos momentos, la cuidaban.

**------------ En otro lugar del mundo --------------**

-Hola- dijo un sujeto acercándose a la mesera de aquel bar- ¿Cómo amanecimos hoy? - sonriéndole amistosamente.  Vestía unos pantalones de color gris, igual que sus ojos y su pelo era negro intenso.   Tenía aproximadamente 23 o 25 años y su tono de voz al igual que su comportamiento, era apacible y bastante calmado.  -Me he perdido de mucho ¿no?- sentándose en uno de los bancos de la barra.  

A esa hora de la tarde, comenzaba el movimiento de clientes en el bar.  Era bastante conocido y visitado debido a su localización y que no había otro en ese pueblo.  Estaba ubicado en el primer nivel de un edificio de tres pisos.  En el segundo, se encontraba un departamento de tres habitaciones, un pequeño salón, una cocina con su pequeño comedor en madera y un balcón.  ese sobresalía del pequeño salón y podía observarse el amanecer y un precioso lago que había a pocos kilómetros del lugar.  El segundo se encontraba localizado en el tercer nivel pero que este no era departamento, era el ático.  Desde ese lugar, podía observarse todo el pueblo.  Aunque tampoco era un lugar con muchos habitantes.  Apenas unos cuatrocientos habitantes, pero que en su mayoría eran hombres.  Apenas habían unas cuantas mujeres.  Esposas de los que allí laboraban y en otros casos, hijas de los trabajadores y comerciantes y demás. 

-Desapareciste por dos semanas- dijo la joven de ojos azules y pelo negro mientras le servía en un vaso.  Vestía un sencillo vestido de estampados de flores color amarillo y su pelo corto estaba contenido por un cintillo de color amarillo.- ¿Mucho trabajo?

-Te encantan estas historias- dijo el joven mientras le observaba limpiar mas allá de la barra y alzando el tono de su voz- pues sí, mucho trabajo.  Es temporada de que pongan sus huevos.... son celosísimas... no hay quien las contengan, pero también debemos tener cuidado de que ningún muggle las vea...

No fallando se encontraban en un pueblo cerca de un parque de protección de dragones, en alguna parte del mundo.  Después de su salida inesperada de Hogwarts, ahora se encontraba tranquilamente instalada en aquel lugar.

-¿cuánto tiempo te quedarás?- dijo ella mirándole- ¿cuándo regresas?

-Un mes- dijo observándole detenidamente y cada uno de sus movimientos.- creo y claro, si no se presenta nada mas... oye ¿Por qué no me dejas invitarte un día de estos?- dijo, sorprendiendo con esto a la joven- ¿por favor? Nunca sales de aquí.  Si no es trabajando, estás en el balcón observando de lejos el movimiento y todo lo que hacen los demás...

-Sabes que no salgo, y no lo haré y mucho menos que Cristine se me enoje...- sonriéndole educadamente - Sabes que no me deja salir dada mi estado de salud tan delicado...

-Si, lo se- dijo el joven mirándole- Creo que a veces te sobreprotege de mas.- observándole- llegaste no hace mucho. tan ... delicada... y aun así, en tu condición, trabajas horas incansables aquí y le ayudas a ella arriba...

-Philipe- dijo una voz de mujer detrás de Susan- déjala en paz.- saliendo de la parte de atrás cubierta por una cortina.  Era de ojos negros y pelo negro pero largo que llegaba hasta su cintura.  Tenía un vestido color rosa el cual podía verse debido a su túnica que estaba entreabierta.- no molestes a mi prima...-mintiendo sobre la verdadera identidad de la joven.

-Pero Cristine- dijo Philipe. - no la estaba molestando.-sonriéndole- ¿o si Susan?

-No.  No me molestaba- dijo la joven defendiendo a su amigo.

-Ve arriba a descansar- dijo Cristine observando a su hermana.- yo termino aquí... "prima"

-¿estás segura?

-Si.- sonriéndole- lo estoy... ahora, vete o te dejo cubrir el turno de la noche también.

Mirándole sutilmente, se despidió de su amigo y se dirigió atrás en donde estaba la escalera que da al segundo piso del lugar.

Mirándole mientras negaba con la cabeza, dijo a media voz- Ríndete.  Te lo dije.  Está enamorada de otro...

-Lo se, pero es difícil no fijarse en ella...

-Sufrirás mucho - limpiando unas botellas cerca de ellos- mi prima, no te hará caso de esa manera, ni en un millón de años... además sabes muy bien que dada su condición...

-Ella merece estar feliz- interrumpió Philipe- y no estar sola en estos momentos... 

-No sabes nada de ella- dijo Cristine teniendo la razón- no te involucres... - enseriando su tono de voz- tiene mucha gente que la quiere y la cuida.  Lo ultimo que desean ver es verla lastimada...

- Me voy- dijo pagando la cuenta y colocándose su túnica en sus hombros. Deteniéndose antes de llegar a la puerta dijo- La soledad es una mala amiga. No se porque aparece esta chiquilla aquí. Pero lo ultimo que quiero es lastimarla.  Es una chiquilla y la llamo chiquilla porque apenas tiene 17 años y tendrá que enfrentar demasiadas cosas (mas las que enfrenta porque no soy ajeno a la situación), para estar sola.  Le ofrezco mi ayuda y mi cariño... piénsalo Cristine.- Retirándose finalmente del lugar.

Sonriendo dijo- Increíble...- ante la actitud del sujeto para con su hermana.  Sus intenciones eran buenas, ella lo sabía, pero también sabía que su hermana jamás le haría caso. pero su sonrisa no duró mucho tiempo cuando un sujeto de los que son oriundos del pueblo, llegaba exaltado.

En su idioma natal dijo- ¿Te has enterado?

-No ¿De que?

-En Londres, Cristine.  Otro ataque de "ya sabes quien" Aurores de todo el mundo están siendo llamados a Londres...  Por lo que parece, las victimas fueron los Black .  Hechiceros de Londres y también aurores... muy importantes dentro del Ministerio de magia de Londres.

-¿Qué?_ dijo una voz detrás de ellos, sorprendiendo con ello a Cristine.- no puedo creerlo. ¿Qué le ha pasado a los Black?-Exaltándose.

-Calma Susan- dijo Cristine.- ¿Cómo comprendiste lo que me acaba Pietro de decir? tu no sabes el idioma del pueblo.

-Comprendí Ministerio, Londres, Black y aurores ¿Qué ha pasado en Londres? Además estoy aprendiendo... no soy del todo tonta...

-Tal vez, no sean los mismos Black... tal vez sea una confusión...

-¿Cómo lo sabes?_ preguntó a aquel hombre e ignorando lo que su hermana dijo.  Sus ojos estaban dilatados al rostro de aquel hombre.

El hombre no comprendía lo que Susan preguntaba.  Solo veía a aquella chiquilla con lagrimas asomándose en sus ojos y Cristine, la dueña del bar y que si comprendía lo que Pietro decía, calmando a la joven.

-Vamos- decía Cristine ayudando a su hermana  y dijo a Pietro- Espérame aquí.  La llevaré a dormir. por favor, vigila que nadie salga sin pagar.- observando a las demás personas que allí se encontraban.  Eran pocas, pero clientes al fin.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Susan, Cristine dijo- no debes descontrolarte así.  No es bueno para tu estado de salud.

-No me digas lo que debo hacer- dijo Susan de mala gana.  Cristine servía agua en un vaso y se la daba a beber- sabes que...

-Si lo se- dijo Cristine mirándole con cariño- pero ahora, eres mi responsabilidad.  Sabes que si algo te llega a pasar, Alex me mataría...- sonriéndole- y sabes bien que se atreve...siempre has sido para ella, su hermanita consentida...

La hizo sonreír por unos instantes y dijo- Si sabes algo de ellos ¿me contarás? ¿no?

-Si- dijo Cristine mirándole- Todo lo que sepa, te diré... ahora descansa.

_Comenzó a sentir mucho sueño y sus ojos a cerrarse lentamente.  Imágenes vinieron a su mente. La primera vez que lo vio.  Sus ojos, su voz, su aroma.  Dijo antes de quedarse dormida- Black...- su hermana ante esto sintió nostalgia.  Sabía muy bien, que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que lo viese nuevamente.   Con 17 años y había tenido que madurar tan pronto.  Acariciaba su pelo mientras la observó por cinco minutos mas.  después se dirigió abajo nuevamente para atender a los clientes._

_Despertó y su hermana no estaba a su lado.  La ventana de su habitación estaba abierta.  Se puso de pie y caminó hasta ella.  Cuantas cosas habían pasado.  Tantas.  Tuvo que irse, huir pero ¿Esa era la solución? ¿la única alternativa?_

**_I cant pretend anymore_**

**_That I am not affected, I'm not moved_**

**_I cant lie to myself_**

**_That I'm not always thinking of you_**

**_You make me strong_**

**_You show me I'm not weak to fall in love_**

**_When I thought I'd never need_**

**_Now I cant get enough_**

_**Laura Pausini "I surrender"_

Soledad es lo único que le espera, pensaba ella.  Miraba a todos aquellos hacer sus rutinas, sus quehaceres.  Miraba al horizonte pensado en aquel pasado dejado atrás...

**_I always made it on my own_**

**_I always thought that I could keep control_**

**_You changed everything I believe in_**

**_And now, I cant fight this feeling baby…_**

****

_**Laura Pausini "I surrender"_

En lo que había hecho al irse.  En a quienes había dejado.  Ahora sabía que tenía que ser feliz por alguien que no sabía todo lo que había pasado y a quien dejó atrás.  Esperaba que no la odiase tanto.  Sonrió ante los recuerdos y una lagrima se asomó en uno de sus ojos, retirándola con el dorso de su mano...

**_I raise my hands and I surrender_**

**_cause your love is so strong_**

**_and I cant go on_**

**_without your tender arms around me_**

**_I raise my hands and I surrender_**

**_I don't wanna resist_**

**_Cause your touch and your kiss_**

**_Have shattered my defense_**

**_I surrender…_**

_**Laura Pausini "I surrender"_

****

****

Ya habían pasado semanas desde todo aquello.  era solo una pasión.  Un romance de escuela.  Pero se negaba a creer lo obvio: lo amaba demasiado para dejarlo ir... para olvidarlo; pero ¿La olvidaría a ella? No lo creía...por lo menos no al principio. Pero no quería pensar en otra, rodeándole con sus brazos, acariciándola como lo había hecho con ella. No quería... no podía... se resignaba a que por lo menos, algo de él quedaba... su pasión, sus besos, aquellos encuentros...

**_I have to admit that I_**

**_Never thought I'd need someone this way_**

**_Cause you opened my eyes_**

**_So I can see so much more._**

****

_**Laura Pausini "I surrender"_

-quiero olvidar y no puedo o ¿no me permito hacerlo? Tengo que hacerlo... - suspiraba ella mirando el horizonte.- tengo algo mas porque vivir... Philippe es buen sujeto...no... no siento nada por él...sería injusto... 

**_I always made it on my own_**

**_I always thought that I could keep control_**

**_You changed everything I believe in_**

**_And now, I cant fight this feeling baby_**

**_I raise my hands and I surrender_**

**_´cause your love is so strong_**

**_and I cant go on_**

**_without your tender arms around me…_**

****

_**Laura Pausini "I surrender"_

****

Pronto la noche en aquel lugar se asomaba.  Veía el atardecer acercarse.  Recordaba esos encuentros y como observaban el atardecer juntos.  Era lindo, era incandescente era ahora, un pasado... sentía como la temperatura se elevaba cada vez que pensaba en ellos juntos... como en aquellos días... luego recordó la despedida del sexto año.. cuando el se acercó mientras hablaba con Emely en el salón de banquetes...

**-------- Flash Back ---------**

_Hablaba con Emely sobre todo lo que haría en vacaciones.  Muchos estudiantes comían sus postres. Después de todo, era la ultima noche en Hogwarts y regresarían a casa al otro día.  Observó por unos instantes... como comenzaban a retirarse los alumnos.  Pero no le importó aquello.  solo se concentraba conversando con sus amigas.  Ya Lily estaba con ellas.  Los exámenes habían finalizado.  Sus amigos estaban juntos y algo pasaba entre ella y Sirius..._

_-No se lo que es..- pensaba ella mirando a Sirius por unos instantes, quien al otro lado de la mesa, conversaba con Peter- Pero... ¿Por qué empezó todo esto? Lo besé en las escaleras...- sonrojándose ante el recuerdo.- me besó aquella vez... cuando rompió con aquella chica... ahora y después de todo esto, demostró ataques de celos con lo de James.. y aquel mal entendido del beso... ¡¡¡Que complicado son los hombres!!! Nunca dicen claramente lo que quieren...  - mirando y aparentando escuchar lo que Emely decía- es decir es guapo... demasiado diría yo... cuando quiere, es un ser humano... pero ese problema de enamorar a toda falda que pasa a su lado, es insoportable- aplastando con su tenedor un pedazo de pastel servido delante de ella- me desespera su actitud de besar una chica en la mañana y con otra totalmente distinta en la noche... ¿cómo es que ellas permiten esto? Es decir, saben que es él ¡¡¡por todos los Cielos!!!- observando a su alrededor- creo que las únicas que no conocen los labios de Sirius son: Mirtle la fantasma de los baños, Mac Gonagall, Madam Hooch... ¿Quién mas?- mirando a su alrededor- La profesora de ... - observando y anotando uno por uno los nombres... - esos nos deja con....-  haciendo matemáticas con su cabeza. - y restando ...- en eso estaba sin percatarse que Sirius se había puesto de pie y caminó hasta colocarse detrás de ella._

_-¿En que piensas?- preguntó el joven posando una mano en el hombro de la chica y acercándose hasta quedar a la par con su rostro- Estoy llamándote desde hace dos minutos y tu en las nubes..._

**_I raise my hands and I surrender_**

**_I don't wanna resist_**

**_Cause your touch and your kiss_**

**_Have shattered my defense_**

**_I surrender_**

_-Eh… nada- dijo ella apresuradamente._

_-¿Quiere decir entonces que no piensas pero aparentas pensar? - dijo el sonriendo.- estás demasiada distraída..._

_Sonrojada observaba como Remus y Emely se reían ante el comentario de Sirius.   _

_-¿Dónde estan James y Lily?_

_-A lo mejor pasean por ahí...- dijo Emely- es de todas maneras, la ultima noche en Hogwarts... no se verán en unos meses..._

_-¿Quieres salir a tomar aire fresco?-preguntó Sirius mirando a Susan._

_-¿A los jardines?-preguntaba sorprendida.- ¿Solos?_

_-¿Qué tienes miedo March?- dijo Sirius- ¿De que tienes miedo?_

_-¿Yo? De nada- dijo ella mirándole- no soy de las que se asustan con facilidad..._

_-¿Se quedan?-preguntó Sirius cuando vio a Susan poniéndose de pie._

_Remus parecía que los iba a acompañar cuando la mano de Emely detuvo su intención de ponerse de pie._

_-Vayan ustedes- dijo Emely observando al par mientras Remus estaba algo confundido. - nosotros iremos a la sala común ..._

_-¿Seguros?_preguntò Sirius._

_-Si- dijo Emely sonriéndoles a ambos y viéndoles marcharse por la puerta._

_-Que hermosa noche.- dijo Susan observando el cielo estrellado.  Estaban en los jardines.- mira cuantas estrellas Sirius...._

_Sintiendo una penetrante mirada sobre si, se vio forzada a observar los penetrantes ojos que le miraban cerca de ella. _

**_I surrender to this feeling in my heart_**

**_I surrender to the safety of your arms_**

**_To the touch of your lips_**

**_To the taste of your kisses_**

****

_**Laura Pausini "I surrender"_

****

_-¿ me perdonarías alguna vez?- dijo el joven tocando con su mano la mejilla de la joven._

_-¿por qué?_ preguntó ella.  Sus miradas eran directas y sus ojos brillaban._

**_I raise my hands and I surrender_**

**_Cause your love is too strong_**

**_And I cant go on._**

**_Without your tender arms around me_**

**_I surrender_**

**_I cant pretend anymore_**

**_I cant lie to myself_**

**_That I'm not always thinking of you._**

****

**_I _****Surrender**

**Laura Pausini**

_-por no percatarme de ... esto... por jugar contigo...- con un suave tono de voz- siento que jugaba contigo... al principio era divertido... pero he caido  en tu juego March... _

_-¿Que juego es ese? yo no juego con nadie..._

_-Me dominas... me hipnotizas... ¿Es que acaso no te has dado cuenta?_

_Estaba nerviosa y buscaba en el rostro de Sirius un indicio de que no se estaba aprovechando de ella.  que él no decía lo que ella quería escuchar... o que todo fuera solo parte de una preciosa irrealidad ¿sería acaso esto, una estrategía de conquista de su parte?_

_Pero no pudo pensar mas nada. Los labios de Sirius se posaron sutilmente sobre los suyos.  tal vez probaba el terreno o tal vez, pretendía saber si Susan, lo rechazaría o lo golpearía por su atrevimiento.  Sirius la acercó a su cuerpo y con su mano derecha en la cintura de la chica, continuaba besándola, pausada y seductoramente... ella cerró sus ojos y rodeó a Sirius con sus manos en su cuello; en ese momento, fue Susan quien profundizó su beso en los labios de él._

_Cuando vino a despertar, Sirius decía tantas cosas en su oído.  Pero no importaba lo que le decía.  lo proximo que supo es que los labios del merodeador estaban nuevamente contra los suyos.  no se percataron del tiempo que pasó. decidieron subir juntos a la sala común , pues como Sirius le comentó, no habría nadie en esos momentos (o eso pensaban ellos)._

**-------------Fin del flash back ------------------__**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Llegamos- dijo James cuando se bajó de la motocicleta de Sirius mientras este la conducía y Lily venía en medio de ambos.  llevaban demasiadas horas y demasiados kilometros recorridos. estaban sus ropas y sus rostros, ya sucios por el trayecto en el vehiculo.

Lily, observó su casa por unos instantes y sonrió.  Ambos jóvenes se retiraron las capas que llevaban sobre sus cuerpos y las colocaron en sus pequeños bultos.  Observaron el lugar con detenimiento.  Habían unas sillas de hierro de color blanco en el jardín y también una cerca  pintada de blanco. Esos no estaban anteriormente.

-Este lugar está diferente- dijo James observando los inminente cambios.

  -A los Muggles les gusta remodelar- dijo Sirius mirando a su alrededor.- demasiado.- retirando la puerta de la cerca.

-Todo esto es demasiado extraño...- dijo Lily observando- No llegaron a buscarme el día a la estación y ahora ¿Esto?- Acercándose con paso decidido a la puerta.  Sin respirar tocó el timbre.

Una voz femenina dijo que esperaran un momento.  Cuando llegó a la puerta observó a unos ojos verdes devolverle la mirada sorprendida.

-¿Mamá?- dijo Lily observando a la mujer con profunda alegría.

-Lily- dijo la mujer sorprendida de ver a su hija e inmediatamente la rodeaba con sus brazos y la besaba constantemente.  James le sonrió a su amigo.  Pero este aun estaba algo serio por todo lo ocurrido.

-Mamá que gusto me da verte bien...- abrazándole - no sabes por todo lo que hemos pasado...

-Muchas cosas han pasado- dijo ella mirándole.- pero pasen ¿dónde están mis modales? Ah, James- dijo saludando al joven- y ... Black...

-Sirius,  señora- dijo el aludido sonriéndole cortésmente a la señora  Evans.

Cerrando la puerta detrás de los jóvenes, momentos después, todos estaban sentados en la sala del lugar.  Todo estaba decorado impecablemente.  Nunca habían estado dentro de la casa de un muggle.  Por lo menos, Sirius. James estuvo aquella noche de tormenta que llegó a casa de Lily pero dadas las condiciones de su llegada, no tuvo tiempo o atención de ver todo con detenimiento.

Pronto tenían delante de ellos tazas de té y galletas de chocolate y vainilla.  Los tres comían vivazmente las galletas.  Fue entonces cuando la señora Evans se percató de algo.

-¿Por qué están tan sucios?- observando las condiciones en los atuendos de su hija y sus amigos.- ¿qué les pasó?

Sirius dejó su taza de té a un lado y Lily dijo- Es una larga historia...pero Madre ¿Por qué no me fueron a recoger el día de llegada a Londres a la estación? Me quedé esperándoles....

-Bueno, querida- dijo la señora Evans, dejando su taza a un lado- Ese día fue especial en la casa... tantas cosas, nos olvidamos por completo de que volvías...

-¿Especial?-preguntó Lily- y hablando de todo ¿Dónde está Petunia?

-No está- dijo La señora Evans- vendrá para la cena esta noche... se sorprenderá de verte ...aunque- observando a los dos jóvenes- no sabemos como reaccionará...

-Como solo Petunia sabe hacerlo, madre.- dijo Lily sonriéndole. Vio el rostro de la señora Evans y dijo- ¿qué es lo que pasa? Estás algo extraña...

-Es que ....- mirándole con detenimiento- últimamente, querida... me he percatado de algo... que algo pasa.. con ustedes- observando a James y a Sirius- con los especiales como ustedes... he visto movimientos de magos... (lo se por la manera en que visten) he visto muchos de ustedes en las calles... ¿qué es lo que pasa?

-Un peligroso mago anda suelto- dijo James- reuniendo seguidores... es todo... están tomando las medidas para que las cosas no salgan de control.

Su intención era calmar a la señora Evans.  Lo había logrado.  La mujer se veía bastante calmada ante el comentario del joven y le sonrió sutilmente. sabía que personas especiales, como ella les llamaba, no permitirían que nada les ocurriera a ella o a su familia.  se sentía a salvo.

-¿Quieren limpiarse supongo, no?- preguntó ella observándoles- Si quieren pueden darse un baño.  Denme esas ropas y las pondré en la lavadora y usarán algunas de mi esposo... de seguro les quedarán algo grande... pero...

-Gracias, mamá- dijo Lily sonriéndole y dirigiéndose a los chicos dijo- Vamos...- poniéndose de pie, seguida de los jóvenes y comenzó a ascender los escalones.

Momentos después, dejando a los jóvenes mientras tomaban turnos para el baño, descendió hábilmente las escaleras.  Mirando a su alrededor, se dirigió a la cocina, dónde su madre,  preparaba una salsa para algo.

-Espero que no te moleste... creo que haré pasta... - observando a su hija- ¿Crees que a tus amigos quieran pasta?

-¿La comida favorita de Petunia?- preguntó Lily mirándole- Hablando de Petunia.  Esto es muy extraño.  A esta hora llega de la escuela- refiriéndose a la universidad- y está pegada como chinche al teléfono ¿Dónde está?

-Lily- dijo su madre observándole- Perdóname... a mi y a tu padre...

-¿Por qué?

-Por haber permitido semejante locura...- dijo ella sin su hija comprender de que hablaba.

-¿de que hablas?

-Lily: Petunia contrajo matrimonio.... el día de regreso tuyo de Hogwarts... por eso no pudimos recogerte... ella lo planeó de esa manera. Para que no estuvieses presente...

contuvo sus emociones por un instante y dijo- ¿tanto así me odia, no?

-Olvídala- dijo la Señora Evans abrazando a su hija.- ella es así... 

-¿Con quien se casó?

-Vernon Dursley- dijo la señora Evans- un sujeto algo regordete para mi gusto. Pero bueno ¿Cuándo he podido sacarle una idea a Petunia de la cabeza?

-Perdón- dijo James ingresando a la cocina. -El baño está libre- dijo James con el pelo mojado y sin sus gafas. Tenía ropa del señor Evans puesta pero estaba a su medida.  Esto despertó curiosidad en la señora Evans.

-¿Cómo...- señalando la ropa del joven.

-Ah- dijo James- como ya somos magos mayores de edad, podemos hacer magia fuera de la escuela... era mejor encogerla un poco. Espero que no le moleste...

-Para nada- y observando a su hija, dijo - ¿por qué no te das un baño? Hablaremos después ...

Lily asintiendo se puso de pie y caminó a la puerta de la cocina no sin antes sonreírle sutilmente a James.  

-Un momento- dijo La señora Evans observando a James  quien se disculpaba y se dirigía atrás de la joven.-Siéntate un momento...

-¿qué ocurre?

-Lamento lo que ocurrió con tus padres.- sorprendiendo con esto a James- Lily escribió.   Dumbledore también... me dijo que había posibilidades de que vinieras con Lily... mi pregunta es ¿por qué?

-Mi relación con Lily es bastante seria señora...- dijo James mirándole- por eso...- pero en ese momento la señora Evans interrumpe su declaración.

-Deja eso para la cena: tendremos así algo que celebrar y algo para que Petunia se ponga histérica...- sospechando de que se trataba.

-¿Cómo usted....- 

Riendo dijo- Lily te da las mismas miradas que yo le daba a su padre cuando nos comprometimos.. no dijimos nada hasta dos semanas después por miedo a mi madre... tenía el temperamento de Petunia...digo que Petunia lo sacó a ella...

***-*-*-*-*-*-* horas después *-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Vernon y Petunia Dursley, llegan a la residencia Evans. Ya era de noche.  A petunia le llama mucho la atención de una moto que está estacionada en la vereda de su casa. Ve también el vehículo de su padre enfrente de su casa.

-¿Tenemos invitados?-preguntó la joven. No reconocía la moto.

-¿Tus padres esperaban a alguien mas?-dijo Vernon quien observaba la casa con detenimiento. 

Tocó el timbre y el señor Evans abrió la puerta mientras se escuchaban voces provenientes de la sala. 

-Denme sus abrigos- dijo el señor Evans sonriéndole a los recién llegados mientras estos les entregaban los abrigos. 

-papá- dijo la joven besando las mejillas de su padre- estás demasiado feliz,- sonriéndole cortésmente y caminando a la sala acompañada de su esposo- ¿Qué es...

-Sorpresa- dijo Lily mirándole-  hola hermanita... no sabía que te habías casado...

La verdadera pesadilla de Petunia se hacía realidad,  ahí sentados en su sala, o en la sala de su madre, estaba su hermana y dos... Magos...- su rostro se contrajo y miraba a ambos jóvenes con repugnancia.

-Así que este es con quien te casaste- dijo Sirius provocando- querida, me has roto el corazón... Soy  - Extendiendo su mano para saludar al recién llegado- Sirius Black...- dijo el observándole. Petunia se interpuso entre ambos para que no tuvieran contacto.

-¿Qué significa esto?- dijo Petunia con el rostro bastante rojo de la ira- ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

-¿Cómo que hago aquí? Esta es mi casa...

-No lo es- dijo Petunia.- dejó de serlo el día que te convertiste uno de ellos.- señalando con rencor a James.

-No te permito que insultes a James.- dijo Lily exaltándose- Discúlpate ahora...

-No me da la gana- dijo Petunia mirándole con rencor.- ambos, no. los tres, son basura...

-PETUNIA- Dijo la señora Evans.

-Digo la verdad- dijo Petunia mirándoles- no hay nada peor que hechiceros...

-Petunia.- dijo Lily sorprendiéndose de que lo dijera delante de Vernon.

Sirius Sacó su varita de su bolsillo (la cual de por si sobresalía) y dijo- Desmoriante.- apuntando a Vernon.  Un rayo rojo salió dando a Vernon en la cabeza.  Petunia con esto, chilló.

-¿Qué has hecho delincuente? Ay cariño- dirigiéndose a Vernon.- ¿Ya ves lo que los fenómenos hicieron a Venoncito?- dijo Mirando a Lily de la ira.

-Señores Evans- dijo James poniéndose de pie- mis intenciones eran decirles entre Lily y yo, que contraeremos matrimonio... 

-Lo sabía- chillaba Petunia- te casarás con uno de los fenómenos.. iguales que tu...

-Petunia, Cállate- dijo Lily observándole- chicos, vamos arriba...-caminando a las escaleras.

-Conseguirás que te maten... -dijo Petunia.- Como aquel comunicado que llegó aquella vez de tu .... lugar... en donde decían que fuiste atacada.- mirando por donde Lily se iba.  Los Evans estaban sorprendidos- nunca entregué el comunicado... pensé que morirías...pero para mi desdicha, no fue así...

-¿Cómo pudiste? ¿por qué me odias tanto? ¿por qué?-preguntó a su hermana.

-¿Quieres que te responda?-preguntó Petunia observándole.- ¿por qué mejor, no desapareces de nuestras vidas y te llevas a ellos contigo?

-Lo haré- dijo Lily observándole- ten en cuenta de que no sabrás nada mas de mi...

-Ni que quisiera...-dijo Petunia. 

Lily, James y Sirius se retiraron disculpándose con los Evans.  Los tres fueron a la alcoba de Lily y escuchaban los gritos y maldiciones que Petunia propinaba en contra de su hermana y ellos.  De un momento a otro, el silencio reinó nuevamente.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-* dos horas después *-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Después de descender a cenar, dadas las insistentes llamadas de la señora Evans, ellos cenaron satisfactoriamente pero decidieron irse a descansar mas temprano. 

Sirius se quedó dormido profundamente sobre la alfombra de la habitación en donde Lily colocó unas bolsas de dormir. momentos antes, lo habían decidido: Se irían... a primera hora de la siguiente mañana.

-Sabes una cosa....- dijo James después de un profundo silencio entre ambos. Hablaban sutilmente para no despertar a Sirius.  Pero James y Lily estaban en la cama de la joven. James tenía los dedos de ella entrelazados con los de él-creo que soy egoísta...

-¿Por qué?

-Sabiendo que los problemas me buscan a mi y yo llevándote conmigo...

-no me llevas... voy contigo... - sonriéndole y mirándole a los ojos.- te amo James y no te dejaré de amar tan fácil... estamos en esto, juntos... y juntos, saldremos adelante...

- Te amo tanto- dijo James besándole - ¿Cuántas veces te lo digo?

-Lo suficiente- dijo Lily sonriéndole- saldremos adelante... no importa quien esté de nuestra contra... lo haremos...

-Iremos a la dirección que nos dio el padre de Sirius. me dijo que es un gran lugar para vivir mientras estudiamos para aurores y después, compraremos una casa.

-¿Con que dinero?- sonriéndole- no tenemos dinero...

-Tenemos lo suficiente- dijo James mirando al techo- no te preocupes por eso... 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Recorrían la ciudad en la moto. Los tres jóvenes miraban a su alrededor.  Habían pasado tres días ya desde su salida de la casa de los Evans.  Según le dijo la señora Evans, antes de marcharse, petunia había decidido decirle a Vernon que era lo que ocurría, aunque el no recuerda haber conocido a Sirius Black. Lily le dijo que Sirius, le lanzó un hechizo para que olvidara que lo conoció.  pero Vernon Dursley si sabía la realidad de Lily y su prometido, James.  que eran magos.  claro que armó tal escandalo segun Petunia le dijo a su madre.  le recomendó eliminar todo contacto con aquellos.. con Potter y con su hija.  La señora Evans dijo que jamás permitiría tal cosa:  Amaría a Lily y aprobaría a James como pareja de Lily hasta mas allá de su muerte.   el Señor Evans estuvo de acuerdo.   Petunia no volvió a casa de sus padres.  Se instaló con Vernon en una casa en la calle Privet número 4.  no le interesaba aquello a nuestra Lily Evans.  se despidió con cariño de sus padres.  La señora Evans aprobó el compromiso de ella con el joven Potter y dijo que si se casaban por donde estuvieran que no sintieran remordimiento de no invitarles... dada la situacion con Petunia.

 Encogió todo su equipaje la jaula de su lechuza y la misma lechuza para que pudiera llevarla en un bolso enorme.  Después de la despedida de sus padres,   horas después, Lily era acompañada de sus dos amigos llegaban a un edificio que parecía bastante antiguo.  Tenía fachada de haber sido una casa de ciudad de las primeras durante la era de la colonia.  Era bastante vieja y parecía abandonada por fuera.

-¿Será aquí?- preguntaba James observando la fachada del lugar.  Había un hombre sentado en un banco a pocos metros.  Parecía leer el diario. Sirius miró al hombre y se acercó a él.

-disculpe señor- dijo Sirius mirándole.- ¿Señor?

-¿Si?

-¿Está deshabitado?- señalando el edificio.

-Depende de quien quiera saberlo...

-Somos solo tres jóvenes que estudiarán y quieren saber cual es la paga mensual para vivir aquí...- señalando el edificio.

-¿Le temen a los fantasmas?- observando a los jóvenes. Para James y Lily, Por lo que daba a entender el hombre o era una clave o este hombre estaba bastante loco. 

-Vivíamos entre ellos...-dijo Sirius respondiéndole.  No estaban equivocados James y Lily. era una clave.

Mirándolos una vez mas se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta. Esta resonó. Era una puerta bastante vieja y le faltaba pintura, como al resto del edificio.  Antes de entrar, Lily le echó una mirada y con bulto en mano, ingresó junto a James.  Sirius y el hombre, iban delante.

Había un vestíbulo inmenso, pero no había nada en él.  Solo un viejo escritorio sostenido en uno de sus lados por un ladrillo. Cojeaba.  El hombre sacó una libreta y una pluma y tintero de uno de los compartimientos.

Mirando a cada uno dijo- La hora de llegada es diez de la noche en punto...si se pasan de esa hora, estarán en la obligación de pasar el resto de la noche en la calle... esto no es un hotel... tampoco una casa... pueden salir desde el amanecer... a donde quieran... por mil años este ha sido el refugio de muchos hechiceros... - escribiendo en la libreta.- ¿Nombre?

-Lily Evans, Sirius Black y James Potter- dijo James señalándose a cada uno.

-Debieron llegar hace tres días...- dijo el hombre mirándoles- soy Victorus Minelt... pero me llaman Víctor... Mac Gonagall me ha vuelto loco con las lechuzas preguntándome por ustedes... además los Señores Black, pagaron por todo... por el primer mes..- mirando a Sirius, dijo- Elmer y yo éramos grandes amigos... lamento mucho lo que pasó. aunque no están muertos... pero si desaparecidos- volteando su rostro a donde Sirius- pero aun asi, lo siento mucho...

-Gracias- dijo Sirius mirándole.

-Está disponible en el quinto piso, habitaciones, cinco b y cinco c. - mirando a los jóvenes.- le convendrá esta... tiene su propia cocina y baño...Elmer pidió la misma habitación que compartió con sus amigos ... la cinco c es para usted mi joven amiga... tiene balcón y una hermosa vista del parque- sonriéndole a Lily.- además de su propio baño también.  Una puerta interior, que la comunica con la cinco b. Todas las especificaciones solicitadas por Elmer.

Los tres jóvenes firmaron la libreta.  Tomando cada uno su equipaje se dirigieron detrás de Victor.  En ese momento la puerta se abrió, dejando a la vista a dos jóvenes con túnicas en sus hombros. Una tenía el cabello negro y otra rubio.  Ambas de ojos color verdes, observaban a los jóvenes con detenimiento.  

-¿Nuevos Victor?- dijo la de cabello rubio.

-¿Acaso no ves Paty?- dijo la de cabellos negros- ¿Son de Hogwarts, no?

-¿cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Sirius.

-Tienen la inocencia en los ojos, guapo- dijo la de cabellos negros.-Soy Melissa...  ella es Paty... 

-¿Quién es la pelirroja?- preguntó Paty observándole.-¿hermana? ¿prima?

-Novia- dijo James sonriéndole cortésmente.  Lily las miraba sorprendidas- Se llama Lily...

-Lastima- dijo Melissa- cuando te canses llámame ¿De acuerdo?

-Vayan a sus habitaciones- dijo Víctor mirándoles- son inofensivas... -observando a los chicos- siempre son así cuando tratan de causar una buena impresión...

-¿Cuántas como ellas viven aquí?- dijo Lily observando a Víctor.

Riendo dijo- Alrededor de 55 chicos viven aquí entre las edades de 20 y 25 años... ustedes son la excepción, porque Elmer me lo solicitó.

Caminaron hasta el quinto piso a mano derecho estaba el 5ª, 5b y finalmente el cinco c.   Abriéndolo con una llave con forma de  una pequeña vara que tomaba forma cuando la insertaban en el picaporte, ingresaron al cinco b.  El lugar estaba oscuro y lúgubre.  

-Está un poco desordenado- dijo Víctor- pues los últimos inquilinos eran problemáticos...- Dirigiéndose a las ventanas, comenzó a zafarlas una por una, las cuales se abrían a la par.  Cuando la luz ingresaba se veía que era un espacio abierto y bastante amplio.  Estaba en lo cierto un poco desordenado y sucio pero agua y jabón lo solucionaban.   Tenía dos sofás cubiertos por mantas blancas, llenas de polvo.  Había una mesa con cuatro sillas las cuales ningunas coordinaban.  El color de las paredes era naranja pastel y las ventanas eran muchas.  Sirius observaba el baño  mientras James la alcoba.

-Es bastante amplio- dijo Sirius gritando desde el baño- parece de Muggles...

-La habitación tiene dos camas, dos mesas de estudio y algo en el techo... - dijo James haciendo con esto, que Lily caminara hasta allí.

-Es un ventilador de techo... - dijo Lily observando el aparato.- ¿Esto era de Muggles?

-así es... -dijo Víctor- y no... esto tiene vista de muggles porque debe verse así... 

-No comprendo- dijo Sirius.

-Debemos vivir como muggles- dijo Lily mirando a Víctor.-Aparentar serlo...

-Si quieren -dijo Víctor- aquí la verdad, vivió una familia que cuidaba el ministerio hace unos años ya... 

-Ya entendí... - dijo Lily- ¿Todo funciona?

-Solo hay que lavar los pisos, la cocina, el baño y listo...

-hay que hacerlo todo- dijo Sirius mirando a Lily.

-Si nos ponemos de acuerdo podremos hacerlo...- dijo James observando a sus amigos.- Este será un estupendo lugar para vivir...

-Si.- dijo Lily .- pero saben quien falta...

-Cuando estemos instalados lo llamaremos...

El hombre se despidió de ellos.  Sirius tomó su varita y golpeó cubo y trapeadores.  comenzaron a moverse y a limpiar el lugar.  siendo observado por sus amigos preguntó -¿Que?

-te pareces al ratón hechicero en Fantasía....**- dijo Lily riéndose.

-¿Quién?-preguntaron ambos jóvenes mirándole.  Lily dejó de reírse y los observó.

-¿No saben quien es??

-No...

-Olvídenlo.- dijo ella y mirándoles- iré a ver mi habitación...- tomando sus cosas y cerrando la puerta de división una vez se fue...

-Que tentación- dijo Sirius mirando a James con el propósito de molestarle- con tu novia tan cerca ¿Aunque eso no te impedirá intimar con ella?

-¡¡¡Yo respeto demasiado a Lily, Canuto!!!!!!-dijo James.

-Y yo a la Susan- dijo Sirius mirándole-pero si se aman y la situación se da de cierta manera....

-Mejor deja el tema hasta allí- dijo James rojo de la vergüenza.

-Lo que te pasa es que eres demasiado angelical amigo mío... - dijo Sirius mirándole- no pasaría nada entre tu y Lily si no te lo propusiera ella..

-Eso no es verdad....además, Lily no es de ese tipo de chica...

-¿Ah no?- preguntó Sirius- pero si en Hogwarts nunca pasó nada entre ustedes...- mirando el rostro de James ponerse mas rojo de la cuenta- ¿O si? ¿Acaso tu y ella...

-No- adivinando su pregunta- pero a finales de sexto, durante la despedida, casi pasa algo...- bajando el tono de su voz.

-Vaya- dijo Sirius. - y ahora es que me entero y soy tu mejor amigo...

-No se porque te pones así... en ese plan... ni que tu fueras.. un conquistador... se que lo tuyo y lo de la Susan fue bastante serio... (íntimamente hablando) - viendo a su amigo, enseriar su rostro- ah lo siento... no debí....

-Está bien James- dijo Sirius mirándole- no hay problema... amo a Susan y donde quiera que esté espero que esté bien...

-¿ o sea que no perseguirás a las chicas que acabamos de ver? la rubia te observaba bastante...

-Siempre amaré a Susan...pero hicimos una promesa... jamás nos olvidaríamos de nosotros... 

-¿Eso quiere decir que no?

-No James- dijo Sirius- Susan, ocupará siempre un lugar especial en mi corazón. 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Remus- dijo la señora Lupin llamando a su hijo- ¿estas bien? Te noto distraído...

-Solo pienso como estarán mis amigos...es todo... con todo lo ocurrido...

-¿Qué harás ahora?-preguntó el señor Lupin.

-Creo que... me gustaría aprender mas de artes oscuras para poder enseñar... siempre he querido enseñar...

-Lo sabemos-dijo la señora Lupin- Ese premio de Hogwarts lo dice todo... aunque... no nos has dicho donde estuviste los pasados días al salir de Hogwarts...

-mamá... ya te lo dije: en el Caldero Chorreante... la pasé ahí con unos amigos...

-¿Amigos o amiga? - dijo la señora Lupin- porque con James y Sirius no fue... mira que con todo lo ocurrido no los han podido localizar...

-Estoy preocupado por ellos...- dijo Remus.- es una historia muy larga de contar... prometo lo haré cuando tenga oportunidad...

-Comprendemos perfectamente- dijo el señor Lupin observándole. 

En esos momentos una lechuza ingresa por una ventana de la casa y deja caer una carta enfrente de Remus.  Él reconoce la lechuza y la letra de James dijo - es la lechuza de Lily- abriendo el sobre  y leyendo- Están viviendo en un edificio antiguo cerca del rio... ¿Juntos??? ¡¡¡¡¡ ¿ los tres?!!!!!!!!!   - alterandose- ¿Como que viven los tres ahí? pensé que Lily pasaría algunas semanas en casa de sus padres... ¿como puede ser que vivan juntos? ¿y que hace Sirius en todo esto? se que quería entrar al desastre de los aurores... pero...

-¿Que pasa hijo?-preguntó la señora Lupin.

-Sirius, James y Lily viven en el oeste de Londres, cerca del río... en un edificio y dicen que no son los unicos magos... viven con muchos jovenes... ¿Donde es esto?

-Debe de ser donde Victor- dijo la señora Lupin.-Victorus Minelt.

-¿Quien es ese?-preguntó Remus.

-Es el administrador de una pensión... es un edificio donde magos se alojan mientras se establecen en la vocacion que han elegido... pero es de 20 a 25 años...

-Es extraño  que hayan dejado a esos chicos vivir ahí...al menos ,  que algo pasara...

-No se- dijo Remus mirándoles-¿Como que?

-Lo de los Blacks... lo que pasó en sus casas... pero ¿Por que no tomas el noctambulo y vas a visitarlos?-preguntó el señor Lupin.

-¿Puedo hacerlo?

-Claro ya eres un adulto- dijo la señora Lupin.

una hora despues, Remus Lupin tomaba el autobús noctambulo.  cuando tuvieron la primera parada desde que este lo abordó vio en Sheffield... después de ahí pronto se encontraba nuevamente en el centro de Londres.  Por lo que parecía y debido a la rapidez del vehículo, no contaba si llevaba una ruta de viaje. A cualquier parte daba lo mismo. Llegaba en segundos.

Su sorpresa estaba que después de haber ingresado en Hogwarts, no había tenido la necesidad de usar ese medio de transporte.  Siempre se transportaba con su padre, en su coche.

Pero nada de eso importaba.  Pronto estaría con sus amigos en su nuevo hogar.  Nada sería igual, pero tampoco, le daba mucha importancia.

Emely ya se había ido...pero la despedida o fue tan fácil como él pensaba. 

Su mente se remontaba al día del adiós y su corazón dio un vuelco a los recuerdos...

Comentarios de la autora:  
  
Ay si lo se... ¿Dónde diablos andaba metida??? Lamentablemente mis queridos amigos, tuve que ausentarme pero no quiso decir...que dejaría de escribir.,..les dejo con este capitulo del fic...no se preocupen, al final Hibari, Naiko, Mely y Patty si me convencieron...haré una secuela... 

**No. No dejaré la historia sin la parte de Remus y Emely, tambien sabrán que pasará en ese viejo edificio...además del nombre del próximo fic con los merodeadores...en donde seguirán haciendo de las suyas...no se preocupen. Nuevos personajes aparecen (como las chicas que ya entraron y al señor Victor) la venganza de James contra Voldemort, no se hará esperar... traigo muchas sorpresas y una culminación de película (así es, el fin del próximo fic que aun no está empezado).**

**Saludos y agradecimientos, primeramente a German en Harry Argentino y a su hermana... a los chicos de Harry Argentino.**

**Saludos especiales a Naiko...  mi amiga del alma... a Paty y a la Mely (Espero que les haya gustado la sorpresa).**

**A Hibari que anda perdida.. a Sakura- corazon. A las demás que me han extendido sus saludos y buenos deseos para que me mejorara pronto... gracias a todas...**

**Saben la rutina...reviews, y demas a Sakura_journal@yahoo.com**

**PD: Si no están de acuerdo con que este fic se continué, háganmelo saber...**


	20. capitulo 19:

**--****à esa es la dire. Para el pabellón de la infamia... no dejes de visitarla.**

**Crystal apoyando la justicia para los escritores de fics.   **

**Hacia futuro incierto.**

**Por Crystal23**

**Notas preliminares:   Los nombres de Harry Potter y todo lo demás, es propiedad de la Warner Brothers incorporated y provienen de los libros  obra  de la autora J.K. Rowlings.  Tienen su copyrights.**

**Capitulo  Final:  "Fin al pasado... principio de un nuevo futuro."**

_"Ahora que miro atrás y veo por todo lo que hemos pasado, es lo que me pone a valorar el presente y a mirar al futuro.  Estoy a pocos metros del nuevo hogar de los otros merodeadores.  Llevan instalados ya tres meses.  Estuve aquí a los pocos días que empezaron a habitar el quinto piso, para ser mas exacto, habitaciones cinco b y cinco c."_

_"Tuvimos que pasar por tanto.  Parece que fue ayer que llegaba yo a la estación 9 ¾ y conocí a quienes se convirtieron en mi familia."_

"Cruzo la calle y me dirijo al edificio.  Estoy vistiendo un pantalón color negro y un suéter de color mostaza que Lily me tejió y me obsequió para mi cumpleaños.  Nadie me pregunta a donde es que voy.   Hace frío.  Abro la puerta y hay varios chicos sentados en el suelo del lugar.   Reconozco algunas caras.  Otras no.  Miro a mi alrededor y reconozco a alguien de cabellos negros que conversa con una de pelos negros.   Ella habla y él le escucha atentamente.  Veo que lleva pergaminos en sus manos y estando en el pie de la escalera, trae a mi los recuerdos de Hogwarts".

-¡¡Lunático!!- _dijo al verme.  Lo saludo con la mano y veo como se disculpa con la chica y se aproxima a mi encuentro.  Olvidándose de los pergaminos me abraza como a  un hermano mientras sonríe y me mira la cara diciéndome_- aun así, digo que te ves distinto...

-Hace mucho frío afuera- _digo yo para que no me mencione por centésima vez lo que me ha dicho frente a frente y en lechuzas_- claro que tengo que verme con frío...

-No...- _dijo el dudando_- no es eso...pero que mas da...- _avanzando mientras los chicos a nuestro alrededor le saludan_.- vamos.  James está arriba...

-¿cómo está Cornamenta?- preguntó Remus. Ambos caminaban por los escalones de aquel lugar.

-Pues bien... bien.- dijo avanzando- echándole ganas a los estudios de Aurores... ya sabes como es nuestro Cornamenta...¿ Has sabido algo de Watson?

-Cada vez que nos vemos me lo preguntas.- dijo Remus – te dije: no la he visto ni he sabido de ella desde aquella despedida en el Caldero...

-A mi no me engañas- dijo Sirius- se que Watson quería una despedida "inolvidable" y pudiste cumplir con el cometido ¿Eh?- dijo con rostro de pícaro.

-Cállate o no respondo- dijo Remus -¿Y Lily?- tratando de cambiar del molestoso tema que le proponía a cada momento su conquistador amigo.

-Está... bien- dijo Tosiendo un poco- tratando de soportar a nuestras amigas...

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó mirando adelante.

-Pues que hay algunas de aquí, que se arrojan a James... literalmente... hay dos chicas pelirrojas en la segunda que están locas por Cornamenta.  Eso pone a Lily de un humor fatal...

Riendo, Remus dijo- algunas cosas no cambian... sabes que ese era nuestro problema en Hogwarts...

"Y es cierto.  No cambian.   Aunque algunas cosas si eran diferentes: cada uno nos habíamos identificado con nuestros grandes amores: Sirius con Susan; James y Lily y yo con Emely"

"Aun Sirius, no sabe nada de Susan.  Raramente habla o escribe de ella en las cartas.   Mejor aun, no dice nada acerca de ella.  Si no lo conociera bien, y todo lo que sufrió en Hogwarts, diría que no se recuerda de ella.  Pero conozco a mi amigo bien.  Si la recuerda.  Tal vez, le duela el recordar.  Como me pasa a mi con Emely.  No puedo evitar pensar en ella.  Recuerdo aquella noche que pasamos en el caldero chorreante y en la habitación que pidió para pasar la noche.  Fue una inolvidable noche, para ambos. Al otro día,  le dije adiós, enfrente de un edificio antes de ella marcharse para el aeropuerto.  Y se fue.  Nos despedimos con un beso tan pasional que los que pasaban por allí, nos veía como dos morbosos e inmorales. Pero no nos importaba aquello.  Yo me aferraba a ella por su cintura y ella por mi cuello.  Recuerdo que Eddy nos separó.  Después de eso, la veía a través del vidrio.  Y ella lloraba. Recuerdo sus lagrimas...

 Recuerdo cada rincón de su cuerpo. Y lo que nos dijimos e hicimos aquella noche. cada uno, nos robamos la inocencia del otro. "

**-------------- Flash Back ----------**

_Terminaban de cenar en el Caldero Chorreante. Eddy los observaba a uno y al otro. Pasaban de las once de la noche ya.  Eddy se despidió y se dirigió a la habitación que solicitó para así poder llevar a su hermana al aeropuerto. Ella le dijo que viajaría como muggle.  Odiaba la idea pero no se opuso._

_Al Eddy Subir las escaleras Emely interrumpió los pensamientos del merodeador._

****

**_Si una vez yo pudiera llegar_**

**_a erizar de frío tu piel_**

**_a quemar que se yo, tu boca_**

**_y morirme allí después_**

**_Y si entonces_**

**_temblaras por mi_**

**_lloraras al verme sufrir_**

**_ay sin dudar tu vida entera dar_**

**_como yo la doy por ti._**

****

Héroe...

Por Enrique Iglesias 

-Remus- dijo Emely observándole. Ya no quedaban muchas personas en el salón.  - ¿Quieres acaso que me vaya?

_-Me sorprendes que lo preguntes- dijo el merodeador- claro que no..._

_-¿Me pedirías que me quedase?_

_Remus la observaba atentamente.  Con la lentitud que jugueteaba con su copa._

_-No- dijo el- no te pido eso, porque eso es lo que quieres... admitámoslo... soy diferente- Dijo Remus sorprendiéndole- no tengo una vida común como las de los demás...y tu mereces algo distinto..._

_-Creí que quedamos que no lo volverías a mencionar... _

**_Si pudiera ser tu héroe_**

**_Si pudiera ser tu Dios_**

**_que salvarte a ti mil veces_**

**_puede ser mi salvación._**

****

**_Si supieras_**

**_la locura que llevo_**

**_que me hiere_**

**_y me mata por dentro_**

**_y que mas da_**

**_mira que al final_**

**_lo que importa es que te quiero..._**

****

Héroe...

Por Enrique Iglesias 

_-Tenemos que mencionarlo porque creo, que estás confundida..._

_-Disculpa- dijo ella interrumpiéndolo- ¿Confundida? Pensé que me amabas..._

_-Claro que te amo, Em..- dijo el joven apretando su mano- pero debemos admitir que no soy un chico normal..._

_-Si quisiera un chico normal, me hubiese enredado con otro... no contigo...-dijo ofendida._

_-Em... no quise decir eso....-viendo como ella dirigía su mirada a otro lado del salón para esquivar su mirada.-no puedo desearte esto... sabes que mi vida es un infierno...he perdido de mi alcance a las únicas personas que lo hacían menos doloroso acompañándome...- aquí, Emely le observó- Y ahora, tu te vas..._

_-Si me lo pides, me quedo a tu lado...- mirándole._

_-Es que no puedo ser egoísta y pedirte tal cosa... tu tienes tu sueño..._

_-Entonces: ¿por qué no vienes conmigo? Estaríamos juntos...por siempre y para siempre..._

_-Em: sabes bien que no puedo... no puedo ir contigo... tengo que hacer cosas aquí... además..._

_-Todos están aquí...- dijo ella con voz entrecortada.- ¿Sabes algo? Esta tarde y en algún momento, pensé que estaba enamorada de ti... lo admito: Entre nosotros, comenzó por atracción... es decir, un chico guapo, listo, atento, educado y amable...-sonriéndole sutilmente- tienes todas las cualidades que busco... pensé por unos instantes, que por ti, podría arriesgar mis sueños y olvidarme de ellos, pero tu estás también incluidos en ellos y no se que hacer..._

**_Si pudiera ser tu héroe_**

**_Si pudiera ser tu Dios_**

**_que salvarte a ti mil veces_**

**_puede ser mi salvación_**

****

**_Ahaa......_**

**_déjame tocarte, quiero acariciarte_**

**_una vez mas, mira que al final_**

**_lo que importa es que te quiero_**

****

Héroe...

Por Enrique Iglesias 

_-Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.—dijo Remus poniéndose de pie e interrumpiéndola._

_-No quiero- dijo Emely mirándole- quiero estar contigo Remus...- abrazándole – no quiero estar sola si no es estar contigo..._

_-Em...- dijo él pero ella, le miró a los ojos._

_-Remus: Te amo... importándome o no quien seas, es a ti a quien amo..._

_-¿Estás segura?- preguntó él mirándole. _

_-Vamos- dijo ella mirándole con seducción. Ante esto, subieron ambos juntos las escaleras hasta la habitación de la joven._

**_Si pudiera ser tu héroe_**

**_Si pudiera ser tu Dios_**

**_que salvarte a ti mil veces_**

**_puede ser mi salvación_**

****

**_Quiero ser tu héroe_**

**_si pudiera ser tu Dios_**

**_porque salvarte a ti mil veces_**

**_puede ser mi salvación_**

**_puede ser mi salvación_**

****

**_Quiero ser tu héroe........_**

****

Héroe...

**_Por Enrique Iglesias._**

**-----------Fin del Flash back----------**

-¿Remus?- preguntaba Sirius ante la mirada ausente y sonrojada del joven - ¿Remus?

-¿Eh?- dijo el joven despertando de sus pensamientos.

-Despierta amigo mío.-dijo sonriéndole- hemos llegado.- deteniéndose ambos enfrente del numero 5b. Abriendo la puerta ingresaron ambos y Remus la cerró detrás de ellos.

-¿James?- preguntaba Sirius- ¿Dónde estás?

-Aquí- dijo el merodeador. La voz provenía de la habitación de ambos.

-Tenemos visita- despojándose el y Remus de sus abrigos.  Sirius los colocó en una mesa que había cerca de la entrada.

-Este lugar está distinto- dijo Remus al observar.  Ya no estaba pintada del color naranja pastel del principio.  Ahora era una especie de verde sutil y claro.  Todo estaba limpio e impecable.  Había flores en el centro de la mesa que había como comedor de los jóvenes.  Los sofás solo tenían una especie de cobertor del color Rojo y Amarillo de Gryffindor.  –muy distinto...

-Es la ventaja de tener una chica viviendo con nosotros...- dijo Sirius-  y tu que te quejaste el primer día que estuviste aquí...

-¿Cómo no me iba a quejar? ¿James y Lily viviendo juntos? 

-No vivimos juntos Lunático- dijo James ingresando - ¿Cómo estás amigo?- abrazándole.

-No tan bien como ustedes...

-¿Cómo te tratan los estudios de Artes Oscuras?-preguntó Sirius a la vez que se sentaban los tres en la "sala"

-Mas o menos... mucho que estudiar... ¿Y a ustedes?

-Dumbledore se aparece por aquí de vez en cuando... no ha perdido contacto- dijo James- también MacGonagall.

-Pronto nos tocará las incursiones con aurores experimentados...- dijo Sirius. – además, James ha tenido ciertos problemas con Lily- señalando a su amigo.

-¿Problemas?

-Canuto- dijo James- no son problemas... solo que Lily estudia demasiado...

-Así es Lily- dijo Remus- no me sorprende...

Riendo Sirius dijo- no entiendes... Lily al ser muggle la han colocado con un sujeto que es una especie de entrenador o tutor... siempre están juntos...

James y su rostro se contorsionaron ante el comentario del amigo Black.  Sirius se reía mientras Remus los observaba confundidos.

-No comprendo...

-Se llama Arturo... Penningworth ... o algo así- dijo Sirius.- es alto de tez blanca, ojos azules y pelo que le llega por la espalda pero siempre lo tiene atado en una colilla.  Fue campeón de quiddicht en Drumgstrang...

-Vaya James- dijo Remus.

-Y por lo que parece, a Arturo le gusta Lily...

-Ya basta- dijo James mirándole. En ese momento la puerta del departamento se abre.- él no gusta de Lily... 

- ¿Remus?- dijo Lily Evans ingresando con un montón de libros en sus brazos los cuales colocó en la mesa cercana para acercarse y saludar a su amigo- Cuanto tiempo sin verte... pensé que te habías decidido, empacado tus cosas  e ido a América con Emely...

-Gusto en verte a ti también...-saludándole.

-hola- dijo una voz desconocida para Remus desde la puerta.

Remus observó al desconocido y recién llegado. La descripción de Sirius Black acerca del joven Penningworth, era corta.  Remus pudo observar que el sujeto era bastante joven y atlético. En esos momentos, vestía una túnica color gris y sus ojos, se destacaban aun mas.

Lily se lo presentó.  Era efectivamente, Arturo Penningworth.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó James, sin dejar de ser cortes pero quienes le conocían sabían que estaba algo incomodo con la presencia del joven allí.

-Arturo tuvo la amabilidad de ayudarme con mis cosas James...eran demasiadas- dijo Lily observando a su tutor y a su prometido.

-Y ahora me retiro- dijo mirando a los demás.  Apretando la mano amistosamente de Lily, dijo- Te veo mañana...

-Adiós-dijo ella sonriéndole y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, dijo- Vuelvo enseguida- dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-Se lo he dicho: yo cuidara mi mujer si fuera tu, James- dijo Sirius al ver el rostro de Remus.

-Confío en Lily...

-Pero no en él ¿Cierto?- dijo Sirius.

-En él... no se... 

-Teníamos problemas en Hogwarts con Alex... me imagino como será en los Aurores...-dijo Remus- pero Lily es una chica buena... no hará alguna locura... es decir... no es tan atractivo...

-¿Quién no es atractivo?-preguntó Lily ingresando y captando ese ultimo comentario.

-Tu  tutor- dijo Sirius- discutíamos si las mujeres lo encontrarán atractivo.

-Es conocido mucho entre las jóvenes principiantes... pero me lo encuentro algo ... mayor para mi gusto...

-¿Pero no niegas que sea atractivo?-preguntó Sirius.

-¿a dónde quieres llegar?-preguntó Lily.

-Si es atractivo o no...- dijo Sirius.

-¿por qué preguntas eso? ¿Quieres que te de una cita con él?- algo molesta.

-¿cuál es tu problema?- preguntaba Sirius.

-No son temas para hablar delante de nuestro amigo. Es todo...

-Que temperamental estás...- dijo Sirius.-  James dile algo...

-¿Quieres que James me mande a callar?

-Se comportan como niños- dijo James mirando tanto a uno como al otro- discuten demasiado...

-Eso es porque dejé los platos sucios ¿No?- preguntó Sirius molesto a su amiga.

-debiste de lavarlos... en vez de ir al segundo piso a jugar con globos de agua...

-Era una guerra... – Dijo Sirius- además, James conversaba también con la Melyza...

-no seas mentiroso- dijo James- a mi no me metan en sus discusiones- poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta la puerta. Le hizo señas a Remus y dejando a Sirius y Lily discutiendo, salieron del departamento.

-¿Adonde vamos?-preguntó Remus.

-Al ministerio de Magia.- dijo James- quiero mostrarte algo...

-Pero James ¿Estará bien dejándolos discutir de esa manera?? 

-supongo que esos dos se tratan como hermanos... además lo que te voy a mostrar es de suma importancia... estará bien dejarlos desahogarse... además regresaremos antes de la cena...

-¿Puedes entrar al Ministerio?

-Soy auror ... Lily estudia pero no sabe que si soy auror...de verdad...- mirando mientras bajaba las escaleras- vamos... tengo influencias dentro del Ministerio de Magia.

Tomando un vehículo llegamos al poco rato al ministerio de Magia. Saliendo, nos encontramos con alguien que saludó a James.  Parecía conocerlo bien.  Después de hablar unos momentos al este retirarse, dijo- es el señor Crouch... figura importante en el Ministerio... lleva una especie de guerra personal contra los mortifagos... pero hasta ahora, solo son proyectos... dicen que podría ser el próximo Ministro de Magia.

-¿Lo crees?-preguntó Remus- mirándolo parece una persona bastante seria...

-jamás te lleves por eso: no todo es lo que aparenta...- continuamos caminando hasta llegar a una puerta cerrada.  James tocó dos veces y alguien la abrió.  No podía creer quien era cuando la abrió.

-¿Usted?- dije sorprendido- ¿Qué hace aquí?

 -Vaya: Remus Lupin- dijo Alex March observándole- Gusto en verte.- abrazándole.- no sabía que James te traería consigo...

Cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros dije- me sorprende verte en Londres...

-Vine solo por un par de días...- dijo ella mirándole- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien- dijo solamente aun atónito por la presencia de la seductora profesora.

-Vaya- dijo otra voz- Remus Lupin: Siempre supe que no desaparecerías totalmente...

-¡¡Profesor Dumbledore!!- dijo Remus saludándole.

-Pensé que irías detrás de Watson...- dijo Alex.

-¿por qué todos piensan eso?- dijo sonrojándose.

-Siéntense por favor- dijo Dumbledore señalando las sillas detrás de ellos. Los dos jóvenes tomaron asiento.

-¿A que me mandó a buscar profesor?-preguntó James.

-La situación se pone cada vez mas difícil.- dijo el hombre observándoles fijamente a través de las gafas de media luna.- aunque se que están bien, no faltará mucho para que Voldemort se aproxime a ustedes con el propósito de que se unan a su cruzada...

-¡¡¡ESO ES UNA COMPLETA LOCURA!!- dijo Remus exaltándose- ¿Se atreverá ese sujeto a acercarse a nosotros? ¿después de lo que hizo a James? ¿Después de lo ocurrido con él en Hogwarts? ¿Acaso no tiene vergüenza u orgullo?

-Por el contrario Remus- dijo Dumbledore calmado- tiene confianza suficiente y no dudará en hacer lo que ha hecho con los demás y le ha funcionado... para él, será un honor tener a alguien tan importante como Potter de su lado, siendo este, el ultimo Potter...

-Tu estás a salvo por ahora- dijo Alex observando a Remus- porque aun no ha hecho contacto contigo... pero puede ofrecerte muchas cosas que la sociedad actual de magos no permite...

-¿Cómo que?- se vio  Remus preguntándole.

-La oportunidad de ser todo aquello que quieres ser...- dijo James- sin tomar en cuenta quien eres en realidad- enfatizando su mirada- "Quien en verdad eres"- asintiendo con el rostro.

-¿Quieres decir que si sabe que soy... no le importará? ¿me permitirá ser lo que yo quiera? O sea lo que se me ve negado por quien soy... ¿él me lo dará?

-Todo para asegurar tu participación de su lado, en su cruzada...- dijo Dumbledore.

-Y tomando en cuenta de que habemos personas que sabemos todo esto- dijo Alex mirándole.

-¿Lo sabes también?-Remus observaba atónito a Alex mientras asentía.-

-yo se lo dije- dijo James.

-¿Tu que? ¿Cuándo?

- el día después a la noche del ataque de Voldemort al colegio.   Estábamos en los pasillos.  En un momento que quedamos a solas, le confesé él porque te transporté a ti también al colegio-mirando a su amigo dijo- ¿Acaso nunca te preguntaste la verdadera razón por la cual te transporté al colegio?  No quería que ese sujeto entrara en tu secreto, ni que te tomara en cuenta como potencial aliado...

-¿Puede hacer eso? ¿cómo?- preguntó Lunático.

-En el momento que te viera como potencial recluta... sabrá o creerá  que podría convencerte.... 

-¡¡Eso jamás!!- dijo Remus poniéndose de pie- Santo cielo ¡¡¡Como iba a pensar que de todos, fueras tu el que pensara que podía venderme a Voldemort!!! ¿cómo pensaste eso??

-No te enojes- dijo Dumbledore- James hizo lo correcto... además sabe que puede confiar en ti para todo... y no fue toda la razón por la cual te transportó de regreso al castillo.

-Lo hice también porque sabía que las chicas en especial, Lily estaría a salvo contigo...

-Pero tus padres si lo saben- dijo Alex hablando de su licantropía- saben que tendrás mas oportunidades de su lado que en su contra.  Te dará posición que nunca tomarás en nuestra sociedad actual.

-Ser un licántropo es peligroso en estos momentos...-dijo Dumbledore- nadie es tan aceptado sabiendo que eres licántropo. ¿Te imaginas lo que hubiera pasado en Hogwarts si hubiesen sabido los demás quien eras? –sonriéndole y dándole ánimos. – pero ya ves.  Te topaste con el grupo de amigos mas fieles y eso me enorgullece...

ahora es preciso decirte que debes de cuidarte, Remus- dijo Alex- no faltará mucho antes de que ... te topes con personas que te tentarán de dirigirte por el camino equivocado...

"Me despedí de ellos un rato después.  Dumbledore se quedó en el despacho.  Alex salió con nosotros a la calle y llamó un noctámbulo.  Nosotros tomamos un taxi muggle.  Pronto estuvimos delante del edificio donde vivían mis amigos.  Cuando subimos al quinto y abrimos la puerta un olor muy agradable a comida, llegó a nuestras narices.  Lily estaba colocando los cubiertos en la mesa y Sirius estaba en una esquina por lo que parecía..."

-¿Estás cocinando?-pregunté sorprendido- ¿de cuando en cuando, sabes tu cocinar?- acercándome a mi amigo.

-He tenido que aprender un poco...- dijo Sirius- no es tan difícil cuando tienes un poco de ayuda...- mientras la lechuga se picaba por magia, sola.

-¿Discutieron mucho?- dijo James besando a Lily.- ¿Se divirtieron?

-No fue divertido- dijo Sirius- Paty subió a ver quien mataba a quien...

En ese momento, alguien tocó la puerta.  James se fue a abrirla encontrándose cara a cara con una chica.

-¿Paty?- dijo James mirándole mientras portaba en sus manos un pastel de chocolate. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola Potter- dijo ella extendiéndole el pastel- me invitaron a cenar... espero que no te importe...

Tomando el pastel en sus manos, dijo- No para nada. Pasa.- cerrando la puerta detrás de la joven.

-Hola- dijo Paty acercándose a Remus- Soy Paty ¿Tu eres?

-Remus Lupin- dijo Sirius sonriéndole a Remus y a Paty – "Campeón de Hogwarts"

-¿Campeón?- preguntó Remus.

-Mucho gusto- dijo ella sonriéndole.

-i...gualmente- dijo Remus mirándole sorprendido y de ahí a Sirius quien se reía con la escena.

"Cenamos tranquilamente. En realidad, esa chica es simpática.  Y muy lista también.  Pero por ahora, solo pienso en Emely. Lily me observó varias veces esa noche con mucha atención.  Tal vez pensaba lo mismo que yo: nadie me haría olvidarme de mi querida Em.  James y Lily decidieron salir juntos de paseo después del postre.  A mi y a Sirius, nos tocó lavar los platos.  Paty ya se había retirado.  Los dos cuando terminamos, nos sentamos en el sofá.  Sin pronunciar palabra por diez minutos hasta que yo rompí el silencio".

-la vida da muchas vueltas- _me vi diciéndole.  El me observaba_.- Siete años en Hogwarts y al final, nos dimos cuenta de todo...

Exhalando dijo- Lamentablemente nos tomó tanto tiempo... tanto tiempo perdido...

-Si te dieran la oportunidad de regresar en el tiempo y advertirnos a nosotros mismos que aprovechemos la oportunidad con las chicas. De darnos cuenta de que nosotros...- pero el me interrumpió.

-No lo creo- negándome con la cabeza- ¿Crees que James me hubiera hecho caso? ¿o yo me hubiera hecho caso a mi mismo? Difícil... No iba a admitir que Susan me gustaba ni en un millón de años...

-¿Cuándo te empezó a gustar?- pregunté.

-una noche.. en cuarto año... me vi besándola en el mismo pasillo...

-Nunca por besar a una chica has terminado tan enamorada de ella...

-No por el beso.  Precisamente por lo que pasó después que la besé.- dijo mirándole- me propinó tremendo puñetazo que aun de recordarlo mi rostro me duele...

Riendo dijo Remus- ¿Entonces te enamoraste de su manera de golpearte pero no de la chica en si?

-No se- dijo Sirius.- fueron tantas cosas... no se en realidad, cuando me empezó a gustar...

-Era la única que no estaba tras de ti ¿Sería acaso por eso?

-No lo se... ¿Qué opinas de Paty?- dijo sonriéndole.

-¿Acaso tratas de engancharme con una chica? ¿por qué tu no sales con ella? –observándole.

-No es de mi gusto.  Ya sabes, me atrae lo imposible...

-Me quieres decir que todas las chicas que se arrojaban en tus pies en Hogwarts y se ponían a tu entera disposición ¿nunca gustaste de ninguna?

-No te engañes- dijo Sirius- las chicas son hermosas... tienen un no se que, que terminan hipnotizándonos... son brujas a su manera y sin necesidad de poción. Pero ....

-Desde que ella se fue han pasado ya cinco meses...- dijo Remus- no sabes nada de ella ¿Cierto? ¿Qué te dice que no se olvidó de ti ya?

-No me ha olvidado...

-¿Tan inolvidable te consideras??-dijo Remus molestándole.

-creo que cuando una chica te dice "te amo" con tanta sinceridad, es porque algo es... ¿No?

-Vamos Sirius- dijo Remus- Todas las chicas de Hogwarts te decían "te amo".  No es nada nuevo para ti...

-Algo que debes saber de mi es que estuve con algunas...- aquí Remus alzaba una ceja- bueno casi todas las chicas de Hogwarts... – corrigiéndose—usaba muchas líneas de conquista... nunca dije en ningún momento la palabra "te amo"; excepto con una...

-¿March?

-Si- dijo su amigo—por que en verdad la amo... 

-No te será fácil olvidarla...

-Me dijo algo una noche... que no importaban las circunstancias si me perdonaría si era de alguien mas... lo intenté. Hace un par de noches....

-¿Qué???? ¿Cómo? ¿quién?

Mirándole dijo- no te preocupes... no pasó nada... pero... lo peor de la situación es que en primer lugar, salí con ella por su parecido a Susan... pero al final, no era ella...

-comprendo perfectamente...- dijo Remus.-tengo que irme ya...- dijo mirándole.

-¿ya? ¿Adonde vas ahora?

-A casa- dijo Remus.- pero... me iré mañana...

-¿Adonde? 

-Viajaré por un tiempo...- dijo Remus mirándole- volveré a Londres para la primavera...

-¿No te despedirás de James y Lily?

-No- dije- mejor cuando vuelva...- poniéndose de pie- ¿Crees que esos dos lleguen a casarse?

-Claro que si- dijo Sirius- están decididos... pero no ahora...tal vez mas adelante...

-¿Cuándo?

-Escuché a James decir que en un par de años... ¿por que?

-Sabrán de mi pronto...- dijo Remus mirándole y dirigiéndose a la puerta.- me tengo que ir...

-De acuerdo- abrazándole- cuídate... y no te pierdas. Eres familia  ¿no?

-Claro que si- _le dije mirándole._

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

- Buenos días Remus- dijo su madre viéndole entrar a la cocina- Anoche, llegaste tarde...

-Bueno, si- dijo Remus mirándole y agregó- tengo que hablar contigo...

-¿De que se trata?

-me voy.- dijo el joven.

-¿Te vas? ¿Adonde?

-Aun no lo se- dijo Remus- pero pienso viajar... no pienso quedarme en Londres...

-Remus: ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Pienso saber mas.  Pienso saberlo todo... quiero viajar y pienso hacerlo desde hoy...

-¿Te vas?

Besándole su frente dijo- Mis maletas ya están hechas...

-pero ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿cómo vivirás?

Sonriéndole dijo-. Me las ingeniaré... tengo dinero en Gringotts... eso me ayudará...

-¿Acaso no estás conforme?

-No puedo vivir en un solo lugar... me he dado cuenta de eso...

-¿No eres feliz aquí?

-Nunca he encajado en ninguna parte, excepto Hogwarts y eso, se acabó...

-¿cuándo regresarás?

-No lo se- dijo Remus.- tal vez, en un par de meses, o mas tiempo... no lo se.  Tengo que buscar primero algo...

-¿Qué es lo que buscarás?

-Adonde es que pertenezco.- dijo Remus.  Finalmente salió de la cocina, dejando a su madre, estupefacta.

****

**_*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_**

-¿Piensas que no perteneces a ninguna parte?- preguntó su madre momentos después, delante de su casa, mientras su hijo llevaba dos maletas- ¿Es por lo que eres?

-se cuidarme solo- dijo Remus- he aprendido a hacerlo. no importando quien soy o lo que soy, pero quiero saber adonde es que pertenezco.. para ello, debo de ver quienes mas son como yo...

**_--------*--------_**

_"Sentado aquí ya en el tren y escribiendo estas líneas me doy cuenta que no era la verdad.  Quise alejarme para que ella no fuese victima.  En parte es eso.  Por otro lado, para saber en donde pertenezco.  Soy un licántropo.  Siempre he odiado cuando un boggart se transforma en luna.   Cuando mis amigos lo arriesgaban todo para estar conmigo.  Cuando Lily por poco fue victima de mi horrible transformación. Cuando Emely esa noche, me trató como un ser humano normal.  Como me comporté como hombre.  Pero no soy hombre; tampoco lobo ¿Qué soy? La duda me ha invadido mi corazón desde siempre, pero dados los últimos encuentros, conversaciones, circunstancias, esa duda ha invadido mi pensamiento.  He soñado tanto últimamente, de cómo sería mi futuro. ¿Acaso tengo futuro?"_

"Río en estos momentos ante mi momentáneo  pesimismo. No soy pesimista. Recuerdo una mañana que Emely, sin saber que estaba detrás de ella conversaba con Susan y dijo que yo le gustaba.  Le dije y recuerdo- que bueno; pensé que no te gustaba ni un poquito Em...- su rostro se puso de una manera tan adorable". 

"Ahora leo la única carta que he recibido de ella desde esa universidad en América.  Fue por correo muggle. Pensé que a mi madre le iba a dar un infarto cuando vio una carta muggle en sus manos. Nunca me he atrevido a abrirla.  Por eso le mentí a mis amigos diciéndoles que no había recibido nada de Emely."

Desplegando la carta para leerla y viendo los finos trazos en el papel, dice **_"Querido Remus: Que diferente es todo esto aquí.  Nadie sabe el mundo que se oculta detrás de la vida cotidiana.  Aquí todo se hace de manera muggle. Me encuentro fascinada.   Lo que Lily me trató de enseñar, no es nada a lo que he visto aquí... claro que a veces se me zafan palabras como muggle delante de ellos... pero no creerás los idiotas que hay en el mundo muggle pretendiendo ser magos... pero en otros casos conozco si gente interesante.   Eso me recuerda que, conocí a un sujeto que me recuerda mucho a ti.  Es listo, como tu; bondadoso y amable.  Vive en el mismo edificio que yo.  Como quisiera que estuvieras aquí.. quisiera enseñarte todo lo que el mundo muggle tiene para ofrecer..._**

****

**_Me he percatado de algo: creo que estoy enamorada de ti . me río porque recordando la ultima noche de Londres en el caldero chorreante, creo que eso quedó entendido de mi parte.  Pero ¿Será igual de tu parte? Simplemente, no lo se._**

****

**_Espero recibir respuesta tuya pronto..._**

****

**_Con amor._**

****

Emely" 

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

_"Exhalo profundamente al mirar a mi alrededor. Hay muchas personas a mi alrededor.  No llevo nada en mis manos exceptuando la nota y una pequeña maleta.  Me hospedo en un hotel, a media hora de distancia de mi destino actual.  Salí de Londres hace ya dos días. Pienso e imagino que si he de iniciar un viaje, debo de empezar, partiendo de donde me siento mas cómodo"._

_"hay demasiadas personas a mi alrededor.  También mucho movimiento. Hago preguntas para poder llegar a mi destino.  Por suerte, parece que me indican al sitio correcto"._

_"miro a los edificios al mi alrededor y entro en el que dice "Burke Hall".  Subo con agilidad los escalones y llego al tercer piso.  Dudo en tocar la puerta.  Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando se abre de repente."_

_"hay estaba: indiferente segundos antes, ahora sorprendida.  Viste un suéter color blanco y unos pantalones de mezclilla, zapatos deportivos y una sonrisa en su rostro.  Llevaba el pelo recogido.  Creo que nunca la había visto como ahora". _

-me preguntaba- dijo el mirándole.  Soltó el bulto de mano en el suelo.  Ella le miraba como si fuera un espejismo- si puedo iniciar mi viaje de encontrarme a mi mismo, desde aquí... es el único lugar en donde siento que encajo y es contigo Em... porque si estoy enamorado de ti.. y te amo.... 

-Re... mus- dijo ella sorprendida aun.  Lagrimas se asomaban en sus ojos. Lo próximo, ella se aferraba de su cuello con sus manos y le besaba largamente en los labios.

"No se adonde me lleve el mañana.  Hoy estoy aquí, con Emely en su habitación escribiendo esta pagina de mi diario.  Pero hoy estoy aquí.  Mañana no se... mientras, planeo disfrutar el momento con su compañía.  He decidido quedarme un mes aquí.  No en su dormitorio. Eso está prohibido.  pero si en América. Después, me dispongo a viajar a ver donde encajo. Tal vez, entonces solo tal vez, volveré a Londres. Pero lo que si se es que nuestros destinos, el de todos nosotros, está dominado por un futuro totalmente incierto..."

****

****

**_-------------------- Fin ----------------_**

****

**Comentarios de la autora: Complaciendo a los fanáticos de Remus Lupin ¿Qué les pareció este final? Pues yo me lo encuentro de lo mas lindo... he planeado darle una tercera parte... otro fic (este se está volviendo demasiado largo) tratará de sus vidas después de todo esto...hasta la muerte de los padres de Harry y como esto pudo afectar la vida de sus amigos... y una perspectiva de casi 20 años después de sus salidas de Hogwarts y la mezcla entrelazada de los personajes nuevamente en sus caminos pero con nuevos vuelcos...**

**La canción se titula "Héroe" de Enrique Iglesias... y tiene su copyrights,**

**Me han pedido que le de continuación y eso haré.   Espero tener el primer capitulo ya terminado en dos semanas.. (tengo que tomar un tiempecito para reorganizar las ideas)**

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me han brindado y espero que me sigan apoyando en el siguiente proyecto, como tan fielmente lo han hecho hasta ahora...**

**Quiero decir que este fic y su antecesor titulado "Destino"  en donde la trama y los personajes que interrelacionan con los principales, es de mi entera invención (excepto por los personajes ya mencionados en las obras de JK Rowlings).  **

**Digo esto porque apoyo la campaña de AngieC para detener los plagios que ocurren en las historias que sacrificamos tanto tiempo en crear y que venga un "Ingenioso" a tomarlas y darle su autoría. Y sin tan siquiera pedir autorización.  **

**Esta es la dire para llegar al Pabellón donde se publicarán con pruebas los fics robados y sus ladrones.... además de las paginas publicadas... **

**--****à esa es la dire.**

**Soy miembro de aquellos que laboraremos como guardianes de las historias... si encuentras un caso de plagio o robo, o eres victima de uno, dirígete a esa dire.**

**No quiere decir que me detendré aquí.  Tengo una idea para otro fic de los merodeadores pero mas corto... pero eso dependerá de cómo esté realmente mi calendario... pero ya este, se terminó.**

**Entre otras cosas, mis recomendaciones para que lean mientras subo el nuevo fic:**

**Sakura Corazón con Los herederos... tienen que prestar mucha atención a lo que leen  pero es magnifica... Slyterin por donde quiera.. jejeeje.- ella ama a Slyterin... pero es buenísima.**

**Lean La historia de Misao Wood llamada Cambios ... a mi me gusta mucho . es de Hp tb.**

**Recomiendo ante todo, a Mimi Kinomoto con Siempre estaré contigo... romance por donde quiera y ese ultimo capitulo estuvo de pelos... Ay Sirius, james y Remus 100% **

**Oks. Las historias de mi amiga AngieC son buenas tb.  ****Lean niños.**

**The boy who loved Lily.... ay dios mío eso es inspiración divina.  Quien quiera ver a Sirius, James y Remus haciendo de las suyas, esa es su historia...**

**"Siempre a tu Lado" co –autoría con mi amiga del alma Naiko Li (búsquenlo en su perfil pues allí está)**

**Maika Yugi: si no las han leido se las recomiendo.**

**Aiko Shiteru... no se queda atrás.**

**En realidad hay muchas historias en FF net que pueden ser leidas en Hp **

**Agradezco todos los reviews que me han hecho llegar, también los comentarios al correo...**

**A mis lectoras no.  1:**

**Melyza: por fin lo escribo bien n___n . que es de México.**

**A Paty de México**

**A Naiko... una de mis mejores amigas.**

**A Sakura Corazón ¿Dónde estás niña? **

**A Lawlen de Black.**

**A Alpha.**

**A Hibari Zhang de Chile...**

**A Jeru: no te puedo decir que pasa... n__n arruinaría la sorpresa... sorry-.—**

**Angel de Luz. James es tan lindo pero soy algo mas que persona para alguien como mi querido Sirius (ok, ahora soy la que necesita respirar) ... uf ya ... n___n gracias por tu review.**

**Myrtle: que bueno que te agrade la idea que continúe... a mi tb... jejeeje y creeme que hay chicas como tu que me vuelven loca (no diré nombres ellas saben quienes son) que les fascina... y me convencieron (a dura lavado de cerebro ) a que continuase...**

**Ligia Potter: pues me agrada que te guste y gracias por tu review... claro que puedes esperar la continuación... **

**Arwen-de-Black: jejejeej a ver si no me atacas por MSN para que lo inicie pronto... gracias por tu review y te veo por ahí**

**Ly : Que chica mas sentimental eres... aunque yo tb lloro así... de nada lloro aunque si es bastante triste... ya se puede decir que la continuación será acerca de la caída de los Potter (j+L).. claro un poco antes de la boda y todo eso...**

**Misao Wood:  jejeje lei esa historia... está muy linda.. tan ay, no hay palabras para describirla... (Creo que dejé un review por ahí) ATENCIÓN: Lean La historia de Misao Wood llamada Cambios ... a mi me gusta mucho .**

**Cho: gracias por el apoyo y esperamos que nuestra lucha no termine ahí... sino que continúen en contra de los plagios de fics... Gracias por tu review.**

**A Padme.**

**A Tatiana**

**Muffy**

**Kira Chan**

**Jessica **

**A los demás que son de HA:**

**German **

**A Madam Pince**

**A Alicia**

**Mer.**

**Lunática**

**A los chicos que leyeron mi historia publicada en harry Argentino y en las otras webs y grupos que la tienen publicada... gracias infinitas...**

**A aquellos que la leen pero no me comentan ni me mandan sus correos, igualmente gracias....**

**Ahora si, ya saben los comentarios dudas, crucifijos... hachas, estacas, ajo, a Sirius Black o Remus Lupin (para complacer a Naiko....) ya saben... Sakura_journal@yahoo.com  **


End file.
